


something is wrong (i can't explain)

by amerithotkongs



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Doppelganger, Drama, F/F, Family Drama, M/M, Romance, Smut, Werewolf Jackson, based loosely off the vampire diaries/the originals, dark youngjae (ars), it goes down in the dm, mark and jb don't play, slow burn 2jae, witch jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 123,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithotkongs/pseuds/amerithotkongs
Summary: All Youngjae and Yugyeom want to do is graduate. Instead, they meet an eccentric vampire named Bambam and discover a world they never knew existed but are unwittingly involved with in ways they could never imagine.





	1. Blood Moon (The Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a wild ride, folks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Youngjae and Yugyeom's journey.

If you asked Youngjae now about the night this all began, he'd shrug and tell you it was a mild one. If you had asked Youngjae _then_ , he'd probably be too busy hyperventilating to answer you.

The beginning was well...a _beginning_. Unseen, unexpected- the usual. Everything was as normal as it could be. But in _this_ beginning, it happened to be prom night.

Prom night to Youngjae went as followed: Everyone dressed to the 9's in rented tux's and glamorous dresses they'll only wear once, taking selfies and group photos with anyone and everyone in memoriam of it all until the next event they actually cared about (the after party). You absolutely hated everyone in your class but somehow they became tolerable because they brought beer and wine coolers. _Luckily,_ you had a date- because going stag apparently just wasn't as _cool and independent_ as you thought it was. And if you just couldn't care less about any of that shit, you didn't go at all.

Youngjae Choi didn't give a fuck about that shit.

So when his best friend wanted to ditch and take the limo around town instead, of _course_ he was down.

"I can't _fucking_ believe him! Seulgi, _really?!_ "

"This is the 5th fight this week- _I'm a believer._ "

"Whatever, Jae. I'm officially deleting Jeon Jungkook from my life- for good this time. He's so canceled."

Youngjae rolled his eyes. He didn't believe it for a second. As soon as Jungkook texts him apologizing, he'll be back with him tomorrow- the usual tired ass cycle. Youngjae himself was _eternally_ single, so complaining about it would make him look "spiteful" or _something_ he read on a Reddit forum at 2am about helping your friends out of shitty relationships.

"Where are we going, though?" Yugyeom asked, wiping his tears with the back of hand (his handkerchief was silk).

The limo was taking them deeper and deeper into the town, the flourescent lights were disappearing and the streets became murkier. Youngjae looked up at the moon through the window with a sigh. The theme of the prom this year was rendered irrelevant, rather everyone was using the lunar eclipse that was coming later that night as their incentive. They thought the fact an eclipse was happening while they were getting drunk off their asses was pretty cool. _A_   _Blood Moon Prom!1!_

Youngjae couldn't agree less. 

"We're going to Stigma."

The red head tears seemed to evaporate.  _Was his punch spiked?_

"...Is that code for Mickey D's? because.."

"Nope!"

"Huh..."

Yugyeom just laughed, waiting for his best friend to join in with his even _louder_ one to drown out this whole conversation. All he got back was the same serious look. He sincerely prayed on every higher power he could _think_ of that Youngjae wasn't serious. _Stigma_ was the most infamous nightclub in their area, some people only came to the small college town for the nightlife the club offered. It drew people in with it's exclusive vibe, the rumors, coupled with the eccentric guests it attracted. Yugyeom himself heard a few things about what _really_ went down in that club from his parents- and it wasn't just patron. The town council even wanted to shut the place down, but it brought so much revenue the decision would be less than wise. So still  _Stigma_  stood- in all of it's mysterious, troublesome glory. And it was best that they stayed as far away from it as they could.

"You're _serious_ , aren't you? Youngjae! Do you _know_ what the hell kind of-" He cleared his throat, eyes flickering to the driver who paid them no mind anyway.

" _We,_ dear friend, are not going to  _Stigma_. One- we're minors, two...we're _alone_ and we don't know anyone in this part of town! Three-"

_"We're here."_

Youngjae slipped off his jacket and got rid of his ugly patterned tie (bless his mother for her effort) before unbuttoning the top of Yugyeom's shirt and ruffling his red locks until he _didn't_ look like he walked out of his high school prom.

"Youngjae Choi if you exit this limousine, _I swear!_ "

Youngjae thanked the driver before stepping out, hearing his best friend gasp and clamber out of the vehicle behind him. Yugyeom was the taller one but he could barely keep up with how fast his friend was moving. _Since when was he this athletic?_ He quickly darted his head around the dark streets before clinging onto Youngjae's arm. Coming to the shady part of town in a long ass shiny limousine wasn't wise.

"Just tell me why you're so hell _bent_ on this, please? On the night of a Blood Moon, no less?"

They stopped in front of a dark alley. "You need to.." The boys both glanced into the darkness before slightly walking up some more. 

Youngjae sighed, "You need to loosen up and forget that _jerk_ Jungkook, and I need to finally live a little for once since I-" He stopped himself, taking a deep breath. He ignored his best friends sympathetic gaze as he continued.

"-Since I've been cooped up with college applications."

Yugyeom stood quietly, gripping tighter onto his best friend hand until he squeezed back with a small smile. _Ugh_.

He was going to relent.

" _Please_ , Yuggie? I mean...don't tell me you're not _curious_ about the place."

If Youngjae knew what he was begging for at the time, he would've turned back and took his best friend with him.

If he knew there were eyes watching their every move since they exited the limousine that night, he would've ran even faster.

"Well...I _suppose_ I should be proud or something." Yugyeom fondly rolled his eyes when he saw his best friend light up. "You haven't been anywhere except school and home for the better half of a year. Maybe you need this... _experience_ , I guess."

Youngjae was about to bury him in a hug when Yugyeom stilled, his face suddenly getting darker.

"If I sense one single _scent_ that's off in that place, we're gone. _Hasta La Vista._ _Chris Brown-Deuces._ Got that?"

"Yeah, for sure. It's a deal."

"And no splitting up, this isn't _Scooby Doo_. We're a _team_."

Youngjae cackled loudly, his outburst way too rambunctious for the setting they were in.

"Alright, _Scrappy_ let's go."

_"Fighting!"_

 

The bouncer looked the two boys up and down, narrowing his eyes as he looked back at their fraudulent ID's that said they were 22 year old Minnesota college students. 

"Do I really have to say it..." He squinted down at the ID's again,  _"Quan and Seth."_

Even Yugyeom had to cringe at the names they picked for themselves. Youngjae nervously chuckled as he looked up and the stony faced bouncer. The line behind them was growing substantially and these two kids who looked _barely_ 18 were guilty of holding it up. It wasn't like they weren't _planning_ on attending their prom, but when your best friend's boyfriend shows up with a girl- sticking around at the punch bowl while he cries all of his makeup off in the stalls isn't how you want your night to go.

Truthfully, he just wanted to make some fun memories before inevitably splitting ways for college- sue him.

" _Look,_ his boyfriend just dumped him- he deserves a good night, right?!"

"Youngjae, what the hell!" the red head slapped his arm, a pout on his face as he checked around for listeners. All he saw were pissed looking adults staring back.

"So what's it gonna be?"

Quite frankly the bouncer just wanted them out of his face, and he was just about to call security to accomplish that.

Youngjae braced himself for rejection and grabbed his best friends tiny hand. Their driver had already left for the night, and he _definitely_ couldn't call his parents to pick them up unless he had an early death wish.

He was 99.9% sure they were screwed. 

"Look, kids-"

But _then_ things changed.

"They're with me."

When the boys heads snapped to their savior- their jaws went absolutely _slack_. Their night and shining armor held a beauty that looked nothing short of otherworldly. It was peculiar, to say the least. The stranger looked no older than Yugyeom and himself but sauntered up to the bouncer with a natural domineering _ease_ a teenager shouldn't have until they're well... _not_ a teenager. Youngjae could see the potential club patrons holding their breaths as he bypassed the line, himself included. He was pretty sure Yugyeom gave up on the concept of breathing when the man first arrived.

Where the hell did _he_ come from? And more importantly, why was he doing _them_ favors?

Youngjae gaped when the bouncer released the velvet rope as if it was muscle memory, stepping aside for the tall man.

"Of course, you and your guests have a great time sir."

"Don't I always?"

The man had striking silver almost white hair that positively glistened under the dull street lights, stark green eyes, complete with a Colgate white smile and plump lips. He had a faux innocence in his face, but of course those that presented as one thing almost always revealed to be the opposite. After all, _Lucifer_ was probably pretty easy on the eyes- fallen angel and whatnot. But that was just Youngjae's logic. With a stunning appearance like that, he could probably take over the world based on his vanity alone. It was really no wonder how he got his way within seconds.

He led the two minors into the building, all three of their steps echoing in a long dark hallway. He'd thought they'd just be led straight in. How _dramatic_.

"Yuggie, _close your fucking mouth._ " Youngjae whispered, nudging the younger who was still gaping at the man. They didn't see him smile. He had heard every word, of course.

Before they exited the limousine and after- but don't ask him to admit that.

Meanwhile Youngjae scanned ~~openly admired~~ not only the man's obviously _overwhelming_ beauty, but his fashion. He was dressed exceptionally well, gold-studded black velvet jacket, white button down (half done of course) and form-fitting black pants that exaggerated his long, thin limbs. But the glistening gold watch on his wrist told him that everything on him was indeed as expensive as it looked.

"You like it?" the man's voice startled him as he lifted his wrist. "It's a Rolex." 

_How the hell did he know he was looking at his watch? Was he that obvious?_

He heard the man silently laugh before they came to a halt. They stopped in front of two heavy metal double doors. He guessed _that_ was the entrance, finally.

"I, Uh- thanks? For helping us back there...that was really cool. Totally saved our asses."

The man simply smiled at Youngjae, but his green eyes zeroed in on Yugyeom in a way that made Youngjae wanna jump out in front of his friend like he was about to get hit by car. The two dangers were one in the same, he later learned.

"No worries. I remember those days vividly. Your ID's were tragic as hell, though."

_Those days? How old is he?_

"Guess 20 bucks and a Dum Dum won't get you far in the world of illegal identification."

The man chuckled, "I suppose that's true, huh."

The gentle tone of his voice made Youngjae relent immediately, like a snake's venom coursing through the veins of it's prey. The way he looked at him as if he _knew_ everything there was to know upon one meeting made him shift from foot to foot, glancing to his best friend for some camaraderie. He didn't get any.

"Who are you?" Yugyeom breathlessly asked, unconsciously drifting closer to the stranger.

He'd never seen Yugyeom this... _entranced_ with someone so quickly. Not even Jungkook _,_ who he swore he would marry after one conversation (that took weeks for him to even gain the courage to start).

Youngjae noticed the man's emerald eyes follow his arm when he barricaded the red head beside him. 

"I'll tell you what, If you two make it through the night sober enough to find me, I'll _definitely_ make sure you won't leave this place without knowing who I am."

Yugyeom's eyes lit up, all signs of earlier sadness a myth.

"Promise?"

"I don't do promises, sweetheart." Yugyeom pouted at that, making the man smirk. "But for _you..._ i'm willing to negotiate."

With a very excited Yugyeom by his side, he pushed open the heavy metal doors with ease.

_"Welcome to Stigma, boys."_

 

Another world hit his senses all at once when those doors opened. What was silent from the outside was _alive_  within. When he'd heard about Stigma, he didn't expect the place to look so...extravagant. It looked like a royal banquet for the Queen or some shit. The floor was marble, there were _actual_ white pillars, even a gold trimmed staircase leading up to _god_ knows where. The music was smooth, experimental R &B. It felt like such a juxtaposition compared to the surroundings that resembled something out of the 1700's. It was as if they were caught between two time periods. 

The silver haired stranger observed them as they both took in the surroundings, a humorous smile on his lips. He loved how thrown off newcomers looked.

Youngjae turned to him. "It's..nice. _Really_ lavish."  _Overrated._

"Oh, I know what you're thinking. _This_ is just the first layer, my new friends." He picked up a glass filled with what looked like a red wine and took a small sip. Those eyes were trained on Yugyeom's  _again_ until Youngjae cleared his throat. After a few seconds of delay, Yugyeom blinked twice, a red flush blooming all over his cheeks. Youngjae fought the urge to roll his eyes. The point of the night wasn't for him to be some lovesick puppy to some rich dude.

"When the eclipse arrives, the _real Stigma_  arrives with it. You picked a the best night, honestly." The man seemed to float through the crowd with a grace he'd never understood how anyone possessed. Youngjae swore he even felt a bit of envy flare up in the pit of his stomach watching him exchange laughs and greetings with people of similar likeness- yet never quite as stunning. Then he narrowed his eyes, seeing everyone sipping on the same red drink he was sipping from.

"Red wine in a night club? I mean I've never been in a club, but..."

The man chuckled, "Oh, this isn't just _any_ red wine. It's the clubs signature drink! I'd encourage you guys to try it, but I'm _way_ too pretty for jail time, boys."

"You already smuggled us in, what's the harm?" Truthfully, Youngjae didn't know a thing about partying or clubs, but he just wanted the experience to laugh about with Yugyeom later. And if some fancy ass  _not-red-wine_ red wine can make his best friend happy for the night- added bonus.

"Well, shit!" He grabbed them two glasses from a silver platter some club workers were carrying around and held it out to his guests with a smile. Youngjae's eyes fell from the blinding white smile to the black choker he wore with a silver half moon pendant dangling from it. He felt like he recognized it before, or seen it somewhere but he didn't know where. He shrugged and stared at the dark red beverage, swirling it around in his glass.

_Fuck it._

The sweet taste washed over his taste buds, the tang of it making him go back for sip after sip. It didn't even taste alcoholic per say- but there was definitely something _intoxicating_ about it he couldn't quite pin point. Just like the silver haired stranger.

"Yuggie, are you-"

He was just about to ask him if he was drinking tonight but the man already had the glass up to Yugyeom's lips, watching his Adam's apple bob as he drank the entire glass in one go. 

" _Beautiful, Yugyeom-ah_." The man murmured, catching a few drops that escaped with his finger. Yugyeom absolutely _keened_ , eyes fluttering closed as if the one simple touch from the other sated his entire _being_. It made Youngjae feel like he was intruding on something, which was _completely_ heinous. They'd just met!

But then he realized something.

"H-How do you know his name?"

_Something_  quickly flashed in the man's eyes before he threw his head back, laughing like Youngjae just told him the funniest joke of the night.

"You said it already, don't you remember?"

"I-"

His sentence was cut short when the club's well lit lights dimmed dramatically and the music came to a halt. People started whistling and shouting in excitement, making goosebumps rise over his skin. The low thrum of his heart was all he could feel. Turning towards Yugyeom and the man for an explanation, he stumbled back, swearing he'd drank too much when he saw him staring _right_ back at him looking like he'd conquered something of his with a snap of his fingers. He tried to say something but it was as if he'd been caught in a bad nightmare- his mouth glued shut no matter now much he willed himself to speak.

Then, shit _really_ hit the fan when the man opened his mouth. Two sharp canine teeth revealing itself in record speed, previously green eyes traded for a deep bone chilling red. Youngjae gasped, lunging for his best friend but he felt someone collide into his side before he could make it. His glass of wine shattered onto the floor.

_"Shit!"_

He sidestepped the glass and turned to grab for Yugyeom to get the hell out of there, but he was gone. And so was the stranger.

"Yugyeom! Yugy- shit." He heart sunk, beginning to feel his breaths become shallow. _Not now, Youngjae._

Being in this place without someone he knew by his side unnerved him in a different kind of way. He knew he was drunk, he _had_ to be. Roofied or _something_ \- what he saw wasn't real. It could _never_ be.

"No splitting up, my ass." He grumbled, unbuttoning his shirt to get more air. Everyone was looking up at one point in the room and he followed their gaze. That's when it all started to click.

The Eclipse.

There was a huge window above them all showcasing the natural phenomenon everyone in this damn town was over-fascinated by. The burnt auburn moon began to darken more and more, glowing until it became a brilliant red. He could barely see in front of him anymore.

_"The Blood Moon is finally upon us. Welcome to Stigma, everyone."_

All he saw was Red.

Music resumed, but instead of the experimental R&B it was pure euphoric house music that was way too easy to lose yourself in. He guessed that was the point when everyone around him started to look less and less _present_. They were there, but they _weren't_. Mindless people dancing to the music, bodies pressed together, yet the temperature seemed to _drop_. He had to find Yugyeom and get the hell out of there. The idea of him being in this weird ass club with that _stranger_ all alone just fucked with him. If anything happened to Yugyeom...It would be _his_ fault.

With that thought on his psyche, Youngjae pushed his way through the crowd looking for red hair (or silver) but his anxiety only increased when everyone he turned around _weren't it._ The lights flickered in and out, he saw a new image in the crowd each time. Single dancers turned to couples, couples turned into _several_ bodies grinding against each other. The classy vibe from the earlier night seemed like a facade compared to what he was beholding now. All he saw was  _Red, Red, Red._

Eventually, he ended up pushing his way into what he _guessed_ was bathroom. Everything was way too damn fancy in this place. He took a deep breath, pressing himself against the chilly wall before he felt a sick twist to his gut. He busted into one of the stalls, watching in panic as he started to regurgitate red liquid into the toilet. He'd thought it was his blood, but he recalled the sweet _'signature'_ red wine he'd drank upon arrival. At this point he was absolutely sure someone dropped some Ecstasy in his drink or something. The thought made him lurch over again.

He only hoped Yugyeom was alright.

Youngjae rinsed his face at the sink, splashing the cold water on his face and rinsing his mouth before he came out of the bathroom. God, he was gonna fucking _kill_ Yugyeom for running off like this tomorrow morning. He'd only made it a few steps out of the door before he bumped into another obstacle. A very tall, attractive obstacle.

_"Looking for someone?"_

Youngjae recoiled at the deep rumble of the voice, backing up without looking directly at the offender.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

Youngjae would've responded immediately if his insides didn't freeze up and _crash_ looking at this person towering over him. His skin was so pale, almost translucent, he had two snake bites and a black leather jacket over his broad shoulders. His hair was midnight black and styled, sides cut. He wore a dead serious expression that felt more _threatening_ than anything that mysterious stranger from earlier was emulating. No, _this_ guy...his presence was so _dark_ it suffocated him. But God he was no less beautiful, a different kind that he should avoid at all costs. There was no charisma to cover his true intent, no smiles, no jokes.

"Why in the hell are you here?" he bit out, making Youngjae confused at the animosity _radiating_ off the stranger in waves. He'd never seen him in his life.

"W-What?"

He saw that same _something_ flash in his eyes like the other man, but it didn't go away. His eyes mimicked a _solar_ eclipse, all black surrounded by a ring of fire. He'd always liked them better.

" _Why. In the hell. Are you here..._ "

He winced when he felt his back slam against a wall. There were nowhere near a wall a second ago.

"Get off!" He managed to get out, only earning a strong hand around his neck. He looked around for help but everyone was sucked into their own Red stained world. When the reality that no one was coming started to sink in, he felt the tears burn his eyes. He would _die_ by the hands of some stranger and no one would know.

"Why aren't you fighting back? It's like you don't even _want_ to live!" He growled, starting to squeeze around his throat. There were tiny black veins bulging out around his eyes that made shivers run down Youngjae's spine.

"Gonna make me do all the work, huh?"

"P-Please I d-don't _know_ -" He sputtered, clawing at the strong hand. Sharp, sharp teeth bared from his mouth before he spoke again.

"Good thing I came to get my hands dirty."

He felt his feet slowly rise from the ground, the tension in his body escaped him just like the oxygen. He'd thought of his family, he'd thought of Yugyeom- how he'd look when he found out Youngjae was gone. How he'd somehow pin he blame on himself when it was really all his fau-

_"Jaebum!"_

Suddenly, the constriction from his neck was released and he collapsed to the ground. His vision was blurred when he saw another dark figure in front of his face, making him whimper and scramble away, only to be snatched up my his shirt again. He'd only discerned messy brown hair and sharp white teeth. The figure had a less threatening but equally as authoritative voice.

_"Get the hell out, now. Do not come back here."_

 

The autumn chill hit him before he knew it. He was back outside.

Youngjae stood on shaky legs, gasping in for the air he was robbed of. His chest heaved as a broken sob wrangled it's way out of his abused throat. He didn't know how he manifested the energy to run down the street, probably looking like he stole something. Once he felt he was far enough away from immediate danger, his trembling hands felt for his phone and dialed Yugyeom. He picked up immediately.

"Youngjae, what's up!"

Hearing the sound of his best friend's voice made him whimper pathetically.

"Are you- Are you still in Stigma? Are you _s-safe?_ Where did you g-go?" He felt the panic rise in his throat, feeling people's gaze on him in the convenience store he stopped in.

"Youngjae, what? I'm fine, but I need _you_ to breathe okay?"

Youngjae only felt his breath quicken, "W-What do you mean? Aren't you still in the club? The blood moon, the _drinks_ , the..."

He heard nothing but silence on the line.

"Yugyeom, are you there?"

"Hyung..." the red head started. Youngjae held his breath. He only called him _Hyung_ when shit got serious.

"Hyung, are you.. _.okay?_ I went home right after you did."

_Home?_

Youngjae's heart dropped.

"Yuggie, what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Hyung...you told me and Bambam you were going home early. You walked right out. He took me home like 5 minutes after you left...it wasn't really fun without you, Jae."

He swallowed hard, cursing himself when his hands started to tremble again.

"Wait, _wait_ \- who the fuck is 'Bam-Bam'?"

Yugyeom sighed, "Uh, the guy who let us _in_...Remember? Silver hair? Supermodel type?"

Youngjae racked his mind over and over, drawing blanks at the end of each conclusion. When had he _ever_ said he was going home? When had this  _Bambam_ even revealed his identity to them? Why didn't he remember any of this?

He took a shaky breath, stepping outside of the convenience store trying to discern his surroundings. He ran farther than he thought. He was only couple blocks from their neighborhood.

"Shit, did you go out again? Where are you? Are you okay? I'll grab my dad's car..."

He brought a hand to his neck, still feeling the phantom constriction around it. The eyes of his attacker were branded into his memory. He knew he wouldn't sleep that night. Youngjae ran a hand through his ruined hair, starting down the empty streets again.

"I'm fine, Yuggie. I'm glad you're home safe."

"Hyung-"

He ended the call.

 

 

**And that was the beginning.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the f u c k bro!1!1 i have so much planned 4 this yall don't know


	2. Let's Keep Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaebum reconcile and meet someone new to bring into their plan.

 

_"Jaebum, if you keep going around strangling every being who showed a resemblance to your lovers, no one would be left in this town."_

 

Jaebum glared at the casually dressed brunette, only earning a shrug in return.

Right before Stigma last night, Jaebum and Mark had reunited for the first time in 5 years.

Considering the two's hundred year history, the time gap was nothing. Mark was known to have eras in time that he'd take off to himself, Jaebum ignorant to each reason until they reunited again. Mark never failed to return each time looking even more beautiful than the last, sometimes more exhausted.

His previous adventures were a mystery and playing catch up wasn't his thing, rather choosing to silently appear by Jaebum's side with even fiercer loyalty than he left with. 

  
"You and I know _damn_ well who that was. Don't make a fool out of me, Mark." He sipped his beer, tipping it towards the coy brunette. "And I told you about calling me that in public."

Mark sighed, only Jaebum would already be in a bar at 10am. He'll forever be thankful their kind have a higher alcohol tolerance than humans. Also that they could even walk in the sun at the early hour, thanks to the sunlight rings they wore created by one of many witches Jaebum messed around with in his days.

"You were going to _kill_ the kid _._ "

Mark knew he'd said something wrong when Jaebum's stoic features contorted into raw rage.

_"AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!"_

He slammed his hand atop the wooden bar, making everyone turn his way when every glass on the table shook. Most faces held fear while others showed curiosity. Mark on the other hand, didn't flinch at all. Only raising a brow at his heightened anger. 

When Mark first heard Jaebum's big plan to take their home city back, he was proud. But after Stigma and what he saw, _who_ he saw...something felt _off_.

Just because their kind was invincible to time didn't make them insusceptible to destiny's true intent.

" _No_. That would mean he's not-"

Jaebum tightened his fists, eyes flickering up to the eternally cool-headed vampire. "There _has_ to be some sort of explanation. That was _him_. I can still smell that _damn_ scent just _lingering_..."

Noting that the older vampire was about 2 steps from smoke blowing out of his ears, Mark sent the shaken up humans a small smile that immediately sated them. Jaebum scoffed at his consideration for the lower beings. Mark always had that calming effect on people. Humans or otherwise.

"I mean, you _could_ always call up that one witch you hooked up with, what's his name? _Jirongieee-_ " Mark reached out to pinch the other's cheeks, very much anticipating the strong grip on his wrist that stopped him short.

"His name is _Jinyoung,_ and don't act like you don't know. Your thirsty ass is not as low key as you _believe_."

Mark fake gasped at the accusation, sparing denial in place of flirtation.

"What's the fun in being low key? That's so...half a decade ago."

Jaebum smirked, increasing the pressure on his pale wrist. He tugged him closer, smirking when he saw the brunette's pupils dilate. Call him what you want, this was one of many reasons he appreciated having Mark around again.

"Ah, _time_. So fleeting and insignificant. Can't keep up."

He was just _insatiable_.

Mark licked his lips, leaning even more into Jaebum's space. His familiar scent intoxicated Jaebum's senses once again. 

"Then let's make up for what we lost."

Jaebum was just about to jump on that offer, but _no_.

There's  _always_  an interruption.

"Ugh, my _beer_."

Mark's brows furrowed in confusion until Jaebum cracked his bottle on the table, launching it full speed at a burly offender who just tried to lunge at Mark from behind. He whistled as the blood gushed out of their chest, toppling over into a few humans tables who let out unnecessarily loud screams at the image.

"We've got company!" Jaebum remarked, nodding at two more coming towards his partner. He cracked open another beer from behind the counter- successfully scaring the shit out of the poor bartender who clearly wasn't accustomed to vampire's lightning speed.

 _"Really?"_ Mark twisted the arm of one of the goons before kicking the other straight in the chest, effectively _launching_ them across the bar. 

Jaebum downed his drink quickly, letting out a refreshing coke commercial ' _Ah'_ before discarding the bottle.

(Smashing it on the counter again and slitting a few more throats- no need to waste resources)

"We need to clear these humans out. We don't need them talking." He then licked the bloody glass, wincing at the familiar acidic taste.

"Ugh, they're _Werewolves_."

Mark grabbed the stunned bartender by the collar. He chuckled at the blush on his cheeks at their close proximity, ears picking up the accelerated heartbeat when he made eye contact.

" _Humans..._ always wanting what you can't have." The brunette remarked with scorn. Unfortunately, _that's_ the only one thing he'll ever have in common with the species.

"Tell your _people_...they'll receive free drinks on us if they leave without a word of this to the police."

The compliant bartender quickly nodded, Mark planting a quick kiss on his cheek for good measure.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He sent him a wink, letting him go as he watched him barter with his kind and file out before they knew it. _Boy,_ did he love toying with the unfortunate creatures.

So _fragile_. Easy to control.

"Mark, stop seducing the human and put this last dog down."

"5 years and you still  _never_ let me have any fun."

Mark wolf whistled (ha) at the offender, making him turn towards the noise before he twisted his body, landing a swift kick across his jaw that sent him crashing into some tables. He looked up from where landed, seeing Jaebum staring in awe.

Yet _another_ reason he preferred Mark by his side. He always had a new trick up his sleeve.

"When the _fuck_ did you learn Martial Arts?"

Jaebum snapped out of it when he felt the wolf trying to bring him down with him. He kicked him in the nose and pressed his boot across their throat. 

"Who sent the welcome committee, _pup?_ "

They didn't answer, earning the toe of his shoe even _further_ into their thin neck. Any more pressure after this and he'd snap it.

" _Answer me_ , before I compel it out of you and make you walk into fucking traffic after."

All he got was the same glare he fixed on them since he was down.

Mark laughed, crouching down to their level for a closer look. He ran a hand through the dark, processed hair. He was a boy. Had to be no more than 19, maybe 20. 

"Or you could give him to me. I've always wanted a _dog._ "

Now that Jaebum got a good look at him, he found the wolf pretty. Perhaps _too_ pretty to expose of. If he didn't smell him from 5 miles away he probably would've thought he was one of them. Smooth porcelain skin, _huge_  dark eyes that could be just as cold as they could be adorable, sharp features all around. Human's _loved_ sharp features like this. If he sent him to do the runt work (socializing with them) he'd no doubt get far.

Personally, Mark thought he was too prideful. Yet, he'd survived all of their advances and kept his loyalty until the end. He'd always found wolf pack loyalty to be their most redeeming quality. But Jaebum was going to have to compel the kid if he wanted anything from him.

"Who sent you?" Jaebum eyes bored into him, the boy unable to tear his eyes from the age old ability Jaebum mastered eons ago.

"S-Seokjin! Just kill me if you're gonna do it!" He bit out, growling at the two vampires.

_Seokjin Kim._

Jaebum and Mark shared an annoyed groan, ignoring the boy squirming below them.

Seokjin Kim was a human, yet was born from one of the most powerful witch lines on this side of the country.

Unfortunately with witches, the gift took longer to appear in some generations- others even got completely skipped. He was skipped, of course. And he had been plotting to control every supernatural sector of this town to compensate, even when Jaebum was still there and he was just an angry little teenager. He guessed after he left he might as well have dropped the keys to the city in his lap.

Well, he'll be taking those right back.

"Of course _Jin_ would send dogs in to do what he's too much of a _bitch_ to. The irony." 

"Whats your name, sweetheart?" Mark asked, checking the boy over for any pack tattoos or jewelry to identify him.

"And you might as well tell us, you're no good to Jin by selling him out anyway." Jaebum challenged, knowing the headstrong boy wouldn't back down at the accusation.

"T-Taeyong Lee..and it's _not_ like i had a ch-"

Mark forcefully gripped the nape of the boys neck, making him whimper like the dog he was.

"You're still _alive_. Respect that and shut up before we change our minds."

Jaebum gave the boy a once over, one hand softly gliding over his jawline. He absolutely loved the fire in his eyes. It reminded him of someone.

" _Taeyong_...he's a pretty one, isn't he Mark? So strong willed. Loyal."

Not waiting for Mark's response, Jaebum tightly gripped the boys face in his hand- _also_ checking for pack symbols. The boy had to be an alpha for someone, there was no way. The energy he carried well surpassed the weak wolves who were _twice_ his age. Properly trained, he could be _powerful_.

"Are you claimed by a pack, little pup?"

Taeyong tore his gaze away him, going dead still for the first time since they'd met. Jaebum shut his eyes tightly, focusing extra hard as he assessed the boys thoughts (yes, he could do that. perks of being an ancient vampire in his lineage).

"Oh, poor _thing_. He lost his pack. Isn't that sad?"

Mark agreed, silently hoping Jaebum wasn't about to end the boys life too early. But no.

Jaebum had another plan all together.

 

_"Let's keep him."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME THAT U GUYS THINK SO FAR!!!


	3. Maybe we're just fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae is afraid he's losing his mind. Yugyeom loses much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a heavy one! prepare for angst ppl! (tell me ur opinions @ the end!)

3 days.

 

Youngjae hadn't slept in  _3 days_.

 

_"Why aren't you fighting back? It's like you don't even want to live!"_

 

That was all he heard in his head since that night.

All he could think about was that monster.

That _monster_  with his pitch black eyes, strong hands, and sharp teeth. Just thinking about the raw  _rage_ in his voice made him tremble. He'd never seen anything more terrifying in his  _life_.  But the thing that managed to fuck with Youngjae the most was how beautiful he-  _it_ , was _before_ he was attacked. How could something so beautiful be capable of such  _cruelty?_

He was _sure_  his drink was tainted with some fucked up drugs- but it felt so fucking real. It _was_ real. The fear he felt was, at least. He couldn't even remember how he'd gotten away, but he had to thank God for that. Even though that didn't stop him from looking over his shoulder, even in his own home.

Reflecting on the traumatic event made Youngjae nauseous for the millionth time that night- or day. He wasn't keeping track anymore.

Once he slipped out of his bed to his bathroom, it was like the very _sight_ of the porcelain toilet triggered him. He couldn't even lift up the seat before his body started to react.

He regurgitated red again, just like in the club. But this time, it really looked like _blood_. And when that sharp metallic taste covered his tongue, he panicked, losing his balance a bit before he stumbled to the sink. Youngjae caught himself in the mirror and gasped, seeing dark red blood dripping all down his chin, all over his teeth, all over his white night shirt. He quickly rinsed his mouth, but there was no proof of the blood when it rinsed out clear.

_Huh?_

When he stared back into the mirror, the color left his skin at once.

 _He_ was there.

The monster was _there,_ standing _right_ behind him.

Youngjae tried to scream but nothing came out, the deja vu sickly reminding him of what happened in Stigma when he lost Yugyeom. His reflection just stood there, not making any effort. The blood was still dripping down his chin, but met no reaction to his impending danger. As if he was _waiting_ for this monster to kill him. The man had that same evil smirk on his face before, the same black eyes, dark veins popping out under them.

He quickly appeared next to the Youngjae in his reflection, grabbing him by the neck before literally _burying_ his teeth into his throat. Youngjae shut his eyes, the sound of flesh ripping was amplified in the small bathroom.

When he let out a final scream, he felt arms tightening around him.

_"YOUNGJAE, YOUNGJAE!"_

The familiar voice brought him back to himself.

He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath when he saw his best friend on the cold floor with him, looking at him with so much concern it brought back unnecessary memories.

Youngjae looked around, he was _definitely_ in the bathroom.

But there wasn't any blood. No monster.

He was _seeing_ things now.

_Amazing._

"W-When did you get here?"

His best friend sighed, "20 minutes ago. I walked in the bathroom and you started freaking out. Youngjae, what's going on with you?"

Youngjae felt his eyes water. His was truly losing his mind and couldn't do anything about it.

"I don't...I don't _know_."

Yugyeom helped him stand on his trembling legs, the brunette clutching onto his trench coat as he led him back to his room.

"Well figure it _out_ , Youngjae. I don't see you for a week and then you're yelling at nothing in the mirror. I'm understandably shook, don't you think?"

_A week?_

Youngjae ran his hands through his disheveled hair, patting his pockets for his phone.

"I thought--it's only been three days... _right?"_

 _"Okaaay,"_ Yugyeom started, sitting Youngjae back onto his bed. "And I thought _my_ night was gonna be shitty."

Youngjae assessed the boys fancy attire, sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of his messy room. 

"Dinner at yours tonight?"

The younger sighed, dusting off his dress pants.

"Yup!" Then the red head scooted his long legs onto the small bed, crying out as he effectively crushed Youngjae against the cold wall.

"Why haven't you been going to school? Or answering my calls? Shit, have you even been sleeping- you look like shit."

Yugyeom gave his best friend a concerned once over before sitting up on the bed. 

"Youngjae, seriously."

"What?" he replied flatly. He was not in the mood for a lecture. 

Yugyeom only shook his head, removing himself from the bed and slowly picking up discarded clothing items from his floor. Youngjae sighed, feeling guilty that he had such a caring friend and he took his callous attitude out on him. In all honesty since the incident, he's been avoiding him. Avoiding everyone. 

Meanwhile, the younger spied Youngjae's prom tuxedo strewn across the floor. Almost like he took it off and just _left_ it there.

He'd been in bed since _Stigma_.

Yugyeom pointed to a huge McDonald's bag sitting on his desk. Seeing that made Youngjae realize that he couldn't recall the last meal he'd had.

"I brought greasy ass food over for you before I leave. I know you wouldn't go down for your mother's dinner in a _mood_. But i'll only give it to you once you shower. Deal?"

The brunette sighed, reluctantly dragging himself to the bathroom. Only for Yugyeom.

"And brush your fucking hair- you look like a Troll doll."

"Fuck you."

The red head cackled, dodging a dirty sock launched his way. The both laughed together until Yugyeom's smile faded and he fiddled with his coat sleeves.

"...Youngjae?"

He hummed, the apprehension in the younger's voice making him nervous.

"If you're getting bad again...you'll tell me right?"

Youngjae visibly froze, making Yugyeom immediately recant.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Stop, stop. It's...this isn't like _that_."

Yugyeom looked up at him in confusion. Youngjae tried to keep his voice as stable as possible not to worry the younger anymore. He knew he'd run himself around in circles thinking about it if he did.

"I uh," he swallowed. "I'm kind of scared. Of what I see when I sleep? Night terrors, I think."

Youngjae shrugged, ignoring his best friend's growing concern.

"Honestly- I just don't know, Yugyeom. I'll figure it out like you told me and it'll be fine again, okay?"

What a lie _that_ was.

But of course they didn't know that then.

The younger looked cautious, stepping closer to his best friend with two hands slightly raised.

"You need to tell your _parents_ , Youngjae. What you're going through isn't just some nightmares."

Youngjae rolled his eyes. "And what the hell can they do, Yuggie? They're too scared to even talk to me since _you know what._ "

Yugyeom shut his eyes upon the mention of it, forcing the disturbing images of his best friend out of his head.

He wasn't letting it go that far again.

"I'll help! It's _Dr. Gyeom Time!_ " The red head grabbed a pair of reading glasses on Youngjae's desk and his forgotten Psychology notes.

_"When did it start? What triggered it? Any childhood trauma?"_

Youngjae scoffed, "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to ask that many questions at once, _Dr. Gyeom-"_ He flicked the younger's forehead, snatching his glass back. "After Stigma, though."

Did Youngjae feel bad that he was keeping what really happened to him from his best friend? _Sure_. But he didn't want his pity, or anyone's this time.

This was _his_ battle.

"See, that's what i'm not getting! You literally _left_. I saw it with my own eyes!"

Youngjae got up, guiding his best friend to the door so he wouldn't be late. He didn't want to discuss that night any further.

"Well, maybe we were both too fucked up to remember everything."

"Maybe we're just fucked up in general, ever thought of that?"

Youngjae genuinely smiled for the first time in days.

"Yeah. There's _always_ that."

 

~

_Head high._

_Grades higher._

 

That's all Yugyeom knew.

Of course he had passion for other things. _Dancing_ being one of them, but he couldn't remember the last time he stepped foot in a studio. He couldn't remember the last time he did something because he wanted to and not because he was 'supposed' to.

He was _supposed_ to be a Straight-A student, supposed to cram his studies in and somehow still maintain a social life, supposed to like and _be_ liked. He was supposed to keep his head above water. He wasn't allowed to dive. Or drown. To make mistakes. No, that just _wouldn't_ do. 

He buttoned up his light blue dress shirt- his usual casual jeans and tee shirts were tossed aside as soon as company came over.

The last time he did something against the tide was prom night- thanks to  _Youngjae._  He'd replayed the entire night over and over in his head, even taking a drive down during the day to stare at the outside of the _Stigma_ building.

It looked so different during the day time. Like a regular building downtown was supposed to look.

And maybe he was too fascinated with it all. The people, the aesthetic, the _danger_. He was scared of it before, still kind of is. But he craved it. And he couldn't help it when a certain silver haired man flashed into his mind's eye before he pushed the thought to the dungeons of his mind.

It wasn't like he'd ever see him again, anyway.

_"Yugyeom, honey! Come downstairs and greet our guests!"_

His mother's voice snapped him back in line as he smoothed out wrinkles on his pants that weren't even there. He quickly shot another text to Youngjae as he descended the stairs. The bastard _better_ be eating that food.

_"Mr. Jeon! Jungkook! How are you this evening?"_

Shit.

Yugyeom stalled, his heart dropping to his ass when he saw his ex-boyfriend and his father standing in their doorway.

Fucking _great_.

"Thank you for having us, Jina. We're doing fine. Yugyeom, how are you?!" Jungkook's dad called out to him, beckoning him over with a huge smile that creepily resembled his son's.

Said son stood there in a white button up cuffed to his elbows, black pants that hugged his hips and accentuated his toned athlete's legs. But of course, what was good below wasn't lacking above. His pretty face showed a polite smile, but there was something else behind his eyes Yugyeom could _almost_ mistake for shame.

Yugyeom just smiled back, ignoring his initial reaction to run up to his room and lock himself in. He looked as if nothing was wrong. 

After all, he was a Kim.

What else can you expect from the Mayor's son?

"Don't just stand there, baby. We have guests."

Mr. Jeon laughed, "I've seen him in diapers, are we still simply guests?"

Jungkook's dad was _also_ on the town council. As the head of the sheriff's department, he worked close with his mom for years to keep the city safe.

Yugyeom straightened up, descending the stairs as gracefully as he could without giving Jungkook another look. They all sat in the dining room, taking their usual places. Jungkook next to his father, right across from Yugyeom. His mother right besides the head of the table where his father would be.

When they were younger, Yugyeom would sit right next to Jungkook when he came over. They'd hold hands under the table while their parents discussed town council business and whatever else. Sometimes even slipping off to his room to play while both sets of parents kept right on talking.

Yugyeom stared down at the entree the chef prepared for the night, feeling guilty at the sick pull in his stomach when Jungkook sat across from him. The red head pushed his food around his plate, hoping he looked too absorbed in his meal to start conversation. _That_ was when Mr. Jeon spoke up.

"So where's the old man? Stood us up again?

Yugyeom dropped his fork. The clink of it on the china bringing everyone's attention to him.

Better him than his mother. She took a tentative sip of her wine, probably wishing it was the entire bottle. His dad has been spending more and more time at the university, studying God knows what. It estranged him and his mother, especially when he was home and he'd only lock himself in his study all night. 

She chuckled, putting on a front he knew well enough.

"Um, back at the university. It's midterms, he's been stressed grading all of those papers."

"Oh, I understand that. Good thing our boys are so bright, midterm's will be a piece of cake when they get to college soon, right?"

"We can only hope." Jungkook joked, finally looking across at Yugyeom with a gleam of hope in his eyes. "Right, Yugyeom?"

"Sure. But I don't wanna get our hopes _too_ high. Easy to get let down these days." Yugyeom quipped, staring right into the brunettes big round eyes. He knew Jungkook caught every implication of his words. 

Yugyeom's mother lightly chuckled, obviously ignorant to the tension between the two boys.

Nothing new _there_.

"Ah, just don't get too distracted from your school work and it'll be fine."

Mr. Jeon nudged his son playfully. "Oh, _Jungkook_ here would know about distractions."

"Dad, please." The boy lightly warned, loosening his tie before he took a sip of his water. He almost _mirrored_ his mother and her wine.

The action made Yugyeom raise his brow, staring at the class president once again.

"Oh, _c'mon_. My boy got himself a pretty distraction. Tell us her name, again?"

_Her._

Yugyeom tightened the grip on his glass. 

"Seulgi."

His mother preened, "Wow, Kang? Like the doctor?"

Every word went in one ear and out of the next, then wrapped themselves around his neck and choked him. 

Jungkook was _dating_ her.

"How long?"

Yugyeom hoped his voice didn't sound as weak as it did to him.

Jungkook's eyes widened at his inquiry before he schooled his expression back to neutral politeness. 

"A month or two." 

Yugyeom's stomach twisted.

"Cute isn't it?" Mr. Jeon remarked and his mother agreed. She even decided to add in her _own_ two cents.

"It really is! He should hook my  _Yugyeomie_ up here. I don't know if it's a teenage boy thing, but he hasn't told _me_ about any girls he likes yet." The way she said it left an open end so that Yugyeom could respond.

Yugyeom didn't have anything to say. He couldn't.

She knew that well enough.

Mr. Jeon laughed, "Ah, he'll be bringing girls in and out of here soon enough. I know Jungkookie came around, didn't you son?" He clapped his son on the back, a proud look on his face that made Yugyeom _nauseous_.

God, how long has it _been?_ How long has Yugyeom been in the _dark_ like this?

He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Can I- May I excuse myself? I apologize. N-Not feeling very well, I'm sorry." Yugyeom stammered out, not waiting for anyone's response as he left the table.

As soon as he was out of ear and eye shot, the waterworks started. He rushed into one of the downstairs bathrooms, taking deep breaths that became sharper and _sharper_ until the eventual choked off sounds pushed out of his body. He gripped the edge of the sink, counting down from ten, visualizing waterfalls- fuck, _anything_ to stop the white hot pain that shot through his chest.

Jungkook was involved with Seulgi for two months.

Not just _prom._

A _whole_ two months and Yugyeom was none the wiser. He should've known.

All the arguments, the missed dates, the distant behavior. All they did was fight then- but Yugyeom stuck around for a bigger reason he still couldn't come to terms with if you asked him then.

He thought Jungkook was just  _stressed_. That the rough patch would pass and they'd get through it eventually. That they'd go back to normal and it would become nothing but a memory.

He guessed Jungkook wasn't on the same page.

Yugyeom stared disdainfully at his reflection, hating himself for being so shallow and stupid. He schooled a few strands of his hair in the pushed back style his parents always liked it in.

He hated it. 

And somehow, he managed to wrangle his emotions to something manageable before opening the door- only to feel himself getting trapped against it by strong, familiar arms when it closed.

_"Imissedyousomuch, m'sorry."_

Jungkook words were muffled into the crook of his neck when he cornered him. It was pathetic how much he wanted to melt back into him, act like it was nothing.

But Yugyeom was just _tired_.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?"

Yugyeom saw the hurt in Jungkook's eyes. That only fueled his anger even more.

"Don't look at me like that. Like you don't know what you did!" He ran his hands through his hair, ruining the style all together as he tried to will his tears back. 

"Was it a  _game_ to you?"

Jungkook shook his head, "Yugyeom, _please_. There's a lot of pressure on me right now that you wouldn't understand-"

Yugyeom raised his brow, stepping closer to the boy.

"Press- you think _I_ don't know about pressure? The _mayor's_ son? The mayor's _gay_ fucking son she refuses to acknowledge- you saw her at dinner!"

"That's not what I- Yugyeom, I _never_ wanted to hurt you."

"Well then, why? _Why_ the push and pull for months, why not break it off?"

It was like all of the uncertainty and insecurities he developed from Jungkook's discretion's hit him all at once. Everything Youngjae had always told him time and time again that was happening, but he'd cast aside.

They were _different_ , he'd said.

"Tell me the _truth_ , Jungkook." Yugyeom hated the way his voice broke. He sounded pathetic.

Radio silence in the long, dark hallway enhanced how hopeless this all felt. The sound of their parents socializing on the other side of the house made it feel all the more real. They weren't coming back from this.

Yugyeom looked up, Jungkook's face showing a range of emotions- all of them troubled, before he spoke in a low whisper.

"I _want_ to. Believe me, Yugyeom- I do. But I-I can't..."

"You _can't_ _._ " Yugyeom repeated, a dry chuckle slipping from his lips as he leaned back against the wall. He rubbed his face over, pushing the heel of his hands over his damp eyes.

"Just know...it wasn't because of you. No matter what stupid shit I've said or done to make you believe that. It wasn't."

Yugyeom couldn't trust himself to respond, only looking up to the ceiling in that dumb way to somehow keep his tears inside.

His breath hitched when he felt Jungkook's soft hands ghost over the back of his neck.

" _Never_ you."

Jungkook's soft lips brushed softly against his. He always made Yugyeom surrender against his will like this, so many times. 

"I don't want to be your secret anymore, Jungkook."

He saw the fight in Jungkook's eyes weaken, then extinguish all together. Their foreheads touched briefly, not nearly as long as he was used to, before he finally backed away.

"I never wanted you to be."

Yugyeom ignored the tremor in the other's voice, forcing his gaze on the wall behind him.

"I'll see you around then. And be careful, Yugyeom."

Yugyeom was about to ask what he meant, but by the time he mustered the courage the other was already too far gone.

His retreating footsteps faded down the halls and so did Yugyeom, slipping right out of his front door into the dark night.

 

 _Careful_ was the last thing Yugyeom was going to be.

 


	4. False Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaebum pay Jinyoung a visit. Yugyeom returns to Stigma.

_**August 1864 - Kim family Mansion**_

_Before tonight, Jabeum thought parties to be boring, redundant and utterly pointless._

_No amount of fine wine and intriguing conversation could aid that. Yet, he dragged himself out to each one, hoping maybe one night he'd see something, meet someone that broke the cycle to fake smiles, rumors and mediocrity. Tonight the Kim residence was throwing a party, which was the time every supernatural being who ever needed a favor from a powerful witch came to talk business. Aka, trying their hand at bedding them in return for a favor._

_He personally didn't need to do that, not tonight at least. Without his usual party partner, he just played his role, making pointless small talk and floating around the room with a glass and a smile he hoped was inviting. He was just about to turn in for the night, when his senses picked up that of someone who definitely didn't fit the 'criteria' to be here. And judging by the the hungry look of every vampire in the room, they sensed it as well. There was danger in the air._

_Good. Something interesting for once._

_"W-Would you l-like a Lemon Cake, sir?"_

_The tremor of the voice drew him directly to the target in the middle of the room._

_A human._

_Jaebum cocked his head to the side, taking a sip of his wine when he felt the presence of someone beside him, laughing with their friend. He recognized one of those annoying voices anywhere._

_He turned to them, eyes flicking over their blonde friend to the main culprit. He called himself Bambam- whatever the fuck that meant. Jaebum didn't have any thoughts on him, other than the annoying thing._

_"Keep it quiet or go away, why don't you?"_

_They both laughed again, but then popular pretty-boy followed Jabeum's glance._

_"Pretty little human, don't you think?"_

_Jaebum couldn't help but agree. He was a young man, early 20's at best. He had a thin but muscular build, smooth blemish free skin, strikingly handsome face. He looked more of noble status but his clothes screamed servitude._

_"What is it doing here?"_

_Bambam smirked. Like Jaebum, he could also sense shit was about to go down. But unlike him, he loved to have a hand in starting it. Thus, parties were his favorite._

_"Servant, probably. You look intrigued, Im."_

_So he was correct. Jaebum kept his eyes on the handsome servant, who looked scared shitless- obviously knowing the vast majority of this room could end his already significantly short lifespan in a second._

_The jeering voice of the vampire across the room caught his ears._

_"What was that, baby?"_

_The human swallowed, "I-I said would you like a Lemon C-Cake." His thin legs were trembling like a newborn deer, making Jaebum almost pity him. The vampire caught it as well, smirking as he advanced closer to the servant._

_"And what if I would like you?" they said, their fangs popping out as they grabbed the boy by the wrist, surrounding vampires laughing when the plate of party favors he was holding crashed onto the ground. It was a shame._

_Jaebum loved Lemon Cake._

_His eyebrows quirked up, waiting to see what the human would do- but before he even got the chance to sift through the possibilities the human's knee lifted, kneeing the offender right in the crotch._

_Oh, he had to have this one._

_"Why you nasty little-"_

_Jaebum set his wine down, flashing over to the scene when he saw the vampire's eyes illuminate with red hot fury. He gripped the offending vampire by his throat, reveling in the popping of his cold blood vessels before he spoke._

_"He was serving you and you gave him nothing but disrespect, did you not deserve what you've gotten?"_

_The vampire gurgled, unable to fight back against him. As if he would try, they knew how powerful he was._

_"Defending a h-human?!" They choked out. Jaebum just tsked. He had the nerve to question him._

_"You're worried about the wrong things, vermin." Then he snapped his neck, hearing the human gasp from behind him. Before the body even landed on the floor, Jaebum straightened up, sending everyone a smile before looking back at the human._

_His eyes were wide. "Why did you kill him?"_

_Jaebum laughed, both at the accusation and the fact such a deep resonating voice came from such a fragile looking vessel._

_"Takes a lot more than that to kill us. He's just in an early slumber." Jaebum then snapped his fingers, another servant (who was less than half as stunning as the one before him) quickly coming to him with platter of wine. "Besides, he wasn't worth much anyway."_

_At the sight of another worker, he watched the human quickly bend to pick up the fallen plate, being beaten to it by Jaebum himself._

_The beautiful human clenched his sculpted jaw, almost snatching the silver plate back. He was even more magnificent in anger._

_"I didn't ask you to protect me- I owe you nothing. None of you."_

_Jaebum smirked. The human had balls to speak to him in such a manner. On a regular day he would've already taken his pulse with his teeth. But tonight, he was far from bothered._

_He was interested._

_But of course, Jaebum couldn't let him know that. Not yet._

_"Fair enough, servant. May I have your name?"_

_"Why?"_

_The vampire laughed. The human fought every second of the day._

_"Because your service is so magnificent. I would like to send my praises to your boss, subordinate. Name."_

_He watched the human's internal battle on his delicate face, the blood that rushed to his lip when he bit it in contemplation._

_A deep swirl of satisfaction settled deep within him when the human lifted his Doe brown eyes to his. He couldn't find a trace of fear. In fact, he saw knowing. Like he knew that eventually, Jaebum would buy him off for a pretty penny. Like he knew he'd be waiting for him outside in his horse and carriage, new silk clothing and a white stallion for the human beside him._ _Like he knew what they'd become. What he would someday become._

_"My name is Mark. Mark Tuan."_

 

~

 

**Present Day - Kim Family Mansion**

"This place never fails to creep me the fuck out for some reason." 

"A century plus and you're still not used it?" Jabeum asked, a smirk growing on his face at the memories. He threw Mark a cursory glance, but was satisfied when he came up with nothing.

Mark only shrugged, looking back in the car to see their new 'pet' curled in a ball asleep against the door. He didn't know what Jaebum had planned with him, but he knew it couldn't be innocent. He isn't the type to connect to new people, especially younger people like this, very easily.

"Do you think the coven knows we're back?" Mark pulled his hoodie up as the manor came into view. He was surprised the old thing was still standing after so long. The place was like the _hub_ of the magic in this town, it was built on some old burial ground of the witch ancestors and they drew power from it- or so Jaebum told him. 

Jaebum stepped out of the car, running his hands through his raven locks. The amount of power the place held made the atmosphere heavy, hanging around here for longer than you need to wasn't preferred. Especially since the witches ancestors absolutely hated vampires.

Surprisingly, the feeling wasn't mutual. He loved witches.

They're always so _useful_.

"Shit, _these_ old witches? They probably knew we were coming before we did."

Mark took it upon himself to rouse the boy awake, definitely not trusting to leave him alone yet. He didn't know what kind of person he was and he wasn't taking his chances in _this_ place. One wrong move and he'd probably get them all cursed for eternity or some shit.

_"That they did. Watch who you're calling old, Im. They still hate you the most."_

The gentle, challenging voice made a gleeful smirk spread on Jaebum's face. He looked forward, seeing his most favored witch standing in the doorway waiting for them.

_"Jinyoung."_

_"JB."_ Jinyoung gave him a longer than necessary once over, before finally resting his eyes on Mark. 

He sighed dejectedly, "You brought Mark?" 

Mark rolled his eyes, "We actually have shit to do and this isn't a booty call so _yes_ , he brought me."

The witch chuckled before he abruptly stopped, finally noticing the dark haired teen who was silently standing next to Mark. Jinyoung assessed him a bit longer until his chilling, unmoving gaze sent a shiver down his spine for the wrong reasons. The whispers of the ancestors increased at his presence. 

Jinyoung finally asked. " _What's_ that?"

The teen blinked. "I'm Taeyong-"

Jaebum shot a sharp look at the boy. "I didn't instruct you to speak."

He assumed the teen was a vampire from looks alone, but the low growl he sent Jaebum's way told him otherwise.

" _Wow_...this is a.." Jinyoung started, making Mark roll his eyes for the umpteenth time in a day.

" _Werewolf, yes_. Can you invite us in now before your ancestors set us on fire? I can feel their negative energy ruining my chill."

Jinyoung giggled again, a hand covering his mouth. "Of course. Come in."

The two vampires stepped inside, but Jinyoung stopped the boy in his tracks. He briefly wondered how Jaebum got a werewolf under his control like this before speaking again.

"But the dog stays outside."

The boy clenched his jaw, clearly tired being referred to as nothing less than an animal all day.

" _Hell_ no." Mark simply said, earning a glare from Jaebum.

"Jinyoung, I need to keep an eye on him so he doesn't try anything," Jaebum gently grabbed the witches hand. "You understand right?"

Jinyoung sighed, damning himself. "Alright. But keep him in check. They don't seem to like him much either."

"Thank you, beautiful." He lightly placed a kiss on Jinyoung's hand, inciting another round of eye rolls from Mark. 

"So...where'd you like..get him? He's _very_..." Jinyoung sent another look at the boy silently following them, "-Handsome. Doubt he was just roaming the streets." 

Mark scanned the place, looking for somewhere to leave the boy while they discussed business before responding.

"Seokjin gave him to us- nice present right?"

Jinyoung stopped walking. 

Jaebum noticed the _'oh hell no'_ look the witch threw their way and quickly explained. "Seokjin sent several of them in to attack us once they heard we arrived. _This..._ " He gestured towards the boy. "Was one of them."

Jinyoung shook his head, "I swear the ancestors are gonna fuck me up one day for associating with you. You're nothing but trouble. None of you."

Jaebum chuckled, looking straight at Mark. "Being low key just isn't our thing. Is it, Mark?"

Mark finally smiled. "No, it really isn't."

Jinyoung agreed to let the boy sit inside when they finally headed out of the back, towards the Greenhouse.

Jaebum nudged his partner. Mark was acting extra tense and this wasn't the way to get things done, especially from other creatures that abhorred their very existence.

"Loosen up."

" _What?_ I'm chill. Just get the answers from your boy toy and bounce."

Jaebum smirked, causing Mark to let out a sharp breath. Over 100 years with this man made him privy to his many moods.

He was _jealous_.

" _Aww, you don't like Jinyoung-ah?_ I _know_ you think he's hot. He's your type, right?"

Mark sucked his teeth, "What would _you_ know about my _type?_ Reading my mind again?"

"Cute. But I don't read your mind, Mark." 

"Why not?"

"No purpose. I already know everything I need to."

Mark was just about to respond when Jinyoung announced they were there. Jaebum opened the door for Jinyoung, slapping his ass as he went in (because chivalry) earning a light scolding from the the shorter man.

Upon entrance, the vampires hissed. The strong magic of the witches was very repugnant. 

_"Jinyoung?"_

Apparently, they caught the attention of one last person.

"Jisoo! I forgot you were here, how far have you gotten?" 

The two vampires paused, seeing a girl sitting at the huge wooden table with a dead rose in her hand. Her dark, pin straight hair fanned over her shoulders as she flipped it back to reveal her face. 

Her eyes widened at the two vampires, making them both shoot her a smile.

"I-I think i'm finished for the day, Jinyoung. Thank you for letting me practice here."

"No problem, i'll see you later." He responded, gently closing the door after her. Mark and Jaebum exchanged a look, knowing the girl's face was familiar but not pinning an exact identity.

" _So_...what do you need?" Jinyoung asked, apprehensively offering the vampires a seat at the long table. He cleared the live roses from the table before he took his seat.

Jaebum obviously didn't take his, standing right beside the witch.

"Getting down to business already? What happened to play?"

Mark groaned, " _Ugh,_ can you not right now? We don't have time."

Jaebum ran his fingertips down Jinyoung's back, causing him to shiver and arch into his touch. Jaebum hummed, obviously pleased he still had that effect on him.

"There's _always_ time."

Jaebum looked across the table to Mark, who was sitting still as a board watching them with a blank expression. He was ready to get answers now.

But of course, Jaebum decided he'll fuck around with him today.

"Mark likes you, you know?" Jaebum murmured in the witches ear, attaching his lips to his neck while gently rubbing Jinyoung's thigh. Mark shifted in his seat, cutting a sharp glare at Jaebum.

"I even think you like him back. You're always getting so smart with him, Jinyoung..." the witches plump lips fell open, his breathing becoming labored as Jaebum's hands traveled up his shirt. 

Then the vampire growled in his ear, "You want him to put you in your _place_ , don't you?" 

Jinyoung moaned at that, Jaebum chuckling as Mark's eyes quickly flashed gold. One more of those and Mark would pounce. 

"Good for you- he wants to." He lightly ran his fingers over Jinyoung's nipples, reveling in the whine he received in return. Jinyoung was _writhing_  on the stool, all of his weight completely on Jaebum now.

"Don't you, Mark? Look at him. He can't even stay _still_ anymore." And Mark couldn't ignore it, seeing Jinyoung's hooded eyes on him with so much _want_. He was glad the kid wasn't here for this, who knows what he might do right now.

Jaebum licked a hot stripe up Jinyoung's bared neck, his sharp fangs lightly trailing the surface.  

 _"J-Jaebum.._ " he whined, pressing his body back on the older vampire even more. He cooed, running his fingers through Jinyoung's hair. The witch and his thoughts were running too wild to read properly, but they all had one main consensus.

Jaebum looked to his partner.

"He wants you, Mark."

The younger vampire flashed over to the other side of Jinyoung, connecting their lips hungrily.

"I fucking _knew_ it." Jaebum mummered, watching Mark wrap Jinyoung's strong legs around his waist. He attacked his neck, leaving bruises with his soft lips, sympathizing with every mewl Jinyoung let out while Jaebum watched. Mark ran his hand over Jinyoung's crotch, wasting no time before pressing the heel of his palm over it.

"Jaebum." Mark commanded, sinking down onto his knees. Jaebum nodded, connecting him and Jinyoung's lips and biting until the bottom one bled, knowing his eyes were starting to gloss over. He took responsibility and backed away, licking Jinyoung's blood from his lips like it was candy. He watched as Mark trailed his lengthy tongue over Jinyoung's bulge, and once his eyes locked with Jinyoung's he totally _lost_ it, a series of whimpers spilling from his lips as he begged them both for more.

Right where they needed him.

Jaebum tapped Marks shoulder, getting him to stand on his feet again. "Mm, I think that's enough for now isn't it?"

Jinyoung whined, grabbing for whoever he could reach. Mark chuckled at the smart mouthed witch being reduced to moans and whimpers, ignoring Jaebum's _I told you so_ looks. They backed away, but not without one last slap of Jinyoung's ass each before going to their original seats. In a few long winded moments, Jinyoung got himself together again. The two vampires sat innocently in their seats, making the witch roll his eyes.

"Okay, so what am I risking my life for this time?"

"Don't be _dramatic_. We saw someone at Stigma on the night of the Blood Moon...from a _long_ time ago. Not supposed to be here. You know- the works."

Jinyoung nodded, turning to the brunette for elaboration.

"Jaebum almost choked the person out. But I don't think he's the person he appears to be. I mean...he..it _was_ a spitting image-"

"It was him. I need you to do a locator spell-"

"Jinyoung, it _wasn't_. You should've seen how scared-"

" _Mark_."

Jinyoung dropped a heavy old looking book on the table, effectively shutting both of the bickering vampires up.

"Shut up so I can think." 

The witch eyed the dusty book, staring down at it momentarily before it opened on it's own, sifting through every page until it landed on one.

" _Now,_ chances are if you don't think this person is who they appear to be, they aren't. You vamps have intuition off the charts, so it shouldn't be a guessing game-"

Jaebum clenched his jaw, refusing to believe what he _knew_ was false. "There's no way they aren't! They had the same scent and everything!"

"Let him _finish_." Mark glared at Jaebum, nodding back at Jinyoung.

"It shouldn't be a guessing game. _Unless_..well..I haven't ever ran into one of them before, but.." Jinyoung looked down, tracing the page vigorously before he stopped.

 

~

 

Bambam loved going out.

 

No matter what city he found himself in, the nightlife was the most important. Why wouldn't it be? Being vampires, the daytime wasn't an option unless you were suicidal.

He loved switching his looks whenever he pleased, being recognized but never known. This town was where he spent most of his years, so if any people had the best grasp on him- it would be them. He had his reasons for moving around as much as he did, but they weren't very good ice breakers if you caught his drift. Tonight, he turned in his silver locks for a jet black and an all black outfit to match.

He was in the lounge at Stigma, the crowd more rowdy than usual after hearing rumors about Jaebum Im being back in town. Bambam didn't believe it, but he enjoyed the free drinks it got him tonight. _The last hoorah_ was tonight's theme, he guessed. If Jaebum was truly back in town after so long, the lives they led now were surely due to change.

Bambam liked change.

_"You're seriously not the least bit worried?"_

He looked up, lifting his sunglasses at the voice.

"No. Because it isn't even true. People love starting shit." 

_"People like you?"_

The blonde bartender sat his 3rd drink down, only to be pulled down next to him.

"And _you_ have nothing to be worried about either, as my favorite girl."

She rolled her doll-like eyes, "And why the hell not?"

"Because you're my family, Lalisa."

That was another reason this town knew him best. It was the only place he had family. His only one family member, he might add.

Lisa swatted the boy on his arm, a child like giggle erupting from her body. "Why did my anxiety just heighten at that statement?"

He exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. "Seriously, though. And I don't care what Hoseok said about Blood Moon night."

After the night of the Blood Moon, Hoseok- the owner of Stigma, said he supposedly saw Mark Tuan leaving the club. And the mess left behind of the place seemed to convince him.

Everyone knows- wherever Mark is,  Jaebum isn't far behind.

Lisa shook her head. "You _never_ listen, Bammie. And why haven't you been by my place, yet?"

" _I will,_ Lisa. I'll say goodbye, we'll even hang out for real this time before I leave."

Lisa sat silently, probably taking his words with a grain of salt. He felt the worry coursing off of her in _waves_.

"Not that I _need_ you.." She took his hand, refusing to look into his eyes. "-But do you really have to leave this time?"

Bambam just sighed, ruffling her hair. He knew she hated watching her cousin leave her after such short visits, being on her own in this town as well. He knew she had a lover of some sort, but Lisa never told him who they were. He wasn't involved enough in her life to pry, so he'd wait. Though that wouldn't stop him from worrying. People in this town weren't as honest about their motives as they appeared.

 _He_ would know.

"It'll be fine, alright. Stop worrying and get back to work, brat."

" _You're_ the brat." She stuck out her tongue and smiled again, making relief rush through him when her normal attitude returned.

Once she left, he stood up, deciding to dance when a Weeknd song blasted through the speakers. He narrowed his eyes, choosing who he wanted for the night when a sudden chill overtook his senses. He perked up, an unmistakable scent of _human_  wafted over his nostrils. Humans came to Stigma all the time, it was the point really. But this was a familiar scent. One he was _waiting_ to experience again. While scanning the area ~~embarrassingly hard~~ , he caught his target standing at the entrance of the club.

His red hair was disheveled and hanging over his forehead. He had an empty look in his eyes, a sheen of sweat and his skin flushed as if he walked here. He was dressed fancily, not prom night fancy- but nicer than a teenager would usually dress on a regular night. But that wasn't even the best part- he was _alone_.

Bambam smirked, smoothing his hair into place before rushing over to the boy. 

_"Didn't think you'd come back, Yugyeom."_

He quickly turned at the familiar voice, the breath leaving his body as he took in Bambam's new appearance. Bambam noted the puffiness of his eyes, wondering what happened before he got here.

"Yeah, um...I-I didn't think they would let me in."

Bambam smirked, resting his hands on the boy's waist, enjoying how the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"They remembered. You're with me, and I meant that." 

The music changed, a sultry R&B song blasting across the speakers that automatically changed the atmosphere from the euphoric mood to a heavier one. Yugyeom took note of it and his eyes flashed to Bambam's, seeming to ask an unheard question before Bambam nodded. Immediately, their bodies pushed together as the bass made chills run down their spines. He held onto Yugyeom, loving the way his eyes fell closed and he moved his hips to the beat, becoming envious of how he let the music take him over the way Bambam wanted to as soon as he laid eyes on him.

But, he had to focus.

"Care to tell me what brought you here tonight?"

Yugyeom swallowed, Bambam noted the raised tempo of his heartbeat. 

"I-I had a rough night." 

Bambam remembered his friend babbling on to the bouncers about the break-up before he let them in, and Yugyeom ranting in the limo about it before he followed them to Stigma.

"Same reason as last time then?"

Yugyeom slightly pulled away, looking deeply into Bambam's eyes, almost as if he was searching for a reason to trust him.

Bambam wondered if he ever found it.

"Not anymore." was all he said, removing his coat and handing it to Bambam.

Bambam smirked, tossing the coat on the lounge couch before bringing Yugyeom's body flush to his again. 

 _"Good."_  

Yugyeom laughed, making something dormant in the vampire stir before he responded.

"Good?"

" _Amazing_. I'd rather have you here with me.." The vampire quipped, laughing at how Yugyeom hid his face in his chest in embarrassment.

"What? Too much?"

Yugyeom lifted his head, eyes connecting to Bambam's again, but then falling to his lips. Bambam's breath caught at how _beautiful_ the human was. He certainly didn't consider this obstacle.

"It works for you."

"Good." The vampire simply said, feeling the vibration of Yugyeom's laughter on his chest. For a brief moment, he felt lighter than usual, but he brushed it to the side when he felt Yugyeom's _entire_ body stiffen.

"What?"

Yugyeom looked past him with his mouth gaping open, making Bambam follow his line of vision. _Oh._

It looked like his friend decided to come to the club tonight as well. 

"The more the merrier, right?" Bambam said with a smile, only receiving a significantly paler Yugyeom in return.

"He's been in bed sick ever since the last time we were here, saying something h-happened. He wouldn't even _eat_ \- why is he here now?"

Bambam's brows furrowed, taking another look at the boy. He was dressed in all black with an expensive burgundy leather jacket on. His makeup dramatic around his eyes, hair way fancier than he remembered it to be. He bounded over to the bar with a swagger he _definitely_ didn't posses before, signaling Lisa over with a flick of his hand. Bambam's jaw clenched.

"What the _fuck?_ " Yugyeom uttered, slowly loosening his hold on Bambam. He saw his friend sipping on another drink the club offered, taking a shot with ease.

"Since when did he drink like that?" 

Bambam didn't have the answer, but something didn't feel right about it. He went over the night of the Blood Moon in his mind.

"He told us he was going home early that night, didn't he?"

Shit.

Yugyeom weakly nodded, completely loosening himself from Bambam's hold. 

He called out to him, _"Youngjae-ah! Young-"_

Bambam snatched Yugyeom back to him when the brunette turned to locate the noise, making Yugyeom fight in his hold as they approached a darker corner of the club to keep them covered.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just, _shut up_ for a second!" Bambam bit out, a mantra of _fuckfuckfuck_  sounding off in his head when the brunette grabbed one of the human club patrons, going straight for their throat with his lips.

"Oh my God..." Yugyeom watched his friend leave bruises on a strangers neck, turning away and struggling in Bambam's hold once again.

"I _need_ to get him home, Bambam! Youngjae is-"

The vampire cut him off, a strange feeling of anticipation in his gut. Things were _definitely_ about to get even more interesting around here.

Bambam only needed watch the brunette to arrive to his final conclusion. The night of the Blood Moon replayed in his mind, stuck on the moment Youngjae- or who they _thought_ was Youngjae, said he was leaving. 

They've spoken to _him_ before and didn't even realize it. 

"...That isn't Youngjae." 

He could practically _feel_ Yugyeom's blood run cold when he snapped his head towards him.

"What the _hell_ are you-"

Bambam shot him a glare, making Yugyeom go silent when they watched a few seconds longer.

The terror on Yugyeom's face was truly a Kodak moment, when he saw his _'friend'_ grow fangs and rip out a human's throat right in the middle of the dance floor. 

"I-I, Bambam, _what is this?_ I don't-"

"This..." Bambam gripped Yugyeom's trembling hands, giving the terrified beauty the most earnest look he's ever given anyone. They watched the brunette step over the mutilated body like it was dog shit before he turned back to the human.

 

_"This is the beginning."_

 

 

~

 

 

The sky became darker, the witch and the two vampires were still sitting in the greenhouse when Jinyoung found their answer.

_"...Doppelgänger."_

_"What?"_

Mark and Jaebum said it at once, exchanging a questioning look.

Jinyoung repeated himself, adjusting his reading glasses on his face.

"You _might_ be dealing with a Doppelgänger."

Jaebum groaned, "What, like a twin or some shit? They're a vampire like us. Just one fucking person."

Then Jinyoung chuckled, "Sweetie, a Doppelgänger isn't immortal. They can't be. Two Doppelgänger's existing simultaneously would be a mistake. Like a huge universal mistake."

Mark's face darkened. "And if they did?"

Jinyoung's smile faded, realizing the man was dead serious.

"Okay, slow your roll. Before we even _try_ to go there, we need to confirm this is even a thing. No need to get our panties in a bunch, right?"

Jaebum was growing increasingly less and less patient, "And how do we do that?"

"By _not_ killing him on sight." Mark snapped.

Jinyoung nodded towards the younger vampire. "Yes, _that_. And all you need to do is watch him. They're technically not humans, so they'll reject that red elixir you vampires are so obsessed with instead of becoming docile."

He slammed the spell book closed. "And If he doesn't, I guess he's your guy. And we can delete the Doppelgänger shit and take a breath."

"So, find him. Make sure he drinks the elixir..."

"And _then_ we can kill him." Jaebum cut in, earning more glares from Mark in a day than he's probably gotten in a hundred years.

Jinyoung sighed. "Okay, go _Taken_ on him then. Whatever sick shit you have planned for him isn't my business. Just hope he's _actually_ your guy."

"Fair enough."

Jaebum got up from the table, leaving the Greenhouse with new found vigor. Mark stayed seated, rubbing the back of his neck. The two stayed quiet until Jinyoung finally spoke up.

"You don't think Jaebum is right, do you?"

Mark looked up, the troubled expression on his face told him his answer. He changed the subject, taking advantage of the time he got alone with the younger vampire. He was different from Jaebum. Mark was more of an open book. Way more careful and level headed. Quieter on his own. Jinyoung even thought he was no less of a threat than Jaebum himself.

"What do you think he's gonna do with the boy? Why keep him if he was meant to kill you?"

Mark shrugged, "Why kill him if he's useful?"

"I don't know, Mark. Wolves are unpredictable."

"So are vampires, _witches.._ " Mark finally got up, twisting the sunlight ring Jinyoung created them on his delicate finger. He had a far away look in his eyes that sent Jinyoung's insides reeling with worry when he approached the exit.

 

"And now, Doppelgänger's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, tell me what you think!


	5. The Game

Of course Jaebum went ahead without him. Of _course_.

And of _course_ he took Taeyong with him, the devil only knows why.

Mark walked the downtown streets, hood up as usual, his angry puffs of air looked like smoke in the chill. He was on his way to Stigma, to watch _him_ and hopefully resolve this mystery. But a twisted feeling in his gut started happening as soon as Jinyoung told them what they could be dealing with. He knew something was _off_ about the boy Jaebum attacked. The person he really wanted would _never_ have cowered to Jaebum like that. But Jaebum was so one track minded, he would never have realized-

_"Fuck! W-What do we d-do? What do we do-"_

_"All you need to do is go home right now before he notices you're here."_

_"What the hell do you mean? He-That thing doesn't know me! What the fuck was that?! W-Why the hell aren't you freaking out?!"_

Mark paused, eyebrows furrowed as he made out the frantic voice. He couldn't recognize the higher pitched one, but Mark knew the other one anywhere. He peeked his head around the corner to confirm his hunch. He was correct. He didn't know who the tall red head was, but he seemed to be integral to the situation. _Their_ situation.

_"Where are you going, Yugyeom- Stop! Wait for me!"_

_"I-I need to get home to him. Just..stay away from me!"_

Once Mark heard the fast retreating footsteps, he rounded the corner completely, slamming the culprit against the brick wall behind him.

_"Mark?!"_

"Of course _you_ would be involved. All you do is cause fucking trouble." Mark growled out, fist tightening in the vampires over-expensive sweater. Mark hadn't seen him in good 70 years, and he _sure_ didn't miss him.

The other vampire scoffed, "That's fucking _rich_ coming from you, you know that?! You run around with the most dangerous vampire-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Bambam." He slammed him against the wall, looking around for others before he spoke again.

"What the hell is your angle? With these _humans?_   What the fuck are you planning!?"

Bambam actually chuckled, emerald eyes narrowing as he gave the vampire a once over.

"The way you speak as if you're so high and mighty is hilarious, _Mark._ "

Mark gritted his teeth, truthfully two seconds from ripping this man's heart out. He didn't have the patience tonight.

"So you _know_ that's a doppelgänger in there? And you _know_ where the human is?"

Bambam kept quiet, watching Mark's eyes glow to a terrifyingly beautiful gold at his silence. 

"Bet the little human you were begging to stay can tell me. We all know what happens to him if he _can't_."

Mark watched for a reaction, getting nothing but the stone faced expression he had moments ago.

"You don't even _care_ , do you? Fuck, you're still as sick as you were a century ago."

"You won't kill him." Was all Bambam said, a condescendingly beautiful smile spreading across his youthful face. Mark rose his brows as if to say _why the hell not?,_ making the other continue.

"Go after him then. You'll figure it out eventually. You're smart from what I remember."

Mark rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna ask you _one_ more time-"

"Save it, Mark. We're all back here for a reason, aren't we? Everyone wants _something_. Control, revenge, _answers_..." Mark shoved him away, watching as he dusted off his jacket like the other vampire contaminated it. "I'm in it for the game."

"Everything isn't a fucking _game,_ Bambam."

"But somebody has to lose in the end, don't they?"

Mark watched the vampire disappear into the night, hating that his idiotic words were ingrained into his mind. Then he remembered the scent of the young human he was speaking to, finding himself start to walk the same general direction, determined to scour the whole city until he found him. 

Mark wouldn't lose tonight.

 

 

~

 

 

10 missed calls. 

15 unread text messages.

Youngjae's phone was ringing absolutely off the hook all the night. Every call was from Yugyeom, every text asking him where he was- if he was _safe._ Youngjae obviously didn't understand that, thinking Yugyeom was being over protective again. He was _just_  at his house.

But when he heard quite incessant _banging_ on his door, he felt his heart drop as he buried himself deeper in the covers. He saw Yugyeom's name flash across his phone screen again before swiping to answer.

" _Please_ tell me this is you outside of my door and not Jason Vorhees."

He heard a shaky sigh of relief before Yugyeom spoke again.

_"Y-YOUNGJAE, PLEASE OPEN IT! YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW."_

The manic sound of his best friend's voice made him shoot out of bed, immediately slipping on his sneakers- almost tripping down the stairs to open his door. 

"Yugy-"

Before Youngjae even got a good look at him, he was being engulfed in tightest hug of his life.

"Was dinner that bad?"

Yugyeom sucked in a shaky breath. "I need to get you out of here right now, c'mon."

"Wait I can't just leave my  _house_ -" He casted a glance upstairs where his parents were sleeping, hoping they weren't woken up by the commotion.

"You're not safe here!"

Yugyeom tugged him out of his door in earnest, making Youngjae's heart slam at his chest at the desperation of it all. The darkness of their neighborhood surrounded them and the cold autumn air made Youngjae's teeth chatter more than the fear did. It had to be at least 2am. Why was out here in the _darkness_ safer than his own home?

But who was he kidding, _Youngjae_ didn't even feel safe there anymore.

"Yuggie, where the hell are we going?"

Yugyeom didn't look back at him, but the waver of his voice told him he was still crying. "My house. J-Just until morning. School and all."

They ran all the way there, the red head dodging every question and request to stop and rest before he barreled through his front doors, slamming the heavy wooden doors. The force that he slammed it with caused a family portrait on the wall beside them to shatter to the ground.

The sound of Yugyeom's choked off sobs were amplified in the emptiness of his house's stunning entrance. Youngjae never got used to his home. It didn't match the person, if that made sense- It was cold, too fancy, empty. Someone like his best friend shouldn't somewhere so hallow.

It almost looked symbolic how Yugyeom collapsed right over the huge  _'K'_ on his marble floor, trying and failing to catch his breath from running and crying at once. Youngjae crouched down beside his friend, the position a polarizing reflection of how he was cradling Youngjae just _hours_ ago. 

" _Please_ , Yugyeom. _Tell_ me." He cradled his face in his hands, Yugyeom nodding and clearing his throat before standing up. He gently removed Youngjae's hands from his face, just taking one in his hand instead. His face was blank, his eyes empty. The way all grief on his face seemingly evaporated in a moment reminded him that his best friend...wasn't _just_ his best friend. He was the son of a public figure, and one himself by extension. He couldn't afford to be weak.

When they finally ascended the stairs to his room, Youngjae took a seat on his king bed while the red head paced on the hardwood floors with a disturbed twist to his features. After a few moments of silence, Yugyeom finally spoke.

"My life...my life is falling apart at the seams tonight." He swallowed, his back to Youngjae's when he walked over to the open double doors of his balcony, shutting them and locking it. 

"And it isn't only m-mine..it's yours too now. _Everything_...it's all just a huge _lie_." 

Youngjae knew something was just plain.. _wrong_ lately, but he thought it was only with him. To see his best friend in such a raw state of fear and _pain_ , he couldn't argue even if he wanted to. 

"Youngjae-ah..." Yugyeom swallowed, eyes flickering to the photos of them both framed on his dressers. Some of them were from prom night.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened that night at Stigma."

Youngjae's heart lurched, he opened his mouth to protest but Yugyeom cut him off, turning to face him again with a wild look in his eyes.

"I just _came_ from Stigma tonight! I-I ran away from Bambam..." He let out an empty chuckle, "But _he_ obviously seemed to know more about what _I s-saw-_ "

"What did you _see,_ Yuggie?"

The red head shut his eyes, almost like the question pained him itself.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"My own mind has been a literal Hell for a solid week, Yugyeom. I'd believe anything to escape from it for a while."

After he said that, Yugyeom started to apologize _profusely_ for whatever reason until Youngjae stopped him.

"I'll tell you. Then you tell me. And we'll...we'll find a way to deal with it together. Keep each other safe."

Yugyeom nodded, grabbing Youngjae's hand one last time.

"Promise?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Youngjae's face.

"Promise."

 

~

 

Jaebum stood outside of Stigma's doors with determination that set a fire to his veins he hadn't felt in so long. If he was taking back this city, he needed every obstacle in his way removed. And this one happened to be the biggest he's ever had. He put his ear to the door, hearing the grumbles of hungry vampires going on inside. He knew there were _more_ than enough vampires in there waiting to kill him and distract him from his task, and he just couldn't be bothered with that. Especially without Mark here to pick up the slack. So he had to resort to his rookie. 

Jaebum grabbed the boy in question, giving him a quick once over before his request. He should be _more_ than able to do this.

"You're gonna cover me. Make sure _nothing_ stands in my way when I kill him."

The boy's eyes widened. "I thought you weren't supposed to kill him?"

"Yeah well plans change, little pup. Nobody has time for hide and seek." Jaebum watched the boy fidget in anxiousness at the surprise task. He _supposes_ he should feel a bit bad, throwing him to the dogs so-to-speak. But if he was going to get _this_ dog under his control, he needed to learn how to deal under pressure. How to _kill_ under pressure, at a moments notice. Just like his master could.

"What about Mark?"

Jaebum rolled his eyes at the inquiry. Mark ran off after another target he didn't even get to see before he was gone, leaving Jaebum on his own.

Good. That meant no one would stop him.

"What about him? I asked _you_." Jaebum hissed, roughly releasing the boy. "Think of this as a test. If you manage to kill every creature in there coming my direction, _great_. If you _don't_...well-"

"You'll kill me, I get it." Taeyong finished dryly, only making Jabeum raise his brows in response. No, he didn't have any current plans to kill the boy. But if the incentive was enough to get the task done, he'd let him think _whatever_ he needed. Jaebum personally loved the tasks that people could get done when their lives were threatened.

"Whatever gets you off your ass. Let's do this, pup."

As soon as he pushed the doors open, it was like a switch went off in the both of them. Taeyong let out a huge spine curling growl that could make the mightiest recoil. Jaebum's eyes burned darker than ash and onyx.

"Make way, everyone! The guest of the night has arrived." Jaebum spoke, smiling at the mixed reactions of fear and predatory anger directed their way. All of the humans and vampires who weren't minions left, leaving just enough room for a fight. Jaebum glanced Taeyong's way, admiring the bright yellow glow of his eyes as he glared at the vampires surrounding them. Jaebum eyed the body of a mutilated human bleeding out onto the floor between them, kicking the _thing_ to the side before speaking.

"I'm sure you all know who I'm looking for! I suggest you bring him to me _before_ people die. Make this less of a hass-"

And just like that, as he was speaking a man so _rudely_ lunged at him, fangs bared and ready to rip. Jaebum didn't hesitate, taking hold of a silver necklace they were wearing and twisting it around their throat. 

"Now, _that_ wasn't very nice." Jaebum tightened his hold, chuckling as the indenture of the necklace around their neck was buried deeper and deeper. The other vampires were still hissing, refusing to relent even when Jaebum pulled taut. The silver necklace finally sliced through the flesh, bleeding black until two hard thuds of body parts were the only audible sounds in the room.

" _That_ is why people don't bother with manners anymore!" Jaebum remarked, looking over to his wolf who was now fully transitioned, on his hind legs ready to pounce. He was a nice size, all white fur and a fiery gaze that could kill on it's own. While he was admiring the wolf, one more bold vampire lunged at Jaebum- now getting stopped by _Taeyong._

"Finish her." was all Jaebum had to say before the wolf growled, pinning them down with his paws and ripping their throat with his teeth. Just a bite would've been enough since wolves venom killed vampires. He liked the extra incentive, though.

The vampires hesitated for a moment, looking between Jaebum and the wolf, realizing he had him under his control. But the moment didn't last when they all leaped at Jaebum, each meeting a death all the same. Hearts ripped from their chests like they didn't belong there in the first place, necks snapped (or gnawed on by the pup.) It was a sight for sore eyes- if you didn't know of Jaebum. 

The blood started to soak on his Leather coat, making Jabeum groan in annoyance. Another vampire stalked over to him, probably quickly regretting it when Jaebum wiped his bloody hands on their shirt, kicking them towards Taeyong so he could have his way. The boy must have a lot of anger, or determination- to be killing as ruthlessly as he'd done since they started. 

But now, Jaebum was bored. And when that happens, he tends to get a _bit_ frustrated.

_"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND STOP PLAYING GAMES, ARSENIUS!"_

The remaining vampires tried to scamper away, not even getting a chance to look at the exit before another familiar, authoritative voice boomed across the dance floor.

_"Leave it to Jaebum Im to spoil a party before it even starts."_

Jaebum looked around, the familiar sound kick starting his heart. He felt a presence right behind him, and without even getting the chance to turn around, he felt a hard blunt object shoved through his back. He looked down to see it was the wooden portion of one of the bar stools, steadily pushing through him- almost grazing his heart.

"C-Can't even g-greet me properly!?" Jaebum choked out, looking over his shoulder to see the angelic face he cornered a week ago. But he now knew it _couldn't_ belong to the same person. It wasn't covered or distorted by the club's strobe lights, not a figment of his dreams- it was real. He was here.

Ars has returned.

"Be careful with those eyes of yours, Jaebum. You almost look like you're still in love with me." The snarky brunette quipped, appearing in front of him with a smirk that sent Jaebum's head reeling.

He hadn't seen Ars in hundreds _upon_ hundreds of years, their story too extensive and tragic to bounce back from. It felt surreal, to see him here now. Still just as beautiful, maybe more. But he had an unmistakable _sinister_ look in his eyes that set him apart from who he once knew.

He heard Taeyong growl, but Jaebum told him to stand down, gritting his teeth as he pushed the makeshift stake back out.

This was _their_  fight.

" _Ah, ah, ah_...not done talking yet." Ars laughed, softly caressing Jaebum's shoulder when he shoved the stake it back in, even _twisting_ it until Jaebum saw completely red with anger.

Ars whistled, taking in the sight of the impaled vampire with an exhilaration in his veins that made him feel _truly_ invincible. He loved irony.

" _Hello_ _Jaebum!..._ or is it JB this decade? Guess it won't matter if you're dead, huh."

"Then kill me! Why hesitate, Ars? Or have you still not figured out how?"

Because Jaebum was quite an old vampire- one of the oldest to exist from a very _powerful_ bloodline, a simple wooden steak wasn't going to kill him.

Ars threw his head back, an entertained, maniacal laugh releasing from his body. Jaebum couldn't believe there was _two_ of them walking this earth now. Hell truly has broken lose.

" _Because_ , silly! That's like eating dessert before dinner. Good for the moment and...well _you get it._ "

The doppelgänger sighed, looking around the club with a curious expression on his soft features.

"Where's your _dog,_ Jaebum?"

Jaebum chuckled, pushing the stake out of his sternum with a loud groan. "W-Waiting for the go ahead to rip your fucking throat out."

Ars shook his head, a tsk falling from his lips.

"I was talking about _Mark._ "

At the very mention of his partner, Jaebum launched the bloody stake at him, only for him to step out of the way in time. One of his minions weren't so lucky, getting the stake lodged right in the middle of his forehead.

Both of them ignored the fallen vampire to glare at each other.

"What did you do with Mark?" Jaebum growled, hands hovering over the gaping hole in his upper body.

"Still concerned over him, I see. He really _should_ be here. Little thing was always so _insecu--"_

Jaebum pinned him to the wall, hand squeezing around the brunette's throat. The deja vu that came with the position made him sick. But there was _nothing_ familiar about those two situations. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Ars? _How_ are you here?"

Ars kicked Jaebum back, scratching his arm until Jaebum groaned at the burn- he refused to let go.

"Same as you, except _i'll_ actually be alive to accomplish it."

Before Jaebum knew it, Ars took a piece of broken glass from his quarrel and shoved it into the side of his neck, flashing out of there as easily as he came in.

Jaebum coughed, shaky hands flying to his neck to remove the glass. Taeyong transitioned back to human, eyes trained at the door like a watch dog until _Mark_ finally arrived.

"Where the fuck have you been!? I thought he'd killed you!" Jaebum shouted, watching his partner look around at the dead bodies all over the floor with a grim face.

"Mark, answer me damn it!"

Mark ignored Jaebum's yelling, only responding with two words.

 

"Youngjae Choi."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit got real as hell.  
> what do you guys think of Ars!?


	6. For However Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaebum have a talk. Yugyeom and Youngjae meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones p jam packed, enjoy it!

"Who in the hell is- shit, _could_ you be any more fucking rough?!"

 

Mark had Jaebum laid down on his bed, carefully putting some magical healing paste Jinyoung gave him on Jaebum's abused upper body. The stuff smelled weird, but it did the job.

" _-Youngjae Choi?_   Who is that?"

Jaebum hissed when Mark got to the bruised skin around where Ars impaled him, his hand flew and grabbed his wrist before it even touched his skin.

Mark snatched his hand away, shaking his head. "You practically took a stake to the _heart_ and you're bitching over some witch solvent? Hold still."

Jaebum growled out in pain, abdominal muscles tensing under his pale skin. Mark knew he would've healed faster if he didn't put himself under such a great deal of stress. Maybe if he actually _listened_ to plan they set he wouldn't be hurt right now.

But Mark knows it would've ended up the same way. He's stubborn when it comes to Ars-  _Always_ has been. That was one of the many things about Jaebum that would never change.

"Youngjae Choi.." Mark traced over the purple scar on his torso starting to clear under the solution, " _He's_ the other doppelgänger. The one you attacked at Stigma the night of the Blood Moon. He's just a boy- high school, I presume. 18 years?"

Jaebum hummed, choosing to stare at one of the candles around his bedroom than at Mark- who was currently bringing out a tiny tweezer from a bag in some first aid kit Jaebum didn't know he owned.

"And that's not all..." Mark got further onto the bed, hovering over Jaebum with the tweezers between his fingers. "He's friends with Yugyeom Kim."

"Kim? You mean like..." Jaebum sat up, making Mark not-so-gently shove him back down.

"Yes, like the current Mayor of this town...Jina Kim." Mark picked out the shards from the glass he assumed Ars shoved in his neck and placed them on the nightstand beside them. 

"He's her son, I'm assuming. They look just alike- well, from how close I could get." Mark mumbled, cautiously rubbing the solvent over the scar after cleaning it. He successfully ignored Jaebum's burning stare on his body, but it got kind of _difficult_ when his his hands started to roam.

Mark's muscles tensed when he rested his hands over his thighs.

"So _that's_ where you were tonight? My little _sleuth_...how did you figure it out?"

Mark thought back to the conversation he had with Bambam outside of Stigma, quickly trading that for the way the candles casted an orange glow over Jaebum's face. He didn't have his snakebites in, his hair wasn't styled, face devioid of the usual calculating expression it held. He looked soft; Annoyingly beautiful, as usual. The curve of Jaebum's raised brow made him remember the man was waiting on a response.

"-Intuition. A feeling."

"A _feeling_.." Jaebum's hands traveled higher and higher, over the back of his thighs, over his ass. And when he finally got a hold of Mark's hips, he pressed them right down on top of his. Mark's breath hitched in his throat. Jaebum noticed of course, deciding it was a _marvelous_ idea to thrust his hips up into Mark's. 

"Don't-" Mark barely got out, the sinful roll of Jaebum's healing body making shivers run up his spine. "Don't start."

Jaebum tsked, lifting the bottom of Mark's shirt with his index. He always kept so many layers on these days, Jaebum was starting to forget what his body looked like under it. He wanted Mark to lose himself, throw his caution to the wind like he did when they were with Jinyoung.

Like he used to before.

" _What?_ Don't want our little pup out there to hear you? He's grown enough-"

Jaebum barely got past the bottom row of his abdominal's when his wrists were forced back against the headboard. Mark had a tense expression on his face. He looked like he didn't know whether to strangle Jaebum and reopen the wound or shove his tongue down his throat.

Mark chose neither, grip tightening on his wrists before he spoke.

"Why didn't you follow our plan?"

Jaebum wasn't shocked at the question, tipping his face up with the intention of connecting their lips. Mark dodged it.

"Don't play. You just want to know why I went on without you."

Mark didn't say anything.

"It's been 5-"

Mark cut him off. "I've left you for longer. You don't _throw_ yourself into danger like that without me. You tell me."

"So you think I just sit around while you're gone, Mark? I've been around for _centuries-_ "

Jaebum stopped mid sentence, starting to chuckle when he found what he was looking for in the others eyes. 

"This is about _Ars,_ isn't it?"

Mark let Jaebum's hands go, immediately being pinned under Jaebum's body.

"This is about _you_." Mark growled, averting Jaebum's accusing gaze above for their shadows on his room wall. Jaebum turned Mark's face back to his, taking on a jeering tone as he spoke down to him.

"No it's _not_. It's about that little _green monster_  inside you need to get under control. There's  _two_ of them now, Mark. _What ever will you do?_ "

Fuck jealousy, Mark felt  _anger_  within him rising to the surface ready to boil over. This man truly thought of nothing but himself.

"Don't you realize? You're going to be so hell _bent_ on killing him, you'll see your own end! Nobody _wants_ you here. _Us._ You remember what we did."

Jaebum huffed, pinning Mark's hands beside his head.

"Then it's time we stopped running away from it! Fucking face it. _My_ demons are coming back in _pairs_ now. How about yours, Mark?"

_They're hovering over me. Suffocating me._

Mark and Jaebum stared each other down, their heavy breathing the only audible sound in the room.

"Tonight, with Taeyong.." He lowered his voice and his gaze, "He won't fare well with your blood on his hands."

Mark lolled his head to the side, feeling Jaebum's fingers trailing over his shirt, tracing his collar bone. Mark didn't know why Taeyong hadn't tried to escape yet. He's so headstrong, he expected more resistance. Maybe he realized it would be pointless with Jaebum here to catch him any minute. Or maybe he had nothing else to live for- he _was_ without a pack. A lone wolf was as good as dead.

"He wasn't exactly opposed to it...in _fact_  the little pup went above and beyond my original expectations."

Mark scoffed, "And what exactly were those?"

Jaebum's gaze darkened shortly. "I think that's enough with the interrogation for the night, isn't it?"

The way he said it, Mark knew it wasn't an actual suggestion. He didn't want to tell him. Not yet, at least. 

"I _never_ ask you what you've done. Where you go," Jaebum kept Mark pressed under him, leaning down. Their lips were so close, yet neither made a move to close to distance.

" _Why_ you go...yet you feel you can question me."

Mark sighed, "Like you said," he ran his hands through Jaebum's damp hair, "You already know everything you need to about me. But I can't compel you, read your _mind_.."

The older vampire hissed when Mark rolled his hips upwards, just like he did to him. Mark felt his soft lips over his neck, over his jaw. He didn't move anymore.

"I can only trust you."

The two vampires didn't bother moving when the door creaked open- even with Taeyong standing there, face burning red at the position he found them in. Without another look at his partner, Jaebum climbed off of him, throwing on a shirt before finally granting acknowledgement to the the boy in his doorway.

"There's something you guys should see."

The two walked out after him, seeing a fresh bouquet of red roses outside of the loft's front door.

Mark bent to retrieve them, being stopped by Jaebum who picked out a tiny card from them.

 

_Heard you didn't like my first gift much, I hope you like roses instead._

_\- SK_

 

"SK..." Mark trailed off.

"Seokjin Kim. He's fucking with us, clearly." Jaebum crumpled up the card, closing the door without even attempting to touch those flowers. Soon enough he'd have to pay the man a little visit.

"What are you gonna do?" Taeyong asked, anxiousness ever prevalent in his voice again. He killed many tonight in cold blood, yet his aura was still gentle as a child's. Peculiar, though not unwelcome. It was familiar to him.

Jaebum only smiled, "How old are you, exactly?"

"Uh, just turned 19."

"Good enough. _You're_ going back to school tomorrow, pup."

The boy blanched, sputtering out complaints and curses all jumbled into one. Mark pushed past him and grabbed for his hoodie, slipping it on before pulling out his phone.

"Taking your leave already, I see." Jaebum remarked, pulling out a bottle of wine from his cabinet. Mark was still stuck on their conversation in his room, he could tell by his face. He hadn't looked at Jaebum since they left.

"Nothing you can't handle.." He glanced at Taeyong, shaking his head. "I'll be back in the morning."

The door shut, leaving the boy staring out of his view and the vampire with his glass of wine.

"I know."

 

 ~

 

Yugyeom woke up tangled in his sheets.

 

Of course Youngjae took most of them, leaving Yugyeom cold most of the night. But he couldn't bring himself to care - at least he was here next to him.

_Safe._

"Yo, Jae. Wake up." He turned over, lightly kicking the other with his foot until he roused awake.

He was dead still. Of course it wouldn't be that easy- it was _Youngjae._

Yugyeom shook his shoulders this time.

"Jae-"

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

Youngjae suddenly shot up, stumbling out of the bed in two quick movements. He landed onto the floor, making Yugyeom jump out and follow him, keeping his distance. He must've had another nightmare.

"Youngjae, it's just me..."

Youngjae slowly looked around the room, then at Yugyeom with a veil of recognition slowly dawning over his face. His hands flew to his mouth before he stood to his feet.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Yuggie. That.. _happens_ now. I get kind of jumpy-"

"It's fine. Forget it, it's whatever." Yugyeom said, his heart sinking as he realized just how scarred his best friend was. He didn't even think what he experienced was _real_. But Yugyeom knew it had to be. Just like his.

Youngjae hated what he'd become since then. Now his own best friend had to witness his stupid freak out's. If he couldn't even wake up properly, how was he going to deal with school?

Ugh, _School._

"...You think we should go today?" Yugyeom asked, shifting foot to foot. He knew what that question really meant.

_Let's not go today._

"We have to...I've missed too many days, and I _can't_ do this shit without you."

"True. We shouldn't leave each other alone-"

Yugyeom's door flung open, revealing his mother hurriedly putting on her heels.

"Son, I have to get down to city hall-" She stopped, noticing Youngjae standing by his bed. " _Youngjae,_ hello. Yugyeom, go to school today. Buy something to eat on the way."

His mother was about to leave before Yugyeom called out.

"Buy for dad too?"

Mayor Kim's smile got significantly tighter at the dad mention, making Youngjae busy himself with his own sleeves.

"He already ate this morning- left again earlier. I have to go, have a good day guys-"

"Mo-"

She already shut the door. Yugyeom let out a half-hearted _'bye mom'_   before turning towards Youngjae again. His eyes were downcast.

"Let's just get going before we're late."

 

 

The thing about Youngjae and Yugyeom's school, though it was a private one- there was nothing _private_ about it.

Everyone knew each other, business was aired out like laundry and secrets were passed around like a sport. Youngjae wasn't nearly as popular or highly regarded as Yugyeom, in fact he was known as a _freak_ since a certain incident that happened a year prior. Youngjae's parents weren't rich, he purely got into the school on academic prowess (that's what he liked to believe, but the the recommendation from Yugyeom's parents also did the trick). But that didn't stop the two from hanging out regardless.

"Text me when you get in there, before you leave- you know the drill."

Youngjae turned to his best friend, adjusting the red tie on his uniform. "Yes, _mother._ "

"Shut the fuck up. Have a good day."

And whenever they didn't have the same class, they'd text while they were in there and text between until they could meet up again.

Youngjae sat in his history class, the teacher droning on about some foreign white settler he had drilled in his memory since elementary when his phone vibrated.

 

_**Browny: U heard abt the new student?** _

 

Youngjae sat up, looking around rather obviously before texting Yugyeom back. Since the school was so close knit, new students were famous for a least a week or two before everyone moved on. Longer if you were particularly attractive.

 

_**Otter: Negative, who?** _

 

_**Browny: Idk bitch but every1 says he's fucking hot** _

 

_"Youngjae Choi."_

 

The brunette quickly looked up from his phone, ready to apologize to his teacher but already getting a blue office slip on his desk before he even opened his mouth. Bastard. He sheepishly smiled, taking the sheet and ducking out of the class with his phone in hand. He threw the sheet in the trash as soon as he walked out. A new message lit up on his screen.

 

_**Browny: U just got caught didn't u LMAO** _

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes, in the midst of a reply when he bumped into something _hard_ that sent his phone flying out of his hands. And into someone else's. The same someone he bumped into.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going, are you okay?"

Youngjae looked up, about to scold the person with the deep voice on just _how the fuck they managed to bump into someone in an empty ass hallway_ \- but he saw their face.

_Damn._

"I-I, no it was me! Clumsy me.." Youngjae stammered out, completely forgetting the offense on sight.

The boy slightly towered over him with a thin but broad frame that suggested he wasn't one to fuck with- if his cold gaze didn't communicate that enough. He also had this completely clear, pale skin that's probably never even seen a blemish, and dark hair that fell into his even _darker_ eyes. They looked like the pier at night.

Needless to say, Youngjae was floored.

"It was me. Got kind of lost trying to find my class. And everything else in this city." He chuckled, his smile making the sharp features of his face mold into something less daunting, but no less beautiful.

Youngjae swallowed. " _You're_ the new student."

_Duh, Youngjae._

"That obvious, huh?" The stranger said, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder as he looked around. Soon enough, they both began walking together, having no real destination to where they were going. It wasn't like Youngjae would protest with a _male model_ willingly speaking to him like this. He was waiting for 2003 Ashton Kutcher to pop out with his trucker cap, to be honest.

"No worries, we all went through it. What's your name?"

The boy's eyes darted away, as if contemplating something before he answered. "Um..I go by Tae."

"Tae.." Youngjae trailed off.

"Yep, that's me." He answered, obviously not going to offer a last name.

Youngjae nodded, spotting his locker before he stopped, the boy still at his side.

"You're new to town in general, right?" 

"Mmhm. Not very good at making friends, I have a feeling it'll be a pretty lonely year."

Youngjae heard a vibration, looking around for the source before he felt Tae's cold hand grab his, placing the phone right in his palm. His hand _lingered_ on top of Youngjae's a bit, before he totally grabbed his phone back.

"Forgot I had it, my bad." He said, a small smile on his face that made Youngjae burn bright red. Where in the _hell_ did this boy come from?

 

_**Browny: !!!!! Holy shit get his fuckign #** _

 

Youngjae quickly darted his head around, spotting Yugyeom further down the hall on his phone urging Youngjae on with his hands.

"I um," He awkwardly pushed the phone back in Tae's hand, earning a confused expression. "-If you need any friends to chill with, show you around or..."

Tae's huge eyes slightly widened, finally understanding what Youngjae wanted him do, making him laugh when he quickly typed his number into his phone. He was cute.

"And I'm Youngjae Choi, by the way. Forgot to say." The new boy nodded, flashing his smile again before sticking his hand out for Youngjae to shake.

Youngjae did, chuckling before nodding his head to the corner of the lockers on the opposite end. "And that _stalker_ over there watching is Yugyeom Kim."

Yugyeom's mouth made an 'O', quickly ducking out of sight and making the two laugh.

After Tae left, Yugyeom ran up behind Youngjae shaking his shoulders violently.

"He was fucking _hot_. I wasn't ready at all...what's his name? _Please_ tell me you got his name!"

"Tae. That's all he said. And I got his number."

Yugyeom squealed, nudging Youngjae before he suddenly went stiff.

"Yugyeom, what-"

He froze, eyes downcast in the way Youngjae hated when he suddenly heard a familiar laughter coming their direction.

_Jungkook._

Youngjae's jaw clenched as he watched Jungkook and his crew pass them.

Jungkook even had the nerve to spare Yugyeom a glance before the girl beside him- Seulgi, said something in his ear. He turned to her with a small smile, but looked back over to see Youngjae's hard stare. He glanced once again at Yugyeom who still refused to look his direction before he continued off down the hall, his head hung slightly lower.

"God, I hate him. Please, can we get revenge? Bust the windows out of his car, slash the tires?" Youngjae asked, gaining a small pained smile from his friend as they walked.

"I think i'm gonna go by the university." Yugyeom said, finally lifting his eyes. Youngjae squeezed his hand. He was going to see his dad.

"You'll be alright? You still have your key to mine?"

"I think I need to head home, Yuggie. Don't wanna push it with the folks."

Yugyeom nodded. "Stay safe, okay. And text Tae! I want screenshots, possible nudes-"

"Fuck off."

Yugyeom laughed, his regular demeanor slowly returning as he bid his friend goodbye. 

Maybe they _could_ try to get back to normal. Whatever normal was anymore.

 

He couldn't have been more wrong.

 

~

 

_"Did you get it done?"_

_"Of course I did."_

 

Mark sat in the drivers seat, watching as Taeyong climbed into the passenger next to him. They both watched as one of them- Yugyeom, climbed into his car. His very _expensive_ car. Guess the mayor makes bank in this town.

"Where's he going?" 

Taeyong buckled himself in, "The university, I heard."

Mark sat silently for a while, watching all of the kids leaving for the day. He wondered if Taeyong got the chance to go to school. Mark knows he didn't. Well, he _did_ go to college a few times. But those era's were too wild to consider.

"How did it go?"

The boy shrugged. "Pretty easy. He's a nice guy-"

"I meant school. Did you actually..."

Taeyong shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking down at his hands.

"I don't know. I skipped class and just waited for the Youngjae kid. I never liked school."

Mark expected as much. The kid didn't seem like a social butterfly.

"Does he know who you are?"

"Only as Tae. Nothing else."

Mark nodded in approval, starting the car and heading back to Jaebum's place. Jaebum was currently out, doing Satan knows what to get the information they needed. Personally, Mark was tired of Seokjin's little games and he wanted to kill the man himself. But, he wasn't Jaebum- that wouldn't actually _solve_ the problem. Jin controlled each sector, which meant that's what Jaebum had to reconquer. And with Ars running around now? who knows how far they'd get.

Taeyong didn't say anything on the way, but his twitchy demeanor in the passenger suggested he wanted to. It was pissing Mark off.

"Do you have something to _share?"_ The vampire asked, cutting a glance at the wolf who slightly jumped as if he'd gotten caught red handed.

"Last night." Taeyong started, spotting Mark's hands tighten over the wheel. "I-I saw you and Jaebum. Are you together or--"

Mark's voice got dangerously low, "Don't stick your nose in shit you don't fucking know about, kid."

He took both of his eyes off of the road to glare at the boy, before returning them. Taeyong put his hands up, making a lock and key motion at his lips. 

"That wasn't what you wanted to say. What the hell is it?"

Mark groaned, becoming more irritated with him as time passed. Jaebum's plans with this boy better be something next level, this babysitting shit isn't for him.

Taeyong slowly zipped open his backpack, pulling out a familiar leather journal.

Mark's _personal_ journal.

Everything he didn't tell Jaebum, or anyone else- was in _that_ book.

"Y-You left this. Last night, on the counter. I-I got it before Jaebum saw."

The boys heart dropped when Mark pulled over on the side of the road, snatching the book from his grasp and glaring right at him.

"If Jaebum wasn't so _enthralled_ with your existence for whatever sick, twisted reason he has planned- I would've put you down like the animal you are long ago."

Taeyong swallowed, wringing his hands.

"I didn't read it."

"You value your life- of course not."

Mark's jaw was set so hard, Taeyong didn't even believe he'd survive the ride. But he had to ask. He knew Mark wouldn't kill him, now that he knew he was valuable to Jaebum.

_For however long._

"At the mansion...I-I heard you ask Jinyoung for an extra sunlight ring--"

Before he even finished processing the sentence, Mark took the boys arm and twisted it, making him whimper and whine in pain. 

"You're pushing it, _Taeyong_. Stick your nose in my business once more, and I'll fucking end you. _Fuck_ what Jaebum says."

He twisted it even more, seeing the boy's arm close to the brink. If he twisted anymore he'd break it.

Quite frankly, he was tempted.

"And if you try to hold information over me _again_..I'll bury you with the rest of your _dead_ fucking pack. Don't think I don't know."

Taeyong's eyes watered at the mentioning of his pack, a pitiful whimper escaping his mouth with every threat. Mark's voice was dead calm, somehow almost _rivaling_ Jaebum's perpetual anger in his. 

_"Okay, Okay-"_

Mark gripped tighter.

"Say _'Yes I understand, Mark.'.."_

"Y-Yes I understand..M-Mark." 

Mark finally released him, pulling back onto the road as Taeyong willed his heart calm.

He felt a vibration in his pocket, not realizing it was the phone Jaebum got him before Mark told him to check it.

 

 

_**Unknown Number: Hey new kid, wanna hang out tomorrow night? - Youngjae :)** _

 


	7. Family Trees with Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam and Yugyeom learn. Jaebum starts researching, with a blast from his past.

_"Things are so tense in the city now..between the factions. I'm worried about it being safe."_

 

Bambam was laying on the bed in Lisa's spare room, fulfilling the promise he made to stay a while before he took off again. He went straight to her's after making sure she got out of Stigma alright— and she did. Then Yugyeom ran away and after, Mark cornered him about the doppelganger. It was the first time Bambam had seen him in decades and he _already_ had bad blood with him. Not that he was complaining. It kept shit interesting.

Right now, he was supposed to be catching up on sleep but the voices downstairs were hard to ignore. And he truthfully, he wasn't trying to.

_"Don't worry about it, Lisa. If anything does go down, I'll keep you safe."_

He heard Lisa giggle— automatically telling him this was someone special. Probably the lover she's been hiding from him. He wondered why she wasn't anymore.

_"Yeah okay, whatever you say. Bambam's here to protect me, you'll run away as soon as you see some blood."_

_"I'm not a vampire like you, so yeah I might."_

Bambam shot up.

_Not a vampire?_

Is _that_ why she never told him about this person? 

He carefully got up from the bed, slipping off the furry throw blanket Lisa insisted be on every bed in the apartment and sneaking out of the door. 

From the top of the stairs, he could see Lisa leaning against another girl on the couch. She seemed older, dark wavy hair and deeper voice, complete with a very beautiful and very  _familiar_ face. But from where? He quickly thought through his list of hookups in the last year.

Nope, he didn't know her.

 _Was she a human?_   No, couldn't be that. He would've smelled her.

Lisa sighed, intertwining their hands. "But there's more humans dying now than anything. I don't know if it's JB's doing or.."

"Who knows? Once the wolves and vampires fight, it'll be a war. And we know they'll both use the witches." The girl said in a dejected tone, softly kissing Lisa's hand. Bambam ducked back behind the wall after that, an ugly feeling brewing deep within him when he looked at the both of them.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Jisoo. I don't care who or what it is." Lisa said, the conviction in her voice putting fire behind every word. Bambam knew she wasn't lying. But who _was_ this Jisoo girl she was putting herself on the line for?

A look of worry flashed over Jisoo's features. She twirled a piece of Lisa's blonde hair on her finger. "You shouldn't say things so carelessly."

"I mean it."

Jisoo blushed at the intensity of Lisa's stare, averting her eyes to the ground, but not before Lisa ducked down to meet her eyes. He heard laughter when Lisa pinned Jisoo down, tickling her sides.

Then an incessant buzzing of a phone.

"Shit, I gotta go. _Lisa.._ "

"Yeah, I know."

When Bambam looked back down at them, they were hugging goodbye. Once they pulled apart, Jisoo softly kissed her lips, making Lisa looked dazed and smitten as could be. When she finally left, Lisa's phone went off this time. She looked down at screen with a furrowed expression, heading towards the window and looking out of it. That was when Bambam decided to make his presence known.

"She's a witch, isn't she?"

Lisa quickly turned around, a furious blush on her face as Bambam descended the stairs.

"That's _new._ What family?"

In this city, just like with humans, there were prominent families for each supernatural faction. To put it simply, at the top there's the Kim family—then there's everybody else. 

"Doesn't matter." Was all Lisa said, heading to the kitchen area of her apartment.

Bambam laughed, "She hasn't told you, has she?"

"Don't you have somewhere to like, be? It's getting dark, I know there's shit you need to go start somewhere." Lisa crossed her arms, leaning against the counter watching Bambam in the living room.

"You'll tell me more later," He peeked out of the window, seeing the previously bare bushes below Lisa's window now _filled_ with red Roses so flawless looking they almost seemed fake. Magic.

Bambam turned to her, a shit eating grin on his face. "You're _definitely_ telling me more later."

"Get out." Lisa said, pushing Bambam out of the door with a face flushed to the max.

_"Brat!"_

 

 

~

 

_**17th Century Korea—Joseon Dynasty** _

 

_"And just how long do I have to sit here?"_

_"You're the one who wanted to be drawn, young prince."_

 

_Im Jaebum laid perfectly still, but his eyes wondered to the artist who's eyes took in every noble feature of his face. I should be sketching him, Jaebum thought passively. The way his soft brown hair fell into his eyes, soft skin, soft laugh. Just everything..soft. It was unusual. He was used to the cut, dry, hardness of the palace. The cold beings that inhabited it. Not excluding himself._

_"Your Highness. If you keep scrunching your head like that, your portrait will come out ugly."_

_That remark earned a glare from the prince that only made the artist smirk in return as he dragged his brush across the paper. Ever since Jaebum hired him the first time, he hasn't really left the palace since. Even so, he managed to make himself scarce, only appearing in his quarters deep in the night._

_The prince huffed. "I could never be ugly. I'm afraid that would be a very obvious error on your part."_

_"Would it?"_

_"You're lucky to be in this room."_

_He couldn't argue with that. The artist took another look at him, remembering how quickly the prince shed his Hanbok when he announced he wanted to sketch. Obviously, illustration was last thing on their minds after he did that. Which is why the crown prince is now posing naked on his bed— save for the sheets from the night before._

_He only hoped he didn't look as smug as he felt._

_"Your mouth moves, but you don't believe your words. How do you expect a whole land of people to?"_

_Jaebum smirked. He sounded like his father for a moment._

_"And if you're in the palace drawing caricatures all day, how do you expect to court me?"_

_The crown prince's bashful appearance dueled his words religiously. Yet the artist still hoped his flushed cheeks weren't visible in the low lighting of his quarters._

_They were._

_"Forgive me, Your Excellency...but who said I wanted to court you?"_

_Jaebum rolled his eyes. "Don't go lying—and I told you to just call me Hyung!"_

_The artist chuckled, admiring the work he'd done reanimating the prince's infamous midnight black hair. It rested gracefully upon his shoulders despite his burdens, yet always managed to fall right back in his face. Again—like his burdens. He was quite a sight indeed. No matter if you hated the vampires or not; the beauty of the crown prince Im Jaebum was undeniable._

_"Why did you stop drawing?"_

_"You're too far away, Hyung-nim. If I want to publish these photos someday, I need every detail correct don't I?" The artist teased, Jaebum responded with lifted brows. Speaking of brows, he'd never forget to add the two beauty spots below his._

_"Except you wouldn't. You like the fact you're the only one who gets to see me like this.."_

_"You're right." The artist glanced down at his painting then at the man itself. It could never compare._

_"But that's only one problem solved, prince."_

_His highness slowly slipped the silk sheet off of his body, exposing himself totally to the man on the other side of the room. His deep voice dropped an octave, not a trace of reluctance to be found._

_"What are you going to do about the other one?"_

_"Something I'd get my head chopped off for." was all the artist said before he advanced to the prince's bedside. He felt Jaebum slipping his Hanbok off of his shoulder, placing kisses to his skin with his soft lips. The artist then pinned him down completely, fully sitting right over the crowned prince's hips. God, the power surge he felt in that moment was otherworldly. Having the untouchable crown prince under him, breath staccato, hooded eyes looking upon him with need. The Predator surrendering to Prey. How poetic._

_"Ars...we can't—"_

_He ran his hands over his well-toned body, spotting the goosebumps rising over the prince's skin. His unnaturally flawless, porcelain skin._ _He practically screamed Royalty._

_Vampire._

_"Just relax, Hyung."_

_Jaebum gulped, "A-Ars.." the sound of the blood rushing to the pulse point on his neck seized him. He could see the vein throbbing there on display, then that sweet, sweet smell—_

_"You haven't fed."_

_His words sounded garbled like he was underwater. He felt his eyes roll back into his head, his breath stuttering as he forced his thirst back. When Ars was back in his vision again, it was hazy, only seeing the lower part of his body and feeling lips at his neck. He could hear Ars' heartbeat racing— like fear or arousal, except he didn't move at all. He was waiting for something._

_"G-Guards are coming." Jaebum forced out, feeling the weight lift from his hips at once. The steps he heard from outside of the room drew closer. He quickly threw a robe on when the knocks came._

_"Enter."_

_The guards bowed to him, Ars not even bothering to hide his sketch of the shirtless king-to-be wrapped up in his sheets. They told him that his family were having dinner and his presence was requested. Jaebum sent them out with a flick of his hand._

_The prince rubbed a hand over his face. "Ugh, shit."_

_Ars watched him with a measured expression, closing his sketchbook when the guards left. "Need me to come along this time?"_

_Jaebum's head snapped towards him, eyes searching for any sign of bullshit. What human would willingly come to a dinner full of hungry, thirsty vampires? But before he could question him, Ars had already stood up, slipping on his straw sandals. They steadily reminded him of the class gap between him and his companion._ _If he didn't refuse to wear the shoes Jaebum got him, he'd never remember the difference._

_Ars flashed his pretty smile, a perfect combination of dubious and coy. It was enough for anyone to tell he was up to no good. But who would deny him?_

_Certainly not Jaebum._

_"Let's eat, Princess."_

 

~

 

 

_**Present Day** _

 

Attending council meetings wasn't really apart of Jaebum's original plan to take his city back, but he needed know _exactly_ what this town was about since he left.

 _And it was better than sitting around thinking of the past._  

 

Like the annoying human he was, Seokjin Kim managed to take over each of the supernatural factions in the city— werewolves, vampires, and his own family of witches obviously. But he needed to know what was going on with the other humans, and what exact deal they struck to let him do this. 

Jaebum was sat in his car across the street from the City Hall, idly twisting his sunlight ring on his finger as he watched the different government officials walk in and out. Since he knew he was dealing with some stuffy higher ranked humans today, he traded in his signature leather jacket for a blazer. He still kept the jeans, though. 

He spotted a van pulling up in front of the building, and a crowd of people and flashing cameras surrounding it.

_"Mayor Kim! Mayor Kim!"_

_"Do you have time for questions?!"_

_Ah_. She was the puppet running the show now. He remembered Mark told him about her son Yugyeom, and how he was friends with the doppelgänger, Youngjae Choi. Who he still has yet to _formally_ meet. Hopefully Taeyong completed his goal at the school today and that would all be changed soon.

Jaebum exited his car, slipping his way though the bustling crowd until he made it inside. Once inside the lobby, his ears picked up on a conversation.

_"What do you think they'll do about them?"_

_"All of the...incidents recently are sure to set things back."_

_"We can't have any more conflict. This meeting better be effective."_

He followed the sounds of their voices, seeing that they were heading straight for where the meeting was. He pushed his hair back, falling in step with the people like he belonged. Until _someone_ decided to stand right in his way. 

_"Excuse me, Sir?"_

Jaebum fought the urge to roll his eyes and push them aside, instead putting on a polite smile for ~~the nuisance~~ the man. He had a suit on, bright blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses. In fact, the more he looked at him, the more he realized he looked nothing like the older people in the building. He had the aura of a student, definitely. Wide eyed and bushy tailed, fresh.

"Are you here for the meeting too?"

Jaebum peeked in the room beside them, expecting more people than he saw to file in. He saw the Mayor, then maybe a handful of others he didn't recognize. He wouldn't be able to get in there.

"Nope, just passing by."

"Oh, sorry for stopping you. Do you need any help?"

Jaebum was about to reject him and find another way, but he got an idea. _Jaebum_ couldn't go there. But the _boy_ definitely could. He looked once more, seeing the boy also peeking into the room, wiping his sweaty palms off on his pants.

"You're nervous about this meeting, I see. Intern?"

"That obvious? I'm shadowing the mayor, you know. Seeing what the future looks like."

Jaebum nodded. He was confident. And he looked responsible enough.

"What's your name?"

"Namjoon Kim. Yours, sir?"

Another Kim? Well, It would be good to get at least one by his side until he figured the town hierarchy out. But he wondered why an intern would be job shadowing at such an important meeting.

"Call me JB. And I do need one thing, Namjoon. A few things actually."

The guy blanched a bit at the blunt request, but nodded anyway. He'd be _more_ than easy to compel, already so willing to help people. Jaebum stepped up to the young man, making sure they locked eyes. 

"I need you to tell me everything they _say_ in that meeting. The names of everyone _at_ the meeting. Write it down if you need to, come find me after. Do not miss a single detail."

After he gave the instructions, the spell of focus that shadowed over his eyes gave Jaebum confidence. Jaebum knew he would get it done. But while that was happening, he decided to knock out two birds with one stone and finally pay a special visit to one other person. 

 

Seokjin Kim.

 

 

~

 

 

Yugyeom took a deep breath, his fist hovering over the mahogany as he stood outside of his fathers office at the university. 

 

_Just knock. He'll answer this time._

 

He swallowed, softly wrapping his fist against the door. He hoped Youngjae was okay after he stormed out of school like he did. After seeing Jungkook again, he just _needed_ to get out. But he planned on seeing his father anyway. 

"Dad, it's me. You in?"

He heard a ruffling of papers before the knob turned, Professor Kim coming into his view for the first time in a week. He looked...exhausted. But he put on a smile, one nearly identical to Yugyeom's.

"Hey, son. Come in." 

Yugyeom quickly smiled back, meaning to take a seat on the chair in front of his desk but it was covered in papers.

"Sorry about that— here." His father quickly removed the papers, skimming through them and placing them on his even more crowded desk. Yugyeom took a moment before he spoke.

"I..I missed you around the house. At dinner. The Jeon's were over, you know? Last night.." Yugyeom looked down at his hands. It was awkward, having not seen his father in so long. He couldn't even face him.

"Ah, were they? How's Jungkook these days? Are you two still—"

Yugyeom exhaled sharply. _"Fine,_ Dad. He's fine."

Professor Kim sighed, running a hand through his hair when he saw the defeated look on his son's face. He looked two seconds from having a breakdown.

"What's wrong, Yug?"

Yugyeom crossed his arms over his chest, trying hard to resist the urge to cry in his dad's arms like he did when he was younger.

"Mom is worried about you.."

"Is she? You're the only one who's came by to see me during my research. Or called, at least." His father's bluntly honest tone made him finally face him. 

"What do you mean _research?_ For your classes?"

His dad looked away. "Yeah. Workload is heavier. More papers to grade."

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, "Please, just...If you're like, cheating or divorcing her just say it—"

His dad let out a humorless chuckle. "Yugyeom, _no_. I promise you, it's nothing like that."

"Then why aren't you ever home? Tell me the _truth_." Yugyeom looked around the office, the floor around his desk barely visible with papers and books all over it. The trash was filled takeout and even more papers. He basically _lived_ here. 

"I _am,_ Yugyeom."

The red head pulled at the roots of his hair in frustration, shooting up from his seat. 

"No, you're not! _Nobody is!_ " He shouted, not even caring if people heard him. It was probably the most sound they ever heard out of this room in weeks.

"Son, _please_.." His father slowly stood with him, Yugyeom backing away.

"Until you're ready to tell the truth..I'm not coming here anymore."

His dad rubbed his temples, looking up at the ceiling before taking a long look at his son. His eyes were all over the room, breathing erratic. He'd never seen Yugyeom so disturbed, drastic and rash with his words. 

"It's more complicated than—"

"Bye, Dad." Yugyeom cut him off, perhaps too hasty with his exit when he tripped over an encyclopedia, almost landing face first onto the cluttered floor.

"Yugyeom!"

His father rushed and barely caught him on time, asking if he was okay only to get brushed off. Once Yugyeom caught his breath, he squirmed out his dads arms, eyes catching onto a paper near his feet.

His father didn't stop him when he picked it up.

 

_Entry 1_

_I guess I will start this journal off by listing what I know._

_My name is Kim Jinwoo, it is the 3rd of October in the year 1832._

_I am currently 19 years old. I was born and raised here in Lakehaven just like my parents. I love my parents, dearly. I have just started my semester here as a psychology student at the new college built on the square. I love to read, write and analyze literature. I am mostly fascinated with the human mind. How we feel and how we react. What the mind perceives, how we perceive the mind and so on._

_My best friend is Jeon Jihoon. He was also born and raised in Lakehaven. He loved archery, copying my school work, and being the class clown._

_We often took evening strolls in the forest around my parents manor._ _The night before this date, we were to do just that. I got wrapped up in my studies at the university and came later than usual._

_I found his body at the clearing._

_Jihoon is now dead. He was 17._

 

Yugyeom's heart slammed in his chest. _Who was Kim Jinwoo? Jeon Jihoon?_

"Dad, w-what is this?" 

His father sighed, walking over to his desk. "That was my one of great grandfathers, Jinwoo. He went here."

"Why do you have this?"

He didn't answer, only sorting through his desk, silently handing Yugyeom another photocopied entry.

 

_Entry 15_

_November 30th 1832_

_Lakehaven is not what I thought it was._

_The world, this plane of existence, isn't what I thought. Perhaps it never was._ _The two holes in the side of Jihoon's neck told me that._

_He was bitten._

_The police ruled it as an animal attack, but I carried out my own investigation._ _I haven't left the library since and I've even been asking around._

_My parents are starting to notice._

_I have a feeling they may know more than they tell me._

Yugyeom hands were shaking, causing him to drop the paper back down to the ground. 

"These entries..he was talking about Vampires?"

"You've seen them by now, I'm guessing." His father said, walking over to this desk. He pulled a key out, unlocking a drawer before placing 2 handfuls of old looking journals on the surface.

"This is everything he's written. I've been going through them, getting as much information as I can. I found them in the basement at our house a while ago."

"Dad.."

His father looked at him, a serious look in his eyes and a faster cadence in his talk. He wasn't wasting any time.

"Your mother begged me to keep this from you. But you're a Kim, like me. It's in your blood to know. Especially now."

"W-What does that mean, it's in my _blood?"_

"Well, our family has had political standing in this city for centuries. The Jeon's have too. Except, they're a bit more _hands on_."

Yugyeom didn't know what that meant and he didn't ask.

"The _Jeon's?_   What do they have to do with any of this.."

Yugyeom's stomach twisted. He asked for the truth but he didn't know he'd end up getting _his_ truth. His family is _apart_ of all of this. And _apparently_ so is Jungkook's.

"That town council meeting your mother went to? Every prominent figure is there discussing how to keep the factions in line, they have for centuries. But of course, things slip through the cracks."

Yugyeom thought about prom night, about Stigma, all the warnings his parents gave him about the place before.

"Like _Stigma,_ right?"

"Most notably. The damn place has been around for God knows how long. Vampire's paradise—don't ever find yourself in there."

Yugyeom swallowed, ignoring the swoop of guilt in his gut. "W-Why isn't it shut down? If it's so dangerous to humans.."

" _Money."_ He simply said. "But the prominent _supernatural_ families are another story. We have roots there too, with the witches."

Yugyeom felt like his head was going to explode.

"Witches?!"

His father nodded, laying out the books on the table. "Your great grandfather wrote it all down. He dedicated his life to it."

Yugyeom took a look at all of the journals, the information was endless. Like supernatural encyclopedias or something. He took a look at one volume, carefully skimming through the different entries and detailed sketches before he stopped on one.

His felt his heart drop.

It was _Youngjae_.

Or...the murderous _Not-Youngjae_ from Stigma. He was sketched in his _grandfathers_ book. He was dressed in old time clothing, hair slicked back, and he had.. _fangs_. And he wasn't alone.

On the page adjacent, he saw another man. He was sketched in a hasty manner, as if he was right there and it was his only shot. He had no idea who they were, but they looked even _more_ fucking frightening. 

His father was up sorting books at his bookcase when Yugyeom slipped the volume into his school bag.

There were so many, he surely hasn't gotten to it yet. He'd return it before long.

"Of _course,_ the price of keeping witches, vampires and wolves' existences concealed goes _up and up_. I need you to stay safe, Yugyeom." His father turned to him, giving him the most serious look he's ever seen.

"I've been so scared...I-I still am. For me and Youngjae.."

His brows furrowed at the mention of Youngjae before softening completely, taking his son's hand in his.

"Don't be scared, son. Once I finish this research..no one will have to be anymore. _Trust me."_

Yugyeom made his father agree to come home for dinner that night before leaving. There was a heavy feeling he couldn't explain that hung around him after. It didn't help that it was empty in this part of the University now, making him pull out his phone to distract himself from the goosebumps rising on his skin. He blamed it on the cold.

 

**New message to: Otter**

_**Browny: Text Tae yet?** _

 

He hastened his step, letting out a deep breath when he was outside of the school. But the relief didn't last long.

"Thought you were in high school."

Yugyeom shouted, almost dropping his phone on the concrete.

It was _him_ again. This time in a bright red sweater and black trench coat over his thin frame. His hair was still black, but pushed all the way back this time. 

"I told you to stay away from me!"

Bambam cocked his head to the side, leaning off of Yugyeom's car and stepping right in his space. He smirked when Yugyeom immediately backed away.

"W-Why are you following me?" Yugyeom cursed his shaky voice. He decided to focus on how his half moon pendant glistened in the night, and not at his dangerously imploring green eyes.

"I wanted to see how you were after last night."

He sounded honest. His soft light voice made Yugyeom want to push him and get away as soon as possible. He had to stay safe for his dad, and that meant staying away from _him_.

"Well i'm _fine_..s-so if you could just move.." 

Bambam stepped aside, Yugyeom's sweet scent making him fend off a deep inhale.

And then he stopped.

Yugyeom's back was turned to him, a death grip on his school bag before he spoke. 

_"Tell me."_

Bambam appeared in front of Yugyeom in an instant. He heard his heartbeat soar. Yugyeom was scared of him.

Yugyeom went still, eyes squeezed closed like if he wished hard enough, Bambam would disappear and his life would go back to the way it was before him. But deep down, he didn't know if he truly wanted that. It was the reason he stood outside of Stigma during the day. The reason he was so enthralled, despite all of the warning signs. The reason Bambam knew way more than he let on, and Yugyeom only caring about when he'd touch him again. The reason he forgets about Jungkook completely when he's around.

A soft hand trailed his jaw, a finger caught a frustrated tear that ran down. 

"It's true," Bambam admired the human's face, even if all he saw was terror. "I can drain _every_ ounce of life inside of you right now." 

Yugyeom let out a shaky breath as Bambam chuckled. He trailed a finger on the back of his neck, relishing in the responding shiver of his body.

"You're so _beautiful_ like this, trembling like you are now. I bet you'd taste so _sweet."_

Bambam took said trembling hand, placing a kiss to the top of it like the first time they met. Yugyeom eyes finally opened again, meeting Bambam's deep stare. 

"I'm not scared of you." Yugeyom spoke, eyes stuck at the hand still intertwined with his.

He felt sick—he had to be _sick_ inside. To _like_ the way it felt.

"Then why are you shaking?"

"Because I'm _not_ running away. I-I don't want to. And...and I don't know _why_.."

The human's vulnerable expression in that moment was even too much for Bambam. So instead, the vampire pressed Yugyeom against his car, trapping him on either side with his arms. The red head held his breath, tentative hands grabbing on the sides of Bambam's jacket.

"You just like the danger of it," Bambam felt the vibration of a moan when he kissed along his neck. He practically had to pin Yugyeom's hips back to keep him from moving. It took more willpower than he ever had to use in a single century. He didn't know how he felt about that.

"You like it. That I can just... _snap_. Bite down when I want. But don't worry.." Bambam tugged Yugyeom's head back, putting his neck on full display. 

Yugyeom gasped when he felt a light sting, which came from Bambam's sharp fangs quickly catching over the surface of his neck. 

"—I won't."

A tiny bead of blood dripped from the wound, Bambam greedily licked it clean. _Fuck,_ he was right. The _sweetness_ of it knocked him back completely, but he refrained.

He had to stay alive.

And by the time Yugyeom opened his eyes again, Bambam was gone. 

He was too stunned to react, a hand flying to the wound on his neck before finally sitting in his car. His gaze fell to his school bag, the words of his father ringing in his mind. They held no candle to the guilt of him stealing the book, the guilt of him being weak for a _monster_. 

He felt his phone vibrate. It was Youngjae.

 

_**Otter: Hanging with Tae tomorrow night!** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, i'm sorry!! This is shorter, but crammed with info so its not 2 much - tell me what you're thinking and happy reading :)


	8. Taking Initiative

_"How far along have you gotten?"_

 

Jisoo had only just walked into her room, when she saw her brother sitting right on her bed, legs crossed and expression giddy like it was Christmas eve. 

"Jin-hyung..." she said dejectedly, causing him to roll eyes. "You can't just barge in here. And why are you in the spell book again?"

"Answering my question with a question?" He quipped, flipping through the spell book like it was teen magazine, literally _ooh'ing and ahh'ing._ It was honestly ridiculous.

"It went..." Jisoo paused, taking a second to lie back on her bed. "She told me Bambam was there. I didn't look for him. She said JB might be responsible for the human deaths—but obviously that was you," she heard him hum in approval. Jisoo turned away from him. "Lisa doesn't know any more than the average vampire, hyung. Can we stop this now?"

"Bambam might know who you are now. And you know what that means, Jisoo."

She stuffed her face into her furry pillow, the lingering scent of Lisa's perfume on it giving her comfort. "Yeah, well. Who doesn't know us?"

Seokjin sighed, closing the spell book as he looked down at his brooding sister.

"Even if she did know anything, you wouldn't tell me. _Ugh,_ If only I was one of those disgusting vampires. I'd just compel it out of you."

Jisoo stayed silent, face still shoved in the pillow when she felt her brother running his fingers through her hair.

"Please remember, _sister._ I sent you to spy on her. To get information." She could feel his smolder of disapproval above her. "—Not fall in love with her."

 _What the hell did you think was going to happen?_ She wanted to respond, but she held her tongue. Her and Lisa started out as good friends through school, but Seokjin made Jisoo hang out with the beautiful vampire more and more until feelings she could never retract took over. By then, she was already too deep.

"What would father say?" Seokjin tsked, leaning down next to her. "If he knew you were in love with one of them?"

Jisoo's expression turned cold. "I don't know, _hyung._ You killed him, remember?"

She heard her brother chuckle, an ugly swoop in her stomach in response. Jisoo used to love hearing that laugh when they were younger. Now it just made her sick.

"No, Jisoo. That's called _taking initiative_." She finally turned to face him, the sadness in her eyes having no effect on her older brother. "Look what we _have_ now. We run this city, baby sis! Wake up and smell the roses."

Jisoo almost sneered. _You run it. You don't even let me practice my own magic if it isn't to serve you._  

Jisoo watched as he happily twirled in place, a serene expression only _he_ could have after discussing the death of his own father. "Speaking of roses, did Lisa like the ones I told you to leave? I wonder if Jaebum liked his..." He said offhandedly, picking their signature red flower from out of Jisoo's vase. 

And then, a servant knocked on Jisoo's door, alerting them of a guest downstairs.

Seokjin giggled, turning to Jisoo with a beautiful smile. "Speak of the devil and he shall _appear."_ He stopped in front of her mirror, making unnecessary fixes to his already flawless appearance. "I'll be in the tub. Make sure they send him to my room. But stay in yours—can't have anything happening if he gets angry, can we?"

The empty look on her face made Seokjin smirk. 

"Good talk, sis." 

 

-

 

Seokjin Kim's mansion was like another planet.

Servants running in and out, the Victorian style of it reminding him a lot of Stigma— except the fact he made sure most things were pink. Gold accented furniture, pink everywhere he could. A little _much_ , but so was the man he was dealing with, so it was pretty fitting. Jaebum was currently waiting downstairs for Jin to show up, deciding on showing a bit of manners in his household for now. 

A pretty girl with brown hair walked up to him, stopping in front of him with a small smile. 

"Seokjin is upstairs in his room. I'll take you to him."

Jaebum furrowed his brows, calling to the young girl. "Haven't I seen you before? At the old Kim Family mansion?"

The girl was just about to respond when a loud, high pitched voice rang from upstairs.

"Jisoo, why aren't you in your room?!"

_Jisoo._

He definitely heard that name. He looked at her again, brows drawn together. _This_ was the girl in the Greenhouse Jinyoung seemed to know pretty well.

"Come with me." Jisoo rolled her eyes, starting up the stairs making sure Jaebum followed. He continued to watch the young girl, how she walked into Jin's room without so much as a knock. Definitely not something some servant of his would do. Jisoo looked around the room, the pink bed sheets bare of his presence.

She sighed, "Are you _really_ in the bath? Should he wait?"

Jaebum cleared his throat. "I'm _not_ waiting."

He heard a light laugh, knowing it belonged to Seokjin. "Of course not. You can go now, Jisoo. Do _not_ leave that room again."

Jaebum walked right into the Master bathroom where he heard him, immediately blinded by the humid, wet fog.

"I see you've met Jisoo. Absolutely gorgeous isn't she?"

Jaebum turned around, seeing his person of interest sitting on the edge of the bathtub, rose petals covering the water, a glass of wine to his lips.

That's Seokjin Kim, alright.

"Not bad." Jaebum said, watching Seokjin cross his smooth legs. He looked up to his unfortunately beautiful face. One that _seemed_ to share similar features with that girl. "Looks like you." 

Seokjin laughs, throwing head back. "Well, I'd hope so. She _is_ my sister."

Jaebum spared a moment to take him in. His hair was light pink of course, dark eyebrows framing his faux innocent doe eyes that returned the once over to Jaebum (rather slowly) from head to toe.

The human bit his lip. "Fuck, you're _still_ so hot...I can't believe you came alone. We could've had more fun, you know?"

Jaebum rose his brows, stepping closer to the human. "Think I'll pass on _your_ fun." He hadn't seen the boy since he was a teenager. Times have definitely changed.

"I wanted to see your boy toy. Mark, right?" Seokjin circled his bathwater with his finger. His innocent act was getting on the vampire's last nerves.

Jaebum clenched his jaw. "You tried to kill him with your little puppies, too. Now you don't know him?"

Seokjin chuckled, watching Jaebum sit on the edge of the tub next to him. "Guess you didn't like the roses either."

Jaebum took Seokjin's wine glass, "Mm, wouldn't say that. Just not in the mood for bullshit." He lifted the glass to his nose.

_Vervain._

It was one of the Vampires biggest weaknesses in the form of an ugly purple herb. Humans who knew of it ingested it by the truckload around here.

With that knowledge, Seokjin must've knew Jaebum would try to compel him. And he wouldn't put it past him bathing in the shit either.

"Fair enough.." Seokjin loosened his silk bathrobe, exposing his bare upper body. "What _exactly_ are you in the mood for?"

Jaebum stood up. "Cut the shit, Jin. You humans are  _irritating_." He looked Seokjin up and down, finally turning away from the vile being.

Seokjin's brows lifted, tipping his head to the side. "What, Jaebum? You don't fuck humans anymore?"

Jaebum's head snapped to face him in record time, making Seokjin laugh. 

"Why not? I even heard _Mark_ used to work for this family long ago—a low born _human_." Seokjin practically _felt_ the anger rolling off of the vamp in waves. Jaebum probably wondered how he knew that.

"That's your type, right? You like to taste them first before you turn them into your immortal bitch—"

The sudden loud shattering of the wine glass against the wall opposite of them shut him up.

Jaebum's jaw clenched. "Say another word and I _swear_." He felt a dull ache in his eyes, feeling them gloss over and show black to the human.

"I'll take this city back, then kill you and _every_  Kim descendant to make up for lost time."

Seokjin's eyes widened at the bone chilling growl Jaebum's voice morphed into, letting out a short giggle before he tightened his robe again.

Jaebum Im is back, alright.

But unlike the rest, he's been anticipating it.

 

"Finally. Shit is _actually_ getting interesting."

 

-

 

 

Taeyong stood in the body length mirror, checking himself out from head to toe.

 

Jaebum and Mark didn't exactly give him time to collect his shit before "adopting" him, so he wasn't wearing his own clothes at the moment.

Right now, he had on a grey wool coat over an expensive black sweater and black dress pants. _Way_ too fancy for the situation in his eyes; but this is what Jaebum laid out for him, minus the sweater he picked himself. Mark wouldn't let him anywhere _near_ his clothes, and considering his and the vampire's last encounter—stepping on his toes wouldn't be very _ideal_.

Shivers ran down his spine just thinking about it, but he had to do what was needed to make sure they weren't going to use him for whatever and kill him when they were finished.

By no means did he enter this situation with that mentality.

At first he was just doing what was told, thinking _why the hell not? there's nothing else to live for._ But after watching Mark, he realized needed to survive—even if he felt he didn't deserve to anymore. He had a feeling, whoever or _whatever_ he was hiding in that journal was something he had to stay alive to discover.

In Taeyong's eyes, he was already fucked anyway. An _Alpha_ was meant to defend his pack by any means necessary, which meant dying _for_ them if it came down to it. He failed, and now he's alone. Eternally guilty. He knew Jaebum saw it, shit— he _read_ it out of his own mind. And somehow, Mark knew enough to threaten him.

Taeyong's knuckles were white when he gripped the bathroom counter.

_Focus, Taeyong._

He took deep breaths, banishing the toxic thoughts from his head. He ran his hands through his hair, deciding on a simple side part. He really missed the silver color it once had before his life went down the drain. When he was working for Seokjin, they hurriedly dyed it black to make him 'less noticeable'.

_Seokjin._

Apparently, Jaebum went by to see him today. Taeyong often wondered if Seokjin thought he was dead like the rest of them after that failed mission, but who was he kidding? Seokjin probably didn't notice him when he was alive. 

_"TAEYONG, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"_

Mark was calling him now. He quickly grabbed the phone, sending Youngjae a quick message that he was on his way.

Now, _Youngjae_ was something else entirely.

Taeyong thought it was sad. Youngjae would be caught in the crossfire of a world he had no real idea about. Smack dab in the center of a major feud because he shares the same face as Jaebum's enemy (or past lover, he doesn't really know).

Taeyong couldn't tell what he really thought of him just yet, but one thing was for sure...he hoped he was _nothing_ like his evil duplicate. _Ars_ , was it? That dude was plain terrifying.

Whatever Jaebum did to piss him off must've been _unforgivable_. 

The vampire stood at front door, analyzing Taeyong's outfit with his deadly stare. He thought he was in the clear, but the way Mark's jaw tensed when he looked at the jacket told him otherwise.

Taeyong pouted, looking down at the garment. "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

Mark scoffed, "I'm the one who bought it. It was for Jaebum."  Taeyong just stared blankly, causing Mark to roll his eyes and gesture to the garment. "It's _Tom Ford."_

It was only then Taeyong gaped, immediately shrugging the coat off of his shoulders when Mark's eyes widened. 

"And that's _my_ sweater." 

"I found it in Jaebum's things, I'm sorry—"

Sick of watching the boy stammer over his words, the vampire just made his way out.

"We don't have time, just c'mon. We need to get this over with before Jaebum gets back."

 

-

 

"You played beautifully last night."

 

Youngjae was analyzing his outfit in the mirror, startled by his fathers voice in his doorway. He sighed, deeming his outfit okay enough when he turned to him. _Did he say he played last night?_

"I'm sorry, What did you say?"

His father softly smiled, "I said you were playing beautifully last night. On the piano downstairs. You..haven't played since—"

"Yeah, I know." He deadpanned, mentally reprimanding himself for the defensive tone. "I mean, are you sure you weren't listening to another old recital again?.."

His father chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Nice to hear you joking again, son. Your mother and I were trying to sleep, but it was a pleasant surprise."

Youngjae smiled, hoping it didn't look as stiff as it felt. He hasn't touched that piano in a _year_. Last night included.

And just when he was going to dismiss it, Yugyeom's account of his last night at Stigma reared it's ugly head again. His _own_ night at Stigma did too. When Yugyeom said Youngjae told them he was going home, when he knew for a _fact_ he was still in the club. 

Now his parents are saying he was playing the piano again.

Youngjae couldn't wrap his head around it. He didn't want to. He wanted this nightmare to _end_ already, but every time he turned around it seemed to get worse. He had less energy every time, less sleep. 

Less _sanity._

Youngjae's knees felt weak, dropping down on the edge of his bed. 

His father rushed up to him. "Woah, are you sick? Are you sure you should be—"

"I'm fine dad, really. It's nothing. Thanks about last night. I-I've been practicing again." His father squeezed his shoulder, making his way out of the room before Youngjae practically lunged for his phone on the nightstand. His hands were trembling when he called Yugyeom on speed dial, letting out a string of curse words when all he got was his answering machine. He tried again, and again.

Answering machine.

That was weird. _Was he alright?_

He noticed he had a new text in his inbox from about 10 minutes ago. It was from Tae.

 

**New Kid T: On the way! :-)**

 

Youngjae smiled down at the text, _almost_ forgetting about the potential danger lurking right inside of his house. Hopefully, this date—not date.This _hang out_ (Get a grip, Youngjae) would make him forget it completely.

Tae was a sweet guy, kind of weird, but sweet. Youngjae wondered exactly where he was from. He seemed...out of touch. He used _emoticons_ on a brand new iPhone, if that said anything.

Then he heard his doorbell ring.

That had to be Tae.

He grabbed his jacket and immediately rushed down the stairs. When opened the door, the boy on the other side almost made him lose his breath.

"Hey Youngjae...ready to go?"

Tae stood at the door, hands stuffed in an expensive looking wool coat, his hair was swept back instead of over his eyes like before, giving Youngjae an even better view of the hauntingly beautiful dark orbs and unreal face. The same one waiting for his response right now.

"I—Yes? _Yes_. Let's do this." Youngjae watched Tae flash his pearly whites, face looking softer at the gesture. Youngjae smiled back, texting Yugyeom one last time before he left. 

 

 

-

 

 

After dropping Taeyong off, Mark was parked in front of the Kim family mansion.

Being here seemed to offset him more than the average vampire and he didn't know why. Just looking at the house made his stomach churn, his head felt like it weighed tons. It's been like that for as long as Mark could remember.

The ancient magical aura was even stronger at night. It was way harder to hold off now, bordering unbearable. But he had to see Jinyoung before Jaebum finished with Seokjin and got back to his place, and before Taeyong and Youngjae got there if all went correctly.

He flipped his hood on, hastily knocking on the heavy wooden door so he could get inside already. When it finally opened, Mark's eyes widened at what he saw.

This _definitely_ wasn't Jinyoung.

"Who are you?" Mark asked. The blonde stranger on the other side of the door effectively ignored the question, even as Mark repeated it.

He cocked his head to the side, big greenish-yellow eyes like a cat when they followed Mark's every move. He looked at Mark as if he was expecting him—that bothered the shit out of him.

Mark's eyes automatically fell to the bedazzled choker around his soft, tawny neck. They had a prim black blazer on and a pressed white shirt with the top buttons forsaken. Mark didn't have the will to look further. 

" _Hello_ , earth to blondie?" The stranger only smirked. Fuck, witches are so irritating.

But _this_ one's gaze was too strong, even for him.

So Mark looked away for a second, "Can you at least.." and then he faltered. The stranger disappeared by the time he looked up again. "Get me...Jinyoung?" 

Mark eyebrows furrowed as he tried to peer around, leaving an interesting sight for Jinyoung when he finally did show up.

"How'd you open the door? Invite rule off?" As soon Jinyoung invited him in, Mark immediately looked around the front entrance.

"I didn't open it. Where is he?"

"Where's who? It's only me right now."

Mark faltered, "...Pretty blonde? Big cat-looking eyes? Dressed well?"

Jinyoung laughed, "Jaebum must be working you too hard. You're hallucinating."

Mark shook it off, forcing himself to laugh with Jinyoung as they walked out to the Greenhouse. Maybe he _was_ hallucinating. He wouldn't put it past himself with all the stress he's been under lately. But he couldn't help but find himself curious about the blonde stranger.

Hallucination or not.

"So what's going on with you?" Jinyoung asked, taking his seat in the stool. He watched Mark sit across from him, a grim expression set on his face.

"The boy _knows_. I don't know how, but he heard me talking to you about the extra sunlight ring last time—I should've killed him then."

Jinyoung reached across the table, cautiously settling his hand on Mark's forearm. "Taeyong? He probably only heard a little. He doesn't _know_ , Mark. If you really believed he did, i'm sure he'd be dead right now."

The vampire violently shook his head, "Jinyoung, he _stole_ my journal. I accidentally left it out after seeing Jaebum, and he stole it."

Jinyoung's squinted in confusion, "He hid it from Jaebum for you? Why would he do that?" 

"I don't fucking know! He said he didn't read it, but fuck, I don't _know_ that, I don't.." Mark buried his head in his hands. "He _can't_ get his hands on that again. No one can. My whole life is in there, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung never saw Mark so unstable and out of touch. He always kept a cool head, which is what set him apart from Jaebum.

Mark ran his hands through his hair, leaving it in a messy state. "I don't even know why i'm here...just forget it."

"You're scared, Mark. That's perfectly normal." Jinyoung said, knowing every word went over Mark's head.

"I have to go. There's doppelgänger's in Lakehaven now, if you haven't heard." Jinyoung's face after that would've been comical had the circumstances not been so shitty. "Jaebum ditched the plan as soon as he saw his target and I found the first one he attacked. _He's_ a human, unlike the other one we know. But we got the kid on him now."

Jinyoung shot out of his seat. Now _he_ was the stressed one. "Mark, what the _hell_  are you guys planning to do to him?" he followed the vampire to the exit. "You can't just—"

Mark exhaled sharply, waiting for Jinyoung to move. "You _know_ one will die anyway." 

"You don't know anything about this yet, you can't just get all stake happy and _kill_ everyone!" Mark pushed past him, Jinyoung grabbing his shoulder. "I _know_ you don't want to do that.."

The vampire paused. The cold gaze he gave Jinyoung made him stagger. "You don't _know_ me, Jinyoung. Just because I come here and actually _talk_ to you instead of banging you against every surface for favors like Jaebum does—" Mark stopped himself, rubbing his temples before he turned back to the witch. The _look_ Jinyoung had in his eyes was everything Mark detested.

"Just make the sunlight ring please, so I can get it to where it needs to go. I'll worry about Jaebum and take care of this."

"I'm not all that worried about Jaebum, honestly." Jinyoung swallowed, evening his breath. He knew Mark could hear his heartbeat now.

"I'm more worried about you."

The vampire slightly turned his head towards Jinyoung, feeling his heart skip a beat from behind him.

 

"Well, that's stupid."

 

 

-

 

 

Since Youngjae lived so close to the city, they walked to their destination.

 

Tonight was the fall festival in their city, a pretty popular event with rides, food— the whole nine yards. School was even cut shorter for the event, giving all of the seniors a break from their grueling schedules.

They were almost there, the smell of the greasy festival food wafting in his nose. He couldn't wait to get a break from everything, even just for a little while.

"So Tae...what brings you to Lakehaven, anyway?"

Tae's eyes averted Youngjae's, "It's kind of complicated. But I'm staying with some..friends until I finish out my senior year."

Youngjae nodded, "Ah, I see. I've been here all my life."

Tae gave him a small smile. "You don't sound too happy about that."

"Not really, no." Youngjae chuckled, staring down at his feet as they walked. "I'll be glad to get out of here after school. Me and my best friend."

Tae perked up. "The stalker, right?" 

Youngjae laughed, "Yeah, him. You have any best friends?" They walked a little longer until Tae answered.

"I used to."

After that it seemed to get silent between them, save for the Autumn leaves crunching below their feet. Youngjae thought he accidentally hit a nerve he didn't know of, but all prior awkwardness dissipated when they finally arrived to the festival. Tae's eyes took on a childish wonder as he looked around at the neon lights, kids running around with cotton candy, the Ferris wheel further down.

Youngjae smiled up at the boy. "It's beautiful, right?" 

A mischievous smile grew on Tae's face as he walked over to the the bottle games. Both and Youngjae and Tae eyed the big prizes and stuffed animals people walked away with, turning to give each other a look.

_"Up for a game?"_

They both said it at once, the resulting laughter breaking the ice even more. Things got pretty competitive between Youngjae and him, but Youngjae eventually surrendered, watching fondly as him and a fiery 5 year old battled over the last large stuffed panda. 

The 5 year old won.

Youngjae doubled over in laughter, watching Tae's disappointed pout when the kid happily grabbed the panda, sticking her tongue out at him with the most attitude she could muster.

"Tae, it's fine. I didn't really want—" then Youngjae felt a sudden tugging at his jacket, turning around to get a face full of black and white fur. He peeked out behind the stuffed animal and saw the same 5 year old girl with an adorable blush on her cheeks as he handed it to Youngjae.

Youngjae gasped, "Why thank you! Are you sure you don't want to keep this for yourself? You worked hard!"

"The meanie wanted it for you! I already won one before anyway. Bye bye!" She quickly waved, running off to her parents who were close by. Youngjae gave them a wave before turning back to Tae.

"Tae, did you see that?!" Youngjae clutched the panda close, finally looking up to see his friend staring directly at the full moon. It was like he didn't even hear him. Youngjae scrunched his brows.

_Why the hell was there a full moon already?_

"Tae..." he finally looked over to Youngjae, blinking the dazed look out of his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Um..you wanna go to the river?" Tae asked, grabbing Youngjae's hand so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd.

But Youngjae didn't know that was exactly what Tae was _supposed_ to do.

They were supposed to go to a cotton candy vendor, but by the time the man finished with Youngjae's, Tae was nowhere to be seen. 

"He was just beside...Tae!" He yelled, taking off into the crowd. He felt his chest getting tighter the longer he didn't see him. It reminded him so much of that night at Stigma, it felt like he was reliving his worst nightmare. He was bumping into people, mumbling apologies. Every time he called Tae's number he heard no phone ringing, and it went straight to voicemail. _Where the hell did he go?_

He saw dark hair and a wool coat, turning the person around. 

"Tae!"

It wasn't him. The person gave him a weird look, but Youngjae continued through the crowd. His breath was already labored enough, his heart was beating out of his chest. He dialed Yugyeom—still getting nothing. Tears brimmed his eyes as he walked over to the park benches next to the river, shivering from what he'd probably tell people was the cold.

Youngjae jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't hurt me!" Youngjae shouted, jerking his head up to see none other than _Tae_ looking down at him with a worried expression.

Great, now even Tae knows he's fucked up.

"W-Where did you g-go?" Youngjae choked out, shutting his eyes as he took deep breaths.

"Youngjae I'm so sorry, I got distracted and walked off. I couldn't find my way well. Newbie and all." He felt Tae sit next to him on the bench. "I really am sorry Youngjae. If you want to go home, just say the w—"

"No! I don't." Youngjae's heart slammed at the thought. _Home_. Where he has all those nightmares, never sleeps, where he's in more danger than he is in public.

"You don't want to go home?" Youngjae opened his eyes by now. Tae had a contemplative expression on his face as he looked Youngjae over.

Youngjae swallowed his pride. "Can I...go back home with you? You don't have to but..would your friends mind?" He'd usually just go to Yugyeom's, but the boy wasn't picking up his phone. He didn't have a lot of options here.

Tae gave a small smile. "Of course you can, Youngjae. We're friends, right?"

Youngjae nodded, him and Tae sitting a few moments on the bench in silence while he tried to calm down.

"Okay." Youngjae finally stood up, only just then noticing his dropped his panda bear in the crowd while looking for Tae.

 

"Let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot goes down! just trying to get this night out of the way jhgfd tell me ur thoughts


	9. Antithesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Jaebum and Ars' past.

**17th Century Korea — Joseon Dynasty**

 

Palace family dinners were the darkest parts of Jaebum's days.

 

They were where he had no choice but to sit still and endure his family analyzing each and every aspect of his being. Ever since he was young, they were all the same. Deep, hideous pulls of anxiety pooling in his stomach at the thought of being in the same room as those he shared blood with.

Jaebum anticipated each harsh dig with a practiced ease on his face only a crown prince could possess. Being the first born, it was a given to be judged the hardest. This was going to be his kingdom one day after all—his loyal subjects. He couldn't afford to be weak, even ruling over lesser beings.

At least he had someone beside him this time.

When the stood at the entrance of the dining quarters, Ars didn't look all that terrified. Not even with the deadliest court of royals sitting some feet away from him, no doubt smelling his presence. In fact, Jaebum isn't one to assume but he even looked... _excited._

Jaebum turned away when he felt the artist look over to him. Ars never saw Jabeum in his grand clothing before, only ever meting him when he went incognito through the village, or late at night when he was already dressed for bed, preferably when he _wasn't_ dressed.

He couldn't take his eyes off of him and Jaebum knew it.

Ars smirked at him, giving his hand a a short squeeze. "Show me what will be yours, crown prince."

As they entered, the guards bowed to him, Ars taking his seat beside Jaebum with an almost too pleased expression. The court barely acknowledged him and Jaebum wanted to keep it so. Better to be ignored than to be considered the appetizer.

Even besides that fact, he didn't even want Ars to be exposed to this part of his life. He viewed what him and the artist had as an escape from his reality.

Now there was no turning back.

Jaebum kept his head down when everyone else filed in. But when the court rose to their feet, he knew his parents just arrived.

And then the king spoke.

"Hello family of mine," he briefly looked to Ars. "And..others. I know we don't get together like this often, but your mother wanted us all together tonight."

Jaebum tuned the man out, staring down at his food and waiting for what he knew was to come. 

"Jaebum-ah."

He swallowed, "Yes, Father?"

The king took a long look at his son. Jaebum was born on the Blood Moon, a privilege for vampire children in their lineage. It meant he was to posses boundless abilities and power, higher bloodlust for sure. He even looked like a spitting image of himself and his wife and he couldn't be more thankful for that.

But that was just about all he inherited from them.

"Address me as _Your Highness_. You own no right to that title."

His son was weak.

"Okay, hy-" Jaebum stopped himself, feeling his hands start to tremble in anger. "Your _highness_."

"Weak." His father mumbled, taking a sip to his tea. "You're your mothers son, alright."

The queen glared at the man and no one thought anything of it. The two were known to argue.

Jaebum lifted a brow. "Am I? You treat me like some bastard."

Ars' brows practically jumped to his hairline. The tension at the table kicked off on it's seemingly _regular_ note, everyone else digging into their food regardless of the apparent showdown at the table. All except one.

The king lifted his finger at the boy, "Jaebum—"

Jaebum heard a throat clear, already knowing who uselessly came to his defense.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, father? He only lost one duel today. He fought hard, like always."

Ah, _Jongin_. His sweet, sweet dongsaeng.

His brother sent a supportive smile over at him from his seat. The one _right_ next to the king.

Jongin was born only a year after him, which meant they were both competitors before they even knew there was a competition. Clearly, Jaebum wasn't really in the lead despite his title.

"But he has yet to _win_. No crowned prince of ours should be a failure, right?" The king quipped, raising his cup to Jongin with a sly smile.

 _And no King of ours should be a pompous asshole,_ Jaebum thought.

On the other hand, Ars' jaw was set tight listening to the King speak so ill of his own blood. So ill of Jaebum, his _successor_. And Jaebum just sat and took it. That wouldn't do after tonight.

In any case, he sent what he hoped was a polite smile everyone's way regardless. Jaebum's brother didn't return it.

Ars didn't expect him to.

Jongin sighed, "Father—"

"He can't even defend himself. That's no _king_. Even Jennie is capable of that."

The mentioned family member reached her hand under the table, gripping Jaebum's hand in support as always when their father ripped into him.

The court _adored_  the last born Jennie. She was beautiful, headstrong and an amazing fighter. Men from lands he never even heard of traveled to the palace in hopes to court her. Jaebum drained the humans, though.

They'd never be worthy of her hand. 

The King glared at his son. "Jaebum, look at me when I speak to you. Meet people's eyes. You're no better than those humans outside of the palace walls without that."

Ars' face was blank even at the insult, only surveying Jaebum's reaction in silence. He glanced over at the Queen, who's lips were set tight but said nothing at the ugly words being hurdled at her son. In fact, she was generally silent. Then he looked at Jaebum's sister. Quiet as a lady was 'supposed' to be but her eyes showed—other than _Golden Boys_ across the table _,_  actual compassion for her Hyung.

The king eventually gave up on bullying his oldest, signaling for the maids waiting at the side of the room. Jaebum shifted in his seat as he knew what was coming next. The women's scents were  _disgustingly_ overpowering. He saw his younger sister glancing at him out of peripheral when his palms started to sweat. He just missed Ars smirking at his struggle from beside him.

Jongin didn't.

"Have you courted anyone, son? You know it is time for you to marry."

The soft lilt of the queen's voice did little to calm Jaebum's throbbing heart. Not when Jongin and his Father were draining the blood out of people's veins right in front of their faces. His vision stilled on their bare necks and loose robes, hypersensitive ears catching the sounds that came from them.

Jaebum tried not to wonder if the humans felt pain or pleasure from the bite. It wasn't his concern. 

"Not yet."

Ars bit the inside of his cheek, not paying any mind to the two vampires draining his kind right in his face. He was more focused on Jaebum at the moment.

The queen tsked, giving her son a familiar disappointed look. It was quite funny actually. His mother only ever spoke to him when it was about getting married.

"You told me after university you would find someone—"

Jaebum huffed, "Perhaps I never _will_ , mother." 

The pregnant silence that followed made him privy to the man next to him for the first time since he sat down. Ars' expression had dropped completely, his cold aura immediately launching him into panic mode. This was _exactly_ why Jaebum wanted to keep him as far away from this as possible. He knew it was only a matter of time before they stopped waiting on him to court someone. Before they invited a princess and made all of the arrangements before he could even open his mouth. It wasn't like he could.

And there was no doubt Ars would forever loathe him if it came to that.

But really, it was the way the peasants in the kingdom regarded him that made Jaebum lose his appetite.

He knew how the humans actually saw the Royal family—monsters among men.

Even after 200 years of domination over them. _So what if he became king?_ It would never change.

They bow, kneel, clear a path when they appear, but the hate in their eyes never fooled him. It led to him starving himself, reflecting that hatred when he stared into the mirror, letting the carbon black emotion consume his entire being until he became callous.It only led to more blood spilled in the end to compensate, more scandals to cover up, more pressure on the King to do so.

Though after a particularly blood thirsty rampage, when there were human bodies drained and strewn across his quarters where he lured them—his father actually looked at him like was worth something.

Jaebum guessed that was a win.

"Nonsense, Jaebum. You'll need someone by your side on the throne, won't you?" 

Jennie tittered, leaning into her oldest brother. "The rumors are quite funny actually. They think he's _saving_ himself for someone, like a true love. Romantic, isn't it?"

Jaebum stiffened, making Jennie squeeze his sides with her thin arms and sickeningly cute smile that made him do anything for her when he was younger. Meanwhile, Ars' lip curled up into his own smile.

The girl was trying to save his ass. 

"Or, they think Hyung's into men."

Jongin wiped the blood from his lips, a sly smirk on his handsome face. Obviously Jennie's _Save Jaebum_ plan didn't translate to their brother. Jaebum missed the look Jongin gave to Ars. Pointed and amused. Like he knew something Ars didn't.

Neither  _dared_ glance to see how their father looked. 

The queen stammered, "O-Obviously _that_ isn't the case. He just needs time—"

Nope, that wasn't it.

He needed out.

_"Jaebum-ah!!"_

He heard his father yell after him, but he grabbed Ars' wrist (not missing the way pulse point throbbed in his grip) and parted through guards who were given no order to stop them.

The King didn't care _that_ much.

Jaebum didn't say a thing as he drug Ars down the halls, and neither did the other man. But they were both stopped by someone who should've stayed in the dining room.

"Hyung.."

Jongin appeared right in front of them, eyes momentarily falling to where Jaebum and the artist's hands were connected. Ars held him tighter.

"Go back to dinner before you get scolded, Jongin."

Jaebum tried to push past him, but Jongin stood his ground.

In Ars' opinion, something about Jongin seemed _off._

He looked _nothing_ like Jennie or Jaebum. Of course, he was just as stunning. Darker skin, lighter brown hair instead of black; It wasn't _too_ special of an occurrence. But he stuck out like a sore thumb in this family, and yet Jaebum was the target.

It was truly perplexing.

And now here he was, standing in the way of him and Jaebum.

Ars just hoped blocking the exit was the _only_ instance he'd ever be doing that in.

"Hyung, don't tell me what to do right now. You're making it hard on Jennie and I, you know father is tense and you bring _him_ around—"

Jaebum clenched his jaw, "You sound a bit bitter, brother. Is that why you chose to make that little _gripe_ about me at the table in front of everyone."

Jongin's expression softened, eyes falling to the floor in shame. Jaebum let go of Ars' hand to step up to his dongsaeng.

"Don't I get embarrassed enough at that stupid table without you adding to the fire?"

"I'm sorry, Hyung. I just...I don't like the fact that it still has to be hidden. All this time.."

Ars rolled his eyes. This kid was ridiculous. "Nobody really does, do they?"

Jongin ignored Ars, eyes narrowing as he took in Jaebum's current feverish state. His eyes were all over the place and he was sweating.

"You haven't fed. Hyung, don't do this again. I'll get the maids—" Jongin grabbed his brother's hand only to get it snatched from him.

"Leave it, Jongie. They'll all die if I feed on them now. I haven't in days."

His brother sighed, glaring at Ars for a moment before he leaned into Jaebum's side. He was whispering something to him. Ars' brows furrowed when he saw his expression tense automatically.

"Will Jennie be there?" Jaebum asked in a low voice. Jongin nodded affirmatively.

"You know I won't forget. I have to go now, Jongie. I promise I won't to be too messy, okay?"

_Forget what?_

The younger nodded, shooting Ars what looked like a warning glance. Before they knew it, he shot back over to the dining room and left them alone again.

Jaebum sighed, looking after where his brother went. Yet another weight was on his shoulders.

 

"Let's go."

 

The black robe replaced his royal one as they ventured out of the palace walls. The streets were bustling with vendors, booksellers, the odd loan sharks. He was entertained by observing the life outside of the palace. Getting lost in the flow of it all, managing to push away his own troubles by looking at others.

But the urge to drain them of the very life they possessed was an urge he could never push away. 

Jaebum couldn't take the silence any longer. He needed his distraction, his getaway, to take his mind off of it. 

 

"Why aren't you speaking? I keep you next to me for a reason."

 

"No clue. Maybe it's the same reason you let your own family talk down to you like some dog."

 

Jaebum sharply turned to him, but the human showed no signs of fear, but his heartbeat definitely sped up.

Just like when they were back in his room when Jaebum was two seconds from draining him.

"Why are you looking that way? They're _vile_ and you know it. They treat you more like a  _fool_ than a prince!"

"Do _not_ speak ill of them, Ars. Remember it's a crime."

Ars huffed. Jaebum's loyalty to that family was going to be problem. Not one he couldn't solve, though. 

"Then turn me in, Hyung. Even then I'd be more free than you'd ever be." 

Jaebum scoffed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ars couldn't help but shake his head. The poor prince was still just as naive as the day he met him.

"You know what it means, hyung. Or perhaps you _'never will'_ as you would put it."

Jaebum reached out to him, immediately realizing what this was about.

"I only said that out of anger. It's just palace politics, Ars. Nothing personal.."

The artist outright laughed at that.

But the outburst didn't contain the jovial properties that usually brought a flush to Jaebum's cheeks. This laugh was sharp, resigned, and cold.

Malicious, even.

 _"Politics?_   These are the same _politics_ that have your father _—_ no your _highness,_ ready to give your crown away to Jongin at any moment. The same _politics_ that will have your mother bringing in the most _beautiful_ princess she can find to hang off of your arm, knowing good and damn well you'll never _touch_ the bitch let alone carry on the bloodline—"

Jaebum staggered back like he was hit.

"That m-means _nothing_ to me, Ars! Won't you listen to me? I tried to protect you from all of this. This isn't who I am!" His vision was starting the blur, the hunger would soon conquer over every sense in his body.

"Figure it out then. I don't need you to protect me, Jaebum."

Ars tried to walk away and Jaebum heart leaped into his throat at sight. He grabbed the man's wrist.

"Don't run from me!"

People were starting to look their direction, making Jaebum take them and conceal from them sight. The last thing they needed were rumors.

Ars then ripped his wrist away from him, staring at the crown prince's disheveled appearance. Any moment he would break.

"You're not understanding, Hyung. You just... _don't._ "

Jaebum turned away from him, grunting as the hunger started to singe his insides. He leaned against the wall besides his lover, his head buried into his forearm.

"W-What do you want me to do, Ars? This is my _life_.."

Jaebum sounded so _desperate_.

Would Ars be sick to admit that it was just the way he liked him?

"Prove that you won't ever do that to me. To us."

Ars' voice started to sound garbled again, but Jaebum forced himself to respond. He couldn't lose his only escape. His only piece of sanity was a being who was the complete antithesis of the word.

 _"How?_ I love you! Isn't that enough, Ars!?"

The prince's breath became heavy as his sharp nails grew out from his beds. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Bite me, Jaebum. Bite me and we can do this together."

Ars' words translated clear into Jaebum's mind that time. 

Shit, he couldn't hear anything else after that if he _tried_.

The human stepped closer to Jaebum, boldly grabbing his hand. His voice rose and fell with such conviction, practiced ease, and more passion than he'd ever heard him use. He _wanted_ this.

And it _almost_ sounded like a good idea.

 

"Take over the kingdom—you! Not Jongin, not anyone else. _You'll_ be king. And I can help you."

 

Jaebum would reject that offer then.

The concept of turning purest thing in his life into a monster like himself wasn't an option.

But losing it? Would _that_ be worth it?

_What if it was never truly pure in the first place?_

With the way history folded, those questions were something Jaebum thought time would answer.

 

It's been centuries.

 

_He still doesn't know._

 


	10. Moonlight Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #prayforyugjae2k17

Jaebum stormed out of Seokjin's with a set of tense shoulders and no new information.

 

In any other case, he'd be furious at himself for wasting time on such a pointless mission. But he had another Kim waiting to tell him things even Seokjin couldn't.

_Namjoon._

Jaebum didn't know if he could trust the kid, but if he proved to be lying to him he'd deal with that when the time came. For now, he just needed to know where to start.

He drove downtown, going over anything Seokjin told him. All he knew now was that he had a sister, and unlike him she did have the gift. He had no idea how powerful she was, but if she was lingering around the old Kim Family Mansion—it wouldn't be hard to find her again. But one thing was for sure.

Seokjin seemed a bit _too_ smug in Jaebum's face.

 _Why?_ He didn't know. But he had a pretty educated guess on who could've told him about Mark's past, because there was no way in hell he found that out on his own.

And if Seokjin managed to get that piece of information, who knows what the hell else he knew?

Regardless, Jaebum wouldn't let that stop him.

Jaebum parked, walking into the cafe a few blocks away from city hall. He saw the deep navy suit and blonde hair from behind, smirking as he took a seat across from them.

"Did I keep you waiting too long?"

Jaebum chuckled when the boy jumped at bit at his entrance, nearly spilling coffee all over the meticulously taken notes laid out on the table in front of him.

Namjoon stammered, "I—no, I got here a few minutes ago. I have the information."

Jaebum tapped his hand, "I know you do. Want some coffee before we start?" he waved the barista over, not waiting for Namjoon's answer. The boy swallowed, clearing his throat to speak before Jaebum interrupted him.

"You're a Kim. That makes you my enemy, naturally. I'm sure a bright boy like you already figured out who I am." Namjoon stiffened, the action itself answering Jaebum's question.

"Are you familiar with Seokjin?"

Namjoon nodded affirmatively, still making no eye contact with the vampire. "Yes. But we're not...I'm human just like him. But—" Jaebum lifted Namjoon's chin up to meet his gaze.

"Yugyeom Kim."

The blonde's mouth gaped open and shut. _There it is._

"W-What? The mayor’s son?" He feigned ignorance but the tremor in his voice tattled on him. The vampire sighed. Guess he’d have to dig for the truth himself.

Jaebum shut his eyes, sifting through Namjoon's currently scattered thoughts. He could tell they were usually pretty straight forward, like a to do list almost, mixed in with a lot of anxiety that Jaebum himself had most likely caused. And then he actually found something useful.

"You're related to Yugyeom." Namjoon's eyes widened, lifting his hands to pacify the situation before Jaebum chuckled. "No use in lying to me, Namjoon. And yeah, I did just read your mind. Pretty cool, right?"

The boy’s heart leapt, a deafening silence passing over them both before he spoke. "He's my little cousin. But he doesn't have anything to do with this...he's still in high school..he's just a teenager."

Jaebum rolled his eyes. Just a teenager. As if teenagers couldn’t be more conniving than full grown adults.

"Oh, but you're wrong. He's very much involved by simply being who he is, never mind the fact he's pretty closely associated with someone at the top of my radar right now." Jaebum smiled at barista who brought him their coffee, "And that makes Yugyeom right there at the top with him. You _do_ know that, don't you?"

Namjoon watched the barista walk away, lowering his voice and leaning towards Jaebum. "Whatever you need from him I—I can do it. Just don't hurt him."

Jaebum set his entirely too sweet coffee down, eyes casted upwards as if considering the suggestion. He simply shrugged. "Okay."

Not expecting the compliance of the vampire, Namjoon’s face was the textbook definition of confused. _"Okay?_ Okay, what? Is he good?"

Jaebum clasped his hands together. "Now that, dear boy...depends on you.” He leaned closer, quickly drumming his fingers across the manilla folder between them. “If the information you're about to give me isn't top notch? I'll kill him and tell him you sent me. I don't care who's son he is."

Namjoon ran a trembling hand through his styled blonde hair. "A-Alright. I got it. Let's do this."

"Great." Jaebum pushed his coffee towards him. "Now, relax. I'm sure you have something valuable for me within those notes."

 

 

~

 

 

**Entry 100**

_It is now March 18th of the year 1840_

_I've been keeping these journals filled for almost a decade and I don't intend to stop._ _Being in the Kim Family, learning who we really are, what we do...it comes with a big weight._

_Our huge, powerful family is not all human._

_We have a 'gift' passed down through the generations, that of which skipped me. Of course it did, I'm_ _just regular Kim Jinwoo after all._

_But my dear older brother on the other hand, I found out, isn't regular like me._

_His gift is the reason I have my answers up close. I’ve now seen Werewolves and Vampires. They all come here to my parents home._

_But there are two powerful vampires in particular I've had my ear to ground for. They have been making a lot of fuss between the sectors since they've arrived ._

_Their names are—_

 

Yugyeom's head shot up when heard two knocks on his balcony doors.

He looked down at the journal, quickly covering it with study guide papers and books he actually should be reading for class. Yugyeom didn't even try to look for his phone, he knew it was dead somewhere in the room. It's been awhile since he talked to, or even seen anyone else since he came back from his dad's university. He'd been so wrapped up in his grandfather's journal time just slipped away. He hoped Youngjae was okay, having fun, and not worried about any of this right now.

Yugyeom slowly walked to the glass doors, staring at the magnificent beauty waiting for him on the other side. He changed his hair again. This time it was a gentle lavender color that made him appear softer than his usual looks. The vampire watched the human with an open, relaxed expression. He almost looked... _normal_. Like a really attractive friend he would've met at school, or better yet, later in college. Him, Youngjae and Yugyeom would probably hang out, study together and party together. Yugyeom would eventually crush on him. Maybe he'd even like him back.

Yugyeom's hand hovered over the door knob.

He shouldn't let him in. Those fantasies are nowhere near his reality.

Yugyeom’s reality, is the fact that he was crossing the line now. Inviting a vampire into his _own_ house when his his parents were just downstairs. But for some reason that prompted him even more to open it. _They're_ the ones who waited his entire life to tell him people like Bambam even existed. It's already too late.

With that fact in mind, the red head swung open the doors.

He wrapped his arms tightly around himself. "Well..." Yugyeom started, cursing the tremor in his voice. He'd blame it on the cold. "Are you coming in or not?"

Bambam smirked, looking mighty smug about the human's decision. "You can invite me a bit better than that, baby." Yugyeom gave him an _are you serious?_ face before letting out a huge sigh.

He bowed low to the Vampire.

"Oh beautiful, sweet, Bambam! Please bless my humble abode with your royal presence, if you would so please.." Yugyeom waited for the response, not lifting his head.

"Of _course_ I will.." the vampire held back a laugh at the exasperated human. "You're beautiful when you beg." Bambam openly cackled at Yugyeom's pink cheeks, sauntering into his room as if he'd been there multiple times before. He then leaned up against the wall, eyeing boy's fidgety demeanor. Bambam noted how his heartbeat picked up when he glanced towards the door.

His parents must be home.

Yugyeom cleared his throat. "So...why are you here?"

"Are we still asking that question?" Bambam removed his brown fringe jacket, tossing it on Yugyeom's desk before sprawling out on his bed. He had one arm behind his head, long legs crossed in front of him completely lounging over his throw pillows. Yugyeom felt Bambam's strong gaze on him from where he stood. When he turned and caught his eyes, he just patted the space on the bed in front of him. "Come here."

Yugyeom gulped, "I-I…” He felt his cheeks heat up. “I have homework."

There was a short silence in the room before an amused airy sound, akin to bell chimes and the baby sun off of the Teletubbies rang across the room. Yugyeom’s stomach flipped. Did he just make a vampire... _giggle?_

At the sight of Yugyeom’s smile, Bambam’s laughter subsided and all prior thoughts crashed and burned. The human possessed so much _beauty_. It never failed to fuck him up, and it complicated his life way more than he intended.

The vampire pouted. "Please, _Yugyeomie?"_ Yugyeom flushed at the nickname, ignoring the sight of Bambam’s evil smirk growing when his feet carried him closer to the bed. He was about three feet away, his hand coming up to rub his neck nervously.

Bambam barely kept himself from licking his lips at the sight of what he left on Yugyeom's perfect, bare skin. "I won't hurt you." his soft voice enticed the human to step even closer.

When Yugyeom finally made it to the spot beside him, he couldn’t help but hold his breath at their close proximity. A timid look was cast to the vampire, but instead of his daunting green’s looking back at him, his eyes zeroed in on his neck. Oh, right. The bruise.

Yugyeom bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed over the mark. The sting of it made his body jolt, he sucked in a sharp breath.

When he opened his eyes again, Bambam was sat straight up on the bed, his eyes staring right into the human's in earnest. "Can I?"

Yugyeom wasn't entirely sure of what he agreed to, but leaned forward anyway. His heartbeat was on pause when he felt Bambam lightly trail his fingers over his neck, purposely skipping over the bruise. The red head spoke in a low voice, feeling as if the moment was too fragile for anything less than whispers. "I-I had to put makeup over it today. Barely worked."

There were a few seconds of silence before Bambam looked at him again. His voice was just as quiet, his expression taut. "It hurts you." Neither confirming or denying the statement, Yugyeom swallowed hard past the anxious lump in his throat. It suddenly felt hot, Bambam’s expensive cologne suddenly became overwhelming and he couldn't pinpoint why. But then it hit him.

He was playing with fire now and he had no intention to stop.

The vampire’s fingers directly pressed over the wound this time and the responding tremor of Yugyeom’s body made him shamelessly anticipate how responsive he would be if he ever let Bambam have him. The breath Yugyeom was holding in escaped his parted lips, sounding choppy and nerve wracked. He needed to relax.

"Close your eyes."

After a short glance at the vampire, Yugyeom nodded and shut them. He had no idea what to expect, thinking he would get marked again, or maybe even drained of his own blood and not being able to do jack shit about it because he technically consented. His heart was thudding in his chest when he felt Bambam's hand gently grip the side of his neck, but when he felt those soft lips trail the skin he immediately opened his eyes.

"Bambam—"

"I won't bite." The vampire mumbled, nudging Yugyeom’s head back to the side before placing a light kiss to the bruise. He fought the urge to smirk against the skin when he heard a soft gasp, satisfaction in his gaze when the human’s eyes fluttered shut once more.

Yugyeom on the other hand felt that familiar swoop in his stomach, lips falling open even more as Bambam kissed over his neck, the wetness of his tongue on over his neck making his breath ragged. He felt soft pecks at his jaw, fingers through his hair, mumbling of what was definitely _'beautiful_ ' in a low raspy tone. The praise caused a small, embarrassing whine to fall from his lips, the shock of it making him want to open his eyes and stop this once and for all but he couldn't.

He didn't want reality yet.

He felt the vampire's warm breath fan over his face, telling Yugyeom he was close by. So against everything he knew was right, he recklessly pressed his lips to Bambam's. He’d save the regret for later.

Yugyeom heard the vampire groan and felt his body being pulled further onto the bed. His back softly hit the sheets, the slide of their tongues together making him let out an even more embarrassing moan. He opened his eyes, looking to the side of his head to see their interlocked hands. Then he looked up at Bambam, his pink lips now darker from the kissing, eyes dilated as he looked down into his. Both of them seemed frozen in time just staring at each other.

Then the vampire came back to himself. "Let me take you out tonight." He dipped his head back down, pecking Yugyeom's lips again. A feeling kin to arousal, but more dangerous settled in Bambam's gut every time he kissed Yugyeom. Instincts he harbored over the years told him that this was one symptom of his flight response, knowing whenever he started to get that feeling he had to escape.

"My parents...I can't."

Yugyeom looked towards his room door, thinking about what his parents would do to him if they found out he was even talking to a vampire, let alone kissing one.

He didn't have time to think through the first scenario of his death when Bambam ground his hips into Yugeyom's. The action caused a sweet pressure in his lower stomach, feeling everything there was to feel through his thin pajama pants. Bambam kissed Yugyeom once more, swallowing his significantly louder moan when he rolled his hips. The friction from other’s jeans was becoming all too much, and Yugyeom grabbed the vampire's hips to still his sinful actions.

"You want to stop?"

"No, I just.." Yugyeom bit his lip, his heart beating erratically as he stared up at the vampire. A tidal of wave of feelings hit him. He couldn't fathom leaving where they both were right now, no matter who was downstairs or what was written in that book.

He intertwined his hand with Bambam's.

"I want you to stay."

Fuck. Bambam let out a puff of breath, unlinking their hands so he could run them through his hair. He couldn't help but wonder if Yugyeom ever asked the _Jeon_ kid to stay with that much conviction. _Ugh._ He felt his insides absolutely _contort_ at the thought of someone else touching the human the way he just did.

"Will you?" Yugyeom's lips were swollen from the kisses, eyes hooded as he tugged on the hem of Bambam's shirt.

The devil would stay if Yugyeom asked, and in this case, he was the closest to that. Honestly, Bambam didn't even know why he was feeling like _this_ over one make out session. It wasn't like he never hooked up with humans before, but never did he get this..intimate with them—that was completely off of the table. The creatures grew too attached for his liking, and _attachment_ was something he'd never succumb to. He couldn’t. He had a goal and he couldn't deviate from it.

And then, like a friendly reminder, his phone started to vibrate.

He pulled the device out of his pocket, a sigh of relief exiting his body at the text on the screen.

 

**_Unknown number: Meet me at Stigma? - KT_**

 

Bambam knew exactly who it was.

He gently dismounted Yugyeom, running his hand through his soft, cherry strands. "Next time, Yugyeomie." The human sighed and turned away from the vampire, burying his head into his pillow. It was a good thing Bambam couldn't see the embarrassed flush on his face.

Of course he wouldn't want to stay with him. "Don't worry about it."

The poorly concealed disappointment in Yugyeom's voice almost made him hesitate, vaguely reminding him of Lisa's when he left after two day visits in the past. He walked over to Yugyeom's desk, picking his jacket off the scattered papers when his eyes caught onto an old looking journal sat open. He read one line of it and felt his entire body stiffen. A journal of Jinwoo Kim's? How did Yugyeom have this?

Bambam's hands traced over the page, then looked over to the human with his head still tucked into his pillows. 

  
"I promise."

 

  
~

 

“Again, i’m really sorry for leaving you like that Youngjae.”

Youngjae nodded his head, looking up at the boy as they walked down the congested streets. The festival was nowhere near wrapping up even if it was late. “No, no. I can’t expect people to hold my hand through everything.”

“Why are you apologizing? It isn’t your fault. Whatever it is.” Tae insisted, making the other open and close his mouth like a fish. Youngjae was usually quick to apologize for his anxiety, but no one ever told him he didn’t have to before. After a few moments he was about to thank him when he spotted a bead of sweat running down the other’s face.

It had to be around 30 degrees outside. _Was he nervous?_

As if he noticed his gaze, Tae slightly sped up his walk, making Youngjae pace to catch up to him. “You sure your friends won’t mind me coming over? I’ll leave once I calm down a bit, I promise.”

Tae rubbed his temples, “No, I-It’s fine.” He flexed his hands, cracking his knuckles rather loudly. The moon was shining brighter and brighter, almost illuminating streets they walked down. Tae pulled his jacket off, rolling his neck when he felt a sharp hot pain in his spine.

Youngjae cocked his head to the side as he watched the boy. “Are you..are you alright?”

Tae swallowed hard, “Yeah.” He didn’t look at Youngjae, dodging people on the sidewalk. “We should speed up, it’s dangerous to be out here so late.”

So with that, they walked even faster, to the point Youngjae had to stop for breath. He grabbed hold of Tae’s arm. “Hey, can we slow…” the request died on his tongue when Tae looked back at him. He swore he saw a flicker of yellow pass over the other’s eyes, making him stagger, barely missing the shoulder of a stranger.

“What? We’re almost there, Youngjae.” An inscrutable look passed over Tae’s face when slowing his walk down so Youngjae could catch up.

“I thought I- whatever.” Youngjae mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Tae was mysterious all around. He didn’t know where he was from, his age, or his full name. Youngjae was never one to judge, but now that he sat back and thought of it…

_No._

He forced the voices in his head and the tugs of anxiety in his stomach away. He was just paranoid, wasn’t he? He couldn’t go around thinking everyone was out to get him forever.

Of course, that was where he fucked up.

_“Woah, watch where you’re going!”_

_“Seriously?!’_

During the time Youngjae zoned out, Tae had bumped into several people, absolutely staggering through the streets now. _That was it._ He led the boy out of the way of the people, tugging him into a random antique looking shop. Youngjae didn’t even look up the clerk, all of his attention focused on his friend. He looked like he was having a panic attack or something.

“Okay, okay, we need to stop for a second. Tae, look at me.” Youngjae grabbed his arms, looking deep into his midnight eyes. It all felt _wrong_ , every instinct he had told him he should run, but he couldn’t just leave him like this. Tae didn’t abandon _him_ at the festival.

“I _can’t_.” Tae forced out through gritted teeth, his were fists so tight by his sides it looked painful.

 _“What are you two doing in here?”_ a deep, uninterested voice from the counter in front of them called out. Youngjae briefly turned, seeing a boy with black hair swept over his forehead and round glasses perched on his nose only maybe a few years his senior flipping through a thick looking textbook. He wasn’t even glancing their direction.

Youngjae gave him an explanation anyway. “My friend, he’s…going through something.” Tae’s breathing became sharper before letting out something similar to a _growl_. Youngae gasped, and the disinterested boy behind the counter looked _mighty_ interested now.

“Well, shit..” he started, looking between Tae and Youngjae like he was watching a bad reality show. He pointed towards the store windows. “You _are_ aware of the full moon out at the moment, right?” Youngjae narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“What does that have to do with—” just as Youngjae spoke, Tae ripped from his grasp, turning away from him as he collapsed onto the floor.

“Tae!” Youngjae fell beside him, quickly looking at the boy at the counter. “We gotta get him some help!”

The boy snickered. “You don’t need to get him anything except a tighter leash...maybe a cage.” Youngjae stood up, giving the the snarky stranger a once over.

“Excuse me?”

The stranger paused. “Oh, wow. You don’t know, do you?” He flipped his book closed, walking out from behind the counter. “Your friend’s a _werewolf_ , man. And he’s about 2 seconds from pouncing and making us chew toys, so if you could escort him out, that would be great.”

Youngjae froze in his spot, waiting for the boy to burst out laughing and tell him he was joking but the moment never came. Instead the boy widened his eyes, making a _shoo shoo_ motion with both of his hands.

He was fucking serious.

“You- You can’t expect me to just..I don’t know what to do! You just dropped the existence of _werewolves_ on me and..” Youngjae shouted, looking down at Tae who really did look about two seconds from harming them. “What the hell do I do?”

The boy sighed, seeming to take a bit of pity on him. “One moment.” he hurried to the back of the store and Youngjae turned to Tae.

“W-Why aren’t you running away? Aren’t you s-scared of m-me..” Tae choked out. He was right on his hands and knees now, back arching high as his face contorted in pain and the veins popped out all over his body. He couldn’t imagine the pain he was going through. Was he...transitioning?

Youngjae let out a shaky sigh, crouching back down to his level. “ _Shitless._ But I've seen plenty of things I can’t explain these days in this town. Gives me even more of a reason to get the fuck out of—”

“Here!” Youngjae turned to see the the boy’s reemergence. He held a silver half moon brooch on his fingers, jogging towards the two boys as the flap of his black trench coat trailed behind him. “This will keep his transition at bay until you get to wherever the fuck you’re going.”

“...A necklace?” Youngjae held it up, giving the boy a questioning look. It did look somewhat familiar to him. But he didn’t understand how a piece of _jewelry_ would keep Tae from going into beast mode.

“A brooch. And isn’t just any old piece of jewelry. I put a little spell on it,” Youngjae blanched at the word _spell,_ but the boy ignored it. He’d learn eventually. “Now put it on him and get the fuck out of here before he pees all over my shit."

Youngjae carefully slipped the necklace on Tae’s neck, heart slamming in his chest when he saw that flicker of yellow in his eyes again. This time it didn’t go away. “Wait, wait! Thank you…” Youngjae trailed off, noticing they didn’t exactly have the time for proper introductions.

“Seungyoon, now go!” He ushered them out of the door, but pulled Youngjae back by his hood. “And i’d watch where I was going with him if I were you. Good luck.” And with that he let them go. Youngjae quickly guided Tae along, the wolf holding the brooch in his fingers for dear life.

“You should listen to him.” Tae swallowed, his golden eyes making chills go down his spine. “Just go while you can.” He tried to undo the necklace clasp but Youngjae protested.

“Keep that on! At least until you get home..” Youngjae insisted, tightening his jacket around himself. How in the hell would _he_ get home was the question. He looked around the now empty dark streets. It all reminded him of that night at Stigma, which did nothing for his nerves at the moment.

“You don’t even know who I really _am,_ Youngjae. I-I could still _kill_ you...w-why are you doing all of this?” Tae asked, confused on why the other wasn’t running for the hills.

Youngjae sighed. “I don’t know. I’d like to believe you wouldn’t?” The boy just gave him a smolder back that seemed to say _‘don’t bet on it’_. Youngjae took that as his cue. “I’ll go. But I want the truth when I see you again, Tae. Including your real name.”

The boy didn’t say anything before he took off, leaving Youngjae in the streets alone. This was becoming all too familiar of an occurrence.

He spotted a children’s park a few blocks away, speed walking and finding a place to sit. When he spotted the swing set with the broken chain on one of the seats, it came to him that this was where him and Yugyeom used to play when they were kids.

When they thought Lakehaven was normal, vampires and werewolves were just in Twilight, and Youngjae didn’t want to disappear so much. And not to be too morbid, but he didn’t need those creatures around to feel that. They were a wonderful distraction though.

Youngjae pulled out his phone, dialing Yugyeom one more time. _Please pick up, Yuggie._ It rang and rang like last time and a lump grew in Youngjae’s throat. He was about to burst into full on tears if he heard Yugyeom’s voicemail again.

But he didn’t.

“H-Hello? Yuggie, is that you?”

He heard exactly who he wanted on the other line. But it was nothing like he expected.

He heard sniffling and a choked off sob. _“Y-Youngjae..please send hel—”_

 _What the hell?_   Youngjae stood up from the bench, tears free-falling from his eyes at the desperate sound of his best friend.

“Yugyeom!? Yugyeom, where are you?!”

 _“Ah, ah, ah, that is not what we agreed to, Yugyeom!”_ he heard another voice say. Youngjae’s heart plummeted into his stomach.

 _“Hey, Youngjae. Nice to finally speak to you.”_ they said, their voice sounding familiar in a sickening way he couldn’t put his finger on. It sounded frighteningly similar to his own.

“W-Who is this?! Let him go!”

_“You wouldn’t want me to do that right now. Now, be a good best friend and tell him how your date with Taeyong—oh wait Tae—my apologies, went.”_

“T-Taeyong…” Youngjae swallowed hard. “Who are you? How do you know him? Are you a wolf or something too?”

The voice on the other end let out a hysterical laugh. _“Insulting me like that isn’t gonna help you right now, Youngjae. He belongs to a...friend of mine. But that’s besides the point, did your parents like my piece last night?”_

Youngjae almost dropped his phone. This was the person inside of his house last night, most likely the one Yugyeom told him about. He felt his hands trembling.

“W-What do you want with him!?”

 _“I need you both, actually.”_ Youngjae’s blood ran cold. _“That ‘friend’ of mine earlier was probably using Taeyong to lead you to him. Obviously he didn’t consider the Full Moon in his haste. But it worked out in my favor!”_

It did hurt to find out Tae was using him, but it wasn’t unexpected after tonight’s events. Why would someone like that _genuinely_ offer to be friends with someone like Youngjae? But he couldn’t afford to dwell on that now. Youngjae paced around the park to try and keep his head leveled—Yugyeom needed him. He couldn’t let his best friend get hurt. That wasn’t an option.

_“Now, stop frolicking around the park and come down to that abandoned warehouse—you know the one a few blocks down from the hospital.”_

_Were they watching him?_ Youngjae whipped his head around the park. “I-I’m too far away..I can’t—”

_“There’s a car parked right outside of the exit. There’s someone waiting to take you to me. See you then, Youngjae.”_

“Wait—” The call ended and Youngjae looked around, eyes finally spotting a black SUV at the other end of the park with the windows tinted. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his coat, using every power he had within to hold back his tears. No one could help him now. He had to do this.

 

He just hoped it was enough to save Yugyeom in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added my baby Seungyoon!1! tell me what u guys think so far!


	11. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of 2016!

Bambam sat at the bar for a while, taking shots until the loud pop songs melted into one continuous soundtrack for his zoned out thoughts.

 

No distraction on the dance floor caught his eye enough to get up and dance with them. In fact, nights at Stigma became less and less spectacular to him in general. The sheer desperation to stay alive emanating from everyone around him was starting to get old.

Don’t get him wrong, tensions were higher than ever and it made for interesting nights, but he felt like he was still waiting for the ball to drop. One could only throw back so many shots, drain so many humans, until it gets… _old._  
  
“Time for a new game already?”  
  
Bambam registered the deep, familiar baritone of the voice beside him. He sipped his drink, answering nonchalantly. “How’d you know?”  
  
They gave a short chuckle. “I’ve known you forever basically, so I can tell when you get bored,” he heard the pouring of a drink into a glass. “That’s why I texted you.”  
  
Bambam finally turned to his company meeting the cat-eyed blonde’s gaze. He had a smirk on that spelled trouble before both of their eyes settled over the club. The sight of humans letting go of their inhibitions for a night of thrill and unforeseen danger wasn’t new or interesting to either anymore.

Stigma has been around for a good century – of course the nightclub was a recent adaptation to the times but it was always the same concept. Vampires loved it here and the humans came at their own will, so the powers that be couldn’t shut it down.

One sip of that red elixir and they were the _perfect_ vampire bait. Vulnerable and willing to please.  
  
“Damn, Taehyung. And here I was thinking my best friend actually missed me.” Bambam quipped, giving his friend a true once over since the last time he saw him. He noticed how his golden skin (not unlike his) was glistening under the club lights. It seemed like he had a little fun before he came and found Bambam and he wouldn’t doubt it, Taehyung was just as if not _more_ social than himself.

The blonde was even close friends with the owner Hoseok and most of the reason Bambam got Lisa the job here.

Taehyung hummed, leaning on his elbows towards him. “You were thinking alright. But it damn sure wasn’t about me.” The blonde quirked his brow up, analyzing Bambam’s tense stature. “How’s it going with him, by the way?”

Bambam threw back a shot at the very mention of the redhead, causing Taehyung’s genuine laugh to appear for the first time that night. Bambam found his own self smiling back, a sense of camaraderie he hadn’t felt since they separated warming him up again.

“He’s a fucking handful.” The vampire felt a rush of adrenaline that wasn’t the vodka when he thought about how Yugyeom looked underneath him earlier that night. He was a handful, alright. _A very beautiful, very responsive handful._

Bambam sounded exasperated and Taehyung couldn’t help but grin. He knew full well Bambam wasn’t as displeased with the human as he made himself out to be and that couldn’t be any more perfect. They needed Yugyeom to trust him.

“That’s a Kim for you.” The blonde tipped his drink to the other, no doubt feeling eyes on him since he sat down at the bar. Of course there were, Taehyung was _pretty_. Dark brows framing his golden yellow eyes, resembling a leopard the way they caught onto his prey. Not to mention the sharp jawline and cute features made most onlookers believe he wasn’t as dangerous as his vibe suggested. Of course they were wrong.

He insisted that was his ‘ _charm’_.

“And you say that like you aren’t one, Taehyung.”

“Not according to them.” There was a bitter century-old edge in his voice neither wanted to explore. “But that’s not why I wanted to meet. Something happened.” Taehyung’s eyes lowered and so did his voice. Bambam raised his brows. His friend was _inherently_ loud, so that alone let him know this was a serious matter.

“I went by the old house. I don’t need to be invited in because I’m still a relative, but the ancestors obviously fucking hate me, so I had to be in and out. And I have no idea why other witches who aren’t even Kim’s hang in there, maybe that’s Seokjin’s stupid arrangement—anyways I went there to look for what we need and…” Taehyung took a breath after his rambling, connecting him and Bambam’s gazes. “I saw.. _him.”_  
  
“Who did you see, Taehyung?” There was no real need for that question. Only one person could make his best friend act the way he is now. The _one_ person who made it clear they hated Bambam’s guts.

“Mark.” the blonde swirled the clear liquid in his shot glass, an impassive expression on his face. Taehyung wasn’t always this good at hiding his feelings, but Bambam would always see through it. “Came _right_ up to the front door. Of all people, Mark fucking Tuan.”  
  
Bambam’s eyes squinted in confusion. _What the hell would Mark be doing there?_  
  
“Anyways, I said ‘fuck it’ and opened the door after seeing him walk up from my dad’s old room and he just… _stared_ at me. A bit rudely, might I add.” Taehyung’s eyes scanned the crowd for no one at all. “It was like he didn’t recognize me at all. Like he didn’t know me from a stranger.”

A new song played and the crowd erupted in excited cheers, the bass vibrating through everyone’s spines, the strobe lights casting 5 different colors over the club as the two sat still. The unheard question of _Why?_ was itching to pass Taehyung’s lips, but he replaced that with another Tequila shot.

“Did you hear about what happened here the other night?” Bambam swiftly changed the subject. _The Mark Encounter_ he had outside of Stigma didn’t need to be disclosed now. Especially with how he acts about all things having to do with him.

He needed a focused Taehyung tonight.

“Of course. _The Great Jaebum Im_ couldn’t possibly return without a flashy, hot mess show of power.” A grim expression passed over his features at the thought of it. He didn’t speak about Jaebum’s opponent that night, silently hoping Bambam would catch on and do the same. That was another animal in itself.

Taehyung sighed. “You know I want to get rid of Seokjin, but _Jisoo’s_ around…”

Bambam almost choked. _Did he hear that correctly?_

“Jisoo...Kim?” Bambam absolutely cringed. He never felt so glad that Lisa had a night off for once. No _wonder_ her lover wouldn’t tell Lisa who she really was.

But the begs the question of _why_ Jisoo was involved with her in the first place.

Taehyung nodded, giving no thought to Bambam’s growing distress. “Yeah, his sister. I can only assume she’s on his side unless she gives me a reason. If not, we’ve gotta get rid of her. And she _actually_ has magic...what a shame that would be.”

Bambam cursed inwardly, brain suddenly making the connections between Jisoo and Seokjin. They look just alike — _how couldn’t he tell?_

If Bambam let anything happen to her, Lisa would never forgive him.

“Did you find anything _besides_ Mark back at your old place?”

Taehyung groaned. “Came up with nothing. Uncle Jinwoo _never_ stopped fucking writing, there’s no reason I can’t find at least one damn journal, not even in his _own_ damn room. If Seokjin has them—”

Taehyung shut up when Bambam slowly opened his coat to his friend. Right inside of his inner pocket was the same old brown journal he found sitting open on Yugyeom’s desk. Taehyung’s eyes opened comically wide despite nothing being funny about their predicament.

“...Yugyeom had one tonight. I don’t know _why_ or _how_ but he was reading it before I came. I can’t tell you how much he knows now.”

“You fucking _idiot_ , why would you steal it?!” Taehyung exclaimed, huge eyes darting all over the club before shoving Bambam’s jacket closed with slightly trembling hands. “Yugyeom isn’t exactly a _low profile_ human, he has enough people on his ass including _us_ from the beginning—”

Bambam huffed, not understand why the other wasn’t kissing his ass for finding something he’s been trying to find for a century. “What are you saying?”

“Return that before he notices it’s gone! He’s supposed to trust you. _That_ was our in.”

Bambam’s face hardened when the image of Yugyeom’s face asking him to stay burned behind his eyelids. The human truly had no idea what he was asking for. “We don’t have time for _trust_. He broke up with his boyfriend and i’m the rebound. He doesn’t ‘trust’ me, Taehyung. He just likes the attention. Like any human would.”

Taehyung gave him a long, pointed look. Along with knowing when Bambam wasn’t entertained, he also knows when he’s lying to him. Bambam was never supposed to be anything more than a good friend to Yugyeom, but obviously the line has been overstepped.

“Am I wrong to trust you aren’t... _intimately_ involved with him?”

Bambam snapped his head towards the blonde, a sneer on his features. “ _Hell_ _no_. Of course i’m not fucking that spoiled brat. I’m not that desperate for a lay. Especially some seconds from a _Jeon._ ”

Taehyung wasn’t stupid. He knew his barbed words were just cover ups for what he actually felt. Bambam poured himself another drink, ignoring the fact Taehyung could see right through him. No need to get all Dr. Phil tonight.

“Just know this. Emotions compromise _everything_ , Bam. If he loves you, he’ll trust you alright...but if you hurt him—which, let’s be 100, you probably would as soon as shit gets real—that hurts _us_. Then he’ll pull away. Or worse, he’ll grow some balls to rebel. Obviously, we can’t have that.”  

Bambam chuckled humorlessly, somehow getting hold of another bottle. Yugyeom seemed like he was rebelling before they even got to him. He wasn’t as pliable as they thought. But _emotional?_ He was all of that.

“Or he’ll keep coming back to me. Humans are masochists like that. They wear their own pain like luxury, just wallowing in the shit.” Bambam used the resolve Yugyeom had crumbling down after he rejected him as reference. “I don’t know if it’s brave or plain stupid.”

“And we don’t?” Taehyung slid the last shot glass away from Bambam’s grasp. “Return it as a friend, but keep it guarded. Yugyeom has to stay safe.”

As a _friend_. Bambam rolled his eyes, quite tired of hearing about the human now. He didn’t need to be reminded. “You think I don’t know that?”

Now don’t get Taehyung wrong, he wanted nothing more than to take that Journal and run but they had to be smart. Jinwoo had _multiple_ volumes and if Yugyeom had one, he had to have access to others. No need to sever ties just yet. There’s more to explore.

Taehyung sighed, smoothing out his pants as he got up from his seat.

“No, I think you do. That’s the problem.”

 

~*~

 

Youngjae’s eyes darted around as he slowly walked towards the dark vehicle. He was hoping that someone, anyone, would see and somehow swoop in and save him like the movies.

 

Matter of fact he just wished he was brave, then he’d be more capable of saving his friend. But he was a coward. A coward with a werewolf ex(?)friend and a stalker who’s holding his best friend hostage.

Only Youngjae’s life could be _that_ fucked up. And he had a feeling it wasn’t done yet.

His heart slammed when he heard a strangled noise by the car, followed by thud that sounded like someone falling to the ground.

 _This_ is where people would tell him to run in the movies, but his feet were glued to the surface in shock. A door slammed from the other side and he saw a dark figure sliding into the front seat. Youngjae held his breath when the black tinted windows started to roll down. This was it.

“What the hell are you waiting for? Get in!”

He heard the person yelling at him, but their face—their drop dead gorgeous face—looked _vaguely_ familiar and he didn’t know why. Surely he’d remember someone this hot. They ran a hand through their messy brunette hair, shooting a fiery gold glare at Youngjae that effectively hastened his steps. When he walked around the car, he let out a scream when he tripped over a body sprawled out by the passenger door.

There was a puddle of blood under them and he almost regurgitated, but he quickly walked around it and slipped into the SUV. _Were they really dead?_

His question was promptly answered.

“I killed the original guy he sent for you.” Youngjae’s eyes were as wide as saucers when the deep voice resonated through the car. It reminded of him of waves crashing on a beach. Calming but dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. The young man was way too nonchalant about murder to only have done it once.

 _Great_. He’s riding with a murderer (he wasn’t exactly ready to admit the vampire thing).

He then turned to Youngjae, a commercial white smile on his lips. “Where’s my thank you, man?”

“W-What? I don’t even know you?” Youngjae stammered, staring at the handsome driver who’s eyes were back to a deep brown.

The brunette chuckled, pulling his pale pink hood off to further reveal his cut profile. “That’s a damn shame then.” His sharp teeth-especially the fangs-were on display as he wiped the blood off of his lip in the rearview mirrors. Youngjae felt a rush of goosebumps all over his body at the sight. He could lean over and rip his throat out in a second.

 _Definitely_ a vampire.

“Because this is the _second_ time in a row I've saved your ass.”

The vampire then stepped on the gas, making the vehicle roar to life and take off way too fast down the barren streets. Youngjae stared at his white knuckles gripping the steering wheel, along the beautiful bright gold ring that glinted on his finger. His face was generally relaxed despite the tight set posture, but he knew talking wasn’t his best option right now. But the vampire didn’t seem to agree.

“Ask me.”

The voice startled Youngjae again, but he didn’t want to waste any more time.

“Who are you? And why do you keep saving my ass?”

“The name’s Mark,” he turned to the human, and couldn’t even suppress a cringe. He really _was_ identical to Ars. How unfortunate. “And you’re worth more alive than you are dead, but that’s just my opinion. Jaebum on the other hand, is still deciding on that. Taeyong was _supposed_ to bring you to him. He failed.”

Youngjae completely tuned the vampire out after the name _Jaebum_ . It made his blood run cold for some reason, his skin crawl, his heart stutter. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was _red_ again, then the black of those eyes, he felt the _impossible_ constriction around his throat, the white hot panic he felt when his feet weren’t touching the ground anymore.

And then it came to him.

 

_“Jaebum!”_

 

_"Get the hell out, now. Do not come back here."_

 

Youngjae quickly turned to the vampire, assessing the brunette hair. His voice. He knew his attacker. _He’s_ the one who got him out.

“Y-You’re the one..S-Stigma..”

“I got you out before he could do anything lethal.” he looked over to Youngjae’s pale, shaken figure, the cold sweat breaking out over his face. “But it seems like he already did a number on you. Yikes.” Mark shook his head. The kid was completely traumatized. He didn’t know what Jaebum expected to get out of him.

“L-Let me out! I-I can’t do this..” Youngjae felt the tears stinging his eyes, his breath picking up in short pants. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to willingly be face to face with the person who tried to _kill_ him. The _main_ subject of his nightmares. The person who ruined his life.

“Yugyeom needs me, I can’t—”

Mark let out a sharp breath, turning to Youngjae with an unwavering eye contact he couldn’t break with any of his might. “You need to get a _grip_ , Youngjae. You’re apart of this world now and there’s nothing you can do about it except die. And that’s a sorry ass way to go when your friend needs you.”

Youngjae didn’t know if that was supposed to be comforting, but clearly Mark was done with the pep talk. After a few moments he tore his eyes from Youngjae and starting down the block again. The warehouse was just up the street.

“When we get in there, you don’t do anything I or Jaebum don’t tell you. He won’t let anything happen to you or your friend..hopefully. So get your fucking act together so we all get out of this alive. I want a shower and a nap.”

The car stopped in front of the warehouse and Mark hopped out, waiting for Youngjae to do the same.

 

He felt nothing but dread.

 

~*~

 

_“Park. Wang. Jeon. Kim. Those are the four prominent groups, supernatural and human. Wang is a mixed pack of wolves, run by one guy. By far the least civilized of the four. They reside in the forests on the outskirts of Lakehaven, of course. Traps everywhere, I wouldn’t go without a pack member.”_

 

_“Then there’s the Park family. Seokjin gave them legion over vampires under him. I wouldn’t trust them with my back turned, but that’s his prerogative. The Park’s just want power—they’re conceited that way.”_

 

_“The Jeon’s. Hunter family, as we all know. Used to be exclusive to killing vampires, but over the years it’s spread to werewolves, and the human influence of the Kim family keeps the Jeon’s from hunting their witches. They even help take people out from time to time if you have the cash. They’re the second most influential human family.”_

 

_Jaebum nodded, his mind already connecting to the possible leaders of each group. It helped that he’s been around for centuries and he knows everyone in these cases, or else this new setup would definitely be a set back._

 

_“What about your family, Namjoon? To my understanding, the Kim’s who don’t end up with the gift of magic...are all somehow politically inclined?”_

 

_Namjoon nodded. “Yes. It was a way to keep our influence in both the supernatural and human factions. In the case of the mayor, she married into the family and her husband is a first generation Kim but he didn’t want the power. Yugyeom’s human as far as I know.”_

 

~*~

 

Yugyeom’s wrists were rubbed raw against the restraints and he couldn’t see a thing.

 

He guessed it was his fault. After he charged his phone a bit, he snuck out of the house maybe 20 minutes after Bambam left. He meant to go to Youngjae’s and update him about everything, assuming he’d be back home at the late hour, but he was proven wrong when he got knocked out before he even turned into Youngjae’s part of the neighborhood.

And that’s how he’s here now.

“You’re not gonna get away with this shit. Kidnapping a Kim? You might as well have live streamed the whole thing because everyone’s gonna find out.” After dangling the meager two second phone call with Youngjae in his face, Yugyeom was damn near hysterics. It was just a lure so he’d get both Youngjae and Yugyeom in one place. He knew his best friend would stop at nothing to get to him and that’s what he counted on.

He heard a maniacal chuckle that echoed and bounced off the wide space inside, footsteps across a hard floor. He assumed they were somewhere with high ceilings and windows. Abandoned and big so no one would hear him scream. A warehouse.

“I wouldn’t go flaunting that family name around like it means something to me. How do you think I even know who you are?” Yugyeom stirred in the metal seat but his feet were tied as well. The voice sounded so _familiar_ it sent chills all over his body. “I have the most powerful Kim wrapped around my finger. And no, it’s obviously not your mother the _mayor_. She didn’t even notice your absence yet.”

Yugyeom bit his tongue, cheeks heating up in shame. He wasn’t wrong.

“That stung didn’t it? How does it feel? Knowing your mother doesn’t give a shit about you and you’re supposed to take her place some day. She didn’t even care enough to tell you anything about the town she runs.” Yugyeom fought against the rough restraints again, the ache in his arms and wrists exhausting him. “Now your _father…_ ”

“Don’t! _Don’t_ you fucking—”

Yugyeom felt a cold sharp pressure at his throat. His breathing became sharper and sharper, wishing for Youngjae to come faster. But something in him didn’t want his best friend walking right into danger like this, because it’s obviously what this person wants. If only a vampire like Bambam knew he was here. But fuck, who was he kidding? Like _Bambam_ would save his life. He couldn’t even stay one night at his house without taking off.

“Your father is the one, isn’t he? Let me ask you something, Yugyeom. If you answer this correctly, I won’t kill you or your best friend—no, I’m gonna have to kill him. I want you to watch that tonight.” They pressed the knife even more into Yugyeom’s neck, making a frightened yelp crawl out of his throat.

It trailed over his neck until it suddenly stopped, making an indent in a _familiar_ spot. “Wait a second, wait a _second_...holy shit..what’s this mark, Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom’s heart dropped. His bruise.

“Interesting. The last time I saw you was Stigma on the night of the Blood Moon,” The person paced around him, the knife temporarily removed from his pressure point but Yugyeom wouldn’t be a fool to assume it wasn’t still aimed at him. “You were so easy to trick! Didn’t even bat an eyelash at me!”

Yugyeom bit his lip so hard he felt blood. It was _him_.

The one from Stigma that tricked him into thinking _he_ was his best friend. The one from Jinwoo’s sketch. The one who ripped out that humans throat right in _front_ of him.

“That _vampire_ had you wrapped around him like it was nothing. One I happen to know of. Never met him personally, just know him through people. I’m guessing he means something to you—letting him _mark_ you like this. Bold for a Kim. You know what that mark means right?”

Yugyeom nodded negatively, not trusting his voice. The visions flashed in his mind of Bambam having him pressed up against his car, dragging those sharp teeth across the skin. Kissing over it tonight. Pointing out that it hurt like he wanted to take his pain away himself. Yugyeom couldn’t help the whimper that came out of his mouth. He was _claiming_ him like some sick prize.

“Means you’re his! Or you _will_ be eventually. That couldn’t be more unfortunate, _Yuggie_. You might as well let me kill you now.” he had such a sinister tone of voice, filled with twisted wisdom and a sick familiarity that made Yugyeom want to vomit from nerves and fear. He groaned when he felt a long, sharp sting across his cheek. He was cutting him.

“But that’s not why you’re here. I need information that I know you have. About a boy I used to know. _Kim Jinwoo.”_

Yugyeom’s head dropped. The journals.

“I assume you already know where this is going, so there’s no need to waste time—”

He heard a loud slam of metal doors and slower more sure footsteps. He hoped it was help and not someone else coming to torture him.

 

_“Kidnapping huh? Are we that desperate, Ars?”_

 

He heard a new voice say. It was lower voice he never heard before. Less sinister but just as cold and threatening.

 _Ars_. He remembered seeing that name in the journal.

“Mark! You finally made it out. Missed you last time! Jaebum’s letting you do the important jobs now, I see.”

When the new arrival _Mark_ laughed, Yugeyom’s ears picked up another round of footsteps.

 

 _“If you’re so happy to see me, you’ll be ecstatic right about now. I brought you a present.”_ after a quick round of steps, he heard a voice that made relief run through every crevice of his body.

 

_“Yuggie, I’m here!”_

 

Yugyeom’s head darted around when he heard his best friend, the voice came from above him. It sounded like they were up on the ledge somewhere. “Youngjae! Youngjae-ah!” He felt the sharp knife under his chin, making a sharp scream come out of his best friend. He sounded so frightened, it made a chill go down Yugyeom’s spine. He never wanted to hear that again in his life.

 

_“Let the boy go. Why do you even need him, Ars?”_

 

He heard _another_ voice that didn’t belong to either, but sounded even scarier to him. It was a smooth, deep voice, but it was sharp and resigned. Like they’d kill without hesitation or games.

“You'd be doing the same thing if you knew. Back for another fight Jaebum—”

Ars’ words were cut off, a pungent sound of pierced flesh echoed throughout the space, making Yugyeom gasp sharply. The knife was dragged out from under Yugyeom’s chin, leaving a cut that was sure to bleed.

 

“You _fucking—_ ”

 

_“Untie him and get him out!”_

 

~*~

 

“Untie him and get him out!” Mark yelled, watching Ars groan in pain at the knife lodged between his shoulder blades.

 

Jaebum quickly grabbed Youngjae, feeling his body completely lock up in his hold. “Hold on to me!” The boy didn’t have time to hesitate despite how frightened he clearly was. His wrapped his arms around Jaebum, the vampire cringing when he felt the hot tears hitting the back of his neck. He leaped off from the top railing of the tall balcony, Youngjae screaming all the way down until the he landed on his feet.

 

_“Go!”_

 

Youngjae leaped out of Jaebum’s grasp, taking off towards Yugyeom. In the meantime, Ars and Mark were fighting hand to hand. Mark’s martial arts made it easy for him to duck and dodge, but Ars fought dirty, so when he found his knife again there was no doubt he’d be lodging it between Mark’s forehead.

Luckily, Youngjae found it on the floor next to Yugyeom and was now using it to cut his friend free. Yugyeom’s blindfold was cut off and he took in the scene in front of him with frightened eyes. All of a sudden one of _them_ was in front of him and his heart caught in his throat. He was the other vampire in the sketch. His dark narrow eyes quickly analyzed his knots before letting out an impatient groan

“Hand me the knife!” Jaebum shouted at Youngjae, snatching the shaky weapon out of his hands. He was working too slow, and there was no way Ars didn’t have backup ready to burst in any minute.

“A butterfly knife, really Mark?” Ars chuckled from behind them. He heard a rumble of footsteps from outside of the door and so did Mark, because he darted his head toward the door before Ars dislodged the weapon from his back. The backup was coming.

“Mark!” Jaebum yelled for him just as Ars launched the hearty knife towards Mark in full speed. Jaebum tackled Ars, his own knife up to the doppelgänger’s throat ready to end it all. He barely heard Mark shout for him when he stared down into his malevolent brown eyes, just as challenging and cold as they were when they first met.

When Ars was nothing but an artist and Jaebum was a lost, pathetic prince of a kingdom he’d never rule.

 

_“J-Jaebum, do it!”_

 

Mark’s voice bursted through his reverie, making him notice the new army of people that had already charged in. They had Mark in their arms and it took four people to hold him down, a gun to his chest that he knew in his heart had wooden bullets. Ars chuckled, looking over to the people who held Mark. They had their guns pointed to the two humans as well, making Jaebum freeze in place.

He took in the embroidered J’s on their gear and Namjoon’s voice resonated through his mind:

 

_“..The human influence of the Kim family keeps the Jeon’s from hunting the witches. They even help take people out from time to time if you have the cash.”_

 

“No matter what you do, I’m one step ahead of you Jaebum. Once you realize that everything you have will already be gone.” Ars choked out, a satisfied smile even with a blade pressed to his throat. “What if I took away the _one_ variable, the one person that you trust the most. The one you chose over me every time. Fuck, that would _destroy_ you.”

Jaebum’s heart stopped. He saw one of the hunters step up, aiming their rifle right at Mark’s chest. There were guns aimed straight at Jaebum. Any move and they’d disable him before he would even get to him.

_“Wait, wait!”_

He heard Yugyeom yell from across the room, making his brows furrow. _Why the hell would he be defending Mark?_

Youngjae was deathly still when the guns cocked and aimed back at them. He tightened his grip on his best friend’s arm. “Y-Yugyeom, what are you—”

Yugyeom ripped out of Youngjae’s grasp, a hardness in his features that shocked even Jaebum as he slowly walked across the space between them and the Jeon’s. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Their guns followed Yugyeom but it was like he _knew_ they wouldn’t shoot.

But then again, why would they? The Kim’s still had influence over the Jeon’s, and Yugyeom had the upper hand as far as humans went in the room. If they shot him it would wage a war they couldn’t afford. Not even counting the one they already had with the Werewolves and Vampires.

“Turn around.”

He was talking hunter with the rifle aimed at Mark’s chest. Jaebum could’ve swore he saw their shoulders go rigid at his voice, but they didn’t move.

 _“Turn. Around._ ” Yugyeom repeated, a certain rawness to his voice that confused Jaebum to no end. Youngjae looked just as lost, slightly stepping closer with his hands in the air.

“Stay still.” Another voice said, causing Yugyeom’s tears to free fall.

A gun was pointed right at his head now.

That fact seemed to unnerve the hunter because they quickly turned around, the fault in his stance making it easy for Mark to grab the head of the gun and shove the butt of it into their face, knocking him back. Yugyeom tackled the hunter in question when bullets started flying, Mark moving at record speed. Hunters started dropping like flies when Mark got a hold of one of their guns.

The irony of it all made Jaebum _reel_.

Yugyeom wrestled the mask off of the hunter he tackled, losing control when the hunter pinned him down under with a loud grunt. _“Stop!”_ They yelled back, the familiar voice making the redhead even more hysterical. _“Just stop, okay!”_ The hunter finally ripped the mask from their face, a strangled sob ripped out of Yugyeom’s throat.

Jaebum watched Mark shift out of the way of the bullets, snapping necks with a terrible golden glow in his eyes that meant he was in total man eating mode.

Truthfully, he liked him the best that way.

Then, Jaebum felt a sharp pain in his side reminding him he had his own battle. Ars buried the knife in him before he elbowed Jaebum in the face and tried to take off. Jaebum groaned out in pain, causing Mark to yell for him when he felt the knife lodged snug in his side.

He was just about to scramble away, but he dragged Ars down, slamming a hand over his throat, completely closing his airways. Jaebum _finally_ had who he wanted struggling under his hands.

“Jaebum!” Mark shouted from behind him. He threw him a needle from his pocket, Jaebum quickly caught it and uncapped the needle, shoving it in Ars' pressure point. It was a Vervain injection. He must of swiped it off one of the dead hunters.

As soon as Ars’ body went weak under him, he spotted Yugyeom staring wide eyed at the dark haired hunter still straddling him. Jaebum nodded to Mark, who just finished snapping the neck of one who was restraining Youngjae, and he rushed over Yugyeom.

 

_“No—”_

 

Yugyeom didn’t have the time to finish the request before Mark snapped the person’s neck, causing the hunter to collapse on the ground beside him.

 

_“Yugyeom!”_

 

_“We have to go now!”_

 

Youngjae clambered over to his best friend but Mark was already up, tugging him the opposite direction before he could make it to the scene.

 

“They’re not dead, c’mon!” Jaebum dragged Yugyeom up by his shirt. His eyes were stuck on the unconscious hunter as they stumbled out of the door.

 

~*~

 

Yugyeom and Youngjae were stuffed into Jaebum’s vehicle, the tight squeeze in the back of the sports car making them uncomfortable. Youngjae was cradling his hysterical friend, rubbing circles into his back. Yugyeom was stuck inside that cold warehouse so long, his whole body was violently trembling.

Youngjae was trembling too, admittedly. Being face to face with someone who.. _shared_ your face. Having to put your trust into someone who wanted to kill you because you looked just like their enemy was enough to fuck him up for a long time. One of them turned on the radio, clearly not feeling the awkward vibe in the small space. Or they just didn’t want to hear Yugyeom crying.

Youngjae swallowed his fear to ask. “Where...Where are you taking us?”

“Should you really be questioning us right now?” Jaebum snapped, the cold tone making Youngjae silent immediately. He felt so small and terrified around him. Mark glared at Jaebum from the driver’s seat before turning around to Youngjae, ignoring the sight of the sobbing boy in his arms.

“The hospital. We still have things to discuss when you’re rested and patched up.”

Youngjae gulped, his head reeling with exhaustion and fear. _Why couldn’t they just leave them both alone?_ He turned back to Yugyeom, running his hands through his damp hair. The haunted look on his best friends face when he approached that hunter was nightmare fuel on it’s own.

He _had_ to know what that was about.

“Yuggie...talk to me, okay?” He whispered, wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. “Who was that, the one you...” he kept his voice low, watching the two vampires carry on their own tense conversation in the front seats. Jaebum had since ripped the knife from his side and was bickering with Mark about the blood getting onto his seats.

Yugyeom quietly sobbed into Youngjae’s sweatshirt for a few moments. “I don’t know if I was imagining, but..fuck I don’t want to say...”  

Youngjae often reflected on what exact moment changed their lives for good. What was the catalyst, the first domino effect, the tipping of the scales that brought them to where they were now.

“Who was the hunter, Yugyeom?” Youngjae pressed on, feeling his heart pick up in anticipation. “Just between us, I promise you.” He squeezed Yugyeom’s hand, making his best friend squeeze back even harder.

If you asked Youngjae when he thought everything changed, he’d tell you it started with the look Yugyeom gave him at the end of this night.

 

“Jungkook. It was Jungkook.”

 

He’d tell you there was no turning back.


	12. A Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chap of the new year-let's get it! lmao

Taeyong ripped off the bewitched necklace, throwing it in the bushes when he felt a sharp pain catch his legs before he clambered to the ground.  
  
His claws were out now, scratching lines through the black dirt as he barred his teeth. After all this time, you would think he'd be used to his limbs contorting and twisting themselves into his wolf form without his control. It was easier when the full moon wasn’t out because turning was optional, but now his face was stuffed into the soil, breathing labored and body covered in sweat.

He started to sense every being in the remote forest he found himself in, a fuzzy filter over his vision as the night was illuminated before him. He turned onto his back, dry heaving and tugging at his stupid, bland black hair, wishing he didn’t have to go through the full moon this way. Alone.  
  
Despite what it seemed on the outside, Taeyong hated being alone.  
  
Memories plagued him during the full moon. With the inevitable transition came every thought, every feeling that he suppressed daily fueling the process. It felt as if it fed on his turmoil.

Maybe it did.  
  
He felt the growl from the pit of his stomach, and the whimper that followed when the recollection of his memories hit him all at once. His old life, his pack. Each flickered through his minds eye in gruesome snapshots, giving him no mercy and no choice but to yield as he felt every emotion tenfold. But in the midst of the pain, the beginning of his most powerful form was upon him. He’d finally be numb.  
  
So when the world finally faded black and his resolve slipped away along with the vessel that tied him to humanity, he welcomed it.  
  
~  
  
Taeyong flinched at the feeling of cold water dripping mercilessly on his face.

He groggily opened his eyes, bringing a trembling hand up to shield his eyes from what he finally noticed was rain. _Am I still outside?_

He shot up in his place, eyeing the unfamiliar woodland he found himself in. A violent shudder ripped through his entire body, and it was only then he realized he didn’t have any clothes on. _Great._ He most likely ditched them or ripped them off before he transitioned.

The scattered clouds in the violet sky parted ways for the sun on the horizon. It was already early morning. He’d been out all night.  
  
“F-Fuck..” Taeyong muttered. He clenched his jaw tight so his teeth wouldn’t chatter, rubbing his hands together to create some warmth now that his fur was gone.

He stared down at his hands, more namely his fingernails, caked with a blood red rust that not even the rain would wash away. At that moment his stomach twisted, panic slammed in his chest at the thought of what he might’ve done in wolf form. Who he could’ve _hurt_. Hell, if it wasn't for that necklace he probably would’ve attacked Youngjae last night  
  
_The necklace._  
  
He quickly felt around his neck, muttering out a curse at the bare spot. Of _course_ he lost it.  
  
Taeyong brought his knees to his chest. The adrenaline rush, the powerful high that he felt from his wolf form always came with a terrible crash afterwards. Being alone wasn’t preferred during times like these. He always liked to be with someone, anyone he could to distract from it.

Taeyong scoffed. What a pathetic excuse for an Alpha—sitting in the middle of the woods crying alone. He laid back down on the wet soil, curling up in fetal position as he shut his eyes once more.

 

~  
  
  
_Taeyong turned to his side, smiling softly when he saw him._ _  
__  
__He looked beautiful when he slept. The broad muscles on his shoulders were relaxed, his fingers digging into the pillow like he’d do Taeyong’s shirt every night. His hair still managed to look perfect after all his tossing and turning. Taeyong never knew exactly how he mastered that. He ran his finger’s through the soft strands, letting his mind wander._ _  
__  
__“Your roots are starting to show.”_ _  
__  
__Taeyong jumped back at the groggy voice interrupting his thoughts, making the man smile up at him in that way that made his chest hurt._ _  
__  
__“Are they?” Taeyong dipped his head down, letting the other play in his silver hair. He meant to re-dye it but he never found the time. Everyone seemed to like the White hair better, saying it matched his fur coat and calling him ‘Jack Frost’ around the camp._ _  
__  
__“Shouldn’t you be out training, gorgeous? It’s five am. You know Johnny hates to wait.”_ _  
__  
__Taeyong cringed, covering his face with his hands when the heard the deep melodic laugh he got in response. He took Taeyong’s hand in his, playing with the fingers childishly when the other responded to his question._ _  
__  
__“But I don’t wanna go yet.”_ _  
__  
__He grinned at Taeyong’s full on pout, “And the Grammy for World’s Most Adorable Alpha goes to…” Then he went on to make a passionate drumroll on his hard stomach. Taeyong giggled in the way he knew his lover aspired to achieve from him each day._ _  
__  
__“I don’t think they give Grammy’s out for that, babe. But i’ll take it though.” He responded, intertwining their hands again. A moment of silence passed between them before he spoke up. “My initiation is tomorrow night.” he commented with a smirk, turning to the other to see him rolling his eyes fondly._ _  
__  
__“And that’s why I need you to go train, Lee Taeyong.” He ignored Taeyong’s groan of protest, caressing the side of his face. “Look at it this way. The faster you train and become the true alpha we all know you are…”_

_Taeyong smiled. The younger always believed in him. Even when he was just a rebellious runt who thought he was nothing to the pack and closed himself off to everyone._

_He never knew how someone so kind and gentle..so perfect..wanted to be his mate._ _  
__  
__“-The sooner we can be with each other. And we can finally make this offi- hey!”_ _  
__  
__Taeyong lightly hit his face with a pillow, too flustered to let him continue that sentence. “Alright, alright, i’m going!” He dodged out of the way of retaliation, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, but feeling a strong hand behind his neck crashing their lips together as if it was the last time._ _  
__  
__Neither of them knew it actually would be._ _  
__  
__“Come back to me, alright gorgeous?”_ _  
__  
__“I promise I will. Tonight.” I love you so much. He let their hands linger a little longer before he heard the boys jogging by outside. He had to go._ _  
__  
__“I-I..”_  
  
  
  
He felt himself being jostled, the sudden movement making him seize up in caution- he was naked and alone in the wilderness after all. His senses were on high alert, eyes quick to catch a pair of hands hovering something over his body. But before they could even pull away from him, Taeyong caught one wrist in his hand and looked up at the offender.  
  
All of the breath was knocked out of him at once.  
  
Pretty eyes. High cheekbones. Full lips. The top half of their hair was pulled in a tiny ponytail, the rest of the soft brown strands sticking to their forehead in wet wisps. He had a full view of their strong brows and soft, innocent eyes. Those eyes .

He hadn’t seen such...purity in anyone’s gaze in a long while. The wolf couldn’t look away.

Taeyong felt their body trembling in his tight hold—but maybe it was his own. For some reason the prospect of causing this beautiful being pain unsettled him even more than he already was, so he released his hold on their wrist, expecting them to take off in the opposite direction. But they didn’t.

Instead, their eyes flicked towards the ground as they slowly laid a pile of something wrapped in fabric besides him. Taeyong slowly opened the fabric after they backed away, gasping when he saw his sweater and pants from last night neatly folded in it. Then he finally looked down to what they laid across his body before he caught them. It was the jacket he was wearing.  
  
They pulled something from their pocket and he hated how he tensed in response. But they held out their hand, and for some unknown reason, Taeyong took it. He felt a cold weight in his palm, opening it to see the half moon necklace he thought he lost.  
  
_Okay, how did they find all of this shit? How did they know it belonged to him?_  
  
Taeyong meant to voice his concerns but only one thing came out.  
  
“I-I’m Tae..” He shook his head slightly, deciding to ditch the fake nickname. The mission was busted anyway and he’d probably never see this person again. A wave of disappointment at that fact almost made his shoulders slump, but then again...who was he to get attached to a complete stranger in the first place? It was stupid.

“Taeyong Lee...What’s your name?”  
  
They looked startled at his voice, but again, didn’t bolt away. The young boy only stared back at Taeyong for a few moments (that felt more like a small eternity). He found himself holding his breath at the sight. One, because they were completely gorgeous, and two because he could smell the fact they were nervous.  
  
Taeyong offered a small smile and a nod to encourage them- out of character for him but this wasn’t a typical situation, nor was this a typical person. Victory was his when their lips began to part, but a rustling in the forest about a half mile away from them took it right back. _Fuck._

Taeyong quickly jerked his head in that direction for the source, missing the boys brows furrow in confusion at the sudden movement. Until a familiar voice pierced through the forest.  
  
_“Taeyong, you out there?! Time to come the hell out, buddy...”_  
  
Taeyong groaned. “Shit, it’s Mark.” he turned back to the stranger to ask for his name and thank him for getting him his clothes and the brooch. At least he intended to.  
  
The boy had already disappeared.  
  
“Wh-” he jerked his head around, quickly grabbing for the pants and slipping them on before he gathered the rest of the things. He was about to pocket the brooch, but he had a better idea.  
  
“I’m coming, fuck off.” Taeyong mumbled, hearing Mark mutter insults even from how far away he was. He left the brooch in that same spot, covering it with some leaves before he looked around once more.  
  
  
It would have to do for now.  
  
  
  
~*~

  
Mark pushed open the double doors of the warehouse, eyes scanning the floor of last night’s battlefield. There was blood, bullet shells, wood shavings—but no casualties.

“What the _fuck?!_ ” Mark turned back to Jaebum who just crouched down at the spot they left Ars’ body. “He should be ashes to dust and out of our lives right now- where the hell is his body? Where the hell are the _human_ bodies?”

Jaebum chuckled, plopping down on the cold warehouse floor. He rested his head in his arms, voice coming out muffled. “Killing him wouldn’t be that damn easy. The young one you _left alive_ probably dragged him out and called for backup.”

Mark groaned loudly, throwing his head back and running his hands through his unstyled hair. Jaebum noticed the bags starting under his eyes. He hadn’t rested once since they dropped the two boys off at the hospital, and he absolutely insisted on finding Taeyong and bringing him back to the loft before they set out again. He wondered how long Taeyong lasted before turning.

Of course, Jaebum purposely had set the mission up on a full moon.

He didn’t intend for him to completely blow the first part of the mission and fail at bringing Youngjae Choi to him, but he needed to know how much control Taeyong had over his wolf form for his future plans.

Plans he still had every intention to carry out.

“Why _didn’t_ you kill that last one, anyway?”

The brunette gave him a dubious glare. “Because that was Jungkook Jeon. I’m not gonna be responsible for that blood on my hands right now. You should’ve known that with all that ‘research’ you do.” Jaebum rolled his eyes, knowing exactly where this was going.

_Why couldn’t he answer one question these days without getting so touchy?_

“Whoever you’re whoring out for info isn’t shit.”

Jaebum ignored the jab, getting up onto his feet. “Well, he was definitely planning to kill you if it wasn’t for the Yugyeom kid intervening. Fuck knows what that was about..”

Mark sighed. All it took was _one_ look between Yugyeom and Jungkook to know what that was about. How Jaebum couldn’t pick that up was beyond him. “Let’s just get to the hospital.” He walked past Jaebum without another word, but didn’t make it far. Jaebum had a hand on his shoulder, turning Mark back to face him.

Jaebum gave the vampire a once over.

“Whatever bullshit you’re on, kindly drop it. There’s too much to do.”

Mark bit the inside of his cheek, tipping his head back to look up to the ceiling as if he needed strength.

 _“Clearly._..you’ve mistaken me for your little wolf.” Jaebum let Mark pry his hand off of his shoulder, letting it drop heavily at his side. “You don’t give me orders, _Jaebummie_.”

Jaebum ignored his childish tone and focused on his eyes. They usually told Jaebum the truth when his words did not, but even that was getting harder to distinguish these days, making him stoop to skimming Mark’s thoughts as he did last time in his bedroom.

Jaebum couldn’t say he was proud of that.

He valued how well he could read Mark’s body for what he needed. Thoughts ruined the fun for him. “Is this about the fight last night?”

Mark shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe you should read my mind and see.”

Jaebum sucked in a breath. He knew. That explained why Mark was avoiding him like the plague after they spoke, only meeting up for plans and nothing more.

“Mark—”

“Don’t.” He deadpanned, his gaze unwavering from the other. “At least you know where my head’s at now, right?” Jaebum furrowed his brows at the barely concealed hurt in his words. Mark didn’t usually express his feelings so candidly, nor was he the grudge holder of the two.

Mark crossed his arms, dropping his gaze to the ground. “And It’s not about last night. I’m used to putting myself on the line by now. It’s nothing to me.”

The way he talked about losing his own life as if he missed the episode of his favorite show made one strike in Jaebum’s conscience. A beat of silence passed between them before he spoke.

“I can’t deny that I let my curiosity get the best of me when we spoke last.” Mark let out an empty chuckle at that. Jaebum’s eyes flickered over the younger vampire’s frame, taking in the hoodie and jeans he wore once more that practically swallowed his body.

He used to dress more flashily than this, no matter how long he’d been away he always showcased the broad spectacle that was his wardrobe. Now he barely shows his skin and he’s pale as porcelain despite being able to walk in the sunlight.

“Just stop treating your life like some game, Mark. You almost died.”

Mark ignored the last statement. He learned long ago not to think too deeply on Jaebum’s words. It only created confusion and hurt. So he straightened himself up.

There was more to be done today, as he said.

“No need to act concerned, JB. I’m just fine.” Mark quipped, turning on his heels as he approached the exit.

 

~*~  
  
_  
__Yugyeom woke up with a pant, eyes darting around the room before he visibly relaxed again, the familiar surroundings sating his racing heart upon awakening._ _  
__  
__He was home. Maybe they decided to take him there instead of the hospital._ _  
__  
__He wouldn’t complain about that._ _  
__  
__When settled back down into bed, he turned  and saw a messy head of silver hair on the other side. Yugyeom gently jogged the body with his foot, holding his breath until their head finally lifted and faced him._

_The concept of breathing was suddenly too difficult to handle at the sight. The way the sun hit his golden skin and illuminated his emerald eyes, that dreamy smile on his face that made his stomach do somersaults. He pushed the silver locks out of his face, that pretty giggle spilling out of him when he caught the human staring._

_When he sat up, his shirtless slender body caught so much of Yugyeom’s attention that he barely noticed him throwing the covers off his body and mounting on top of him._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You like what you see?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Bambam’s voice sounded mesmerizing and Yugyeom nodded wordlessly under his spell when letting the vampire take his hand. It felt so warm this time unlike the usual chill it had. He placed Yugyeom’s hand on his chest, slowly trailing it all the way down the lean ripples of muscle and soft skin on his chest and abdomen, grinning when the human ducked his head away in bashfulness._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Look at me, Yugyeomie.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Bambam was staring at him with a softness in his gaze that made him lose his breath. And by the time their hands reached the elastic band of his boxers, Yugyeom’s face was burning hotter than the sun that shone from his window on the both of them. Bambam laid his hand over his crotch, giggling at the soft gasp Yugyeom gave at how hard he was already._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You see what you do to me?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _He still had Yugyeom smaller hand under his, firmly squeezing and pressing against his bulge until tiny moans slipped out of his mouth. Yugyeom’s heart was racing, watching him throw his head back in pleasure. It was addicting to watch, and before he knew it he pressed down harder and harder without Bambam’s assistance._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You make me feel so good, Yugyeomie. Can I make you feel good?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yugyeom nodded, wondering why his entire body wasn’t trembling when Bambam removed his shirt from his body. His remarkably...plain body. The cuts must’ve been more shallow—_ _  
_ _  
_ _“How’s that?” Bambam was leaving butterfly fly kisses down his chest, Yugyeom panting hard when he took a nipple in his wet mouth, rolling it around and humming at the high pitched whine the human gave in response. He smirked as he took the human’s hand, placing a soft kiss on it without breaking their gaze._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I like this, Yugyeomie. You and me..I like you so much..”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yugyeom’s shuddered in his hold, searching Bambam’s eyes for any hesitance, but all he saw was...sincerity. Yugyeom was just about to open his mouth to respond but he shushed him, leaning down and finally crashing their lips together. Yugyeom wanted to call his name but he couldn’t find his voice, especially when his lips attached to his neck._

 _After that, things were starting to accelerate faster; the same soft feeling he felt in the beginning was weighing down on his chest. The atmosphere was filled to the brim with lust and something completely different that sent his senses in a frenzy; his mind couldn’t keep up with how fast his heart was beating._ _  
_ _  
_ _“You’re mine now.” He practically growled into Yugyeom’s ear, making the human whimper in response. When he sat back up this time, his beautiful green eyes were now dubbed for a deep red that pierced right through him and stopped the human’s heart cold. The fear must’ve really shown, because the dreadful laugh he got in return sent a shiver down his spine._

 _He tried to stir out from under the vampire, but it was like he suddenly weighed two tons and was impossible to shake. A razor sharp nail trailed down his chest, Yugyeom’s mouth opening to cry out in agony at the sting. The nail dug deeper and deeper until a long red gash was opening down the middle of his chest._ _  
__  
__“Bambam s-stop, p-please!”_ _  
__  
__“You’re beautiful when you beg.” was all he said back. His voice was still as gentle as it was in the beginning, his hand coming up to caress the side of Yugyeom’s face. He ignored the cries of pain, the blood gushing from the wound in the middle of his chest. Bambam looked at him like he was precious._ _  
__  
__“I really, really like you.”_ _  
__  
__He choked on a gasp when Bambam shoved his hand tight into his chest, the human screeching at the top of his lungs. The tears burned down either side of his face, eyes threatening to roll back when he felt the vampire’s hands grip around the pulsing flesh inside of him. His heart._ _  
__  
__“All mine, right?” Bambam bit his lip when he felt the human’s organ throbbing in his hands, like the prospect of pulling taut and taking the one thing Yugyeom needed to survive aroused him more than anything. Yugyeom didn’t know how he was even watching at this point, he wanted it all to end._ _  
__  
__Bambam smiled devilishly._ _  
__  
__“Absolutely beautiful.”_ _  
__  
_  
~  
  
  
His senses seemed to come back to him piece by piece.  
  
All he saw was white, at first thinking he crossed into heaven or the other side, but it was like his brain turned the brightness down after he blinked a few times. He started recognize his surroundings. The IV next to his bed, the ugly dull room. His ears were ringing for a while, but slowly he started to pick up more sound again.  
  
_“Yugyeom! Yugyeom look at me, okay! You’re alright now.”_  
  
He wanted to the voice to shut up when he felt a huge dull throb in his head. The voice around him sounded less fuzzy and indiscernible, his senses suddenly snapped back all at once. He blinked a few times at the slightly panicked looking nurse in front of him. Oh, yeah.  
  
He was at the hospital.  
  
“W-Water..” he choked out, eyes darting around the room as she dashed away. He looked to side, seeing his curtain pushed back and someone he didn’t expect sitting there wide eyed in one of the chairs opposite to him. Yugyeom quickly untied his gown, staring down at his body to see no mark on his chest. Only the light scratches from the knife.

 _It wasn’t real...of course it wasn’t. But why did it feel that way?_  
  
“Sir, your water.”  
  
He quietly thanked her before she asked him some general questions and left, finally leaving the two people in the room alone. He wondered when he’d get to go home. More so, he wondered where Youngjae was. He left earlier after they’d had a disagreement but hadn’t came back since. Maybe he went home.  
  
“Joon.”

He finally acknowledged the guest, keeping his gaze fixed on the wall ahead of him. The blonde took a deep breath, looking over his younger cousin in what could be described as guilt. The kid was in the hospital and the whole city knew. It was all over the news.  
  
“Yug’s...are you okay? I mean, don’t answer that—how do you feel? I-Is there anything I can do?” Namjoon stammered, only watching Yugyeom sip his water and stare off into the distance.  
  
“Where’s mom? Dad?” He evaded the question, making Namjoon frown. “They didn’t come, did they?”  
  
Namjoon dropped his head, “Aunt Jina had me come in place to take you home after. It would cause too much of a frenzy if they came up now. There’s paps and news anchors waiting all around the place.”

Yugyeom stayed silent after his cousin spoke. Why was the news so concerned with this? Nobody could know what _actually_ happened.

And why did Namjoon sound so...guilty?  
  
“Yugyeom..I wanna keep you safe, you know that. There’s government officials being murdered left and right. The news thinks you were supposed to be the next target. You should really lay low.”  
  
Yugyeom chuckled. “Lay low. Seriously, Namjoon?” he finally turned to his cousin, taking in the worried haze over his kind features, the way he anxiously fiddled his fingers in his lap.

Namjoon worked with his mother down at city hall, well on the path to becoming one of the city’s brightest young leaders. He also went to the university his father taught at, top of the class no problem. Bottom line—he wasn’t stupid. Yugyeom wouldn’t treat him as such. Not this late in the game.  
  
The younger twisted his hospital bracelet around his wrist. “You know that wouldn’t do me any good either way. If they want me, they want me.”  
  
Namjoon’s head popped right up, heart skipping at the infliction behind those words.  
  
“Yugyeom…” He stood up, slowly walking over the bed. “Do you..are you..” Yugyeom just looked at him, tipping his head to the side. He had to know what was really going on in this town. “I- what did they do to you? Who was it?”  
  
Nonetheless, there was nothing between them to discuss. Yugyeom turned away.

“Just take me home, Namjoon.”  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
_  
_ Despite prior events from the night before, Youngjae dreamt of nothingness.  
  
He expected to be traumatized. Terrified the thought of even letting down his guard for a moment. But he was none of that, rather taking on a state of false relaxation. In Youngjae’s mind, he figured if bad things were just going to endlessly happen to him because of the face he was born with, what good would it be to pity himself? There was nothing he could do. _  
__  
__“Your parents are probably worried.”_ _  
__  
__“Maybe. But there’s no way in hell i’m leaving your side after that night. I don’t care about visiting hours.”_

 _Youngjae looked up from his fixed gaze on his sneakers, eyes catching at the white hospital bracelet that donned his best friend’s arm before he got to his face. He looked absolutely restless, red hair disheveled and unkempt in a way he’d never seen of the mayor’s son in public._ _  
__  
__Yugyeom took a breath, “Youngjae, they worry enough about you..”_ _  
__  
__“And I don’t need you to join in.” He snapped back, letting out a sharp breath before he recanted. “I’m sorry but...this isn’t about me. You were kidnapped.”_ _  
__  
__Yugyeom looked visibly uncomfortable at the word, keeping his fixed gaze at the wall in front of him. “Well we both were, technically. You didn’t wilfully help two vampires out did you?”_ _  
__  
__Youngjae stood up. “I did that to save you, Yugyeom. They did that for themselves. Don’t forget what they are...what they do to people.”_ _  
__  
__Moments from the night before flashed in his mind of the three vampires fighting to the death in front of him. Two of which wanted to kill him at one time, and the other who was absolutely capable of doing so at any moment._ _  
__  
__Yugyeom let a sarcastic chuckle, finally connecting eyes with his best friend since he woke up. Youngjae saw the picture perfect representation of impoverished hope in his eyes. He always was the pessimistic one out of them both._ _  
__  
__“And the humans with the guns at our heads were better, right?”_  
  
  
Youngjae had left the room after that. The harsh reality of their situation didn’t sit right with him.

He took to the bathroom, hearing commotion coming in from the windows from outside. Reporters were surrounding the hospital. He hoped that made it harder for those vampires to come and it kept them away, but he even knew better than to depend on empty, wishful thoughts like that. This was their lives now.  
  
With that in mind, he finally exited the bathroom, stopping cold when he saw exactly who he didn’t want to see walking down the halls, headed straight for Yugyeom’s room most likely.

 _Jaebum_.

Just the _sight_ of him made him want to cower and hide for a hundred years. He managed his fear last night for Yugyeom’s sake—fuck knows how he did that, but now there was no distraction.  
  
He also spotted Mark, who had an easy gait to his steps that made him more approachable than his darker counterpart. They both had no business being there, but the smile Mark sent to staff and nurses made the offense...less offensive. Who would argue with a pretty face like that?  
  
Youngjae peaked out from the barrier the wall gave him to see.. _Namjoon?_ Yugyeom’s _cousin_ Namjoon—the who helps them with their essays and takes them out to eat, walking down the hallway with an empty eyed Yugyeom next to him.

Jaebum and Mark were walking the opposite way and Youngjae held his breath at the inevitable conflict this would bring, but Namjoon and Jaebum only locked eyes for a few seconds as if they were in agreement of something before tugging Yugyeom along to the exit of the building.  
  
_What the fuck was that? Didn’t they come to see him and Yugyeom? Why didn’t they stop them?_  
  
Youngjae swallowed, sneaking out from the restroom area to the front lobby as fast as he could. No need to argue with an out. But of course, shit would never be that easy. As soon as the command to walk out of the exit came from his brain, he felt a strong presence behind him that made him stiffen from head to toe.  
  
“Going out of the front with all of those reporters isn’t smart, especially for you.” a familiar, cold voice said from behind him.  
  
He was caught.  
  
Youngjae stared longingly at the automatic doors, wishing he had the courage to just bolt. But he’d probably get caught in 2.5 seconds and executed in front of everyone for fun—  
  
“You’re a bit morbid, aren’t you?”  
  
Youngjae swallowed, keeping his back turned to the vampire.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
The vampire - _Jaebum_ \- laughed, making Youngjae even more shaken up. Something so evil, so sinister, finding _him_ funny. He probably laughed at dead puppies or something.  
  
“Are you gonna come back in or keep blocking the exit?” he said, amusement in is voice. Youngjae didn’t really know what the fuck was so funny after what the hell they went through last night, but if he wanted to joke around- so be it.  
  
“Are you still trying to kill me or is this actual small talk?” Youngjae murmured, quickly sending a prayer up that he didn’t just shorten his own life at eighteen. But Jaebum only laughed once more.  
  
“You _are_ pretty morbid, Youngjae. I like it.”  
  
The way he said his name, like it was a new, interesting challenge he couldn’t wait to figure out had him reeling. He peeked over his shoulder, seeing the vampire sitting on one the chairs in the lobby, flipping through a home improvement magazine with little to mild interest.

No matter how normal the action, he’d always stick out. Just the way he _looked_.

Leather jacket, tight jeans, piercings, hair that’s never out of place (Literally. He saw him take out dozens of people the night before and a hair never moved). Then the impossibly attractive, blemish-free face.

It wasn’t a classic type of beauty like Mark’s, but a different one. A chaotic beauty. One that could only belong to someone as diabolical as him. It didn’t take much to tell his intentions weren’t the purest, he always looked like he had something up his sleeve.

If Mark was the waves crashing onto the shore threatening to pull you into his current, Jaebum was the hurricane that was bound to wipe out everything in it’s path.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The human was scared shitless of him.  
  
  
I mean, Jaebum understood. Before today he would’ve told you the human had every reason to be because he wanted nothing more than to kill him. But truthfully, after last night he saw Youngjae Choi for more than just another obstacle in his way.

He viewed him as an asset.    
  
Well, until he figured out just what the fuck was the deal with the doppelganger situation. And having someone on his side who Ars wanted gone (seeing him as the threat he wouldn’t admit to) was beneficial for the time being.

In other words, he could keep his investment safe from Ars before he figured out the answers he needed. If he was worth that much.  
  
Jaebum looked up from the boring magazine he was flipping through, locking eyes with the apprehensive human. He stood to his feet, hearing Youngjae’s heart thud in his chest. He started to walk back into the main part of the hospital and the human took the cue and followed behind him, breath getting shallow when they started entering the the more concealed parts of the hospital.

Jaebum opened the door to one of the labs, letting Youngjae go in first. Youngjae looked around the room, tightening his jacket around himself at how chilly it was.

“W-What do you want?” Youngjae asked, backing up as Jaebum approached him. He yelped when his back hit something cold from behind. Jaebum looked down at the human, who was still avoiding his gaze for dear life, clutching his fists by his side. He was terrified, alright.  
  
“Just thirsty.” Jaebum said simply. Youngjae lifted his head in confusion, eyes dawning in realization when he opened the door besides him. It was a refrigerator. Jaebum scanned the different blood types on each pouch as if he was at the grocery store. His hand hovered over one Type O pouch, eyes flickering down to human with a knowing glint in his eyes.  
  
“Youngjae Choi, Blood type O, born September 17th…” He rattled off from memory, popping the top off of the pouch before sucking the crimson liquid out. Youngjae’s eye widened, watching the vampire’s adam’s apple bob as he drained the contents out.

“18 years old, Senior at Lakehaven Prep, Parents are Youngho and Eunbi Choi.”  
  
Youngjae choked, trying to force the fear out of voice when the vampire walked over to one of the blank tables in the lab and nodded towards a seat.

“S-So you stalked me. That’s a given at this point isn’t it?”

Jaebum smirked, pulling out a manilla folder from inside of his jacket. It had Youngjae’s name on the tab, and looked pretty confidential for him to just be casually carrying around.  
  
“But I wasn’t done, pretty boy. There’s a couple of interesting things here I found in your medical record. I’m surprised they didn’t keep you here longer than Yugyeom.” Jaebum saw the human’s face pale as he opened his folder. His heartbeat began to accelerate.

He was hiding something.  
  
“I get it, you know me. You can stop there.” Youngjae bit out, the cold tone making Jaebum scan through the files even faster before he found what he needed.

Jaebum looked back up at the human. While he looked identical to Ars, there were things that stood out that he could kick himself for not noticing before. Youngjae wasn’t any less attractive, just in a different way.

Where Ars was sly and cunning, Youngjae was careful yet bold. His eyes were softer and his skin had a glow Ars lost long ago with his humanity. Even then, there was something a bit off with Youngjae.

When he was inches of losing his life by Jaebum’s hands in stigma, he immediately surrendered without much resistance at all. But when dangling the prospect of losing his best friend, he saw more fight in his eyes than ever before. It was interesting.  
  
“Ars seems to have known about you for a while if he’s gotten to the point of being able to impersonate you. It’s so crazy, though. A doppelganger. Never would’ve fucking guessed.” Jaebum said passively, tracing his fingers of Youngjae’s file. Everything seemed normal up until—  
  
Wait a second.

“March 30th of last year.” Jaebum hummed, reading the happenings under that date. Youngjae was admitted here, then sent straight to a...mental institution?  
  
“What happened with that?”  
  
Youngjae stayed silent, jaw clenched right with his head hung low. After a few silent moments, the vampire leaned over the table with a sigh. “Youngjae. This really isn’t the time to get all catatonic on me—”  
  
Youngjae snapped his head up, sharply pushing the files down the table until they crashed onto the floor.

“What the fuck do you want with Yugyeom and me? Why are you doing this?”  
  
Jaebum chuckled lowly before his eyes completely darkened. The boy had nerve to be questioning his motives as if he didn’t hold his entire life in his hands.

“I suggest you cooperate and stop throwing tantrums like a child. Do not forget I chose to save you last night when I could’ve just let Ars do what he wanted with you both!”  
  
“You tried to kill me—”  
  
Jaebum held a hand up to silence the human.

“—But i’m smarter than that and I know an asset when I see one. I’m your asset , Youngjae. I’m keeping you the fuck alive, can’t you see?!”

He stood up, rounding the table so fast Youngjae didn’t have time to react before Jaebum closed him in on both sides. He felt Youngjae’s body trembling beneath him.

“And from what these records are saying, dying is the least of your worries. In fact it seemed like a goal of yours at one time. I’m sure that made Ars ecstatic.” 

The human’s eyes filled with tears, and Jaebum felt his resolve crumbling with every one of his words.

“And if you _must_ know why I care about any detail in your nuisance of a life...there’s a case open on Yugyeom’s kidnapping now.”

Jaebum stepped back from the human after his eyes opened as wide as china plates.  
  
Namjoon had told him this after the meeting. Government officials were recently turning up dead all over the city before new faction laws were set between the humans and the supernatural creatures. Humans wanted to double down on restrictions, or give more freedom to certain factions over others.  
  
That was why Mark couldn’t kill Jungkook Jeon last night. He was the son of the sheriff, who was probably moving up the ranks as they spoke—the son of an affluent hunter family no less. Yugyeom being targeted was an even bigger deal.

Ars had to have known this, because how did the press know? They got out of there as soon as possible. The media was clued in beforehand.  
  
Before the kidnapping, Jaebum obviously suspected Seokjin of the human deaths, but he didn’t have the proof. But this was too convenient for Seokjin and Ars . It seemed like something they’d create to cover up a real plan of action.

One Jaebum really needed to put a stop to before he carried out his own.  
  
Jaebum picked the files up from the ground, looking at Youngjae’s innocent helpless frame before he realized something.

This was pretty diabolical. To throw in a human murder case on top of supernatural conflict. A perfect distraction.

And Jaebum was looking at their scapegoat.

“You’re going to be a suspect, Youngjae.” He saw the panic wash over the human's features. “If the cops go looking through these and see you have history of mental instability, on top of you looking _just_ like the prime suspect if any witnesses turn up…”  
  
Youngjae slumped down in his chair, a sheen of sweat breaking out on his face. “So what the hell can I do about it? I-I can’t lie to the police when they come questioning me, I can barely lie to my parents. Well, that’s a lie but—fuck, what the hell do I do? I’m not a _murderer_ ...”  
  
Jaebum smiled. He was right where he needed him.  
  
“What you do...you tell me everything I need to know. Everything from _March 30th_ to now. You’ll be my eyes and ears wherever i’m not. Keep that up and I’ll make sure nothing points back to you with the police.” He walked over to Youngjae’s side of the table, chuckling as the human squeezed his eyes shut.

He leaned down, whispering into his ear. “And you’ll be safe from all the big bad wolves, witches..vampires if I feel like it.” Jaebum laughed, looking over the pretty human who curled in on himself at his close proximity.  
  
“What about Yugyeom?” Youngjae countered back immediately. The blatant loyalty between the two was plain to see.

It reminded Jaebum of him and Mark, but obviously their circumstances were way more complicated than the plain loyalty and friendship between the two.  
  
“You’re in luck, Youngjae.” Jaebum sighed, backing away from the human. “Right now I actually want him on my side. So I need you to keep his nose out of where it doesn’t belong. He’s technically my enemy and I don’t have any business protecting him, but this is your life we’re wagering here so…it’s on you.”  
  
“What about Mark? I need to know if he’s on board with this too.”

He had a point there. Jaebum took out his phone to call Mark, but the door to the lab opened immediately as he was mentioned. He was already nearby, of course.  
  
“Mark.” He called to the brunette, not taking his eyes off of the human as the other vampire entered. “Youngjae wants your word on this. You down?” The other vampire crossed his arms, looking between Jaebum and Youngjae. He could tell Mark didn’t know how he felt about the human just yet.  
  
“Sure. I’ll make sure nothing happens.” He shifted over to the fridge, pulling out a pouch of blood and tearing it open with his teeth.

“But if I even get one inkling of an idea that you’re fucking us over, then you’re both over.” Mark said with a shrug, as if taking Youngjae and Yugyeom’s lives was as simple as ever.

The human was trembling in his seat, probably exhausting every possible way he could say no and still guarantee their own survival. Jaebum knew there wasn’t one.  
  
“What would happen if I couldn’t come through with everything? If I mess up?”  
  
Jaebum looked over to Mark, who sat in the seat across from them with a packet of blood already half empty. He looked at Youngjae, assessing his character in the way Jaebum knew best. He’d definitely get a real verdict from Mark later.  
  
“You’re literally identical to his worst enemy to date." He emptied the rest of the blood pouch, tongue dipping out to catch the leftover on his lips. "I know what i’d do if you fucked me over.”

With that, Jaebum turned to Youngjae wearing a pleased expression.

“So, do we have deal?”  
  
Both Mark and Jaebum watched the human’s eyes lose the fight he had coming into this. The odds of surviving this on his own were slim to none now. Youngjae was making a deal with the devil and there was no way around it.  
_  
_ And what fun would that be?  
  
“I-It’s a deal.”  
  
Jaebum smiled brightly while Mark kept a passive expression. They all got up at once, Mark taking Youngjae’s medical files with the intention of looking it over on his own. They went out of the back to avoid the journalists, making sure Youngjae got home safe before they got back into their car.  
  
Mark looked at Jaebum from the passenger, holding Youngjae’s file in his hands.

“You know he doesn’t trust you, right? Him or Yugyeom.”

 Jaebum just chuckled.

“Then they're smart. I wouldn’t trust me either.”


	13. Lie to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I wanted to give you guys better content than before and that took time. But we're (my two new beta readers + life savers ari & luis) back and better than ever with a LONG new chapter that I hope you guys enjoy. Happy reading! tw: suicide mention

Youngjae never thought of himself as the most honest person.

Hell, most people probably aren't as honest as they’d like to think. He knew that he wasn’t; he _couldn’t_ be a murderer.

His life was moving so fast it was giving him whiplash. Last week he was a simple high school senior trying to make it and now he’s being framed as a criminal. By far it wasn’t the worst thing he’s been through as of late (read: bloodthirsty vampires and a werewolf) but it damn sure had to be in the top five.

It was just a _reach_.

A pure, unadulterated reach.

Yet here he was at the police station at 10 in the morning instead of Physics class, and he felt _tired._

He knew he had no involvement in these allegations. However his heart ignored his head as it pounded vigorously against his chest the longer he waited in the cold, empty room. All he had to do was lie. Lie, pull this off and he and Yugyeom would be under the protection of Jaebum where they so desperately needed to be.

The constant sweat of his palms refused to rub off onto his jeans, and he couldn’t get his right leg to stop bouncing anxiously. A red light at the corner of the room caught his eye. A stab of fear hit his chest.

A camera. They were actually _filming_ this.

They could see if he was lying, couldn’t they? That was their _thing_ ; reading people's faces and body language. He was prepared for that, but the reality of them being able to use this footage against him for anything they wanted—should he fuck up—made him practically _writhe_ with paranoia.

_Don’t fuck up,Youngjae._

Those were Jaebum’s unhelpful words prior to his arrival and they felt like they were weighing down his shoulders.

Yes, _Jaebum_. He was showing up a lot more in Youngjae’s daily life; preferring the unannounced window perch (that scares the shit out of him at night) as his method of visitation.

He didn’t show last night, but he did make sure to come by at the crack of _dawn_ to tell him everything he was supposed to do, and expected a coherent response to every order. Ridiculous.

What’s even more ridiculous is Youngjae still didn’t understand how Jaebum walked around in the daylight. Didn’t vampires turn to barbecue in the sun? Or was Twilight actually correct and they just glisten like a damn disco ball. Not that he looked to _Twilight_ for any educational source on this predicament, of course not.

But it damn sure would make Jaebum less frightening to be around. He snickered at the mental image _that_ gave him (suddenly his shoulders didn’t feel as heavy).

Anyway, he was told what to say, how he was to act, even how to _dress_. The vampire told him to wear something extremely casual (as if he had anything else); and specifically no sweater or jacket as Youngjae had a nervous habit of pulling at his sleeves. How Jaebum picked that one up, he still has no clue. But he didn’t elaborate any further than that, he never really does.

Their brief meetings are kept so with minimal exchanges; no sign of the cheeky asshole from the hospital or the adept killer from Stigma who wanted his head on a silver platter. He just read like he wanted to get in and get out again, as if simply _looking_ at Youngjae inconvenienced his time.

‘ _Asset’ his ass._

If he didn’t fear getting decapitated he’d tell Jaebum where he could fucking shove it. No one told him to _use_ Youngjae for personal gain and turn his life into some...trivial novelty, essentially pushing him into a corner where he was forced to depend on the _monsters_. However, Youngjae agreed to it, didn’t he? Fuck, was he _weak_. But there isn’t another way—

The doorknob turned. His breath hitched.

There was a moment of low murmuring outside of the door and he hurriedly took that opportunity to relax his face. _Just like you practiced, Youngjae._

_Just like you practiced._

_Don’t fuck it up, Youngjae,_ Jaebum’s voice reminded him darkly. He drew in a shaky breath and mentally sent Jaebum’s ass back to the ninth ring of hell.

“Mr. Youngjae Choi—thank you for agreeing to come down this morning.” Youngjae almost cackled in response. _Agreeing?_ He didn’t have a choice unless he wanted to look suspicious.

“I’m Sheriff Jeon.” _Wait, what?_ Youngjae’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. “And this is my partner on this case, Agent Minho Choi.”

Wait one fucking moment. Was Jungkook’s _father_ seriously going to interrogate _him_ for being a potential murderer when his own son was present on the night of the kidnapping?  _As a fucking hunter?_

If so, Youngjae’s mind immediately began to run through how he ought to act. If he should acknowledge that fact or feign ignorance. Maybe he could skirt the issue entirely and just keep it moving. Sweat returned to his palms - he didn’t know Jungkook’s situation, but this would be more difficult than he thought. He couldn’t exactly call _the Sheriff_ out on his bullshit, you know.

He felt like hitting someone. Preferably Jungkook.

As for the young agent...he seemed neutral in this. It could be easier to get one over him. Besides, he looked younger, fresh and practically oozed ‘first day on the job’, which gave Youngjae a little bit of hope. Maybe he _could_ pull this off.

“No need to thank me, I’m always willing to help. That’s what this is for, isn’t it?” Youngjae played harmless with his tone, watching the young agent give Sheriff Jeon a manila folder that was in his hands when he walked in. They both took their seats directly across from him.

Sheriff Jeon gave a stiff smile. “Of course. But in order to catch Yugyeom Kim’s captor, and possibly the culprit of the Lakehaven murders, we need as much information as possible.”

 _Information_. That’s a nice way to put it.

Youngjae placed his hands on the table so they could see them, and willed his voice to settle. He smiled. “And you think I’d have the information you need?”

“You’d definitely be helpful. You are his best friend, correct? There’d be no one better.” It was the kind-eyed agent who spoke this time.

“I do consider him my closest friend, yes.”

“How long were you friends exactly?”

Youngjae chuckled. “Practically all our lives, sir.”

Sheriff Jeon merely stared at Youngjae for a while. Youngjae knew what he was doing; assessing his behavior, waiting for the perfect time to pounce and catch any slip ups or loose ends in Youngjae’s words. He’d insisted to Youngjae’s mother over the phone it was just questioning, but he was prepared for what this really was. He’d be a fool to believe this wasn’t an opportunity to extract more evidence of him being a suspect.

As if they had any.

“Close friend, huh.” Sheriff Jeon gave Agent Minho a _look_ before continuing. “Yugyeom’s the mayor’s kid. Probably pretty popular around your school, right?”

“Sure...” Youngjae slightly narrowed his eyes, not sure of where this topic was leading. Sheriff Jeon gave him another tight smile that didn’t translate to his eyes. It was one of those pity filled ones he hated. He should’ve seen the sheriff's next statement coming.

“It must make you feel pretty threatened at times.”

But he didn’t. (What he _did_ see was red).

 _Threatened? What kind of bullshit?_ Youngjae let out a sharp huff of annoyance, nostrils flaring. “What exactly does that have to do with anything, Sheriff?” He could tell his bluntness was registered from the quirk of his interrogator’s eyebrow. The smug look on his face reminded him all too much of Jungkook, and that just made him want to reach over the metallic table and punch the guy.

The young agent on his right intervened: “We’re just trying to get a feel on you guys’ relationship. You’re not the only one of Yugyeom’s friends we’re questioning this way, Youngjae. This is for his safety.”

Bullshit _again_. “Well you’re a bit late on that regard, aren’t you?” Youngjae quipped, biting the inside of his cheek when he saw the Sheriff’s jaw tense. Youngjae risked a fleeting glance at the camera. He had to keep his attitude in check.

_Take a deep breath and calm down, you can survive this._

“Minho, the file please.” Youngjae felt his posture stiffen when he saw the familiar manila folder now in Sheriff Jeon’s hands. Those had to be the medical records. “You might want to take this a bit more seriously, Mr. Choi.”

Youngjae just ignored that, choosing to watch the Agent open his own file in his hands.

“Before we get into the real questions, I want to brief you on what exactly is happening in this town with these senseless murders.”

Okay, so those weren’t his files. He tried to relax a bit.

“Each of these…” Youngjae’s eyes followed his gesture down to take in a stack of forensic polaroids being spread across the table. The agent hawkishly studied his expression as he looked over the images. Youngjae flinched away in his seat, bile rising in his throat in reflex. He didn’t know how they expected him to respond to burned, mangled bodies except for recoiling instinctively. “...Were once highly regarded, upstanding government officials and influential identities” the sheriff continued curtly.

Youngjae’s mouth was clamped shut and so were his eyes.

The agent cleared his throat. “Youngjae—”

“Why are you making me look at these? Just question me and get this over with.” Youngjae responded, unable to subdue the quiver in his voice. He willed his eyes back open, trying his best not to glare at the men before him. He knew what they were doing; trying to scare him into an admission of guilt.

Why were they so adamant it was _him?_

“We need you to understand the importance of your cooperation. These were people’s lives. And we assume whoever was behind this, was the same person who kidnapped your friend, the son of the Mayor. Don’t you want justice for them?”

The agent intervened once more with a softer tone of voice. “Justice for _Yugyeom_. To get the person who did this.”

Youngjae’s tense shoulders lowered a little at the mention of his best friend. That was who all of this was for. He was fighting to keep him safe from the evils this world had recently thrust upon them both.

And he couldn’t do that from a damn prison cell.

So Youngjae attempted to gather his thoughts, pushing the gruesome images to the back of his mind and his goal to the front. “I...I understand that. Why do you guys think it’s just one person?” His eyes drifted nervously back to the photos. The bodies appeared mutilated beyond recognition. He couldn’t identify these people if he tried.

The young agent spoke again. “Well, we’re not exactly sure at the moment. Could be one, maybe more than one-”

The sheriff curtly interrupted him. “The murders all happened consecutively, around the same times—weekends, late afternoons. A common free window of time for a student, no?”

Youngjae didn’t answer, watching the agent nod in assent and return the pictures to their file.

The sheriff fixed him with what he probably _thought_ was an impassive expression. “Where were you when Yugyeom was kidnapped, Youngjae?”

Easy. He tried not to sound too challenging when answering, “Out with a friend at the fall festival. _Well_ , it was more like a date.”

The way Sheriff Jeon’s brow quirked when he said _date_ was almost comical.

_Geez, just say you think i’m a loser already._

The man pursed his lips, reminding Youngjae of how Jungkook looked after one of his and Yugyeom’s stupid arguments. Fuck, if he hadn’t said it before let him say it now:

He _hated_ Jungkook Jeon.

“Who were you with? Could they vouch for you with these statements?”

Youngjae inwardly groaned at the Sheriff's question. He still didn’t know Tae— _Taeyong’s_ last name.

_They’ll think i’m making him up._

But he couldn’t take it back now. He just hoped Jaebum really _did_ have the wolf at his beck and call and he could provide him with an alibi if the time came. He didn’t know if he was selfish for wishing that or not.

“Taeyong.” Youngjae bit out.

The sheriff leaned in. “Taeyong, what? Last name.”

Youngjae sighed, “I-I don’t know, I only just met him.” He formed a perturbed expression, letting his brows furrow and sending a helpless look to the Agent Choi. Hopefully they’ll let up about Taeyong that way. And they _did_.

Agent Choi nodded. “Where was Yugyeom at the time?”

But it didn’t help him one bit.

“He told me he was staying home studying.”

The sheriff exchanged another knowing look with the agent as his demeanour shifted into something almost darkly triumphant; like he just caught the biggest fish in the pond and was reeling it in for his dinner. _I already fucked up. I can’t do this, It’s over._ Youngjae felt his chest constrict as his mind spun with anxieties.

“Interesting. Yugyeom himself actually said he was at the festival.”

_Damn it, Yugyeom. Wasn’t he on the way to Youngjae’s house? Why would he lie and say that? Why, why, why?_

Still, Youngjae had to roll with it.

“Well, maybe he did go out later in the evening.” He shrugged his shoulders for good measure but cursed Yugyeom mentally _again._ He was tired and anxious and he wanted to go _home,_ burry himself into his warm blankets and _sleep_ for the rest of his pitiful life, regardless of how teenage-angsty it sounded. He sighed instead. “Staying inside cooped up after working so hard...we are high school seniors, you know?”

The sheriff’s intention was not deterred. “So he went to the festival and didn’t think to tell his best friend he was attending?”

“I was out with someone, he probably didn’t want to disturb me.”

Mr. Jeon narrowed his eyes. “I’m having trouble finding your words...entirely reliable at this time. Do you know why that is?”

Youngjae forced a confused shake of his head before Agent Choi finally placed another manila folder into the Sheriff’s possession. Labelled with _his_ name. It was exactly what he was waiting for, the very situation that his and Jaebum’s specific preparations were priming him to handle; but that didn't stop the depths of his stomach swooping in anticipation. He gulped nervously.

“Now, when we spoke to other students that run in Yugyeom’s circle, they didn’t have too many pleasant things to say about you. Responses ranged from not even knowing who you were, to a freak, a uh...” He paused, looking over at Agent Choi. “What was the other one? An attention whore?” Youngjae grimaced at every insult; he’d known his reputation from junior year preceded him, but hearing word for word what they actually thought of him didn’t soften the blow. He chuckled humorlessly.

“Either way it perplexed me, kid. They were pretty damn harsh on you. I thought it was perhaps because you had less money and came in on an academic scholarship. Of course I didn’t judge on this, I worked hard myself to send my son to the same academy.”

Youngjae nodded in faux understanding. “Jungkook, right?” His voice felt dry in his mouth.

Sheriff Jeon hummed in affirmative. Youngjae knew the man was aware that his son and him were acquainted.

“As I was saying, those reasons aren’t entirely relevant, but there had to be a _foundation_ of some sort for their responses. They genuinely viewed you as crazy. We looked into it of course, and found some rather relevant information with regards to your medical records.”

_Here we go._

Agent Choi traced his finger indifferently over the lip of the file. “You were admitted to the hospital here on March 30th of last year. Under _suicide_ watch, to be precise. Then you were transferred to a mental institution for two months subsequently.”

Youngjae narrowed his eyes. “And that alone makes me unreliable?”

Sheriff Jeon exhaled impatiently. “This evidence of instability does, Youngjae. This incident was only a year ago, so not very long. And to have all your peers talking about you-”

“People will always talk. Especially about things they don’t understand, won’t they?”

“That talk is commonly in response to fear. Why do you think that is? Why would they fear you, Youngjae?”

“I have no idea.”

A moment of stiff silence passed between the three of them before Sheriff Jeon spoke again: “Enlighten me, Youngjae. What _exactly_ happened on March 30th?”

Youngjae took a deep breath.

“This was a... _difficult_ time for me.” Youngjae bit his lip, his fingernail finding the edge of the table to pick at. “I-I was stressed from school, the pressure of passing my classes and my future. I wasn’t always as fortunate as other kids...I’m not from the kind of family where I could afford to wait around to inherit, you know?” Youngjae wasn’t entirely lying about that. “I um...I have anxiety. And did before that night as well. But it was especially bad around then. Sometimes the negative thoughts just took over. Panic attacks, breakdowns, you name it I had them.”

“Is that the type of thing you might have had on that day?” Agent Choi questioned. His voice took on a different, almost sympathetic tone that Sheriff Jeon so lacked with his vindictive, unmoving demeanor. It nearly made Youngjae want to break down and tell the truth, surrender to the law, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

“Yeah. I even took medication for it.”

“Took? You don’t continue to?”

“I guess I learned other ways to cope with it, during my hospital stay.”

Agent Choi gave an understanding incline of his head; at the same moment Sheriff Jeon narrowed his eyes, as if this sympathetic approach was wasting his interrogation time.

Youngjae’s gaze drifted back up to the red light of the camera in the corner. He was trying his utmost hardest to not fulfill the sheriff’s preconceptions of him being ‘crazy’ but that was looking closer to the truth than he would have liked. Reminiscing upon that night was not what he wanted to do, but he knew he needed to, and the light reminded him of a similarly uncomfortable place he’d spent much of his time last year. The light went on and off.

On. Then off.

He wished his heartbeat was that steady and silent.

 

****

Youngjae gazed at the camera, wondering whether it was even recording since it had been covered with cobwebs for as long as he could remember. He traced a finger over some old scratches on the counter surface.

Receiving the short end of the stick wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling Youngjae. He was accustomed to struggling a little more compared to those around him, just to reach the same level: working harder, sleeping less, and often keeping these efforts to himself.

So of course he wasn’t surprised when his parents sat him down to break the news about his father being laid off from his job. His mother immediately offered to take extra shifts to pay for Youngjae’s private school tuition, which remained extortionate despite his scholarship. Now imagine _their_ surprise when Youngjae told his mother not to, and went straight to the owner of the convenience store where he worked weekends, asking unabashedly for weeknight shifts on top.

That revelation was the reason he was currently slumped over the cool, if slightly sticky, glass counter (the only place in the store that wasn’t hotter than satan’s ass), staring at the powerball lottery tickets under him and daydreaming about the one percent possibility of anyone winning. How if he did, his parents wouldn’t have to struggle, he’d be able to pay for high school, college and beyond. How he wouldn’t have had to hide the fact he worked at some dingy, last-rate corner store from his rich, popular best friend, not wanting to drag him down any more than he already did.

Especially since the aforementioned friend scored his new boyfriend at the time, _the_ Jungkook Jeon. Your typical private school jock who also got straight A’s—the only straight thing about him. Youngjae snickered humorlessly. Of course, nobody else knew that. No, he just kissed Yugyeom within the confines of their houses, briefly held his hand in the dark of the hallways, but his best friend was smitten nonetheless.

Youngjae didn't understand that one bit.

Since shouldering the extra shifts, the insistent hum of the vending machine and a rather old neon sign in the window became the regular soundtrack to his nights. He spent most of these hours by himself; listening to the clock tick, cleaning surfaces that didn’t need to be cleaned and staring absentmindedly at the flickering strip lights above his counter.

Occasionally he would be jerked from his daydreaming by the ring of the shop door, indicating a customer unfortunate enough to have wandered this far from the town’s main stores. They never stayed for long. On a regular night, one customer after another would pour in, leaving him impossibly more exhausted as the hours ticked by. Then it would decrease to maybe a few an hour. Until it was no one but him.

He slipped out his phone, seeing a few texts from Yugyeom about how Jungkook is staying the night and asking him what he was doing. Of course Youngjae dodged the question and shot him back a quick _‘use protection’_ , which earned him two fat blue paragraphs of curse words and _‘Do you really think he’ll do it?’_

Youngjae sighed, the sound almost echoing in the empty, eerie atmosphere right now. Truthfully he found comfort in Yugyeom’s erratic texts. The store seemed a little _too_ quiet for his liking right now.

He was in the middle of typing up a comforting response to his friend when he felt a warm puff of air close behind him. His hand flew up to grab the back of his neck as he turned around, but of course there was nothing. He was alone.

Youngjae’s heart skipped a little as he turned back to his phone, feeling himself shiver despite the heat. Everything was alright for a few more minutes until he felt it again. This time a sharper burst of air, as if someone was right behind him breathing down his neck. He spun sharply around again, yelping as he hit his hand on the radio at the counter, somehow managing to not knock it off of it.

The radio.

Music would definitely make him feel better. The static-filled renditions of top 20 hits from who knows what year wafted into the humid atmosphere caused him to roll his eyes. He could only take so much of the same songs over and over but he didn’t exactly have any room to be picky. At least it filled the silence.

Every lyric droned into his sleepy mind until it sounded like one long compilation. He began to ignore the ping of Yugyeom’s texts as he felt his eyelids fall closed. His mind was in the weird limbo of asleep but still strangely aware of his surroundings. His head lolled forward then yanked right back back up like someone had him on a string.

The music had started to sound more like static, the lyrics fading in and out until it was reduced to murmuring. Again, he wasn't paying much attention in the first place. Some rock song was playing at medium low volume until it suddenly jacked up the loudest it could go, sending a jolt up his spine as he was fully awake now. He desperately turned the volume dial down but it was useless. And then he could have sworn he heard something that made his blood run cold.

He heard his own voice.

Hell no. Youngjae knew he hadn’t been getting enough sleep lately but _that_ was just ridiculous. He scrunched his face, leaning closer to old radio when he heard undecipherable whispering that sent shivers down his spine. And then he heard himself _yell_. Youngjae jerked back at the sound, clutching his chest in shock. He was panting now, the hammering of his heart loud in his ears as he bolted from behind the counter.

He shut his eyes, taking a shaky breath when the radio was suddenly back to the song it was playing before as if nothing happened. _Had he been imagining it?_

Youngjae didn’t even want to think about it. His eyes scanned the store until they fell on the leftover box by the refrigerators; he decided he’d busy his mind with stocking beer he can’t even drink until he could clock out of that hell hole.

Slitting easily through the tape and setting his cutter to one side, he stocked and stocked; his mind mellowed again as he’d done this so many times it had became muscle memory to him. He’d just got to the last case of beer, frowning when he caught his reflection in the glass door of the fridge. His hair was messy and his skin had a sheen of oil and sweat from the nasty convenience store environment he’d been stuck in for the last three hours.

He ran a hand through his hair with a sharp breath, staring back at the image before him. And then, the image in the glass turned its head quizzically back at him, seeming somewhat amused.

“What the fuck!?” He dropped the two cans of beer in his hands, shooting up and backing himself into a chip display that was graciously knocked to the ground. He rushed to the bathrooms in the back, shoving his way through the door and slamming it behind him. His heavy panting was all he heard in the small space. What in the fuck was going on with him tonight?

Youngjae laid his head against the door, staring up at the bright white fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling. He never knew why the bathroom had better lighting then the store floor itself. He could still hear the music from the radio in there. His eyes darted around the space, spotting the cleaning supplies in the corner of the room waiting for him to use on the filthy commodes in return for the minimum wage he worked so tirelessly for. Youngjae sighed, reluctantly walking towards the neon yellow cart. The strong scent of the cleaning fluid wafted up into his nose, nose crinkling with the burning hatred of his job and not being a born millionaire. He grabbed the toilet brush and opened one of the stalls, scrubbing the first toilet with the half assed effort he could use when no one was here to check up on him.

Then the lights started flickering.

He turned around to step out of the stall, and there was a message written in something that horrifyingly resembled blood on the door. He closed his eyes in fear, not before reading it. 

That one menacing word wasn’t there anymore when he opened them, but there was no way in hell he would forget it.

“Please don’t..” he muttered at the strobing lights, almost crying. The plea was useless when the bathroom was pitch black within the next few moments. He gulped, hastily exiting the stall and bounding towards the door on earnest. He slipped over something warm and iron-smelling. He didn’t want to think about what it could possibly be. He got up incredibly fast and his hand finally found the doorknob, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _please no!_ ” He jiggled the stiff handle again, cursing himself for leaving the keys behind the cashier counter outside. Along with his phone.

He couldn’t be _stuck_ in here. He tried the light switch but of course it was useless. He banged on the door, yelling for anyone on the other side to possibly free him. He repeatedly rammed his shoulder into the door until the ache became too much. The fear climbed up his throat until it turned into a sob that ripped from the depths of his chest. He rested his forehead on the door, “Someone, please!” he yelled. The raw state of his voice made him cringe as he banged on the door as hard as he could. His throat felt like it was closing in. His chest ached. He didn’t want to close his eyes in case something, _anything_ else would make him even more confused and frustrated. Everything smelled like iron and the ringing in his ears wouldn’t stop.

Youngjae leaned on the door for what felt like endless minutes, until he basically tumbled forward and his face was hit with a burst of light. The door opened. It just… _opened_.

 

***

The door opened, a woman peeking her head in as she exchanged a few words with the sheriff.

Youngjae felt bile rise in his throat, thinking about the accumulation of horribly unnerving events on that night. Things quickly progressed from fairly creepy to nightmare inducing, to things that he was sure would drive anyone mad. They almost drove _him_ mad.

Youngjae came back to himself, barely registering the curious waiting expressions on the two men’s faces. The woman was gone and door was closed again. There was a new file on the desk now. He blinked.

“I’m sorry, what? I’m a bit tired, I-I kind of zoned out.” He muttered. Sheriff Jeon pursed his lips, sending another impatient look to Agent Choi before he repeated his question.

“I asked if the anxiety attack was what you sent you to the hospital that night.”

Agent Choi rephrased: “Was that the _only_ thing that sent you to the hospital?”

Youngjae nodded negatively, “My anxiety medication. I um...I took too many of them that day without noticing. I was tired and must have miscalculated my dosage and....I can’t even remember much of that night” he lied.

“Attempted suicide?” Agent Choi asked, brows rising in concern. Sheriff Jeon just sat as still as ever.

Youngjae flinched at the brazen statement. “No, genuinely it wasn’t. B-But I guess it looked like it. And I was so shaken up, nobody believed me. So my parents freaked out and sent me to the outpatient facility straight out of the hospital.”

Sheriff Jeon took a deep breath, finally speaking up through gritted teeth for the the first time in moments.

“So, you’re telling us that you were sent to a mental hospital for two months...as a misunderstanding? The suicide attempt and everything?”

 

***

Youngjae stared at the broken lights above him, confused but convincing himself it must have been just another blown fuse in this faulty store. And of course, like every other incident of the night—he brushed it off. He tried to. And he was halfway successful until he turned around and headed back out towards the counter. His whole body stiffened and his breath was shallow at what—at _who_ he saw waiting for him.

 _“Y-Yugyeom?_ What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home?” Or with Jungkook.

“I came to visit you at work! What, am I not allowed to, Mr. Working Man?” he said playfully. Youngjae was sure he never mentioned he worked here. Maybe someone from their school had seen him at the shop. Just the idea of a rumor spreading around making his days even harder to withstand made him sick.

But why was Yugyeom here alone now?

The brunette at the time just cackled. It was one of those high, joyful cackles he was known for that showcased his childishly charismatic smile. One where he usually ducked his head and lightly pushed Youngjae. One reserved for moments the opposite of this. He usually always enjoyed the sight of it, but now it just unnerved him even more...if that was even possible.

“Yuggie…where’s your jacket? It’s chilly out at night, you know not to do that.” Youngjae called out to him, eyebrows raised reproachfully at his thin sleeves. He was usually the one who went out in trench coats and scarves as soon as the breeze blew too hard to his liking. This was definitely a peculiar sight.

“Now you’re just acting like my mom, Jae. So... _distinguished_ or some shit..” He rambled off in a teasing manner that didn’t light up his eyes like it usually did, closely watching Youngjae with an unmoving gaze the other couldn’t avoid.

“Is it the work uniform? Little nametag has you feelin’ special, huh?” No matter how uncomfortable Youngjae was he always relaxed around his best friend. He never thought there’d be a day he couldn’t do that. So of course, there were signs of this interaction being off that he didn’t pick up on the count of familiarity. Sue him.

Youngjae ignored his joking, watching Yugyeom play with the key chains near his counter. He always busied his hands when they were idle. At least that was something familiar.

“How did you know? How did you...find out that I worked here?” Youngjae couldn’t get his mind off that unsolved thought. He went out of his way to hide that, and Yugyeom just waltzes in like he’s the most frequent customer.

Yugyeom sends him an amused look he’d never seen on his friend before. Where one corner of his mouth lifted into this conceited smirk. “You really thought you could avoid me, Jae? I’m your best friend...I always find out. One way or another...” he said. The ominous phrasing made Youngjae shuffle his feet uncomfortably. “But to answer your pesky little question, _officer_...I heard some kids at school mention it.”

In retrospect, the fact he referred to them as ‘kids’ and not by their names was another sign. Yugyeom knew everyone. But of course, Youngjae wasn’t on his A-game tonight so he responded how he naturally would’ve in this situation by shrugging it off. He vaguely registered the way the radio behind him had started skipping, like it was playing a scratched CD. He couldn’t recall where he’d put his phone.

If he knew, he’d also have known it was still pinging with texts at that moment.

“Are-Are you mad...are you mad at me? For not telling you? I swear it wasn’t anything serious Yuggie..but I just..you’re with Jungkook now...and you’re all popular—”

Yugyeom cackled again, higher this time, leaning forward on the counter as he inched towards Youngjae. He playfully poked him in the shoulder with a little too much strength behind it to be a lighthearted gesture. “I came _all_ the way here and you’re asking me if i’m mad at you, Jae?” He’d usually have asked if Yugyeom was drunk, the way he was acting so out of character, but his eyes appeared completely focused. Too focused, even.

Youngjae brushed off his confusion, walking out from behind the counter to the mess of chip bags from the display he knocked down. He figured he was just projecting his earlier anxieties from the strange happenings on his friend, and that wasn’t fair on Yugyeom. But Youngjae couldn’t lie and say he didn’t hold his breath having to walk past Yugyeom to do that. Regardless, he started to tidy up.

Youngjae heard Yugyeom bounding over to him, leaning against the fridge as he watched him stock the chips back in their place. “Why do you feel the need to keep things from me, Jae Jae?” He mused, his childish pout almost audible. Youngjae bristled at the old nickname Yugyeom brought up from the dead of grade school, but still didn’t turn around.

“Jae Jae…” He rolled his eyes. “Yuggie bear, I’m not keeping anything...it’s nothing against you, it’s just...I’m going through a lot of shit right now. I’ll talk to you properly when I clock out. Tonight’s been fucking weird.” Youngjae sighed, placing the last pack of chips when he suddenly felt himself being yanked up by the back of his hair.

“Yuggie, what the fuck—!”

“You’re so _naïve_ , Youngjae Choi,” was all he heard. Youngjae’s heart pounded in fear. He couldn’t hear the music anymore. Yugyeom tightened his grip in his hair, shoving his face against the glass of the refrigerator. Youngjae struggled and pushed back against him, but his blood ran ice cold when he saw Yugyeom reaching for the box cutter he’d set down earlier.

 _His best friend was trying to kill him_.

“Yugyeom, what the hell?!” Youngjae choked out, tears now spilling from his eyes in panic as he felt the sharp end of the blade trailing the shivering side of his neck. He could feel his heart stopping when Yugyeom applied a little too much force and the blade actually pierced the skin. He couldn’t move.

“So many signs tonight and you brushed off _every_ one. Fuck, that’s even more pathetic than the dumb bitches in the scary movies. You know that, right?” Yugyeom’s words stung with a venom Youngjae didn’t even know the boy possessed. And he had body strength Youngjae wasn’t privy to either. He felt himself being shoved towards the ground, his limbs too paralysed with shock to run, watching Yugyeom bound towards him with a sadistic smile on his face.

“I _said_ , do you know that?” Yugyeom hissed through gritted teeth, now terrifyingly sharp, his strong thighs now bracing either side of Youngjae onto the shop floor; one long hand shackled Youngjae’s wrists, as the other closed around his neck. “Don’t you know you’re _pathetic?”_

“Yu-” he choked, the air becoming harder and harder to push out. “St-stop it!” He managed to cry. The rage on his friend's face was raw, unfiltered, almost blissful at his pain. He couldn't imagine where the hell it ever came from. But now he was in survival mode, his limbs moving again, so he freed one arm and jabbed his elbow across Yugyeom’s face, sending him sideways and cursing. He quickly turned back to Youngjae, but only received a fist to his jaw that sent his aggressor off of Youngjae’s torso and sprawling onto the ground before him, hissing. He lost his grip on the box cutter and Youngjae lunged for it, ignoring how hard his heart was hammering in his chest. He gasped when he felt himself being slammed against the hard linoleum again, the breath knocked out of his lungs.

“And what the hell do you think you’re doing with that, _Jae?”_ Yugyeom’s hauntingly playful tone dripped with disdain. His box cutter was mere inches from his grip; but as he stretched, both of Yugyeom’s hands found their way back to his neck, more vehemently so than before. Youngjae’s vision started to blur.

“You gonna stab your best damn friend? The mayor's son? How the hell would that one look, huh?” Yugyeom’s taunts made Youngjae grunt in disgust. His best friend was never one to flaunt his status. But then again, his best friend was doing a lot of shit he wouldn’t usually do tonight. What’s one more thing, right?

“A s-sight for sore eyes, I’m sure.” Youngjae gasped, rejoicing momentarily when his fingers finally closed on the boxcutter. He meant to swipe it at Yugyeom’s face as a warning to distract him, but that’s when everything changed. Literally. It was like a curtain being unveiled, the way his face slowly shifted into something else. No, not the expression of a cold blooded murder. He morphed into an image Youngjae was undoubtedly acquainted with. It was something intangibly foreign yet painfully familiar at the same time. It was a sight that, before he could even gasp, would already be ingrained in the deepest recesses of his mind. And then there was laugh again. No, not Yugyeom’s. It was his own.

He was staring back at himself.

 

***

“There are pictures of you someone sent in to the station. From the night of the kidnapping.”

Sheriff Jeon rattled off more than that, but Youngjae's mind was so caught up he couldn’t bother to register. He scanned the polaroids, his stomach twisting at the sight. Those weren’t him. No, they looked just like him—but they weren’t him.

“What do you make of these, Youngjae?” He heard Sheriff Jeon poke at him insistently but Youngjae’s mouth had gone dry. He couldn’t speak. He _shouldn’t_ speak. Anything he said now could cost him. Admitting that was him in the photos was step one, but his denial of this evidence would be inexplicable, and he came too far to lose now.

Not when he was so close.

Youngjae barely glanced at the photos before he sat back. Once again, he willed his voice not to crack. “No comment. Is that all for the questions? I wasn’t informed you would be pulling out what you think is evidence for a simple questioning.”

Sheriff Jeon almost sneered. “Youngjae—”

“You’re right.” Agent Choi responded, ignoring the Sheriff’s burning gaze, as he gathered together the photos. Youngjae covered a sigh of relief with a cough. “You’re not obligated to answer that. Bringing out evidence goes beyond standard witness questioning, and on my end, I’ve heard enough. We can’t keep you here forever since you’re still a minor. Are you finished with the questions for the day, Sheriff Jeon?”

It was clear the case leader had more to say, but instead he licked his lips, exchanging another tense glance with the agent before they stood. Youngjae felt his skin break out into a cold sweat. He felt the adrenaline spike once again. What would he say? Was he innocent for now? _Did he really pull it off?_

“Fine. I guess I am. That’ll be all for the questioning today but the investigation remains open with regards to yourself,” the sheriff brusquely said. That translated into: _I didn’t get you today but there’s always tomorrow._ “Thank you for attending your questioning today, your help to Lakehaven is appreciated.”

The statement was robotic, lacking the sincerity of his supposed _appreciation_ , but Youngjae suppressed a small, elated smile as he got to his feet.

He did it.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

He almost collapsed on his way out due to pure _relief._

_I did it._

 

***

He looked up at the face bearing down on him, a twisted concoction of fear and confusion taking over his body.

It was the same sick bewilderment he felt when his reflection literally stared back at him earlier. It was a sensation he couldn’t fathom, that came hand in hand with a terror he’d never have the words to articulate in his lifetime. The person astride him looked like him, sounded like him, but it _wasn’t him_. Instead of wasting precious time debating with his conscience over whether this was another nightmare, he tightened his grip on the boxcutter and drove it fiercely into the side of the being above him.

His vision swam, and the last thing he heard before it lapsed into darkness was, “I’ll be waiting for you there, Jae Jae. Don’t you dare let your guard down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! BINCH !!!! What do you guys think!? Leave me a comment tbh, even just one word bc I want to hear from you all!!! ALSO hmu on tumblr (amerithotkongs) if you wanna yell at me!! I like to be yelled @.


	14. Dawn till Dusk (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 billion years!1!1! I'm rlly sorry guys :( the next pt is already written so you won't be waiting after this! btw isn't this cover cool?? my bff lana made it, go praise her for her magical hands!!! tell me what u guys think after, things are about to get v dark after this lol

One thing that threw Youngjae off about getting thrust into this world was not truly knowing what he was up against. Every instance, every incident, left him feeling crazier than the last. And sure, Youngjae wasn’t a stranger to feeling crazy. In fact he felt nothing short of insane a year after the incident. No matter how he told the story he looked just that: crazy.

So he never told.

Not to the therapist, not to anyone. He just made up any random story...much like he did at the police station. And when Yugyeom visited during his two month stint at the mental hospital he didn’t speak either.

Quite frankly, the image of his best friend trying to kill him made him reluctant to see the other for a long time. But weirdly enough, while he was there...he felt nothing. No scary voices, no moving reflections. Never speaking about it, combined with the lies he told everyone around him, it was like he completely banished it to the depths of his subconscious never to be brought up again. Not to his parents, not to Yugyeom. Never again. And until the forced full recall of the event the day prior at the questioning, he didn’t know why it felt so familiar to him.

Why having another one of him walking around didn’t spook him to the core. Why it didn’t feel as tantalizing as it should’ve. He just felt like...it was an _answer_ he needed after feeling utterly insane inside of his mind for so long. No, it wasn’t a pleasant answer (too much to worry about; vampires, werewolves, witches) but it was _something_. He’d already gambled away his abstinence from this gritty world to vampires for the promise of their safety, so he may as well learn what he can.

That was the reason he was currently walking the downtown streets the next evening, eyes narrowed in concentration as he scoured the blocks for a familiar shop. He shot a text to Tae for good measure- he knew the werewolf probably didn’t consider them friends (shit, Youngjae didn’t even know what he himself considered them) but he hadn’t heard anything from him in days. And if anyone had any clue about the location of the shop it was the person that was with him.

He waited and waited. No response.

Youngjae sighed, a stab of worry for the mysterious boy swirling in his gut. Taeyong wasn’t in the best of places when they met last, but there was no telling what he was up to now. He didn’t look like he had any control over his body and if he hurt someone…

He couldn’t think about that right now.

Youngjae pulled his hood up over his head, stuffing his shivering hands in his pocket as he took off down the sidewalk. Just as he was about to turn around and give up, he collided with something solid that sent him staggering back on his feet.

“Woah, be careful man.”

Youngjae was in the middle of issuing out a quick apology and moving on when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s you again, isn’t it?”

Youngjae perked up at the familiar deep voice, tearing the hood from his head when he watched realization dawn the boy’s features.

“Seungyoon, right?”

The other nodded quickly and Youngjae noticed the large row keys dangling in his hand. He’d caught him just in time.

“Fuck, it is you. I-I’m Youngjae, I didn’t tell you last time. Youngjae Choi...I was just um,” Youngjae let out a deep breath. He could lie to police to their faces the day before but couldn’t even get it together now.

“I was looking for you again, you know after my friend...” Seungyoon just rose his brow, swinging his keys on his index as he gave the boy a once over that looked like he’d rather be anywhere else but in front of this stammering boy. Yet, he stayed and listened.

“I need your help okay—no wolves, just...everything else.” The desperation leaked into his voice and he stared down at his Nikes in embarrassment, waiting for the rejection to weigh his shoulders down and send him down the concrete path back home.

The young man just sighed, “Hey, look bro..” Youngjae slowly looked up, watching the other dig through his long trench coat pocket (he seemed to have a thing for trenches) and waved an I.D. in his face. “I hope you have one on you.” Youngjae’s brows furrowed. Why the hell would he need an I.D.?

“Yeah..but why?”

“Well originally, I had a date with leftover chinese takeout and Grey’s...but I guess we’re hitting the club tonight. Stigma to be specific.” Seungyoon said, lightly chuckling at the tantalized expression Youngjae had on his face. He hadn’t been back there since Jaebum had explicitly tried to kill him. “It’s where tonight’s lesson is taking place. No good for me to just tell you. You’ve gotta see it for yourself.”

 

-

 

“Why’d you ask for my ID if we weren’t even going through the front?”

Seungyoon had taken a ‘shortcut’ the opposite direction the club was in, sending brief texts back and forth on his phone as they dipped through a dark alley. He tried to make conversation with Youngjae but the younger felt too anxious to talk. More like he’d turn and throw up at any moment.

“Because whoever made your fake I.D. fucking hates you,” Youngjae couldn't disagree. His mind automatically taking him to the tired bouncers that barely gave him and Yugyeom the chance when he saw them. “And I kind of don’t fit the target demographic.”

Oh. Youngjae gulped, quickly nodding in understanding. He forgot the man was a witch sometimes.

And just when he was about to ask why he couldn’t waltz in there like any other human or vampire, the back door they were standing in front of cracked open. Youngjae held his breath.

“Yoon?” He heard a soft, almost child-like voice call.

“Yeah it’s me, I brought som—”

Before he could even finish there was a scoff and the door was cracked open even more. “What the hell are _you_ doing here? Not gonna stroll through the front and devour whomever you please this time?”

“W-What?  Is she talking to me?” Youngjae peeked at the tall blonde girl glaring at him through the door and looked to Seungyoon for some help when her doll-like eyes gleamed a royal _red_ in his direction.

“Lisa, Lisa-what are you talking about? He’s just a human.” His hands were up in front of them both, nudging the human back. Youngjae gulped, not feeling confident enough to speak up for himself when her brows suddenly furrowed, almost as if she sensed something, before taking on a confused expression.

_“Not gonna stroll through the front and devour whomever you please this time?”_

This time? Yugyeom’s terrified account of his last time here flickered through his mind and..

Oh.

_Oh. She thinks he’s Ars._

He immediately stepped up to the door pulling out his real student ID, hoping it would mean something to the young girl. “I’m not who you think I am..m-my name is Youngjae Choi and i'm a student at Lakehaven prep. I’m not...him.”

Seungyoon looked between them waiting for an explanation before she yanked Youngjae by the collar inside, sending daggers to the witch. “Yoon, I don’t know what the hell you’re doing but _he_ can’t be here.”

“Do you believe me?” Youngjae bravely asked, cringing when her big green eyes glared at him again. They looked familiar to him but he didn’t know why. He’d never seen her in his life

“I guess so. The one I met would’ve ripped my hand off for grabbing you how I just did.” She sighed, looking between Youngjae and Seungyoon before quickly guiding them in. “I don’t understand this but I trust you, Yoon. We’ll see how well this goes.” the girl muttered. Seungyoon still looked stunned, sending him looks to explain what happened when the girl turned around again, towering over him with her height. “Put your hood back up and keep it there. If I made the mistake, others will too.”

He quickly popped his hood on, keeping his head down through the dark hallway and following their steps as they spoke.

_“You working tonight?”_

_“I thought I was, but Bam convinced Hoseok to let me off tonight.”_

_“Oh, cool Bambam? He’s here?”_

_“Yup. But he’s in one of his moods, I wouldn’t try to talk tonight.”_

Youngjae perked up at the mentioning of the mysteriously handsome not-so-stranger anymore he met the last time he was here. He had no doubts in his mind the man had been seeing Yugyeom continuously with the way the other was acting, and the ever present bruise on his neck. He didn’t know exactly how to approach Yugyeom on the topic, but it worried him. He didn’t get a good vibe from the vampire.

“You know Bambam well?” He asked Lisa, making sure his voice traveled over the increasing volume of the music.

She rolled her eyes at the question as if it was the stupidest thing she ever heard. “Yeah. My beloved, angel of a cousin who wears gucci socks to bed.” She joked, making Seugyoon crack the first real smile he ever saw on him. “You met him, didn’t you?”

Cousins? That explains the familiarity he felt when he looked into her eyes- they were both deep green like those emerald gems you see on late night home shopping programs. _That_ and the tall, thin body types, faces like dolls and soft voices. They could pass for siblings. How didn’t he guess earlier?

“Yeah, I have...he’s kind of obsessed with my best friend.”

She stiffened up, eyes widening as she turned to face him.

“Lisa-” Sengyoon started, but the blonde cut him off.

“That’s…? That tall redhead...is _your_ bestfriend?”

Youngjae nodded, watching her reply with an amused gasp and a childlike giggle that would be endearing if he still didn’t think she was going to maul him. Youngjae was still frozen.

“Well, damn. I guess we do have a lot to talk about.” She pushed open a side door, the atmosphere from the club immediately hitting him like it did the last time, almost putting him in a trance. He pulled his hoodie over his face and followed Lisa and Seungyoon as they maneuvered him through the crowd of bodies dancing and doing God knows what else on the dancefloor. They stopped in front of a black velvet rope that looked similar to a vip section- except the lack of bottle girls and groupies.

Seungyoon whistled, throwing an arm around Youngjae's shoulders. “Damn, this is some celebrity-ass treatment for a witch and a Plane Jane, don't you think?”

_“Shut up, Yoon."_

They sat on the couch, Youngjae stiff and cautious while Seungyoon took it upon himself to pop open a bottle of champagne that was sitting in the middle of the table, making Lisa screech when the bubbling contents spilled over.

“Anyways, what’d you bring him for?”

The witch relaxed, taking a sip of champagne from the bottle. “My guy here,” He slapped Youngjae shoulder. “Needs a good old fashioned Lakehaven intro. And i’m not talking about the tourist spots. You’re the only person I can think of to help me.”

Lisa looked between them both for a while, and then over the club before she nodded. “Okay...let’s do it!” she gave Youngjae a reassuring smile and a mini first pump that made him return the gesture. Lisa was pretty cool when she didn’t want to kill him, he decided.

“So…how do you guys know each other?” Youngjae asked, making the two groan about how boring the first question was. Seungyoon took the first question upon himself.

“Ah, I was a senior when she was a junior- over at the public high school. The established families children usually go to _your_ stuffy ass school, Lakehaven Prep. If you’ve been going there all your life you would’ve never made regular contact with us.”

 _“Home of The Brats_ , no offense. But your soccer team is lit though.” Lisa added, making the pair laugh and start talking about how sucky theirs apparently was. Youngjae just cringed. Yugyeom used to drag him to every game he could when he was dating Jungkook (the _all-star_ captain).

“Now, what we mean by established families-”

Seungyoon cut the blonde off playfully. “First is the Kim’s then there’s everyone _else_.”

Lisa chuckled, lightly shoving the witch. Youngjae wondered if witches and vampires always got on this well or was this different. “You make it sound like Mean Girls, Yoon. But he’s right. The Kim’s are the head of this city, for both supernatural being and humans. Everything's separated and hidden from _you_ , but with our kind there's even more hierarchy and distinctions. Bullshit, bullshit, _blah, blah, blah.”_ Lisa brushed invisible dust off of her baggy pants legs. “It’s _so_ extra, honestly. I heard they don’t even walk around without security.”

Seungyoon rolled his eyes, “And _I_ sound like Mean Girls?”

Youngjae’s eyes furrowed when he heard what they were saying about the Kim’s. His _best friend's_ family. “Wait, so what about Mayor Kim..?”

Lisa finished his sentence. “-Only fully has control over you humans. Unfortunately, Seokjin Kim is our guy...I heard he’s not even a witch.”

“He’s not, but he’s fucking crazy. He murdered his own father to get his position now but we’re all supposed to believe it was a heart attack. _Bullshit!_ ” Seungyoon coughed out the word, making the vampire giggle in Youngjae’s ear. His eyes just widened at how _casually_ they talked about death, even joking about it. “Nobody really knows much about Seokjin except for the fact he’s really hot-” Seungyoon gulped down another few drops. “-and _crazy_ , like I said before.”

Youngjae took in all of this info, finally understand a bit more about the Seokjin person Mark and Jaebum kept mentioning.

Lisa picked up where the witch left off. “There’s these council meetings that are like, the _only_ time high profile humans and supernatural beings get together and talk about ‘matters’. All that means is, _we_ pay _them_ big bucks to let us have privileges they wouldn’t usually give us. I mean...money talks. How do you think this place is still up and running?”

Seungyoon laid back, kicking his feet onto the table as he spoke. “Listen, money is all we can use to get a fraction of what we want. And that’s if that faction even _has any._ Witches obviously get the most privilege now because of the Kim’s. Later curfews, less restrictions on when and where we can do magic...all under the constant watch of a psychopath. Cool, right?”

Lisa rolled her eyes, shoving the witches feet off of the table. “And us _vampires_ are known to manipulate the hell out of witches to get what we want, we even _ruled_. It’s like a constant war between the two. And right now, the Park family represent the vampires.”

The Park’s? Youngjae wondered if they were anything like Jaebum and Mark, or if they were nice like Lisa. But there was another topic he was even more concerned with.

“What about werewolves? You guys barely said anything about them.” Youngjae inquired, thinking of his golden eyed friend. The two gave each other a _look_ before Lisa answered.

“Because they scare the shit out of me. I don’t know their situation or if they even have a _seat_ in the council. Definitely not with the Kim’s in charge.”

Seungyoon frowned, “How many packs do you think are out there now?” he stopped mid-sip, looking over the vampire like the idea was so daunting to think of.

Lisa shrugged, “No idea. I know Seokjin makes some werewolves work for him and do his dirty work. Those are the only ones I’ve seen walking around. I feel kinda bad for them. They’re basically his slaves.”

Youngjae silently agreed, thinking of Taeyong and how lost and frightened he looked in his own body. How Jaebum talked about the wolf as if he was property. Soon enough Lisa stopped talking completely, sitting at the couch with a considerably dismal expression compared to a moment ago.

“Are you okay?” Youngjae asked. She turned to him, the moodmaker looking kind of shocked he asked that question, as if she didn’t even know how to answer it. He felt himself frown a little.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She assured him, before her eyes went bright again. “I see Bambam over there guys, I should go meet him before he thinks I ditched. Also Youngjae, never go near that red signature drink here unless you wanna be vampire food.” Youngjae gawked, looking at all the people in the room sipping on that drink, remembering Bambam offering him and Yugyeom the very same thing. Huh.

They both said their see you’s as they watched Lisa put her smile back on for her cousin at the bar who half heartedly returned it, looking like he was going through something of his own.

Youngjae noticed the way Lisa would raise her brows at his uncharacteristically subdued behavior and he’d lift his drink with a small smile, as if trying to show her he wasn’t miserable. He knew the vampire to be generally charismatic, and had experienced just that- but now was different.

Youngjae must’ve been staring too hard because the white haired creature turned, scanning the club as if he caught whiff of something- before he stared _straight_ back at Youngjae with an unmoving gaze. A shudder went down his spine.

“What’s your friend’s name, by the way?”

Youngjae gulped before he turned to the witch beside him. _Oh, what the hell._ “Yugyeom... _Kim_ Yugyeom.” He brought a glass of champagne to his face in case the vampire was reading his lips. Youngjae heard the witch suck in a sharp breath from right beside him, but his eyes returned to Bambam.

Ever since he met him he got this weird _feeling_ ; he presented himself to be so whimsical and charming, charisma just oozing from him as did beauty. But there was an underlying something, beyond the facade Yugyeom was head over heels with. The both of them seemed to be immediately enthralled with each other, and that struck him as odd, because not that Yugyeom wasn’t a handsome guy, but how was Bambam looking _just_ as taken - if not more - with him, upon a first meeting?

“You’re fucking with me right now! You- wasn’t he the one who got kidnapped? The Mayor’s _son?_ ”

“Any _louder_ please?”

“My bad, bro.” Seungyoon sighed, taking a long look at his new friend before he spoke. He needed to hear this if nothing else tonight. “Fuck...Youngjae? Try to stay away from Bambam if you can. I know it’s tempting with how...cool he can come off, but..”

Youngjae _had_ to laugh at that one. If anyone found Bambam suspicious it was him. He just didn’t have the evidence, and telling Yugyeom would be fruitless. “You don’t need to tell me twice. You know anything specific?”

Seungyoon pursed his lips. “He’s just really...flighty. One place to the next, one _person_ to the next and…” The witch trailed off, nodding over to Bambam’s direction. “Didn’t you say he was talking to Yugyeom?” The witch nodded over to his direction and he immediately looked back over. The vampire had an arm around the girl, smirking over at Youngjae before he turned his attention back to her. What the hell is he doing?

“He’s just trying to fuck with you. _Loverboy_ isn’t doing shit tonight. In fact, she looked _way_ more into me.” Lisa popped back over with a giggle, plopping beside Youngjae with a colorful drink in her hands. She clearly didn’t take him as seriously as he did, but Youngjae couldn’t turn his eyes away from the man. He became agitated at how he easily he spoke with that girl, casting her flirty smiles with his wandering hands - as if Yugyeom wasn’t even an _afterthought_.

“Speaking of lovers, where’s your girl Jisoo tonight?” Seungyoon asked. Youngjae quickly turned to them for context, but he didn’t receive any when Lisa cast her eyes down, swirling her drink around its glass. “I don’t _know_ and I don’t care.”

“ _Yikes._ ”

Then Lisa turned back to Youngjae, the sour expression on her face disappeared faster than it came. “But forget that, I wanna know how the hell Youngjae deals with being identical twins with a _maniac_.”

Seungyoon almost choked on his drink from her bluntness before he intervened, “A little tact would be nice, Lisa.” The witch leaned in, lowering his voice to both of them. “I read about it once, though. They’re called _doppelgangers_. Did you know that?” He turned to Youngjae who shook his head, making Seungyoon purse his lips. Lisa only peered at Youngjae with a childlike curiosity in her eyes, looking like she had a million questions she was holding back.

“What’s the redhead like? The one Bam’s into...I only saw him like, once. It was actually the night everything turned to shit here, we’ve only just got done making the full repairs to everything that was damaged and... _stained.”_ She shuddered recalling the memory, “But he came in looking so...lost. But Bambam had basically ran up to him - I never saw him run for _anything_ \- it was weird as fuck.”

Youngjae straightened up. She must’ve been there the night Yugyeom told him about.

“Your twin- _doppelganger_ , was on a rampage that night. Bam got your friend out fast, right before me even.” Lisa completed with a small snort. “He seemed so... _different_ from what Bambam is usually into. Hopefully he didn’t fuck it up already, he looks miserable..”

 _“Knock on wood.”_ the witch added, earning a slap to his arm.

He debated on telling Lisa that Yugyeom was a Kim too, but he didn’t know how she’d react. So instead, he asked the one question he’d been wanting the answers to the most.

“You said vampires had ran things here before the Kim’s now...who was it?”

The two beside him gave each other a weighted look and Seungyoon knocked back his champagne immediately after. “Jaebum. _That’s_ the asshole who ran everything in this town years ago. And now since he’s back- there’s no doubt in my mind he’s here to stay this time. He always gets what he wants. From anyone. He’s probably the most powerful vampire around here. Definitely one of the oldest- nobody knows his age. I’m sure he’s even older than Bambam, the Kim’s _and_ the Park’s..”

Lisa nodded, adding her own two cents. “And Mark. Bambam told me he used to know him but he wouldn’t say more than that. He _always_ makes sure Jaebum gets what he wants, no matter what. Nobody knows if they’re lovers or what…”

Youngjae felt _something_ twist inside when she said the word lovers, making him frown at his own adverse reaction. _Why should he care?_ They were using him for their own (mainly Jaebum’s) gain and made it explicit that they’d kill him under different circumstances. But they had to be lovers, right?

“The way they left this town made the vampires turn against them. I guess the Kim’s took it as their chance to rise again. Everyone's just waiting for the bomb to drop on everything they built.”

“What about—” He was just about to ask about Ars, but his eyes caught onto the now very _familiar_ face currently at Bambam’s side.

He didn’t get a good look at the girl before, mainly looking at Bambam, but now that he had- he couldn’t forget dark brown hair flowing over those shoulders, her picture perfect smile he remembered turned his stomach sour in the hallways- not because of _her_ but because of who she was _with_. The way his best friend became subdued and defensive at the sight of her. The girl he brought Yugyeom to this very club the first time to forget. It was all because of one person.

And that was _Jungkook_.

“Seulgi..” Youngjae breathed out, standing up as the witch and vampire stood with him.

Lisa frowned, looking back at the witch. “Seulgi? I don’t know a Seulgi..”

Seungyoon traced Youngjae’s gaze over to where it was stuck most of the night, Bambam’s spot at the bar. Where Bambam currently isn’t, but the young girl he was with _is_. “I think he’s talking about the girl Bambam was- Youngjae!”

The human bolted out of the vip area, pushing through the dancing bodies, getting shoved back until his hood fell down- exposing his face to everyone, but he didn't care at that moment. He heard the witch and vampire over the crowd yelling his name, probably pushing through behind him. When he finally got to the bar, the young girl had an anxious expression until he called her name, and it quickly morphed from anxious to shocked. Her mouth flew open, walking toward him.

“Youngjae? What’s going on- why are _you_ here?” She asked, her tone making it seem like this was the last place he should ever be. Perhaps she was right, but that didn’t explain her presence either. She had just as much reason to stay away as he did.

He narrowed his eyes. “I could ask you the same thing, Seulgi.”

The awkwardness between them was amplified by how close they had to get to hear each other in the club. “Maybe I just came to have a good time, like you are.”

Youngjae felt himself becoming irritated at the girl. She had to have known how this looked. She knew how her and Jungkook’s actions hurt Yugyeom- even if Jungkook never confirmed them she could clearly see how hurt his best friend was by them. Yet she stayed, paraded herself in his arms like it was nothing. Like Yugyeom’s feelings were _nothing_ . And now she’s here, talking to the person Yugyeom had moved on to. No, he didn’t exactly like the idea of Bambam and Yugyeom at all, but how did she even know they were together to pull this stunt? She _had_ to know **.**

“Don’t you get tired? First it was Jungkook now Bambam? Are you purposely trying to hurt him?”

Seulgi reared back like he burned her, looking at him with a scandalized expression. “What the hell are you talking about?! That guy I was talking to? He has nothing to do with... _that_..and honestly, neither do you.”

“Neither do I?! _I’m_ Yugyeom’s best friend!” He shouted, and just as he did Lisa and Seungyoon busted through the crowd, rushing over to the pair. Youngjae just stared back at the girl, not believing the confused face she had when he mentioned Bambam’s name- as if she didn’t know it until that moment. “And don’t act like you don’t know what you’re doing right now. I bet you don’t even know he’s a—”

“Youngjae, let’s go!” Seungyoon urged, nodding Lisa towards Seulgi to take care of it as their eyes darted around worriedly. Youngjae didn’t catch that in the midst of his anger, and none of them caught the way they garnered unwanted attention with the club security.

“No, I’m not gonna go!” He shouted back. “What’s your deal with Yugyeom, Seulgi? Just say it now.”

“Guys, _seriously_.” Lisa warned, almost snarling, putting herself between them both. The girl looked so confused and offended, dodging Lisa’s attempts to calm them down. “I only came here to meet up with Jungkook, so step the hell off already, you freak!”

Youngjae scoffed, “Jungkook?!”

What in the hell? His infuriating ass would never step one foot in here. _Was she fucking with him?_ In the midst of this chain of thought he didn’t notice the rapidly approaching presence.

“Youngjae, look out!” Either Seungyoon or Lisa shouted, the human didn’t have time to register it before he felt arm get twisted and his knees buckling until he was kneeling face first on the ground. He yelled out in pain, hearing Seulgi yell out in shock and ask what they were doing to him.

“What the hell? We could handle it on our own!” Seungyoon yelled. Lisa held his arm tightly, giving him a weighted look that said _‘Don’t’_ before asking the guards she was familiar with what was happening. Youngjae was still struggling, not able to get his head to not face the floor; the angle made it difficult to breathe in.

“Orders.” They responded, and more commotion followed before it stopped so suddenly the club was reduced to pin-dropping silence, besides groans of pain and confusion from the human.

There were crisp footsteps on the floor, sounding as if they were headed his way before he saw two bejeweled loafers in front of his face, sparkling in his eyes. One foot somehow hooked under his chin, forcing his head up to look straight up to a blonde haired stranger dressed in silk and a snazzy patterned blazer.

“Finally caught you, huh.” He remarked, tone sounding like he was joking with an old friend, his smile lighting up the whole room. His high cheekbones and dimples made him look less threatening than he actually was, but any thoughts of that were dissipated when he took a gun from one of the guards, pointing it straight at Youngjae’s chest after he was forced to his feet. He threw grand gestures with his free hand as he said, “I told you not to bring your bullshit to my club- I thought we had an agreement set, dude!”

He was still smiling at him, round dark eyes giving darker threats than his words. His brows were the tiniest bit furrowed, and it was a sight to behold. The club was still dead silent.

“Hoseok..” He heard Lisa say carefully. The man slightly tilted his head to make her know he was listening. It didn’t seem necessary. Everyone was listening. “He’s not..that’s not him.”

His smile turned into a grimace, the gun still pressed into the boy’s chest. He was surprised as no one heard his rapidly beating heart. “What the hell are you talking about, Lisa?”

Youngjae felt a bead of sweat go down his face and his legs trembling beneath him. He took it upon himself to speak. “I-I’m not Ars...my name is Youngjae.” The man, Hoseok apparently, looked into his eyes, unwavering but pleading for his life. He then ordered Lisa to make him the signature drink and bring it to him in a shot glass.

Youngjae heard whispering amongst the club behind him, all trying to see why the party had stopped, why the owner of the club was among them with a _gun_ to someone's chest. Then Hoseok held the shot glass in front of the human’s face. The sight of the dark red liquid made his stomach twist. It reminded him of his first night here, but more so it reminded him of the words Lisa had told him not even an hour ago.

_“Also Youngjae, never go near that red signature drink here unless you wanna be vampire food.”_

He stare at the glass in the man’s hands, before he pressed the gun deeper into his chest, making him whimper.

“Drink.” he practically growled, his smirk now on again but his eyes going from the dark black they previously were to a menacing red that rivaled the drink. Well, then. He knocked back the shot, the man- the _vampire_ \- watching like a hawk. His stomach immediately rejected the drink as it did the first night, making him turn to barf it out on the floor beside him with his hands on his knees. He heard a couple gasps and then a few moments of silence followed.

Hoseok chuckled loudly, disposing the gun into a guard’s hand and throwing his arms in a big, theatric motion.

“I’m sorry about the interruption my beautiful guests. I was just doing a little...housekeeping. Start the music again, all drinks on me until the end of the night!”

The crowd roared, the drunk humans within it immediately forgetting about the scene in front of them at the mention of the free drinks, and the vampires satisfied to keep their prey entertained for the night. Youngjae stood back up, wiping his mouth, noticing Lisa and Seulgi were already gone, but Seungyoon was still there, a stone expression on his face. The owner frowned, his lips down turning into a triangular shape.

“You. I don’t remember ever allowing _witches_ into the vip area of my club that weren’t Kim’s.” he said, Youngjae panicking as the guards inched towards his friend.

“N-No! He’s my friend, we were with Lisa! Let him go, please..” Youngjae pleaded. The witch just stared at the vampire, before the manager smirked at him.

“Fine, whatever. Only because you’re with Lisa and my new _friend_ here, you can stay. Enjoy it.” He said, waving Seungyoon out of sight not before winking at him with that disturbingly friendly ease before turning back to him. Youngjae gulped.

“Man of the hour. Come with me, will you?”

Youngjae knew it wasn’t a question, but an order, as he followed the man up the twisted golden steps in the corner of the club.

 

-

 

“Now, not to be rude here...but what the fuck is _Ars’ doppelganger_ doing in my club?”

 

Youngjae found it crazy how he entered the club through a discreet dark backdoor in the middle of some ally, and now he’s sitting down in a chair across from Hoseok Jung - the owner - in his _personal_ office, who was sitting extremely comfortably. Youngjae, even from his side of the table, could see how his slender legs were open in an almost right angle. Crazy indeed.

There were old bottles of wine in a cabinet beside him, a mahogany bookshelf filled with literature that looked older than his grandfather nearby. It almost looked just like a regular office- save for the golden stripper pole in the middle of the room.

 _“A little entertainment never hurt anyone.”_ He’d said.

_“Y-Yeah, sure”_

Youngjae didn’t really know how to answer that question, or what the vampire wanted to hear from him. He thought himself as a separate entity to Ars completely. _How could he not?_ “I um...I needed information. Answers. So I got them from my friends.”

Hoseok took a drag from a cigar, his feet now resting on his desk table in front of him. He’d been moving a lot - it was distracting. He squinted at Youngjae, seemingly making the next question sound longer. “You think they’re your friends? A vampire and a witch? What makes you so trusting in what they say?”

Youngjae shrugged. “It’s not like I have a million other vampires and witches to message on Facebook. I take what I can get.” Plus, he couldn’t just waltz up to Jaebum and Mark and ask them why everyone was terrified and hated them. He really had no other option.

The manager laughed, a bright tinkling sound that almost had the boy smiling too - that was Hoseok’s effect, briefly making him choke on the potent cigar smoke. Youngjae would have laughed at the sight, but he wasn’t sure he should risk his life another time tonight.

“You’re a funny kid..Youngjae is it? I’m not against you getting the info you need...especially with your…” The manager gestured over his general direction with a wave of his hand (how could the man _smile_ for so _long?)_ “...situation. I can’t imagine Ars is taking you out for coffee and asking if you both have the same favorite color...it’s a wonder you aren’t dead yet.” The blonde said lightly, as if the end of Youngjae’s life was a minor matter.

“He has a penchant for spilling blood- always has. You’re doing well for yourself so far. Pat yourself on the back.”

Getting tackled and almost shot doesn’t seem very _well_ to Youngjae but he wouldn’t argue. The manager blew a thick cloud of smoke in the air, making the younger hold back from choking.

“You’ve been here a while right?” Youngjae ventured. The vampire sighed and looked somewhere far off. The boy squinted at him. Everything about that action, maybe even the man himself, seemed theatrical.

“Damn straight...this place is centuries old. I’ve been here far too long and have seen way too much.”

Youngjae nodded absently and looked around the dimly lit office, the decor giving it that same victorian feel it had when he came here the first time. “Is it really only for vampires and humans?”

“Depends on who you ask. Me personally? I don’t discriminate. Anybody can walk in here and have a good time, who am I to say a thing? Now, what the other creatures in here do to them upon their entrance...not my problem. Well, unless they spill blood on my floors, then I’ll fuck them up. Which is why I manhandled you the way I did. Sorry about that by the way.”

Youngjae shrugged, deciding to use this moment to his advantage. He’s been here for centuries- there’s no doubt he had the information he needed. There was no harm in picking his brain for what he needed, right?

“Why are you apologizing? You do what you gotta do, right?”

Hoseok stopped smoking his cigar and stared straight at the human. It took everything in him not to squirm under his gaze. “Right…”

“Glad I said something in time. Lisa almost mauled me when she saw me, thinking I was him. He must be pretty ruthless...” Youngjae continued on, finally taking a sip of the drink Hoseok had poured for him. The bitter taste hit his tongue, making his face quickly tighten like he sucked a lemon. The manager was just staring, so Youngjae sipped more of the drink to make it less awkward. (He wasn’t fooling anyone).

“I could’ve killed you on the spot, you know? Ars wouldn’t have me come within two feet of him the way that I did with you. But then again, Ars isn’t below playing any games necessary- so I tested you.”

Youngjae stiffened. “Test?”

“With the drink. The way you threw it up told me everything I needed to know.” Hoseok chuckled, then shrugged. “I only know one other vampire who’s that violent and vindictive. But _he_ has a bit more tact.”

Youngjae sat up straighter, looking the manager right in the eyes. “Jaebum? That’s who you mean, isn’t it? W-What do you know about him? What has he done?”

Hoseok stared a bit longer, making the nerves in Youngjae’s stomach twist before he bursted out laughing. He removed his feet from on top of his desk, putting out the cigar. “So _that’s_ what you were asking Thing 1 and Thing 2 about? They’re too young to know anything about him really. But me?” He rose from his seat, strolling out from behind his desk and circling Youngjae’s chair, always smirking. The human felt soft hands on his shoulder and warm breath by his ear. He gulped. “I’ve been around to see it _personally_.”

A shiver went down Youngjae’s spine before the weight on his shoulder disappeared, and he heard a smooth “ _over here._ ” from the man behind him. He blinked and quickly complied, following the older man to a wall on the opposite side of the room full of pictures - old and new. They were candid shots taken of what he assumed was the club through its different eras. He swore he saw Bambam in one, always next to someone else who was turned away from the camera. Then the other man was nowhere to be found in the photos, and soon Bambam wasn’t either- at least nowhere near as frequently, but never with that same man again. Hoseok pointed to one picture, one that made the hairs on Youngjae’s neck stand up.

Those piercing eyes, sharp cheeks, two birthmarks. He looked the same, but with a wonder in his eyes he didn’t see now. The midnight black hair almost always styled up was longer and swept in front of his eyes, giving him the look of a sort of prince among the other people he was surrounded by. And then he was actually smiling- the most alarming part. Youngjae couldn’t take his eyes away from it, he was entranced.

Hoseok watched the human gape at the past Jaebum with intrigue, and a small frown on his lips the longer he stared. He recognized that look people got when they saw this photo.

“ _Wow_...he didn’t look like a ‘ _vindictive murderer’_ then,” Youngjae chuckled to himself. “He looked…”

“Normal?”

Youngjae took a moment.

“I wouldn't say _that.”_

They both laughed, before Youngjae’s eyes found themselves to another photo, his breath catching in his throat. It was Mark. He looked softer than he looked today. He had a huge smile on, looking like he was laughing at something Jaebum had said, eyes cast up to his like he was hanging onto every word. Like Jaebum hung the stars in his sky.

There was something more put together into his appearance. Way more effort. The Mark _he_ knew was dressed in hoodies and jeans, hair carelessly done but still perfectly styled. His eyes dark and shadowed with such exhaustion Youngjae would never understand, but he still kept that alluring smile that was reminiscent of someone who looked at their world in a less cynical point of view. This Mark only smiled when he needed it. And it got him what he needed.

The boy tilted his head in Hoseok’s direction, not looking at him. The photo was a bit too shocking.

“Mark Tuan...what about him?” Youngjae asked. “I guess he was always...pretty, huh?” Youngjae felt a certain inadequacy overcome him at the sight. Surely, Mark was an ‘asset’ to Jaebum. One that he actually acknowledged as being so. Jaebum hadn’t spoken to _him_ since the questioning. He couldn’t lie and say he didn’t hold his breath every night since, waiting for the sound of his window to open, for that heavy feeling to overcome him when he knew the vampire had arrived. He was disgusted by himself sometimes.

Hoseok hummed, his sharp eyes didn’t fail to miss the dip in the human’s mood, or the way his eyes lingered on the photo of Jaebum and Mark with a growing mirth in them. It was interesting, the way history worked itself out sometimes. “Of course. Jaebum would parade him around just like that. They definitely knew how to work a room, though Mark was more shy at this time. I don’t know where _that_ boy ran off to...but that’s definitely not the way he ended up when time took it’s course.”

Youngjae finally looked away from the pictures. “What happened to them?”

Hoseok sighed, “Well, Jaebum ran this city for centuries after ripping it from the Kim’s. It was a great time for vampires for a long time because _we_ had the control. But _everyone_ , and I mean everyone, answered to him. He’s nothing if not a power hungry bastard and he hated to be refused or questioned. But he didn’t do it alone, never did. And Mark wasn’t always the one by his side..he was more like his newest shiniest toy, one that would do whatever he wanted. His newest ‘asset’ I think he called him then, fuck.” The vampire chuckled, looking over the pictures as if he was searching for a specific one.

Asset. _Again._

“Who else? Who was first before him?” Youngjae asked, though he had a feeling of the answer clawing at the back of his mind. He didn’t like it, but he felt it - literally, he _felt_ it. It was this overwhelming feeling he used to get, the images he used to see in his dreams. Even when he was younger they’d flash in scenes, then they ceased completely until the year prior. But after he went to mental hospital, the memories were compartmentalized and shoved in the back of his mind in favor for trying to get a normal life back. Of course that all fell apart pretty recently. And he started to get those feelings again. No more of the dreams, but the feelings.

Sometimes they didn’t even feel like his own. He shuddered, glad the vampire didn’t seem to notice.

“Ah, here.” Hoseok lifted one photo of Mark and Jaebum to grab another one that was pinned under it as if it was covered. He took it off of the wall and handed it to Youngjae.

It was Ars and Jaebum.

Youngjae couldn’t process it at first, but then he felt _nauseous_ , looking at the spitting image of him standing next to Jaebum with an expression that was the opposite of Mark’s. Ars had a sinister curl to his smile, his arms crossed as he leaned against the the bar, looking up at Jaebum like he was challenging him. Jaebum looked to the camera, his arm around Ars’ shoulder, a thin smile to his lips. There was a strong connection there between the two, but it didn’t give him a great feeling. A whole lot of tension that just made him feel more eerie.

“Ars...he was ruthless but in a way that couldn’t be helped. Jaebum couldn’t control it, I guess.”

Youngjae’s eyes begged for more information. The manager pursed his lips, debating on just how much he should be telling him. But if anyone deserves to know, it’s him. Shit, he’s walking around with the same face. Hoseok sighed. Youngjae didn’t seem like he was breathing at all.

“With us, there’s your regular blood drinking vampires who take the amounts needed to survive, there’s your more violent ones that take however much they crave, then there’s others...the ones who live and breathe the hunt. Obsessed. They’re truly the ‘monsters’ out of us, if you will.”

Hoseok looked over the pictures on the wall. “They’re called Rippers. One drop of blood for them? They’ll drain the life from you the next moment and that _still_ won’t quench their thirst.”

A shiver went down the human’s spine, the information sinking in horribly.

“Ars...is a _ripper?_ ” Youngjae felt sick to his stomach. He’s been in his house with his _family,_ he kidnapped his best friend. “This just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it?”

Hoseok stared at Youngjae, then at the picture the boy still had in his hands. He was going to crumple it at this rate, but the vampire didn’t really mind. He wasn’t really going to miss _that one._ He didn’t know much about doppelgangers, but he didn’t know they could be immortal, better yet if they were _supposed_ to be. The boy was like a puzzle that needed to be figured out. Or maybe an untapped potential - but he’d need to survive first. So he tried giving the best advice he could think of. “I don’t know the situation between you and Jaebum now...but I suggest you start protecting yourself. Don’t get involved.”

Youngjae clenched his fists. _Too late._

Hoseok looked the boy in the eyes, a seriousness overtaking his expression and the amusement gone from his voice. _Of course he knew._ “And if you already are? You’d better make the most of everything you learn then make some damn good allies. Ars probably isn’t too keen about you, so if he hasn’t outright killed you yet there’s a reason and you need to figure that shit out.”

Yup, Youngae _definitely_ felt sick. What was he going to do now? He’d already gotten himself into a deal with Jaebum, how was he going to make allies- or do _anything_ without the other or Mark finding out? How was he going to anything with a _ripper_ fucking with his life like a puppet on a string. _What the hell was he going to do?_ He felt his hands tuck his hair harshly.

Youngjae felt himself become nauseous, the drink he had earlier starting to make it’s way back up before Hoseok laid a hand on his shoulder with a slight frown on.

“Youngjae, you go-”

Just before his sentence was up, a _very_ loud crash from downstairs in the club made him furrow his brows. “What in the hell..” he turned back to the boy, about to ask another question when he heard a chorus of screams and heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. _What now?_

“Sir, there’s a situation down on the floor.”

“Well no shit! What’s going on?!”

“It’s Lisa, sir.”

“Wha- Lisa?!” Youngjae perked up, gulping down whatever was about to travel up and stumbling behind Hoseok as he charged out of the room.

 _“Shit.”_ Hoseok said, making Youngjae almost bump into his back when he suddenly stopped, looking over the floor of the club with an a horrified look in his eyes. Youngjae followed his gaze until it stopped on the main attraction.

There Lisa was, on top of the counter of the bar with her sharp fangs bared, snarling like a rabid dog **.** Her green eyes were glazed over, the clarity and child-like wonder lost behind something _else_ he didn’t recognize.

She didn’t seem like the Lisa he’d met not even an hour before. She was acting like an _animal_. What could've happened in just the 20 minutes he was gone?

Hoseok ordered his guards to restrain her while she was still. He quickly pulled out his phone.

“ _Bambam-"_

The guards charged down the stairs, sidestepping a couple unfortunate bodies of ones that failed to the very same job. They approached the girl, reaching out to grab for her when she actually hissed at them, her posture crouched like a wild animal hungry for prey.

_“I don’t care get your ass down here-”_

Everyone was screaming at the sight of her, but Youngjae was looking for any sight of the witch he came with. He hoped Lisa didn’t do anything to him.

She pounced on one of the guards, teeth devouring their neck, ripping the flesh and spitting it to the side. Youngjae’s jaw dropped as he gripped the railing of the stairs until his knuckles turned stark white. It was monstrous.

“It’s Lisa, _asshole_!” Hoseok yelled into the phone, as he descended the stairs, getting the rest of the guards to escort everyone out while the others tried to subdue her. Youngjae anxiously pulled out his phone and clicked the newest contact in his phone.

“Seung- where are you now?! What happened to Lisa?!”

_“I’m at the back, i’m trying to get through all these p- fuck, just stay where you are! i’m gonna try a spell but I need her to stay distracted, alright!”_

He could barely hear him with all of the commotion on each of their ends but he got the gist. It was hard to see anything in the dim lights of the club, and it made Lisa’s movements even harder to track. He just hoped Seungyoon got up there in time- and safely- before Lisa hurt anyone else. Youngjae could see the guards had her held the best that they could, pinning her to the ground as she snarled and forced them off- almost succeeding when she dug her sharp nails into their skin, resulting in a yell that could be heard all over the club. He heard the sound of a gun being loaded and his heart stopped. Hoseok was loading a gun and aiming it at her, similar to the same one he pointed at Youngjae. He wasn’t smiling anymore, and now with that serious aura around him he seemed even more menacing. And - he was going to _kill_ her?

He couldn’t let him. Youngjae ran from the stairs, shoving through the crowd. “Stop, Hoseok! Don’t do it!”

“Move, kid! She’s wild!”

Youngjae was right in front of the gun’s barrel and he didn’t know what to do.

_“Youngjae!”_

_“Sir, he was doing magic!”_

Youngjae and Hoseok both turned to the source of the voices, seeing guards holding Seungyoon down very similarly to how they were doing Lisa, who was now holding her head and screeching in pain.

“I’m trying to help you fucking assholes!” Seungyoon shouted, getting his body shoved into the floor and a foot in his back.

“Shut up, _witch!_ ” a guard snarled.

Seungyoon scoffed, _"Wow,_ good one!"

Youngjae didn’t even have time to do anything except gasp when he felt a weight hit his body and his feet briefly leave the ground. He groaned when he fell onto his back as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Lisa had just tackled him onto the floor.

“L-L-Lisa please, it's m-me! It’s Youngjae!” She was snarling, staring down at him like she was deciding what to eat first. She wasn’t a heavy girl, but Youngjae couldn’t even move under her at that moment. Her mouth opened wide and he shut his eyes, bracing himself for the pain when...nothing came.

Youngjae opened his eyes to see how Lisa was tossed into the bar stools with a loud crash, the impact slowing her down for a few moment. Youngjae gasped, eyes darting around to find who saved his ass just then.

And that happened to be no one but Mark Tuan. _As per usual._

“Youngjae-” he started, but Mark himself was tackled to the ground by someone else, a _familiar_ someone who’s white hair he’d seen one too many times that night.

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Bambam growled, eyes a flaming red versus Mark’s burning gold.

“Get the hell off of me, you _idiot!_ ” Mark snarled, grabbing the vampire with one hand by his neck. He slammed him into the floor opposite of him. “I should fucking kill you for letting this shit happen!” He left the vampire on the ground before he rushed over to Youngjae with quickness that couldn't be described but was a basic ability vampires possessed. (Youngjae still needed to get used to that one - along with everything else). He grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the club just as quickly.

Youngjae tripped over his own feet looking back at the club getting further and further away.

“I have to get Seungyoon!”

“No the hell you don’t, get in the car, you’re coming with me.”

 

 

-

 

 

The smell of black coffee and greasy food hit Youngjae’s nose as soon as they entered the unfamiliar diner, and it did absolutely nothing to calm his increased heart rate. Normally he’d be bursting with a million questions about where they are and what they’re doing, but the spook from tonight held his mouth shut and kept him a little more compliant than usual; he couldn’t get himself to speak up. Mark was also not the type to indulge him in straight answers, and Youngjae remained on edge (not that he could ever not be with all this shit happening) around the vampire.

There was still _something_ about Mark that he couldn’t quite get comfortable with. In all fairness, at least he isn’t Jaebum, but that distinction only lowers the bar from _the devil incarnate_ to a regular bad guy. And from what Hoseok had time to tell him tonight, that’s all Mark was to him. A bad guy. Jaebum’s sidekick. (An asset, a voice in his head reminded him. He almost shuddered violently.) This thought should have comforted Youngjae a little, but his head still reeled with the memories of what the vampire was capable of every time he began to let his guard down around him.

They slipped into a booth by the window, Mark taking his hoodie from his head once the waitress spotted them from across the floor. Mark then sent her a signature smile that Youngjae had seen only once when him and Jaebum visited him in the hospital. The smile that disarmed all suspicion and logic and had everyone swooning and dazzled by his beauty.

Dramatic description, but Youngae calls it like he sees it.

“T-Thanks for saving my ass back there...again.” Youngjae mumbled, ringing his hands under the table and trying to will his legs to stop bouncing up and down, they just sat down for god’s sake, hoping the other heard him so he wouldn’t have to repeat it.

“I should start making you pay me for my services, honestly.” Mark replied, glancing up from the menu at Youngjae. The other laughed a beat too late when he registered Mark was trying to joke with him.

Mark only sighed as he slid the tiny menu to Youngjae’s side of the table as he tried to make himself smaller.

“Order whatever you want, on me.”

“Thanks.” Youngjae tersely nodded, eyes quickly scanning the menu.

“You should really stop wasting your breath thanking me.”

“Pardon?” Youngjae almost choked on the coffee that had just arrived at the vampires tone. The way he spoke in contrast to his angelic appearance would always knock him back on his ass. He was truly an anomaly, this Mark.

“I said stop thanking me all the time. Making sure you don’t die is the bare minimum. It’s not even my choice anyway.”

“ _Okay_...are you saying you don’t give a fuck if I live or die and these are just orders?”

Mark looked squarely at him. If that look didn't say _'Duh.'_ he didn't know what did.

“Jaebum’s too busy to watch your every move so he pushed it onto me like everything else.” Mark’s eyes scanned the restaurant, failing to acknowledge the offended look on Youngjae’s face. Or maybe he did and he just didn’t care. That sounded the most accurate. “And it doesn't help you’re such a buzzkill to be around.”

 _“I’m_ the buzzkill?”

“—one that asks too many questions and doesn’t listen. I told you never to go back to Stigma the first time, and what the hell do you do?” Mark sighed for the thousandth time. “But nevermind that. I was going to pick you up tonight anyway, so. Here we are.”

“What? Aren’t you gonna take me back home?”

Mark pursed his lips in response, making the younger boy frown. A sigh, again. What has Youngjae ever done to annoy him as much as he apparently did?

“You see that guy behind me with the sweater vest and glasses? Second table to my left.”

Youngjae’s eyes blatantly darted to the location, making the vampire groan.

“Make it any more obvious, why don’t you?”

Youngjae narrowed his eyes at the vampire. “Make what obvious? Who is that-”

“You remember those photos? Back at the police station they pulled some out of _‘you’_ that night- you played it off very well by the way.“

Youngjae nodded, heart beating faster at the mention of the questioning. He didn’t want to be reminded of anything about it.

"We’re already well aware you’re being framed for these murders by Seokjin and probably Ars assisting, so we expected shit like that might happen with ‘evidence’. But this guy...those _weren’t_ the only photos he had. He’d been doing his _own_ investigating about the Lakehaven homicides; because you humans just have this _obsession_ with fucking with the supernatural. Anyway he gathered a lot of shit- enough to potentially incriminate you for real. He’s either obsessed with you or really wants you in prison, kid.”

Youngjae felt his body trembling from head to toe, finally realizing why they were so far in the back of the restaurant despite the place being almost deserted. They were following someone. He inhaled sharply through his nostrils at the realisation.

Mark leaned in, sharp teeth on display as a mischievous smile grew on his face. “And a little birdy told me he’s supposed to be the _star witness_ of the case. You know what that means right?”

“I-I..” Youngjae’s brain felt like it short circuited, staring at the man- the stalker- sitting at the counter across the restaurant. The pictures that got shown to him at the police station were ones that were mixed, some he remembered the days of, other he didn’t. “I don’t...know..”

“Yeah you do. Think about it, Youngjae...” Mark started, his tone reflecting that of a teacher to their student, smirking subtly. “What’s the most _effective_ way to handle a problem? A problem that’s hindering you from protecting what’s yours. Do you ignore it, act like it isn’t there until the threat is right at your doorstep?”

Youngjae stammered, “I-I don’t-”

Mark glared.

“Fuck, okay. I get rid of it. I get rid of it before it can do any more damage..I..”

As soon as the words left his mouth, something akin to horror crawled up Youngjae’s spine. It must have shown on his face, as Mark chuckled, nodding his affirmation as he watched a sweat break out on Youngjae’s skin. This time, he did shudder. He felt sick to the stomach. He wanted to cry, he wanted… He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to do this.

“You c-cant be fucking..” Youngjae’s whisper trailed off, eyes darting over to the man who was still sat there, now chatting casually with the customer beside him. He felt like the walls were closing on him. How didn’t anyone notice? While Youngjae was distracted, their waitress had come back. Mark didn’t disturb Youngjae’s moment, ordering for him with his dangerously sharp signature smile that had the woman eagerly taking in every word, every staccato in his speech, every possible underlying want. He could probably tell her to quit her job and she’d do it at this point. That’s just how convincing Mark was.

But no smile, no wink, no charismatic rhetoric could get Youngjae to do what Mark was implying. He _wouldn’t_.

“ _No._ ” Youngjae finally spoke. Mark raised his brow, sipping his black coffee as he watched the younger shake his head violently. “No, just no!” Youngjae gulped, quickly lowering his voice and his head. “I won’t do that.”

“I appreciate your integrity, I do.” Mark said, eyes carefully watching the night’s target. He was nearly done with his food and they would have to hurry if they wanted to follow him.

“But you made a deal with us”, he continued. “Jaebum and I would protect you and in _return_ you’d hold up your end—”

“I can’t do that, Mark.”

“You can and you _will_.” the vampire spat. Mark’s expression had darkened. His eyes burned a fiery gold and Youngjae shrank back in his place, his body pressed to his chair. He was on the verge of crying and Mark looked close to single-handedly ripping his throat out, but sudden movement from across the restaurant diverted his attention.

“He’s moving.” Mark muttered as he quickly dipped his hand in his pocket, the sharpness of his movement making Youngjae flinch. He pulled a couple of bills out of his wallet and hastily placed them on the table.

“Now _get up.”_ He growled.

Youngjae stood, feeling nauseous as Mark smoothly switched his demeanour to say a polite goodnight to the staff, and thank them for the food they barely touched. They had no idea who Mark truly was (neither did Youngjae admittedly), and it made the younger wonder about everyone he knew, even his best friend. He stopped himself from thinking more into it.

They soon took off in Mark’s car behind that of the soon-to-be victim. Youngjae shivered as Mark steadily trailed their target in silence, speeding up and stopping abruptly when lights came. The ride made his stomach feel even worse than it already did. Eventually, Mark put his foot down one last time and overtook the car, cutting the man off on the side of an empty road. Youngjae stayed down in his seat with his eyes closed tightly, jumping at the sound of Mark’s car door slamming shut behind him. Mark could probably hear his heart rate from outside. He felt the blood rushing to his ears, but it failed to block out the sounds of a struggle. Youngae contemplated getting out and running home now like a chicken with it’s head cut off but it would be pointless with how quickly the vampire would catch him. By the time Youngjae finished running through countless escape routes in his head, the car’s back door was yanked open and the man was stuffed inside, unconscious, by Mark’s force.

“He was difficult to get down. But you’ll do the rest for me, right?”

Youngjae gulped down the big lump that had formed in his throat as Mark smiled brightly.

This was going to be a long night.

 


	15. Dawn till Dusk (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the world is in shambles so i decided to drop this chapter sdfghgfds but yes leave feedback if you like it, this is a long one!!!

 

Yugyeom hadn’t been home since the kidnapping, preferring the warmth of Namjoon’s eclectic apartment over the thought of being alone. Compared to the pristine, impersonal decor of his parent’s taste, he felt considerably more at ease kicking back on Namjoon’s soft bed among his scattered belongings. He obviously didn’t feel very safe anymore, not even after he spoke to the cops about everything and they promised to have a car right outside of the house at all times.

It didn’t make him feel any safer against a threat that wasn’t even human.

And it especially didn't ease his mind when his best friend’s been dodging his calls and texts and he hasn’t been able to catch up with him at school. Yugyeom’s parents suggested he himself lay low and get his studies brought to him by Namjoon for the time being. But honestly, school was the last thing on his mind. He sighed, and let his eyes drift over the intriguing assortments of items that seemed to decorate every surface of the (what he assumed was dark blue under all of the posters) dark blue dwelling.

“You’re saying I should... _talk_ to him? Why?”

Namjoon sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair before he walked over to one of his cluttered shelves.

“One, I’m tired of walking into your school, it brings back bad memories- plus you two take the same classes, he’s a better choice to get your things. And two...if there’s anyone you need to be talking to right now about... _all_ of this..” He made a wide gesture with his hands and almost knocked over a candle. That was very common. “-It’s Jungkook Jeon.”

After the hospital, Yugyeom got Namjoon to spill the fact he knew about the real Lakehaven and the creatures that inhabit here. And their family's century long connection to them. It didn’t shock Yugyeom that someone as smart as Namjoon had figured it out. But why did Yugyeom have to be the last one to find out?

His face must have looked mighty disgusted at the thought of seeing Jungkook because the older scrambled to explain further.

“I mean...you said you saw him there at the warehouse, right?”

The redhead glared at his cousin. “He had a _gun_ aimed at a _vampire's_ chest, don’t make it sound like I ran into him at the grocery store, Joon.”

“I’m not! But what i’m saying is, our families have been bonded for centuries over this shit. You should totally pick his brain. Come together and try to figure this bullshit out.”

Yugyeom couldn’t help but think back to the journals- the _dead_ writer of said journals. “Like Jinwoo tried to do?” He didn’t know about Namjoon, but he wasn’t having the same fate trying to ‘ _figure this bullshit out’._

Namjoon’s eyes widened. “How do you...how do you know about him?”

Yugyeom frowned. Was he supposed to be _totally_ clueless? “Found out from dad. I saw the journals—”

The older screeched, dramatically hushing Yugyeom as he sat straight up on the bed. He looked like one of the girls at his school hearing the latest gossip. “You saw the journals? _Jinwoo’s_ journals?! Don’t they have everything ever about vampires in them? I thought they were lost documents centuries ago...”

Yugyeom furrowed his brows, uncomfortably shifting on the bean bag he was sat on. He didn’t know why Namjoon was 22 with bean bags in his room. “Well if you mean lost under the mountain to messy papers in dad’s office? Then yeah..”

“Holy shit..” Namjoon looked a little dazed, making Yugyeom reluctant to tell him that he actually swiped one from his father and it was sitting on the desk in his bedroom.

“Those _cannot_ leave that office. I thought they were destroyed, I..”

Yep, he definitely wasn’t telling him. Yugyeom grew worried as he watched the normally collected man think himself into a panic. He decided to act clueless about the importance to gauge his reaction.

“Why are you freaking out? They’re just old journal entries right?”

Namjoon gave him a look as if he’d grown six heads. _“Hell no._ Let that information get into the wrong hands and we’ll have a bigger problem than a murder case in this town. One that can’t be solved in court.”

Yugyeom sat in silence, contemplating the things he’d read line by line in the back of his mind. The drawings of his kidnapper- Youngjae’s evil double Ars, side by side next to the equally as frightening vampire JB. How long were they _around?_

And just as if Namjoon could read his mind, he asked: “Yug's...did you _actually_ get to read any of that?”

He had to weigh his options here. Tell Namjoon and risk him outing the fact he stole one volume from his dad in the name of safety, or keep it to himself and possibly hinder himself from learning more about the situation his family so desperately tried to hide from him.

“Only a few lines by accident when he had it lying around the office. Nothing juicy.”

It wasn’t a _total_ lie. 

Namjoon sighed, “People have been trying to take down this family for a long time, you know that? We’ve been at the top for so long, in the human world and in the supernatural world. Did your dad explain that to you?”

Yugyeom shrugged. “Yeah, a little...what do you mean about people taking us down? Has that happened before?”

“It was by the vampires. Well, _certain_ vampires. They came in and thought they could run things and they did. The witch side of our family managed to get caught up in it like most witches do, and the human side... _well_ ...things got pretty rocky. Our supernatural rule is restored, _yes_. But it isn’t by a witch. They’re a bit...unorthodox with their ways, this person.”

Yugyeom raised his brows, now himself looking like the gossip girl. “Who is it? Do we know them? Have we met them?”

“No.” Namjoon shook his head a little too readily, a grim expression quickly passing over his features. “No, no. The witch side of the family never interact much with us, especially since no one’s had a mixed set of kids with the gift in so long." The older scooted closer to the end of the bed. “We,” he gestured between them “haven’t met them. And if we have, it was when we were too young to remember and our parents tried to make it happen. And with regards to exactly who’s running things on that side...I’ll tell you another time.”

Yugyeom sat in silence, taking in all of the information. “That kind of sucks that we haven’t met any of the witch family...what if they’re like...cool?”

Namjoon chuckled. “Oh trust me. We’re not missing out on anything.”

He couldn't have been more wrong about that one.

 

-

 

Yugyeom had pulled up to the Jeon residence so many times he couldn’t count, but the nervous sinking feeling he felt this time was one he never associated with it until now. What the hell would he have to say to Jungkook? _‘Hey, you cheated on me for two months and you’re also some vampire hunter on the side, but how’s life going for you?’_

_Hell no._

But Namjoon wasn’t wrong. Jungkook had to know more about this than Yugyeom did. And truthfully he wanted nothing but answers from this boy since they last broke up. So, with that in mind he climbed out of the car with a determined vigor - angry ex mixed with thirsty journalist - and strode up to his door.

It seemed all of his resolve and fearlessness left as soon as the front door opened. Literally. Sheriff Jeon was stood in the doorway, a shocked expression on his face quickly melting into concern.

“Yugyeom, hello. Did you have something to add to your statement or..”

Yugyeom was a bit taken back but the question, but of course he’d ask that since he was the head of his case. _What else would he be here for,_ the sheriff might be thinking. Yugyeom huffed. Maybe coming here wasn’t the smartest idea, especially when he’d embellished the truth in his statement. But he couldn’t turn back now. “Hey Mr. Jeon...no, I’m..” Yugyeom gulped, heart stuttering in his chest. “I’m actually here for Jungkook?”

The man’s face lit up in shock but he quickly trained it back to normal. “Yeah, of course. He’s um..kind of busy right now though, he’s practicing—”

“I’ll wait then.”

“Okay, you got it.” Mr. Jeon nodded, stepping aside as Yugyeom walked right through the double doors. His stomach was turning at the thought of seeing Jungkook, he didn’t know if he’d scream at him or cry, or he’d just throw up on the floor and run away like he’d never came. He made his way down to the lower level and heard music coming from the gym area that only Jungkook would like. He hovered at the door, hand gripping the doorknob tightly. _Just do it, Yugyeom. It’s just Jungkook._

After a few moments of breathing in and out deeply, Yugyeom pushed open the door. He didn’t even have time to register the music on the loud speakers before a sweaty Jungkook turned to him, releasing what looked sharp pointy and dangerous from a fucking _bow and arrow?_ Right at Yugyeom’s head. He was lucky he moved out of the way in time or his eyeball would’ve been on the bullseye beside him. Yugyeom stared at the arrow stuck in the wall, then at the other boy, then back at the arrow.

“J-Jungkook?!”

“Oh, fuck!” He heard the bow and arrow clatter to ground as they both stared each other down from their positions. Jungkook’s pretty eyes were blown wide in shock as he took in Yugyeom’s presence; his bare arms, chest and torso glistening and toned far more than when Yugyeom last saw him (and that said a lot considering how athletic the other was in the first place). His sweaty bangs swooped into his big round eyes before he pushed them back to reveal his chiseled yet still youthful face. The visual made Yugyeom literally gulp in place. His fingers felt numb.

Count on his ex to become hotter without him.

“M’sorry about that.” Jungkook shyly said, carefully walking in Yugyeom’s direction. The two were a few steps from being face to face. Yugyeom shut his eyes as Jungkook reached his hand out, but he only grabbed the arrow from the bullseye beside him while avoiding all eye contact. All Yugyeom could see in his mind’s eye was Jungkook back in the warehouse, pointing that gun to someone...intending to _kill_. He tried his best to suppress a shudder.

 _“Are_ you sorry about that, Jeon?” Yugyeom quipped pettily. He tucked his hands under his crossed arms to cover up his shaking. The other boy stiffened. “Actually, don’t answer that...I have better questions you could answer.”

Jungkook still didn’t look at him, twirling the arrow in between his fingers. “Now that you mention it, so do I.”

Yugyeom almost blanched at the statement, not anticipating Jungkook turning this around on him. Yet again, the boy was full of surprises wasn’t he?

“Like what? _‘What are you doing here?’”_ Yugyeom retorted, still having trouble taking his eyes off of Jungkook’s still bare upper body. He could’ve sworn he saw the other’s cheeks heating up at this before he crossed to the other side of the room and grabbed a shirt. Yugyeom followed, still keeping his closed-off stance.

Jungkook crossed his arms as well, letting out a puff of air as he gave the redhead a quick once over. “I mean...are you okay?”

The irony of Jungkook asking him that after he caused him so much pain and confusion just boggled him. _Jungkook_ of all people, asking about how he’s doing. He couldn’t even hide the unamused laugh that escaped him. Why the fuck did he even come here, again?

“You don't seriously expect me to answer that…”

Jungkook went silent for a while, mouth gaping open and closed around words he’d never get out.

“I-I guess I don’t.”

For a short while the music was the only thing filling the silence between them. Yugyeom had so many prompts, so many speeches and tangents he’d wanted to go on in front of this boy but once he got to the real moment, all logic and lines flew out of the window and he was running off pure emotion. He wanted Jungkook to feel stupid and hurt him like he was hurt, but he also wanted _answers_.

He didn’t even notice when Jungkook had turned off the music, _really_ leaving both of them in their solitude.

“What happened to your arm?” Yugyeom gestured lamely to the white band-aid adorning his bicep, finally breaking the silence.

“The vaccination? Haven’t you gotten it already?”

“Obviously not if i’m asking you what it is. Is it a flu shot or something?”

“No, Yugyeom. It’s for us...it’s a precautionary shot. To protect us from _them_.”

“Them?…”

“The vampires..” Jungkook’s brows furrowed at the confused look on Yugyeom’s face before he continued. “You’re still pretty new to everything, aren’t you...”

Yugyeom’s irritation boiled up within him, evident from the angry flush of his cheeks now coupled with a frown and gritted teeth.

“All people do is fucking lie and hide shit from me—especially you. Of _course_ there’s things I still don’t know and I’m doing the best I fucking can to learn but...the real question is why all this isn’t new to _you._ ” Yugyeom stood up, the initial hurt he felt coming back full force. “If you know so damn much how come you kept it from me for so long? You’re _just_ like my family. I just...fuck, before things went to shit we told each other everything...or I thought we did.”

Yugyeom caught Jungkook’s gaze, the guilt in his eyes was enough to push his anger into over drive. What the hell was he looking so pitiful for? Yugyeom was the one who had to suffer. He ran a hand through his hair, irritated.

“I don’t know what to do, Kook. Is that what you want to hear? That I feel so...lied to and _trapped_ and...I don’t even feel comfortable at home anymore because I’m always fucking scared of someone kidnapping me again...and me _not_ coming out alive this time.”

Jungkook’s resolve broke at this as he reached out to touch him. “Yugyeom, don’t say that.”

But he kept on going, feeling his chest constrict, watching Jungkook struggle in his place with attempting to comfort him. He knew his comfort wouldn’t do anything. He wanted the Jeon to feel _guilty_. “And I don’t understand anything about _you_ anymore, Jungkook. It scares me... _you_ fucking scare me. One moment you’re fucking...cheating on me, the next you have a gun ready to _kill a vampire_ in front of my face—the one who was _trying_ to save me and my best friend?!”

“I wanted to tell you the truth myself...but I guess the damage is already done, isn’t it?” The hollowness of his voice was resigned, as if he knew his efforts would waste before he even applied them.

That wasn’t the Jungkook he knew.

And the thought of him changing so much had Yugyeom staring up at the ceiling, a routine habit he did to try to keep his tears from falling. He shed too many tears for this boy, and quite frankly he was tired. He was tired of feeling lost. He was tired of other people deciding what he should and shouldn’t know.

“Jungkook, _please._ Tell the truth for once.”

The brunette buried his head in his hands for a while before his face came to view again, groaning.

“O-Okay. Fuck, okay. I don’t even know where to start...I guess my family?” There were shadows under his eyes and he looked more tired than Yugyeom thought he did when he came in. “A year ago...my father had finally told me who the Jeon family really were.

“He insisted I played so many sports, kept in shape, trained until I was exhausted and I never understood _why_ until then. You remember that, how I basically lived down here in this gym. I just thought he just wanted an athletic son. Well rounded for future schools and a kid he could have pride in. Being a true Jeon requires keeping up appearances, so I wasn’t totally wrong.”

The brunette plopped down on the bench across from Yugyeom, staring off behind him at nothing as he told his story. “So I upped my grades to match my abilities, became the top of my classes - next to you of course. By the time junior year rolled around I became a Jungkook I _thought_ he’d be so proud of. But that...wasn’t enough. Better yet, that wasn’t _all._ He wanted more from me...beyond what I could have ever thought.”

“I guess it really started when he told me…” Jungkook paused, a lump growing in his throat. There was another tense moment of silence. He turned away, looking at his bow on the ground before he got up to retrieve it. Yugyeom waited patiently as he loaded an arrow in, watching his skill with every movement.

“It started when he told me the _real_ reason my mom died all those years ago.” He rushed out, letting an arrow fly. Its short whistling was a background noise as Yugyeom stared straight at the boy with wide eyes. Jungkook’s mom had passed when they were about 10 or 11. He never knew the specifics, just that she apparently got really sick.

In a moment he retrieved the arrow from the board, spinning it around in his fingers as he spoke. That was a new mannerism.

“Remember back when we were kids and my family went on vacation up in the mountains...that time I left you for 2 weeks during winter vacation and you were crying about how you’d be all alone at home by yourself in that big house.” Jungkook let out a bitter laugh as he recalled the memory. Yugyeom’s heart was racing, almost wanting to stop Jungkook from finishing because he was scared of how this would end up.

_Please don’t let it be..._

“It was so _cold_ there Yugyeom. I didn’t even remember having fun, the whole time I just wanted to go back home and play with you.” Jungkook showed a wobbly smile before his face became sullen once again.

“Originally...I thought mom had gotten really sick from the weather and come down with something like pneumonia, since her health wasn’t always the strongest anyway. It sucks because I wasn’t with her when _it_ happened...and my father had said the sickness was so sudden that they didn’t have time to get to hospital, especially on that mountain.”

He softly traced his finger over the sharp part of the arrow. Yugyeom stared at this instead of facing the other boy.

“So, the story was that she’d passed away in her sleep. I thought it was peaceful above all else.” Jungkook shook his head, clenching his jaw before he loaded the arrow in the bow again. “But it really fucking wasn’t. And my father _finally_ had decided to tell me the truth.”

“W-What happened, what did he say?” Yugyeom stammered out when Jungkook didn’t continue immediately. He pulled the arrow back, one eye closed.

“It was a _vampire_. She was attacked.”

 _Bullseye._ Yugyeom closed his eyes, throwing his head back. It was too much. Everything was too much.

“My dad saved her but he wasn’t fast enough...she already had the bite. The thing about the bite is, it’s a total hit or miss with some people. If they’re not explicitly just drinking from you and have the full intention of harming you...you could transition or you could _die_.”

Yugyeom didn’t know that at all.

“Up there, the nights were so much darker and longer than the days—I get why it’s popular with vampires to be there. She probably didn’t even see them coming.” Jungkook clenched his jaw repeatedly, grinding his teeth to grit as he pulled back one more arrow.

“And man, the bite made her so sick..and she didn’t want- she didn’t want to be one of _them._ No Jeon wants that, no self respecting human would want that.”

_And then another. Right on the mark._

“We _kill_ them for fuck’s sake...so my father took care of it the way she wanted it.”

Another silence passed between them, not even the sound of the arrows slicing through the air interrupted it.

“The possibility of you being scared of me...that’s the reason I kept so much from you, Yugyeom. At the time, it was my worst fear. You finding out who I really am, what I really do...and _hating me for it._ Scared that I could hurt you like I have to hurt those monsters. The ones who took my _mother_ away. _God_ , I wanted to kill every single fucking one of them.”

“Wanted?”

Jungkook paused. _“Want._ I want…” He trailed off, and Yugyeom finally glimpsed just how young and defeated he looked when a flicker of frustration passed over his features. He was panting heavily, his eyes shining with bottled up tears. A brief thought of _‘he didn’t want this’_ crossed Yugyeom’s mind. He pushed it away; he didn’t want to feel _sorry_ for _Jungkook_. “I’m not sure what I want anymore.”

 _You don’t say,_ was all the redhead could think after that. “Don’t let your girlfriend hear that.” the bitterness dripping into his voice with no efforts to conceal it. He still had his arms crossed. “She’ll end up as hurt as I was.”

Jungkook’s expression hardened, defense rising once again at his words. “I’m not with Seulgi anymore. I haven’t been for a while.”

 _Hm._ _Maybe he got tired of her too._ He narrowed his eyes, annoyance and hurt bathing his words. “And I’m supposed to feel bad for you?” Yugyeom couldn’t hold his tongue now he had started. “You _did_ cheat on me and you still have yet to explain why you put me through that. You claim to care about not hurting me—”

“I do care, Yugyeom. And it wasn’t _real,_ I didn’t love her.” He lifted his bow again. “Didn’t want her. Nothing like that.” Jungkook let another arrow go with a noise of frustration, facing the red head straight on after it hit it’s mark. _Don’t believe him, don’t believe him, don’t believe him._

“Then why?”

The brunette sighed. “When things started to go to shit between _us,_ my training had started, my _real_ training. Weapons, combat. Everything started to get dangerous, and I was just... _really_ fucking confused and scared. Everything was moving so fast, I realise that I took it out on you and I regret it every day, Yugyeom. I couldn’t tell you a thing and the guilt was just...eating at me.”

Yugyeom swallowed, “Well what about her?” He felt the heat behind his eyes again. “Was I not _enough?”_

“God, no. Yugyeom I..” Jungkook stopped himself and ran a hand through his damp hair. “We’d get killed if this gets out, but Seulgi’s dad is the doctor who patented this vaccine. My dad wanted me to have the first dose before it went public...to kind of ‘protect’ me while I was still training in case anything happened- like a bite. Her dad’s in the council along with your mother so I’m surprised you never heard of it. Anyways, It was just...a way to _insure_ I was safe. The longer I stayed with her, the more I got. I was kind of like a test subject for it…so many of them, I-” His eyes hardened, fists clenched tight by his sides.

Now _that_ was something.

“Our family would protect the Kang’s hospital blood supply from the vampires and we’d also protect them. It strengthened the alliance between our families. They were happy and in turn, I was afforded safety. But I was living a lie. We were already drifting apart and in my mind...what you didn’t know didn’t hurt you. And the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you.”

Yugyeom closed his eyes, brows scrunching as shook his head forcefully. “Stop fucking _saying_ that! You just wanted to be the perfect son and protect your family's secret no matter _who_ you hurt..because that’s all that matters to a Jeon, right?” He couldn’t stop the bitterness from creeping back into his accusations, arms crossed defensively tight.

Jungkook scoffed. “Maybe I did!” He bit back. “Would you have stayed with me if you knew what I was? You didn’t even know supernatural creatures actually existed and you’re a _Kim-_ fuck, your own best friend was being tormented by one-”

Yugyeom’s eyes flashed at the mention of his best friend. “Leave Youngjae out of this!”

Jungkook chuckled dryly. Of course Yugyeom would think of him first. He’d heard that phrase a lot when they were together.

‘ _Leave Youngjae out.’_ He never understood that. How could he possibly leave out someone _that_ problematic? He found the boy less insufferable when he was in a psych hospital not speaking to anyone, rocking back and forth in solitary. Everyone was much safer that way, how couldn’t the other boy _get it?_

Youngjae was a time bomb, that was what his instinct told him every time. And he fucking trusted it - kept him alive more than once.

(Now it was saying it was too late.)

“ _Whatever_. I know I messed up, okay! I didn’t know what the hell I was supposed to do! And the fucked up part? All of that didn’t even _matter_ because you ended up wrapped up in this toxic world anyway...it was fucking inevitable. Of course it was.” Jungkook finally exhaled, the hostility draining slightly from his body with a sigh. He looked down.

They couldn’t face each other.

“I know you’re mad at me and I’m sorry, I’m so fucking _sorry_ and it will continue to eat me up inside. But also think about how it was your family keeping you in the dark about who you are. I don’t have to tell you that.”

Yugyeom fell silent and Jungkook took the seat beside him on the exercise bench.

“I always wondered if it was me and what I did wrong.” Yugyeom eventually replied, his tone more honest and vulnerable than moments before. “If you became bored and stopped loving me. Even when you said it wasn’t, I didn’t believe you. I didn’t trust you anymore…” Yugyeom looked over the brunettes side profile, one he used to adore staring at, thinking how lucky was _he_ to have scored one of his closest friends?

How naive.

“I _don’t_ trust you anymore.”

He _can’t_.

Jungkook’s lips tightened into a tense line, like he had something to say but he couldn’t. Yugyeom was completely valid in his reasoning. How _could_ he trust him with everything that’s went on? In his shoes, he’d be wary as well. Jungkook was never neutral in this.

“I came here for one reason and that was for a truce and alliance proposal. As of now I don’t trust you, Jungkook. But I don’t need your trust to get information from you.” Yugyeom sat up straight, looking him dead in the eye before he continued.

“But there’s _one_ thing that just keeps nagging at me. Why were you there that night, Kook? At the warehouse...you were protecting someone so _evil_...their guns were pointed at us too.” A heavy pause, narrowed eyes. “Who’s side are you on because if it’s his, it _sure_ as hell isn’t mine.” Memories of Jungkook back at the warehouse, on top of him trying to restrain him flashed in his mind and made him even angrier. ‘Protect him’ his ass. He snorted humorlessly.

“Doesn’t that just make you a hypocrite? Claiming you want to wipe out all vampires but carrying out tasks for them?”

Jungkook stiffened at the insult before he looked over at Yugyeom. The atmosphere quickly turned sharp, as the both of them knew how to put on their poker faces when they needed it. Perks of living in this kind of world. They stared each other down.

“I’m a hunter and I’m good at what I do, Yugyeom.” He gestured to his bow, and the target with the arrows crowding the middle. What annoyed Yugyeom the most was that he wasn’t even bragging. He never did.

“Besides family affairs, I also do jobs that pay well on my own. That being said, I didn’t know what the situation was going to be until I got there. I didn’t think you’d recognize me in there, but I sure wasn’t letting anything bad happen to you.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. Could he ever land a punch now? “My _hero_.” A thought made him perk up. _Gotcha._ “Does Mr. Jeon know you were there? That night’s being investigated heavily and he’s heading the case. They think it’s connected to those Lakehaven murders...it couldn’t be though..this is like, a vampire thing.”

Jungkook smirked like he’d said something amusing. “Hey, maybe it is connected in some creepy way. But if my dad knew I was there i’d be dead right now. I could ask you the same thing, though. Why were you there?”

“Me? I _kind of_ didn't have a choice since it was a kidnapping and all.”

Jungkook sighed, ignoring the redhead’s sarcastic tone. “Yeah, you were the victim of course. But the fact you had Jaebum Im and Mark Tuan, the most infamously dangerous vampires, a dream target for any hunter by the way- protecting _you_ and Youngjae? You had Ars targeting you _specifically_. Youngjae seems to be a different story, but what personal business could they have with you? You’re just the mayor’s son.”

“I’m also Youngjae’s best friend.” Yugyeom added. He wondered what Jungkook even knew about Ars, but he decided to keep those thoughts to himself for later reflection. He also didn’t catch the other boy tensing up even more. “His troubles are my troubles, vice versa, and will always be.”

“You could’ve died if they didn’t come, you know that? Or if they’d decided you weren’t worth the trouble and killed you just like Ars would’ve. And even if Youngjae himself did try to save you, why do you remain friends with someone who puts you in that kind of danger and doesn’t think through the consequences like that?” Jungkook had to stop himself from adding, ‘he’s _dangerous,_ Yugyeom!’. It would just lead to more shit.

Yugyeom didn’t even stop to consider the hint of truth in those accusations, before he retorted. “Youngjae would never do that to me. And he didn’t _choose_ to put me in danger, so don’t fucking talk about him like he’s the bad guy here.” His tone was confident, but his resolved wavered when Jungkook questioned where his best friend’s loyalty truly lies.

He pushed those thoughts away, like he normally did, and tried to convince himself that Youngjae _would never_ do that. (Except it was more difficult to believe now.)

“And speaking of bad guys, since when did you start killing for a psychopathic vampire? I bet you didn’t even leave him there to die like Mark and Jaebum intended. You wouldn’t do that, because you just have to be such a fucking _perfectionist_ and see things through, right?” Yugyeom stood up once again.

“Perfect prodigy Jungkook Jeon, huh. Just admit it. You don’t really care about me, Jungkook.” _And...I don’t think I care about you. Not anymore._

“And lying to yourself makes it hurt less, right?” Jungkook chided. He had a patronizing tone to his voice but his glare was hard as ever. “I told you to be careful for a _reason_ and next thing you know you have vampires at your neck?”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, heading towards the door. Now Jungkook believed he could be _controlling?_ Forget it. They’d get nowhere like this.

“Where are you going, huh? Can’t take the heat?” Jungkook called out.

“Fuck you, Jungkook…” Yugyeom muttered, hand on the door knob about to take off and forget he ever came, but Jungkook’s big hand slammed the door back closed. _What the-_

“I wouldn’t be the _only_ one you fuck.” Jungkook quipped, Yugyeom’s breath catching in surprise. He stared wildly into the others eyes, his heart slamming in his chest.

“What the hell… does that mean?”

Jungkook huffed derisively, eyes scanning Yugyeom’s body to the point he felt self conscious. His eyes stopped at the side of Yugyeom’s neck and he felt his insides contort as he hurriedly tugged up his collar.

“Let me see it.” Jungkook grabbed his wrist, prying Yugyeom’s hand away from the area.

“No—”

_“Yugyeom.”_

The red-head dropped his hand, watching Jungkook’s face flicker through several different emotions as he stared at the still prominent bruise on his neck that he failed to cover. The silence was suffocating. Jungkook softly trailed his fingers over the bruise, then up to Yugyeom’s jawline, making him turn to fully face him. Chills ran down his spine.

The hunter’s face was filled with so much confusion, bordering on hurt that it should’ve made him feel great that the feeling was finally reciprocated. That was what he wanted, right?

Instead he suddenly felt dirty. Guilty. Ashamed. He was preaching about Jungkook being a hypocrite, but what the hell was he?

“Jungkook..” Yugyeom’s voice cracked. It had been a while since he’d seen the vampire. He didn’t know if he wanted to see him, after he marked him to be _his_ without saying anything of the sort to his face- who did he think he was? He didn’t _want_ to belong to Bambam. More so, he _couldn’t_ belong to him. It wasn’t right. But like hell if he didn’t want to defend him against anything Jungkook could throw his way. He couldn’t explain that feeling and he was scared to uncover anything about it.

At that moment, Yugyeom decided hated the power others had over him, the power he _gave_ them because he was weak.

He couldn’t help that he had believed in love, that he had believed he deserved it. He couldn’t help what people did with the love he gave.

But there was no one else to blame but himself when it came crashing down like a house of cards.

Yet with all of that, Jungkook didn’t say _anything_. He didn't throw any accusations and insults. He just stroked the side of Yugyeom’s face the way he used to, a slight frown adorning his features. Yugyeom held his breath; the longer they stayed in that moment, the longer the agony lasted. His neck felt like it was burning where the bruise was. He hated how this felt, how he just felt _pity_ from the other. Who was he to pity him for a choice he made? Why was he doing that?

Tension flowed between them in waves.

Then suddenly, so damn _predictably_ it was almost funny, Jungkook pressed his lips against his own.

The words _wrong, wrong, wrong_ were crowding in the back of his mind- the part he _never_ listens to, but somehow Yugyeom made himself pull away, shoving them back into the reality they created for themselves. He placed his hand over his mouth, the warmth from the other’s lips leaving his face burning and his heart on the floor.

This was _wrong,_ they shouldn’t have done this, they shouldn’t… The look in Jungkook’s eyes hurt, possibly a flicker of jealousy, but Yugyeom just saw that overwhelming _pity_ again. _That_ hit him more than anything. The vision of how he wanted Jungkook to act when they spoke again and what was happening now didn’t correlate. It was _wrong._ All of it.

He _didn’t_ have his mother and father home happily with each other. He _didn’t_ have Jungkook in a long committed relationship with him, applying to the same schools they’d no doubt get into together. He had _nothing._ Only new fears everyday, and new challenges, and new _lies_ he had yet to decipher out of ignorance forced upon him like wool over his eyes.

He was a fool, thinking he lived an honest life **.**

Thinking people wanted the best for him when they were truly out for themselves.

Thinking he could love and be loved and he’d have his shot at happiness.

How _pathetic_.

But he still had his best friend, though. He has Youngjae…but when he thought about how long it’s been since they’ve even spoken a word to each other, that was getting harder to believe. That scared him more than anything.

“No more questions.”

Before he knew it, the brunette turned away from Yugyeom, the music had started again and he resumed his training like he never came in there in the first place. He stared at his tense retreating form for a moment longer, something inside wanted him to turn back around. But truthfully they were both too deep in their own shit for a do-over.

Yugyeom stormed out of the house with a shaky truce and no alliance to be found. He didn’t even know what him and Jungkook were now, or if he even had feelings for him anymore. If he viewed him as friend or not was irrelevant without the information. But Yugyeom could do without that for now. According to what Namjoon was saying, he still hand the upper hand. He had the journal.

_The journal._

He rushed into the car with only one destination in mind.

Home.

 

-

 

There was a false calm around Mark that made Youngjae feel like he was constantly in danger even when there was none around. To the untrained human eye, Mark came off easy going, unaffected, and generally ‘chill’; someone you’d consider asking to hang out, or even setting up your daughter on a date with (according to Mark that wasn’t a rare occurrence). But to anyone who had an honest encounter with him, anyone who truly knew what he was and what he was capable of—there was nothing chill about him. It truly scared Youngjae.

It made him feel like the vampire could snap at any given moment. **  
**

Compared with Jaebum, with Mark you don’t feel like you need to have your guard up all the time. But you should.

Mark doesn’t look like the chill persona he seems like he is especially now, as they speed the opposite direction of JB’s loft and uptown to the murkier parts of Lakehaven.

They drove near the convenience store he used to work at and it took all of Youngjae not to have a panic attack just looking at the place briefly wondered if the manager was still working there. He was the one who found Youngjae that night and made sure he got to hospital. The streets were mysteriously bare except for the odd one or two people doing who knows what at this time. It was almost like the environment molded to perfectly fit their circumstances.

Mark didn’t say much after they took the man, only sending a quick text to what he assumed was JB and then speeding off into the streets. Youngjae took in every part of his surroundings, everything he could to distract his mind from what was to come of the unconscious man in the back seat he would do it. But It was ironic to him; Youngjae lied and lied the day before, getting those lies supported and fleshed out by Jaebum and Mark, all to convince the feds he couldn’t possibly be capable of murder.

And now they were the very same people, not even 24 hours later, forcing him to do just that.

He still hadn’t even seen Jaebum since before his questioning. Not that he was particularly seeking his company, but it’s crazy how he has all of these big demands for Youngjae to carry out, yet can’t even make time to tell him in person.

“Stop thinking so hard and help me haul him out.”

Mark’s deep voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he quickly opened the door and darted his head around their surroundings. No longer were the same streets around them; instead, a dark alleyway that smelled like overdue trash pickups, and the skittering of rats could be heard in the shadows. Youngjae shivered and tried not to gag at the filth before Mark flung open the back car door. Youngjae darted out of the way and approached the door, gulping when he saw the still unconscious man knocked out over the seats. Youngjae wondered when he would wake up, and if he knew it would be for the last time.

He threw a hurried glance to the open end of the alley way. Mark had already started to pull the man out. Youngjae wondered if the inconsistent beating of his heart was the cause of Mark’s not really subtle eye tick. “A-Are you sure there’s no one watching?”

Mark shrugged, finding a grip under the arms and yanking him rather roughly from the backseat, seemingly unconcerned with the real possibility of the man waking up, with the fact that he was making Youngjae kill someone for the sake of their deal.

“If there were they’d be dead by now.” He yanked him once more, until his legs were the only thing unsupported by the vampire. He gave Youngjae an expectant look before the younger gingerly lifted the man’s legs from the vehicle. Mark snorted at Youngjae’s own legs (that were already trembling) almost giving out at the extra weight he had to support.

When they got through the door, Youngjae wasn’t pleased to see they were back inside of another warehouse and he winced; however this one was smaller and dingier than the huge one they found themselves in last time. The ceilings weren’t as high, the walls were ruined with graffiti and the floor covered in puddles, some of them having an acid metallic smell. Youngjae stayed away from those. The acoustics of the room made every step echo, every drag of the unconscious man’s feet enhanced in Youngjae’s ears.

Mark nodded towards a particularly bare wall in the back, it had leather straps coming from it and a huge toolbox sitting up against it. From the look of Mark’s familiarity with the set-up, it seemed to be somewhere they…frequented a lot.

At the beginning, most of the experience was watching.

Youngjae watched Mark set the man up on the wall, tying his arms up into the straps and tightening until the man’s wrist couldn’t possibly budge. Then repeating to process to his ankles until he was satisfied. Even if he could escape, he wasn’t getting far with an impatient vampire in the room. But he guessed it was worth it to be thorough. Especially since this was something Youngjae was supposed to do on his own.

“Alright, Young Grasshopper. He should be waking up pretty soon, so I wanna explain a few things to you so he doesn’t think you’re an idiot.” Mark clapped his hands together, eyes landing on the toolbox before he giddily snapped it up like it was a present under a christmas tree. He dropped it on the table in front of them and snapped open the latches and let out a content sigh.

Youngjae gulped. He preferred the perpetually impatient and irritated version of him honestly, Mark’s eyes were little too bright when he pulled out about 5 different knives. He even had a soft smile on. Youngjae suppressed a shudder.

“W-Why do we need all of this...doesn’t he just have to die?” Youngjae stared at the man hanging from his restraints on the wall, his head lolling to the side a bit. It wouldn’t be long before he woke up.

Mark laid each knife out neatly before looking up at the younger, still smiling, so what he said next creeped him out even more.

“Yes, but we’re gonna torture him first for information he may know. No use in just killing him.”

“Other than _fun_ for you vampires—”

Before Youngjae could finish the thought, the sharp end of a Swiss army knife was was pointed right it his face, “I think you’re forgetting. Us _vampires_ are the only ones protecting you now.” Mark said, his voice dropping dangerously low and giving Youngjae an unwavering stare that said ‘try me’. Youngjae’s heart slowed down and he was terribly still. Mark kept the knife close before his face suddenly perked up as if he heard something.

“He’s waking up.” Mark smirked and retracted the knife. “Guess I’ll have to give you a live demo of these babies.”

Youngjae and Mark watched the man’s eyes drowsily look around, he faded in and out before suddenly perking up, tugging on the restraints and letting out a confused grunt.

His voice was muffled behind a dirty rag Mark shoved in his mouth. Youngjae could only assume he was asking where he was, the way his eyes darted around. The sound of him struggling made Youngjae’s stomach twist. He couldn’t do this. What if the man had family? A kid waiting for him to come home? What if he did this for them?

“Hey, you’re up! Finally decided to join in on the fun?”

Mark’s voice took on a more animated quality, a tad too familiar tone with it as if he was talking to an old friend rather than a future victim. The man darted his head to their direction and once he laid eyes on Youngjae he started to struggle. Like really struggle. His wrists were reddening from how hard he pulled against the restraints, and there was a raw panic in his eyes Youngjae didn’t understand. He frowned, confused.

“Hm. He’s scared of you, Youngjae.”

“M-Me?” Youngjae asked in a hushed tone. Mark didn’t answer, momentarily leaving his side before Youngjae could ask him where he was going. He stared at the struggling man, tilting his head. The sweat starting to soak through his disheveled button shirt, he had a bruise on his face across his face that he must’ve acquired when Mark knocked him out to get him there in the first place.

Youngjae gingerly picked up one of the knives, the handle slightly trembling in his hold. It was long and shiny and had the most jagged edges he ever saw. The man seemed to convulse at the sight of it and the younger couldn’t blame him.

“That’s a break knife.” Mark’s sudden reappearance made Youngjae jump a bit. His hands were full of items: a baseball bat, a crowbar, a...screwdriver?

“If I wanted to slice his guts out in one go i’d use that.” Mark picked up the least imposing looking knife and walked over to the man, who tried his hardest to move away from the vampire but his efforts were futile as Mark started to smirk at the struggle. “This is a simple knife. I’d prefer you start here.” He cut a quick slice along the man’s face, making the victim grunt around his towel.

“You can slice, stab, even get down to bone if you're determined enough, it won’t even get stuck which is really awesome when you’re pressed for time like us.”

Mark tongued the blood from the knife and held it out to Youngjae. “Want some?” the vampire jokingly offered, shrugging when Youngjae stiffly turned away. Mark put the knife down and pointed at a curved one at the end. He seemed way too enthusiastic about murdering someone. “This one skins fish. But it’s the most interesting when you drag it along human flesh...unfortunately we don’t have the time to do that tonight.”

Youngjae blanched at the statement before Mark giggled, moving onto the thickest knife.

“Last but not least..the meat cleaver. Good for chopping off a few limbs or whatever.” Youngjae gulped, trying his hardest not to make eye contact with the man struggling up against the wall. He didn’t want this to feel any realer than it did. He already wanted to cry.

“Awe, dude! You should’ve asked me if you could take a leak beforehand. That’s fucking embarrassing.” Mark called out, cackling as he nudged the human. “Look at him, he’s scared shitless. Should’ve thought of that before stalking my friend here and trying to get him thrown in prison.”

Youngjae’s eyes slowly moved to the man’s legs, grimacing when he saw a wet patch growing in the man's pants and dripping down his leg. Mark took the basic knife, “Watch this.” and literally chucked it at the man’s head, making the knife land right beside him as if he was playing a game. His loud chuckle echoed through the warehouse.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Youngjae’s eyes widened, and the man’s were straight petrified. Mark just sighed, looking over at Youngjae before he grabbed the baseball bat.

“Stop caring, Youngjae. That’s gonna get you in a worse spot than this man. He stalked you, sent pictures to the police to convict you - some of the most convicting pictures weren’t even of you.” He twirled the baseball bat around in his hands before walking up to the man. “He put your life at risk!”

And then he _swung._

He was chuckling like it was the most amusing circus act he’d ever seen.

_“Yugyeom’s life!”_

He swung again, the sound of bone crushing and blood curdling shouts muffled by the rag making were enough to fuel Yugyeom’s nightmares.

_“Your family’s.”_

Youngjae cringed, ready for the next one. Nothing came but the remaining moans of the victim and Mark’s heavy panting. Youngjae felt the tears cascade his cheeks and started to breath heavily. He wanted to get out of there. (I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to do this get me out, get me out, get me out).

“He doesn’t deserve your mercy. Stop crying and _look.”_ Mark ordered. Youngjae bit his lip so he wouldn’t scream, so hard it drew blood, when he saw Mark’s damage. He’d busted his knee caps in. It wasn’t a good idea to eat before this.

“If he lived, you’d be in prison for crimes you didn’t commit, your loved ones would be vulnerable without protection on the outside...Isn’t _your_ life more important than a worthless liars’?”

And Youngjae had thought about it. If he didn’t do it, there was no telling what else he’d have given Mr. Jeon and that agent. If that would’ve been the last straw to send him away that they were so desperately looking for. He couldn’t go away. Not with Yugyeom out here, he couldn’t leave him, not again.

And almost like Mark knew where his thoughts were going, he spoke again. “You know what it’s like, Youngjae. To be trapped inside of a facility, treated like a number. A patient.”

Thoughts of the Lakehaven mental hospital flooded through his mind, the time he missed away, how estranged he got, disconnected from real life. “But this time they’d treat you like a dog and feed you the food to match if you let him get away with this. I know you wouldn’t let that happen to you, not again.”

“I-I’m not like this, Mark…I-I don’t know what to do.” Youngjae said. Mark walked over, pushing the bloody baseball bat into his grip with an earnest expression. “Everyone has a part of them inside that’s capable. You wanna be a protector, this is how you protect.” the vampire reasoned. He watched the human take the grip of the baseball bat in his hands, rolling it in his palm, watching his every move.

“Remember what we said at the diner. What do you do about a problem that’s threatening you, Youngjae?”

“I get rid of it.” Youngjae answered back, his voice was still shaky, but he’d somehow gained the confidence to step forward to the man. Mark crossed his arms. His face had cuts and bruises on it from Mark, and his eyes that were previously darting all over the place were zeroed in on Youngjae. It made him want to run away and back out, but that option was obsolete. And quite frankly, he was ready to hear from him now.

Youngjae removed the rag with a sharp tug, schooling his face into a more passive expression instead of mortified.

“You,” the man roughly gasped for air, hacking and coughing. “You both are m-monsters! You deserve to burn in hell—”

“Shut the fuck up...a-and tell me why you’re stalking me!” Youngjae shouted, tightening his trembling grip on the baseball bat. The man closed his mouth tightly before Mark spoke up, voice threateningly deep.

“Spit at him and i’ll slice your fucking tongue out.”

Spit at him? Youngjae backed up with a grimace. “Tell me. I’m just a fucking highschool student, why are trying to convict me of murders. Of the kidnapping of my own best friend.” Youngjae asked. The man’s brows furrowed before they set back into rage.

“Just a high school student, my ass! You and all your little vampire friends know exactly why you’re doing these murders.” He bit out, pointedly looking at Mark as he glared back just as hard. Refuting the fact he was a vampire would be pointless and take explanation, so he just thought he’d inquire more and see what that got him.

“What do we know?”

The man looked like he would spit again. “The vaccines, of course! The government has already started to issue them! You vermin won’t be able to feed off of our people anymore and you’ll die off like you’re supposed to!” He chided, as if the words would send Youngjae into a frenzy of panic.

Youngjae was confused, throwing Mark a subtle look but the other vampire looked just as lost. Did he not know what this man was talking about either? Either way his mind seemed occupied, so Youngjae had no choice but to push on. He narrowed his eyes.

“So you’re saying vampires are the ones murdering government officials in retaliation, but how exactly are humans protected from vampires with some shot? Why would that scare a vampire?” Youngjae responded, trying to sound less thrown off and like he was putting this theory together on the fly. Though as he did, he wondered: what _if_ a vampire drank from a human who got the vaccination. What would that do to them? Was that the point of the vaccination?

Should Youngjae, a human, even care? Would he be better off?

The man grinned. “I’ve seen it and so have you! You go batshit crazy. Most likely driven to death in the best occasions.”

Youngjae’s face dropped as he thought back to Stigma earlier in the night. Lisa had totally turned on everyone with the drop of a hat. She was acting...well, he couldn’t make an accurate guess because he’d never met her before tonight but it seemed suspicious, and he was quite wrapped up in his own drama, so he couldn’t see it coming. What would happen to her? Was there a way to reverse it?

Did Jaebum know about this?

Mark got up, twirling the screwdriver in his hands and then pointing it at the man. “Well why target Youngjae specifically? Why not me, or any other vampire you know of. Why a kid?”

“He knows _exactly_ wh-”

“Mark!” Youngjae shouted, watching the vampire advance with the screwdriver. “What are you-”

Youngjae gasped when Mark straight up impaled the man along his forearm with the screwdriver, the sickening sound of him screaming making Youngjae cover his ears and turn away, dropping the baseball bat to the ground with a sharp metal clatter.

 _“That_ wasn’t a fucking answer! I’m sick of you talking so damn much.” Mark removed the screwdriver and tossed it back on the table with a groan. He licked the excess of blood on his hand as a few drops dripped down the man’s wound onto the floor. “Youngjae, get your answer and wrap it up. He’s annoying me.” the vampire said passively. Youngjae took a shaky breath, the scene before him becoming all too much.

“What are you, his assistant?” The man bit out. Youngjae inhaled sharply. He was quite tired of the man, but he didn’t know what overcame him when he suddenly threw a punch to the man’s face.

“A punch?! You’re not a vampire are you? You’re too weak and I can see it in your eyes-”

Youngjae sucked in a breath and punched him again. This time he felt something crack beneath his fist and satisfaction grew within him from a hidden depth. He couldn’t see it, but he was smirking. The man spit out blood and Youngjae went back to retrieve his bat.

“I-I’ll bash your head in if you don’t tell me why.”

The man just glared at Youngjae and he noticed his eye starting to swell up from the punches.

“You’re a weak _boy_. It doesn’t matter how many monsters you get by your side. You’re still a human.”

“But you’re the one tied up! You’re two seconds from your ending, I’m in a better position.” Youngjae retorted. He grabbed the basic knife with shaky hands, ignoring Mark’s pensive stare at the boys changing demeanor. He was finally seeming the slightest bit interested. Youngjae was becoming more aware of what he was doing. Still lost, but more willing. He was shedding his self righteous morals that his humanity clung so hard to, and to Mark that was the _best_ thing Youngjae could do.

He narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

Youngjae held the knife up the the man’s neck, keeping it snug against his throat. He gritted his teeth. “Now tell me why you were trying to put me in prison for crimes I didn't commit! Why not leave it to the police instead of manipulating shit?”

“You have a family to protect, I assume. That’s got to be the only reason you’re willing to stoop so low.” Youngjae’s pressed it closer like a warning before he continued, “-So do I. A daughter, growing up in this world, with you demons running around she can’t even be a kid anymore!”

“Get to the point.”

“I think he just did.” Mark piped up. “Besides being obsessed with the murders and believing the police incompetent, I mean I can’t say I don’t agree with him there- he seems to really be convinced this is protecting his daughter.” the vampire said, furrowing his brows, an accusation on the tip of his tongue that Youngjae couldn’t have caught if he didn’t know the vampire already.

“Is that right? Did someone tell you that?...did someone bribe you?” Youngjae asked, watching the man’s eyes widen in shock before they were schooled back into their defiant expression. That had to be it. He was the perfect person to bribe, someone who already felt hatred towards the vampires, and was willing to do anything, even reckless things, to protect his family.

“You couldn’t be this confident, have all these resources, without the insurance. How much did they pay you? Did they promise to protect you?”

The man turned away from Youngjae; his stubbornly shut mouth telling that they were hitting the nail on the head.

Mark chuckled at the change in the man’s attitude. “They didn’t do a very good job then. Now, let’s wrap up the inevitable. Whose idiot ass bribe did you accept?”

The man kept mum. Youngjae clenched his jaw before he lifted the bat again, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to hit him. There was reason he wasn’t saying.

“They threatened you - they told you what would happen if you spilled, didn’t they?”

Mark hummed in interest, “Now _that’s_ insurance. But your daughter isn’t any safer with you taking bribes from dangerous fucks, is she?” Mark gave him a signature smile, a hidden threat laced in his tone, and instead of the desire to please that people usually gave him in response, the man spit on the floor before him. Youngjae got the chills where he stood as Mark’s smile was immediately wiped off.

“She goes to the elementary school over on 5th ave. She’s a cute little girl, by the way. Extremely bright in her classes, really, really friendly…” Youngjae’s brows furrowed as Mark spoke, wondering how he knew so much. The man started to tremble in anger as he looked over at the vampire.

Mark grabbed the break knife from beside him and slowly walked up to the man, looking at it with a flippant interest as if he wasn’t already very familiar with it.

“You wanna know how I know, don’t you?”

Youngjae felt himself holding his breath as he continued.

“Let’s just say....you really should’ve taught her better about talking to strangers.”

Then the man really lost it. He started yelling at Mark so hard saliva flew from his mouth, veins strained from his forehead. The vampire just laughed and brought the break knife to his gut. Youngjae’s blood ran cold. He didn’t have that broad of a knowledge about knives, but he can guarantee if he went deep enough he could actually—

“Now I’m gonna say some names and you respond back with a yes or a no. Or don’t. I’ll just gut you and be finished here. Your call.”

Youngjae gulped, eyes darting over to the other as he looked calm as ever. Youngjae was curious about who Mark would say, since nothing the man had revealed had indicated any particular person at all.

“A man by the name of Ars. Looks just like Youngjae, you’ve even caught a few pictures of him.”

The man just glared at Mark, giving neither a denial or confirmation. The vampire sighed, pressing the break knife into the skin and giving a quick drag that made the man yelp.

“Hm..” Mark remarked eyeing the knife and the blood that oozed out of the man’s abdomen, making Youngjae slightly confused. He didn’t have any huge enemies he knew of other than his creepy double, so he didn’t know who else would do this to him. There was one other person that Jaebum and Mark had mentioned passively but he couldn’t remember his name.

“Seokjin Kim. Considerably handsome, pink hair, stick up his ass at all times? I can see him doing something like this. He’s pretty powerful guy now…”

The man still hadn’t responded to the name, making Mark furrow his brows.

“Maybe he got someone else to do it?” Youngjae offered. Mark just ignored him and kept pressing the knife into the man’s gut, making him grit his teeth in pain.

“Was it any Kim family member at all?”

Nothing.

Youngjae thought back to the questioning, the way officer Jeon was so set on Youngjae being the culprit.

“Officer Jeon? At the police station?” Youngjae asked out loud. Mark rose his brows slightly. “He’s the head of the case...he was the one questioning me. He seemed so..convinced. So smug about the ‘evidence’ you sent in. It was him wasn’t it? He paid you to do all of that?”

The man started to chuckle, his voice harsh from screaming. “You’re so pathetic. Looking at me like that as if i’m trash...yeah I took a deal. But you’re even _worse,_ making deals with these demons and expecting to come out unscathed.”

Something snapped inside of Youngjae.

“Shut up!” Youngjae forced out, pointing his bat at the man’s face. _“Shut...up..”_ he gritted through his teeth, his grip on the baseball bat tightening. He felt himself becoming angrier and angrier, a hot wave of rage filling his entire body, because the man had started to probe into the fears that plagued the depths of his mind. Was he wrong for taking the deal? What would become of him as a result? He had tears running down his face.

“You’re pathetic, boy! Teaming up with a vampire because you’re too fucking weak to protect your own! What, you like the fake sense of power you have now? You think you’re tough?! Is that it-”

“I said _shut up!!”_

Youngjae let out a loud yell that extended longer for a few seconds as it echoed, and had Mark’s eyes widening as he finally brought the bat down, shutting his eyes when he heard the metal connect to bone. He breathed in deeply. The sickening crack sent chills down his spine. But he kept going.

“Who are you, a worthless-”

 _Crack_.

“Weak!”

 _Crack_.

“Son of a bitch! Putting my life and my families’ lives in danger because of your moral complex and a few bills as hush money?!”

Taking this protection deal from the most terrifying beings he’d come to know, having to rehash the worst portion of his life - Youngjae didn’t take it lightly. He didn’t take the deal thinking about himself, how he’d look, what kind of person he’d become. Who would care about that? He took it because it was the best option. His only option. What the hell could he do on his own? As long as the people he cared about were protected, nothing else mattered to him.

And to now have this sorry excuse of a father, obsessive fucking creep, trying to hinder him from what he’s putting his life on the line to do everyday?

That just wouldn’t work.

Youngjae opened his eyes to see nothing but blood all over the man’s face, blood and saliva dripping down from his mouth and dangling tongue, his jaw unhinged.

The majority of his face couldn’t be recognised from how hard Youngjae had hit, but his eyes were looking up to the ceiling of the warehouse, in what seemed like a silent plea; his body completely lose, like a string doll. The bat looked disgusting covered in the blood and the sound of metal against bone still reverberated in Youngjae’s ears, but in all his anger he felt...powerful, with it in his hands.

“I won’t let you fuck this up.” Youngjae said, bringing the bat down one last time on the man’s skull, eyes scrunched when he felt a little blood splatter back in his face.

He kept going and going, yelling and swinging, smashing and ruining. Killing.

Everytime he swung down again and again, Youngjae felt a piece of his morality coming apart.

He’d... _killed_ him.

The clatter of the bat falling from his hands and hitting the concrete was like an anchor that brought him back to reality. He felt his legs give up as he fell down to his knees. He blinked, raising his fingers to wipe blood from his eyes but they were even more soiled. He gulped, his hands trembling harder than they did when he came in.

When he looked up at Mark, he looked back at him with an unreadable expression before he spoke up again. “Well, you _certainly_ did the job.” He remarked casually, looking up from his phone before he gave Youngjae a look that mimicked sorrow but was way more patronizing when he saw the younger's eyes well with tears.

“Don’t go having a meltdown now. Jaebum’s coming over in a few minutes to help us dispose of this guy and—”

Youngjae shook his head wildly. “N-No more...I wanna go home.”

Mark sighed, really giving the kid a pitiful look now. He was certainly traumatized, if not scarred for a long, long time. Taking a life isn’t a light matter, human or otherwise. Mark understood that well enough, but the act became easier and easier when you push aside your morals for a goal that means more to you. Made things run a hell of a lot smoother, anyway. That is something Youngjae will come to learn.

“And you will. But you’d best clean up at our place before you go home tonight.”

Mark tossed him a clean rag to wipe the blood from his hands and face the best that he could.

“You know.” Mark started, staring at the remnants of the man before them, unlike Youngjae who had turned his back on the sight, shoulders shuddering in horror. “Jaebum had wanted to kill you, like twice. The first attempt you survived through, thanks to me. The second...you were lucky I found you first.” He walked towards the carcass, pausing for just a second to look over the damage Youngjae had done.

“You always came off as weak to me. Uncapable. Fragile-”

“Is there a point to this?” A strangled retort from the human interrupted him, earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

“But I always stepped in. It just didn’t feel right. Jaebum doesn’t really understand how he can solve problems without death. Don’t think he ever has. It rubbed off on me, I admit it...” Mark undid the fastens around the corpse's limbs, face unaffected as it dropped to the ground with a lifeless thud. “And when he came and told me he wanted you to do this, I was like...there’s no fucking way, you’re insane. But..”

Mark smirked, turning to face Youngjae. “You’re a little insane as well. All humans are a little insane if you push the right buttons. So, I take back what I said. You’re not as boring as I thought after all.”

Youngjae didn’t respond. He just packed the tools back into the toolbox and cleaned off what was used with his heart in his throat. He felt like if he said anything he’d either burst out crying or scream at the top of his lungs, neither of which were needed at the moment.

“Wasn’t this pointless? H-He...we weren’t told anything about who did this to me...I k-killed for _nothing..”_

“Hey.” Mark said, getting Youngjae’s attention before he tossed a phone in his direction. Obviously Mark wouldn’t just give him his, so it had to have been the man’s.

“What..?”

“Unlock it, look at the last text message thread he sent out.”

Youngjae gulped, hands trembling as he clicked the messages.

His blood ran cold.

“Those were from a few nights after the kidnapping, just before the questioning. When you’d mentioned the name Jeon his heart sped up. Classic sign of panic. Of a liar. But if Officer Jeon had indeed set this up, he wouldn’t have needed to go through the motions, nor would be have been so mad when you dodged his bullets because he would’ve had you either way. So yes, he was tipped off to look at you, but surprisingly, it wasn’t by Seokjin Kim. It had to be someone he trusted more than anyone else for him to be _that_ confident, someone who he wouldn't question the motives of."

Youngjae was definitely sick. The pieces of this puzzle were finally coming together.

He spoke up before the vampire did. “It was Jungkook Jeon…his own son.”

Mark gave a him a wary look, about to speak up before Youngjae literally hurled out his grievances onto the ground next to him. And if that wasn’t enough, the sound of heavy door being thrown open rippling through the space just about finished him off. His heart racing a million times a minute thinking the police somehow caught onto them and he was being taken to prison—

“About damn time, J.”

Great, he’s here. Youngjae’s usual frenzy inside when Jaebum was around tripled with the fact he’d just killed someone- someone who was sent to ruin him by his best friends ex boyfriend (whom he was sure they still loved). And the vampire he stupidly made a deal with was now standing in the room to evaluate it all.

“Don’t glare, I got held up.”

“By what? Time is ticking here we gotta go.”

“Mark, stop for a second. Taeyong...he’s missing.”

There was a pause, then a shuffle.

“What’s wrong with _him?”_

 

Everything went black.

 


	16. Dawn till Dusk (Part III) - The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final part of this wild journey, and the birth of the True start of the story tbh. Everything changes after this one. Enjoy it!!!

 

When his eyes opened again, he knew he wasn’t in his home, but someone else’s. The cold draft made a chill go down his spine, and so did the dark environment only getting what looked like natural light of the night from the window. He rubbed his eyes, looking around the bare but huge expanse of the apartment aside from the modern furnishing.

He was about to sit up when he saw two dark figures come out from another part of the loft mumbling low between themselves. One of them stepped into the light and Youngjae made out the jet black styled hair and leather jacket- that had to be Jaebum.

Was this his home?

They kept mumbling between themselves before he saw the both of them turn their heads towards him, making his heart pause briefly in shock at both of their gazes at once.

“He’s awake.” Mark walked out of the darkness and approached the living area with Jaebum not far behind. He looked up at them both, watching them weirdly communicate without words- just looks.

After a while Mark’s face softened and looked down to the side as if he was relenting to something, to _someone,_ and for the first time, Youngjae noticed how _small_ Mark really was compared to the other vampire.

Not even just in size, but in presence.

On his own Mark was bold, brazen, blunt as ever with a softer edge he could just barely make out beneath how he treated Youngjae (and probably anyone else who wasn't Jaebum). But in this moment he was softer, submissive even. It was different and it was _weird._  

Jaebum on the other hand looked just as dangerous as ever. He sure didn’t miss the stressed furrow of his brows, the sharp cut of his glare- be wondered how he’d look if he wasn’t perpetually _angry_ all of the time. He seemed to always get what he wanted in the end, but he never seemed satisfied.

He always wanted more and _more._

Jaebum gave Mark one last look before walking back in his room, mumbling how he’d be back in a second. He didn’t even spare Youngjae a glance.

Not even after all he did for him.

Youngjae felt his chest tighten, his eyes heat up. Some asset he was, right?

“He thought you did well.”

Youngjae blanched at Mark’s sudden words, “W-What?”

The vampire shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at Youngjae with a pensive expression. “I probably shouldn't say it, but what the hell. Jaebum’s comparing the both of you- Ars and you- which is why he made you do this.”

“Huh? I-I thought it was for trust or something.”

Mark snorted softly. “He could’ve killed that guy himself. Shit, you know _I_ had nothing against it. Anyone can take a life, he does it as entertainment. That wasn’t what this was about.”

Youngjae blanched, his thoughts and his words jumbled. “What happened to killing me if I didn’t hold up my side of the deal?”

Mark's eyes flickered down to the clothes Youngjae had on. “That was never my decision.”

Youngjae didn't question what that meant. Instead there was _one_ that plagued his mind since he'd woken up.

"I know you told me not to care, but..." Youngjae trailed off, debating whether he should even ask. He may not get the answer he wants. "He had a daughter...now she doesn't have a f-father. Would you have hurt her? Did you.. _w-will_ _you?"_  

Something, a quick emotion he couldn't place flashed across Mark's face before crouched down to Youngjae's level. His eyes were boring into his.

"She's safer without him than she was with him. A child shouldn't suffer for their parents transgressions."

Just as he was about to question what that meant, Jaebum walked back in the room. He took in the scene before him before he gruffly called out to Mark. The other vampire stood to his feet, raising his brows at the other.

"You tracked Taeyong last time- I need you to do it again, then get back to me with his location. I've got a feeling it's more complicated than we thought."

Youngjae perked up at Taeyong's name. He was _missing?_ Was he safe?

Jaebum swung the keys in his hand, nodding at Youngjae to follow him. He stayed still for a moment, looking back at Mark who staring at his clothes again with an unreadable expression.

Youngjae hadn’t noticed whose clothes he was given to change. It seems like they were Jaebum’s. Mark’s eyes lingered a bit longer before he shooed him out follow the other vampire and Youngjae did, eventually coming to a stop in front of the sleek black car. He didn’t expect Jaebum to drive something so flashy. Or maybe he did. He did seem to be all about appearances and ruling over everything, after all. He sighed.

Was there anything more to the person in front of him?

“You gonna stare or get in?” Jaebum asked. He was already sat in the driver’s seat waiting for the other. His deep voice jolted Youngjae out of his reverie, shaking his head to clear it a bit, before he immediately got in, cheeks burning in embarrassment when he didn’t immediately drive off. _Maybe this is where he kills me,_ Youngjae thought, swallowing the big lump he had in his throat. It didn’t go down. 

_Maybe this is where he decides i’m not worth the hassle, someone weak like me._

“You don’t want to go back home.”

No, he didn’t.

They sat in silence, Youngjae just stared off out of the window, looking anywhere but at the vampire who was doing the exact opposite. He started to feel like everything was closing in on him, again.

“I don’t belong there, I don’t belong anywhere. I-I don’t deserve it.” Youngjae said, his eyes beginning feel a familiar heat again that he didn’t want to give into. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. “I’m a _murderer._ All because of _you.”_ Youngjae finally turned to the vampire, breath catching when he saw that he was looking dead in his eyes.

He felt vulnerable, naked and inadequate with Jaebum’s stare. He choked out a sob.

“Because of me, huh.” Jaebum looked away, turning a silver ring on his finger. “You’re the one who took that deal, Youngjae. I didn't _force_ you to do anything.”

“You- _stop_ fucking throwing that in my face like I had the choice! You backed me into a corner, literally, and waved around all these ultimatums!” Youngjae buried his head in hands, hating the scent that wafted off of the clothes he wore. He groaned, absolutely done with how he was feeling, with every smell, with every drop that was slowly sliding down the window, with everything. And where were his clothes?

He stayed silent for a few beats before, “After this I’m done...I’m done..I’ll deal with it by myself.”

Jaebum blinked.

“Ungrateful fucking humans.” He chuckled humorlessly, narrowing his eyes. He started the car and turned down into the road. “Okay, let’s say I _do_ give a fuck if you’re done or not. How the hell are _you_ gonna handle Jungkook, Mr. ‘I’ll deal with on my own’?”

“What do you mean ‘handle’?” Youngjae tiredly asked. _Please_ let him arrive home already. He just wanted to get away.

“He clearly has some type of motive against you. With Yugyeom around that’s gonna be a hassle, don’t you think? Jungkook didn’t mind you in prison for life, i’m sure worse fates wouldn’t be too hard to imagine. You sure Yugyeom won’t jump to protect him?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes at the absurdity. But the doubt that lingered in the recesses of his mind at the possibility was very real. He snorted, to shake away the feeling.

“Please. I can handle Yugyeom and that _brat_ Jungkook on my own. Yugyeom wouldn’t fuck me over for that asshole.” Youngjae gritted his teeth, bitterly adding, “But thanks for the concern.”

Jaebum hummed, taking a turn into Youngjae’s neighborhood. “How about I drop you off to see Yugyeom now, then? Tell him all about this if you’re so fucking confident-”

 _“No!”_   Youngjae snapped, making the vampire’s brows raise before he started again. “No, I mean I’m- I don’t want to see anyone right now. I’m tired and I told you I wanted go home. So take me there.”

Jaebum assessed how panicked the human had gotten over seeing Yugyeom. He was scared to face him after what he did. Just as he thought.

Jaebum tilted his head, slightly smirking. (If Youngjae were in his right mind, he would’ve huffed at how many habits like those he shared with Mark.)

“So you’re so sure about Jeon. What makes you think _Ars_ won’t slit your throat the second you’re not under my watch anymore?”

_“Jaebum.”_

_“What?_ You’re all about protecting _this_ and protecting _that;_ how do you expect to protect everyone if you’re dead, huh?” Jaebum was hitting low blows, pushing further than needed, and he himself wasn’t even sure why he was questioning the human this much. If he wanted to rush to an early grave that was his prerogative. Yet, like Mark had told Youngjae earlier, Jaebum felt something off about letting him walk away in danger.

He chalked it up to unfinished business and potential benefits of their partnership.

“Why do you care?” Youngjae mumbled, leaning his head against the window. “Are you this concerned about all of your ‘assets’?” he bit out. Jaebum tensed his jaw and gripped the steering wheel harshly. He knew exactly where the human would take this.

“Did Mark get this special treatment too or am I just this lucky tonight?”

“Mark? Really?” he kissed his teeth, glancing at Youngjae in annoyance before it morphed into a sickeningly smug expression. As if he figured Youngjae out.

“You say you want to walk away but you’re desperate for my attention. I didn’t take you for the jealous type.” Jaebum chuckled, yet it sounded so forced. “Actually, maybe I did. Maybe you and Ars do have some things in common after all.”

Youngjae felt himself crack, yet again. He wanted to scream at everything, and right now Jaebum would have to do.

“Stop! Just - _fuck,_ stop comparing me to him! Why do people target me for shit _he_ did!? What have  _I_ done, huh?”

Youngjae was panting already, and he looked like the hot fucking mess he felt like he was.

While the younger broke down in his seat, Jaebum kept his eyes on the road, still gripping the steering wheel like it was the last thing keeping him sane.

“We went through all of this trouble to save your ass, it wouldn’t mean anything if you just threw it away because you’re 'done’, right?” Jaebum shook his head.

Mark almost died in that warehouse to save _his_ fucking friend, and he thinks he can decide when he’s done? _Yeah, right._

"In this world, you can't just back out when shit gets tough. You either get a grip or get killed."

Youngjae sat himself upright and stared at the weeping window. He sniffed all the way to his house.

He wasn't interested in _any_ life advice from a vampire.

Soon enough they pulled up and the boy once again made no immediate move to get out. As he sat there, contemplating and turning over the worst possibilities, he felt Jaebum’s eyes on him- analyzing him.

 _“What?”_ Youngjae turned to him, quite fed up with still even sitting here with the vampire when he announced how done he was with him. But he couldn’t move.

A heavy pause.

“I need some info. It's about the incident- the real one. You said there was writing on the walls. What did it say?”

Youngjae took in a sharp breath. Jaebum was talking about the incident, the real incident that he had to tell him about before they created the lie.

The word that was written on the walls in blood. The word that has been haunting him ever since he saw it for the first time; the thing that pulled him to a certain place out of raw curiosity, not rebellious teen spirit or for Yugyeom’s benefit as he tried to pass off on prom night.

He gulped, a clammy feeling over his body overcame him as it usually did when it was brought up. He didn’t want it to be brought up, he didn’t want to remember. He was trembling, like the weak little thing he was. But he answered him anyway.

“Stigma...It said Stigma.”

Once Youngjae got that out of his chest and Jaebum seemed satisfied enough- he decided he was exhausted of this conversation. Happily opening the door of the car to escape, he was almost Home Sweet Home...but of course. _Something_ stopped him before he could fully get out. Something that bothered him significantly since he left the club. He knew it couldn't just be left alone. It was absurd.

If Jaebum had questions, so did he.

“...Why didn’t you tell me?” He looked over at the vampire. “Why didn’t you tell me that Ars was a Ripper?”

They both sat in silence, only the sound of the crickets in the night and the vague opening and closing of cars in the neighborhood between them. A vein in Jaebum’s neck popped up.

“Why, Jaebum?”

A pregnant silence. Youngjae tightened his fists.

“You believe everything people tell you?” Jaebum countered back, making Youngjae throw his head back in frustration. Groaning would’ve been too much. Could he be anymore fucking _insufferable?_

“Can you just _answer me_ without being a condescending ass-”

“What difference does it make?!” He shouted back, the deep growl of his voice making Youngjae shrink down into himself in fear.

“If he wants you dead, he wants you _dead._ All you need to be concerned with is staying out of the way!”

He knew he should shut up now- but his fear, his anger, it gave him a rush of courage before the foreseeable breakdown he knew would come.

“But not when you wanna compare the both of us like lab rats, huh? I’m not your fucking _experiment.”_

That seemed to trigger him. Anger clouded over his eyes and the atmosphere in the car became overwhelmingly suffocating.

“You’re whatever I say you are, you know why? Because without me- you’re _dead_. You know that. Deep down, despite all this bullshit, you know it.” Jaebum let out a sharp breath, taking a few moments before he spoke again. “And this deal? It’s over when _I_ say it’s over. Not. You.”

The only sound in the car was their heavy breathing before Youngjae got out of the car without one glance back at the vampire.

_Please don't follow me, please don't follow me._

His heart stuttered in his chest before he made it to his door, he held his breath until he heard the sound of the car backing out of his driveway.

As he took in a deep breath, he couldn't help but think.

What the hell has he done?

 

-

 

Yugyeom stormed into the house, slamming the heavy double doors behind him with a fervor and rage he couldn’t explain. Youngjae still wasn’t picking up, and he had half a mind to storm over his house and ask him what the fuck he was doing but he had more pressing issues to take care of.

He tried to clear his head, but there was a turmoil of stuff driving him nuts. Youngjae's absence, the things Namjoon had said about the journal, mixed with Jungkook really driving home the _Happily Ignorant Yugyeom_ narrative—that was what sprung him into action.

Home was the last place he wanted to be but he couldn’t run away forever. He booked it up the stairs, panting as he tripped over to his desk, ignoring the sight of his balcony door cracked open. He threw the papers from off of the desk to reveal the journal.

_Or where he thought the journal was._

“What the- where the hell is it?!” Yugyeom exclaimed, sifting through the papers again on the cluttered desk before ripping open his school bag that laid beside it and dumping the contents on the floor.

Hot tears were starting to well up that he’d kept in all day and his hands were trembling uncomfortably hard. He groaned and fell to his knees, sifting through the contents again (this was what really gave him the upper hand, he couldn’t have _lost_ it), not hearing the heeled footsteps leading up to his room or the creak of his door opening.

“What are you looking for, sweetheart?”

The voice startled him, but it was no one but his mom. He breathed deeply and wiped a frustrated tear, shaking his head as he went through the contents _again_ and _again_.

He didn’t spare her a glance when he lied: “J-Just a notebook for class, it’s nothing.”

Psychology, English, notes from the last student council meeting—nothing.

How could it just be _gone?_

“Doesn’t seem like nothing, Yugyeom. I thought I taught you better than to misplace things so carelessly.”

He clenched his jaw. Yugyeom was just about done with everyone talking down to him like he was stupid all day.

“God, mom can you just—”

He sucked in a breath when he finally looked up. Shit.

 _There it was_.

The aging brown book was in her manicured hands before she tossed it onto his bed.

“If you leave your valuables out in the open thinking the next person won’t swipe it, you can’t really blame them can you?”

“D-Did you..”

She rose a finger up to shush him. “I meant to tell you everything at my own pace, but I can only guess how you got your hands on something so dangerous. Your father isn’t as thoughtless about his own things as you are..I didn't know you'd taken up stealing.”

In perspective, he should be the angry one. _He_ was one being treated like an incompetent child all of his life, not getting one shard of light shed on the real dangers of the world. _His_ world. His own _family._

“I didn’t even know you had this. I had to find out from someone else, unfortunate as it was for the both of us when you weren't here to get it. Terribly awkward, too.”

“Someone else? Who…” He trailed off, face hardening once he remembered who the last person in his room was.

Someone who he supposedly “belonged” to now. Apparently that meant his actual belongings as well.

“They..he _came here?”_

His mom chuckled. “Of course, just earlier today. You invited him once, so he was able to waltz right on in through the balcony doors. He tried to sneak it right back on that desk,” She crossed her arms. “That’s what happens when you put your trust in one of them, Yugyeom. They trample all over you- they _use_ you. They’re monsters after all.”

Was she right? Did Bambam really use him...for the journal?

He hasn’t seen him in a while, now that he thought. Maybe he got what he wanted and skipped out. But why go through the trouble of returning it? 

“I should say I expected better from you, but it just reminds me why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place. You couldn’t possibly follow my example with.." She sighed, throwing her hand in his direction. "-the way you are.”

Yugyeom felt his insides shrivel up at the barbs in her words.

He’s never been the kid to lash out at his parents, always taking what they said, their guidance, to heart. Until recently he didn’t see why not, thinking they obviously had his best interest at heart. But back then he didn’t know he was being _lied_ to. The growl came out of him like it’d been bottled up for years.

Maybe it had.

“The way I am is because of _you!_ You lied to me, mother. Y-You lied all of my life- you made me look _stupid!_ ”

She pointed a finger at him stepping closer. “I did it to protect you, Yugyeom! But you don’t know how to keep your nose out of things! You were almost gone to college, free from any of this!”

Yugyeom blanched at the absurdity.

“Free?! Oh mom, I was never going to be _free."_

The cliche of the phrase ‘I did it to protect you’ had him fuming. What _could_ they have been protecting him from? It would’ve been so much easier if he’d _known._

His mom shook her head at him, the disappointment in her eyes suffocating him. She barely looked at him long enough to be disappointed, always nonchalant about his efforts, _expecting_ him to go above and beyond because of his last name. Tonight was just _full_ of it.

“He was a pretty one- I’ll give you that, sweetie. You always had an affinity with pretty boys, unfortunately. I accepted you despite it, thinking it couldn’t hinder you if you didn’t let it- even with your pathetic little crush on Jeon’s son. But even  _he_ grew up."

Yugyeom’s eyes widened at the mention of Jungkook, which in turn earned him a scoff. “You really think I couldn’t put that together, didn’t you? You’re my _son.”_ The way she said that made him cringe. She couldn’t put more warmth behind that statement if she tried.

“But I’m more curious about how you thought you could invite a _monster_ into this house and I wouldn’t find out. _That_ is just absurd.”

His blood ran cold. He was confused and he didn't like where this was heading. “Wait- so he just returned this and left? Just like that?” Yugyeom rubbed his temples, still reeling off the fact Bambam had _stolen_ from him. But his mother's words were making him anxious.

“No... _No._  What did you do, mother? What did you do to him!?”

She gave him a disgusted sneer that made him want to curl in on himself, but the idea of Bambam being in danger because of his mother not letting him sort out his own issues felt even worse.

 _Why did he even care?_ He stole from him, marked him, abandoned him when he need him most- when he was too scared to even come home he was nowhere to be found.

But he still worried.

His mother groaned. “You _defend_ them too? You’re even worse than I thought…”

"What did you _do,_ mother?" He gritted out, tears blurring his vision. 

"I took care of it, of course! Lord knows you wouldn't. After all you've been through lately...can't you see I'm worried about you? Every time I turn around you're mixed up in some _mess."_

He couldn't sit here any longer. He had to fix this. And that started by coming clean to his father about this journal- about _everything._

So Yugyeom took a shaky breath, quickly snatching the journal from the bed with a vice grip. It’s been hopping through one too many hands. He couldn't risk what would happen if somehow it fell into Ars'. He definitely wouldn't be returning it like Bambam did.

“Where’s dad?”

“Really, Yugyeom? He’s not going to get you out of this—”

“I need to go to him.” He darted past her with the journal in his hand, flying down the stairs in pursuit back to the car.

_“Wha- Kim Yugyeom, get back here now!”_

Once in the vehicle he called Youngjae one last time, cursing loudly and slamming his hand on the steering wheel when he was sent to voicemail like he was the entire night. He tossed his phone on the passenger and pulled out of the driveway, ripping down the street until he got to the university. He quickly parked and ran to his father's office with the journal death gripped in his hands. Once he got to the door, he took a deep breath to calm his frantic breathing.

“Dad...Dad it’s me, open up please.” He knocked a few times and waited, hearing nothing on the other side. “Dad?” He knocked again. Was he…not there?

He tried the door, not thinking it would be unlocked but alas, he stumbled into the room. The door flung open easily as ever.

He didn’t have the patience to think about why that was, too focused on getting the damn journals. He sifted through his desk just like his own at home, and he stopped, remembering he pulled them out from drawers. They'd most likely be locked and bolted knowing him.

But, just like the door- it opened easier than it should’ve. That made his stomach twist even more.

The drawers were _empty._

Empty.

There was nothing in there anymore.

He gripped strands of his hair harshly and groaned loudly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck- this can’t be _real_..”

He sat down in the big leather chair with his head in his hands. His father was nowhere to be found, the journals were gone- he had no idea where to go from there. No idea.

What could _he_ do? Nobody ever told him anything except how clueless he was. Youngjae was AWOL, his mom possibly hurt someone he...cared for, Jungkook was- shit, he didn’t even _know_ what to make of him anymore.

He felt his breaths getting sharper and sharper; the walls felt like they were caving in before he heard the telltale signature iPhone ringtone blare in the death quiet room. It was coming from his coat pocket.

He quickly fished it out, pressing the green button with shaky hands before even checking who it was. He could use anyone right now.

“Hello?”

_“Son, it’s me..”_

Dad.

Yugyeom stood up quickly, knocking some papers on the ground with him. “Dad! Dad, please- where are you now, i’m at the office waiting for you.”

He heard some commotion in the background and what sounded like the click of a door.

_“Yuggie, please listen carefully to me. I need you to go home now, lock the doors, and make sure your mother is safe inside the house and she does not leave tonight- do not let her leave- you don’t either.”_

He sounded urgent but delivered the message as calmly as he could.

“Okay, okay yeah!” Yugyeom was crying but he quickly left the office behind, shutting the door and making his way back out of the parking lot. “Dad you’re scaring me, where are you? Where are the rest of the journals?”

There was more commotion in the background before his dad responded.

_“I’m at a...meeting with someone. I’ll try to make it back tonight-”_

“Try?”

_“Yugyeom, listen. Don’t let anyone get to that journal you have now. I am aware that you have it and I could never be mad you for educating yourself. I never wanted to lie to you. I love you so much son, believe me...but I need you to do something really important for me, and I know you can do it.”_

Yugyeom’s chest ached at the sound of his voice.

“Dad why do you sound like that? _Please_ tell me what’s going on- I’ll do whatever I can, you know that..”

_“12-34-56, remember that combination?”_

“Y-yes, yeah, Isn’t that the code to-”

His sentences picked up pace.

_"To the safe downstairs in the lower level basement. Your mother will be suspicious if you go down the regular way, but there’s a door in my office. I’ll leave the rest to you.”_

“Okay..Is that where the journals are, dad?”

His voice got lower but he heard the hint of anxiety in it.

_“-I have to leave now, Gyeom. Remember what I said. Trust your instincts at all times. You’re more than capable than you know and I-I'm sorry if it hasn’t felt like that to you.”_

“Dad stop talking like that, seriously.”

_“Stay safe. I love you son-”_

The call cut off abruptly, making his heart drop.

“Bye, dad.” he said into the air, his voice cracking in between his words, his legs on the verge of giving out **.**

He stood in the parking lot hopelessly looking around before he called Youngjae one last time, already fully prepared for the voicemail.

“I need you, Jae. I don’t know what’s going on with you but _please_.” He sniffed, gulping down a lump that choked his throat as he thought through the day’s events. “Something's happening. I need my best friend.”

He hung up the pathetic call, running a hand through his hair when he leaned onto his car with his head buried in his arm. 

_Get it together, Gyeom...get it together._

Weighted footsteps were approaching him and he didn’t notice a thing. At least until he saw two _familiar_ black boots next to his.

One foot crossed over the other, relaxed as ever.

His heart slammed in his chest. ' _It couldn’t be'_ was his only thought.

Yugyeom timidly looked up from the ground, his eyes traveled up legs donned in black jeans that went on for _days,_ the silk black shirt opened at the chest despite the chilly weather, the half moon pendant that always hung from his neck. And then finally, his eyes. Those eyes, the ones catapulted his life into another _realm_ when he first saw them. His life had changed after he looked into them.

He was too afraid to address if that made him lucky or cursed. It made him _different,_ rather. He made everything different.

This was all he wanted right now. A familiar face. Some _comfort._

But he didn't know _what_ he was feeling now.

“Bambam…you're here.” Yugyeom couldn’t help but sound grateful first, since he thought his mom had done something to him.

The vampire gulped visibly at how surprisingly soft the human’s smile was. Even after what he'd done.

He didn’t deserve that.

The once lavender hair from the last encounter was now a stark white, making him look as ethereal as he ever appeared. But gone was the permanent smirk on his face. He looked...distressed. Or 'distressed' as Bambam could ever appear to be, you sure as hell couldn’t deduce it from his appearance.

“Hey, gorgeous.” He looked over the human smiling almost timidly before turning his nose up and away. Yugyeom frowned.

“Your scent...something's off about it.”

“Huh? L-Like what?”

The vampire just shrugged, but looked thoroughly off put. Yugyeom’s brows furrowed until he thought about the insufferable brunette who randomly decided to kiss him earlier that day.

 _Oh,_   _please_. _(And there goes the comfort.)_

“Oh, okay. You can _‘claim’_ me out of nowhere, ditch me when I need someone then decide _I_ can’t see other people?” He snapped, the events from the night making his patience wear thinner and thinner - yet here he was, still listening.

Bambam pursed his lips, crossing his arms before looking off behind Yugyeom with a slight frown on his face. It was hard to face him when he lied.

No, he didn't claim him, not technically- but he was damn sure close to it. And that scared the shit of out him.

“First of all, I didn’t _claim_ you. It’s just a bruise.” He pushed his hands through his white fringe, making it fall perfectly back over his face. The effortless action made Yugyeom irrationally angry. He wanted to bring him back down to earth. “I got just carried away in the heat of the moment. It happens, you know.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Yugyeom shot that back bitterly (that was what he was constantly feeling now, huh?) faster than he should’ve.

It’s not like he _wanted_ to be claimed as his, but now, the fact that _other people_ could be walking around with the same mark as he had made something _ugly_ stir in his gut.

“What does that mean?”

“ _Nothing_.”

“Yugyeom..”

“Just fuck it, forget I said that..”

 _Ugh._ The redhead closed his eyes, sighing before he stepped closer to the vampire. He needs to keep his stupid feelings under control because now isn’t the time. The last thing he wanted to do was open up an argument that didn't need to be had.

Right then, his mother's words echoed in is mind and it reminded him how worried he actually was of the vampire’s wellbeing at the moment, all things considered.

Yugyeom gave Bambam a once over, noticing the tense set of his shoulders and wandering eyes.

“Are you okay? Did something happen to you tonight?”

A dark expression passed over Bambam’s face before he spoke. “Not to me...but I know _you’re_ not okay.”

_Breaking news._

Yugyeom sighed. “Is that why you’re here? To tell me that?”

“No...I came to set us straight. I couldn’t face you after the kidnapping- I shouldn’t have left you that night, and I shouldn’t have taken the journal. You almost...got hurt. And I-It’s my fault.” The vampire actually stammered, making Yugyeom’s resolve weaken. The man always seemed so eloquent in his presence until now. 

 _Something_ happened and he wishes he knew what.

He wishes he knew _anything_ regarding Bambam, but it’s all just a huge question mark.

"And I don't wanna put you in that position again, so..."

"So, what?"

"-So we should slow down."

_What?_

There was a lengthy silence between the two, neither party believing the words that came out of their mouths once their gazes were set on each other. Then Yugyeom actually laughed, making the vampire's brows furrow in confusion. It wasn't the laugh he fell for, it was an empty one full of mirth.

"Slow down _what?_ There's nothing between us to slow down." Yugyeom said. He was good liar. Even so, the words made Bambam feel emotions he never spent enough time feeling to recognize. He didn't like it at all.

"The bruise meant nothing, you used me for my journal, 'shit happens' right?"

"Yeah, it _does."_ Bambam retorted. The malice in his voice made him cringe, but he couldn't take it back. This was what he was supposed to do, wasn't it? Return the journal as a friend, not mess everything up by jumping in too fast. Now they're just lying to each other's faces despite them both knowing the truth. Well, Bambam deserves it for not being completely honest from the beginning. 

Yugyeom shook his head, “I’m tired of trying to make out the lies people tell.” 

His father’s instructions were weighing him down. He had to focus on that.

“Then I’ll tell you everything. Soon I really will...whatever you want. Just meet with me later. No strings attached, no obligations.” Bambam spoke with an urgency, a finality he didn’t recognize, before cautiously taking one of Yugyeom's hands in his and holding it up to his lips like the first time they met.

Yugyeom's stomach _lurched_ at the deja vu of it.

He didn't know about this. But he _did_ want the truth more than anything. He knew his mother did _something,_ and he knew Bambam hasn't been honest.

“I never wanted to hurt you, you have to know that.”

Yugyeom chuckled humorlessly, snatching his hand back and getting in the car. He was tired of people telling him that.

 _‘_ _I never wanted to hurt you.'_

No, he was _sick_ of it.

“You sound like someone I know when you talk that way.” He reached over and buckled his seat belt.

“Well i'm not them, am I? You shouldn't compare me to others who can't measure up." Bambam said, his voice dropping to a lower octave than before. Yugyeom stiffened at that one, but he soon relaxed again. He just had to get used to the fact people knew more than they let on.

“I have to go.” He looked to the left giving the vampire one last look. He was careful not to fall for the desperate look in his eyes. Not again.

“I would tell you to stay the hell away from me, but you’re probably all I have at this point. The least you can do is be here after all the shit you pulled, huh?"

Bambam stepped back from the car in shock before Yugyeom gave him one last glance.

"Goodbye for now,  _friend.”_

The human took off, leaving the snow haired being standing stiff in his spot.

For once, he was at a loss for words with no clue on his next move.

 

-

 

_“Was it worth betraying his trust?”_

Bambam turned around to the familiar baritone voice, the fight in his shoulders draining on cue.

There his best friend was, messy platinum hair and golden eyes animated with an innocent curiosity but just the right amount of mischief, as usual.

“I thought I lost him, Tae. But I didn’t. He was pissed, but then he was worried about me. I think it was about that run in I had with Mayor Kim. She looked like she was ready to shoot me between the eyes...I didn’t know he wouldn’t be home."

A cold, understanding hand reached out to squeeze his, Bambam returning it before he spoke again.

“I think we just have to come clean to him. That’s the best way to gain his trust back...he needs to know what’s happening. There’s enough miscommunication with him and if he snaps it’ll drive him out of my reach forever this time.”

“But not now.” Taehyung added. He placed his finger on chin, showing he was obviously thinking in the most theatrical way. That’s common Tae for you.

“Something’s happening with him- something _huge-_ and he didn’t tell you just now. I’m willing to bet it has to do with his dad and those journals we need. Maybe even his crazy ass mom too. He looked scared out of his mind.”

Bambam agreed, “Definitely. But what do we do now? Lisa’s...sick or _something_ , it’s fucking me up how that all went down. She was fine when I left her and then she went all ape shit. How is she now?”

The blonde sighed. “The same. I had to tie her up, but she lost a lot of the energy she came in with. I’ve never seen this before...and we’re missing vital information. It looks like some kind of _virus_ to me.” Taehyung absentmindedly twisted a lock of his hair between his nimble fingers. “These murders, Yugyeom’s kidnapping, Lisa’s freakout. There’s a common denominator here- there has to be.”

Bambam’s brows rose at the connection of three isolated incidents. Taehyung had a knack for putting things together. He was one of the smartest people he knew, despite the image he portrayed- and his best friend was well aware of that.

“Really? So how do we catch the rat?”

Taehyung grinned. “We set the trap!” he shouted a bit too loudly. Bambam muttered a quick _‘volume’_ before the blonde continued in a stage whisper: “Ars and Seokjin are obvious candidates, but they definitely get help from somewhere. With Ars...I can’t exactly roll up to him and ask what’s up..he’ll try to make me one of his _dolls_ again.” Taehyung shivered, sparing Bambam any more details on his situation with the doppelganger.

He’d leave that for another time.

“But speaking of dolls, Jaebum has a pretty one I’ve been meaning to play with again. Just like the old days, right?”

“I _hope_ you don’t mean-”

“The elusive, mysterious Mark Tuan- of course I do! I know I was caught off guard last time, but i’m _certainly_ ready to play now.”

He gave his best friend a warning look at the mention of the vampire who knowingly hated his guts, that he basically just _brawled_ with that night. 

Bambam sighed once they reached his apartment building.

“Don’t get yourself _killed,_ TaeTae.” 

Taehyung chuckled, skipping around the other vampire like a kid on a playground. “Don’t you worry, Bammie. Everyone’s too concerned with Seokjin to worry about little old me. As they should.”

“For our sake, I hope that’s true.”

“Bambam, _c’mon…”_ Taehyung frowned, taking Bambam’s hand and spinning him from above like they were dancing on a ballroom floor instead of a dirty sidewalk in the black of night. Bambam softly snorted at their antics. And _they_ were supposed to be the scariest things you could run into when the sun went down.

“This is supposed to be _fun,_ remember? I know there’s some difficulties right now, but what’s a good game without a challenge? Just think about it. Soon, we’ll have the best players on our team. We’ll _win_.” He let out a giggle, holding Bambam’s hand tightly in his, eyebrows raised and waiting for his best friend to agree.

After a moment, Bambam gave him a smile. _That was right._ Things were a bit out of control, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle.

The game was still on, and it was about to reach the next level.

“Of course, Tae. Haven’t you heard? The underdogs are coming out on top these days.”

 

And Bambam didn’t play to lose.


	17. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you still love this fic, you should def checkout the message below!

First of all, _HELLO EVERYONE!_

It's been a long time since I've updated this fic..since last year, and it still gets the sweetest comments and reads almost every week. I'm seriously thankful that since I started this journey two years ago so many of you are still reading it.

I know many have probably forgotten about it or given up, I do understand. I never meant to really abandon it, I just was so stuck on where to take the story and none of the drafts were making sense. I moved on to JIR, but this fic never left my mind not even once - i love it just as much as you guys lmao. So, thank for everything thus far.

Now for my announcement.

I'm really happy to tell you guys that I'm about to officially continue this story with a **new chapter.**

Yes gorl, you heard right. I'm serious this time. It's already finished, just a few minor touches will have to be done today.

I plan to put it out either **late tonight or tomorrow morning.** I don't want to jinx myself, but if i'm truly going to end this fic I want to knowing I did everything I could - and apparently even if a year had passed I'm not done yet. If I do make any big decisions regarding this fic, I will definitely tell you guys this time instead of leaving you hanging. As usual since i'm a busy ass flop, I don't have a regular schedule to update.

THAT BEING FUCKING SAID.... time to go refresh yourselves on those old chapters. And if you already have, I have Jupiter in Retrograde, another fic you can get into while you wait that's also pretty damn awesome if I do say so myself.

But yep, that's all I had to say today. I hope this is good news for you guys and makes you just as excited as it does me. Keep on the lookout!

Thank you for everything - Gigi <3

 

PS. Would you guys like one long chapter or for me to split it off into two?


	18. Daybreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The next chapter will be up very soon, give me a kudos for coming through! Enjoy <3

“Hold still!”

 

“I _can’t_ —agh!”

 

The young woman thrashed as if she was burning alive, screeches piercing the room from corner to corner.

It had been three long hours since they brought her here and barely any progress had been made on her condition. Her eyes were glazed over, a foggy film that resembled a zombie from some slasher film.

“I’m gonna fucking _kill_ you! A-All of you! Let me _go!”_

Bambam watched on from the door, stepping up everytime he heard her whimper, sounding like the girl he once knew. She whined, pulling taut on the ropes they had around her wrists and ankles.

“It’s like she’s not even with us. She’s clearly _sick,_ but… I-I…”

Taehyung shook his head, holding a wet cloth in his hands with a defeated expression. His hair was damp, hands trembling as he wiped them on his dress pants.

Bambam clenched his fists, facing the blonde. “C’mon, try a spell, do _something!_ You’re telling me you’ve picked up nothing with all that snooping around the mansion?”

“Fuck off! If I could use any magic I would’ve done it already!”

Taehyung had also known Lisa, considering her one of his closest friends since the beginning. Right now, he couldn’t even _look_ at his best friend; it was too damn much not to be able to help the way she needed.

He didn’t even know what to do at this point. They were clearly out of their depth here.

“Fucking figure it out! We _can’t_ give up on her—ever!”

“You think I don’t know that?!”

Bambam approached the bedside, watching Lisa growl and thrash atop the the sweat soaked sheets.

Her condition came in intervals.

One moment her back was buckling off of the bed, bearing sharp teeth and with a distorted voice he could barely recognize. In the other moments, she was calmer, staring into the distance and saying anything she could get out.

Those moments were like the sun breaking through dark clouds—and to a vampire that’s quite a cruel sight.

“She…” Bambam swallowed, clutching his fists. Lisa was never supposed to get hurt, no matter what they planned for Lakehaven - she was off limits. “She’s all I got, Tae. _We’re_ all we ever had.”

Taehyung hung his head as his friend continued.

“I’m the reason she’s like this… I let this happen! She could’ve had a _normal_ life… back in Thailand with the rest of our family—”

“The family that _abused_ you both? _That_ family?” Taehyung snapped, the roughness of his voice taking the white haired man back.

It slipped Bambam’s mind sometimes, the tragic backstory of his closest friend. How similar yet _very_ different they were.

“Don’t _ever_ say that, Bam. Don’t go making up a fantasy because things suck. You couldn’t have foreseen this. It just… it just comes with the life we live.”

Taehyung’s eyes were clouded, a distant nostalgia to his demeanor.

 _“We’re_ the outliers, remember?”

Bambam chuckled sadly, running a hand through his hair. His mind couldn’t help but reel, wandering back to an almost ancient time when Lisa had a pumping heart and warm blood… and that innocent smile.

Thinking back to those days was weird.

Because back then, was actually a time he was _stuck_ somewhere as opposed to the wanderlust reputation he had for the last century.

A time when he wanted out of constraints, abuse and expectations. When he’d do anything to get it.

Anything and anyone was fair game for his end goal, and he guesses he never really got over that mindset, refusing to settle and call anywhere home.

His family was rigid, strict. Old fashioned to the bone. They had boasted ties to the royal family in the most legit way a vampire could. By protecting them.

His father was a cold-blooded general with an eternal stick up his ass and Bambam was the only son. His mother wasn’t better. All about image, image, _image;_ she was never satisfied with him and treated him like a smudge on their pedigree. Bambam didn’t come unharmed. From either of them.

He’d planned his escape from the start.

And Lisa… she’d _always_ been a terrible tag along.

“It _hurts._ ”

The two vampires rushed to Lisa’s aid in an instant. She looked at her cousin, tears welling in her foggy eyes.

“Bammie, it hurts…m-make it stop…”

 _Damn it._ There wasn’t any time to dwell, but the past was calling to him now.

For some idiotic reason, Lisa had given up her humanity to stick by Bambam’s side when he ran from home.

Looking back, he could see why. Lisa was also an only child but she hadn’t inherited the coveted vampire gene their family had prided themselves upon for generations.

She was human. A human _girl_ no less. That would usually spell disaster for a family like theirs… but not in this case. In fact, it made her the perfect face of the family to parade around to the humans in public.

Beautiful, graceful, _docile._

Lisa was absolutely miserable. Petrified of each assignment from her family as soon as she was of age. Yet like a good daughter, she listened.

But of course that was _never_ enough.

Her blood was just too warm. The youthful disposition bled through their snakey assignments, the flush of her cheeks, her kind nature—it became not only an embarrassment, but a liability.

It was foolish to think they’d accept her.

An arranged marriage was planned as soon as she turned eighteen. She was soon to wed to a man from the royal family, elevating them to a status their family had wanted for centuries.

If she didn’t walk the aisle, they’d kill her.

As soon as she got wind of this, she took a bold risk and got herself bitten. Word got around, but by the time they found the culprit vampire and filleted him, Lisa was gone. As a full-fledged creature of the night.

There was no stopping her from coming with Bambam after that. Over the centuries they became inseparable, like brother and sister.

“I will find them, Lalisa. I’ll make them pay.”

After years of traveling together, living lives they could only have dreamed, Bambam wanted the girl to have somewhere to call home. She seemed to take best to the US, so he scoured America coast to coast until he found the perfect little city.

Lakehaven.

He was drawn to the rich history, the efforts by humans and supernatural beings to live in harmony despite inevitable conflicts. It had the potential to change everything, he once thought.

Change, it did. Bambam distanced himself when Jaebum’s stint in power had reached its peak, trying to get his cousin to follow suit.

But she stayed. That very decision estranged them, his presence more infrequent in her life as the years went on. Bambam bounced to and fro all over the world, one hemisphere to the next. Yet this one little town… he could never stay away from it for too long.

There was something about Lakehaven _every_ vampire was attracted to.

“Someone’s coming up here…smells like a _human.”_

Taehyung’s distressed voice ripped him from his reverie.

“What? Who?” Bambam’s cold heart skipped a beat, the image of a certain redhead clouding his brain. He couldn’t be here.

Taehyung squinted his eyes in confusion, train of thought traveling the same line before he jumped up. “No…now it feels like a witch. Shit, you think the coven found me out?”

Bambam mirrored his shocked expression for a split second before his face contorted to rage. He took off down the stairs. He knew _exactly_ who it was.

“Oh no, brother. I think you’ll quite enjoy this!”

There were countless incessant knocks on the door before Bambam swung it open. His eyes seared red, not a slither of shock in his gaze when he glared at their guest.

“Where is she?! Please Bambam, where is she?”

_Pathetic._

The young woman’s face was flushed and damp with sweat, skin devoid of the usual number of products she slathered on. She ran here. The two vampires couldn’t help but hear her racing pulse, the way it skipped in fear at the sight of him.

Bambam didn’t have to wait much longer before her eyes welled up with tears.

“Funny seeing you here now. Did Seokjin put you on time out or is this another assignment?

The brunette huffed indignantly, stepping her way into the house when Bambam’s growl stopped her short.

“I think you’re _confused,_ Kim Jisoo. You’re not stepping foot in here ever again. Not alive at least.”

 _“Please!_ I-I have to see her! I have to see if she’s okay!”

“It’s too late for that!”

Jisoo looked all but ready to drop to her knees and the sight made him sick. How could she show up out of _nowhere,_ not one call, letting her supposed _lover_ suffer without her like she was some afterthought?

After that shitty rose stunt she pulled at his place, he’d put it together quite fast about her family of origin. Seokjin had no limits and she had _no_ damn shame.

The longer he stared at her in his doorway, the more hatred he felt brewing inside. _Lisa, forgive him._ His fangs lengthened, his vision began to blur.

 _What a sick,_ _conniving—_

“Ah... is that Kim Jisoo, I see?”

Taehyung’s deep voice resonated from behind him, descending from the upstairs. He had a sharp grin on his face, that he was sure brought chills down the witch’s spine. Bambam immediately backed up, watching between the two cautiously.

“I’m sure your daddy’s so proud of you… beaming up from the depths of Hell. Seokjin’s personal little lap dog. He was always a little bitch, that boy. Just like his own father. And the father before that one.

Jisoo’s face went white at the sight of him, at the mention of her deceased father like he knew him.

Now _this_ was a twist he could roll with.

“They would be rolling in their _graves_ at the sight of you conversing with a bastard like me. But believe it or not… i’ve been wanting to meet you for a very long time.”

Bambam smirked at the sweet, sweet irony, and the way Jisoo stiffened from head to toe. Their plan couldn’t _help_ but fall into place, even in a crisis situation like this. Truly divine.

With Taehyung here, ripping her little throat out would be twice the fun.

Maybe the game _was_ just beginning after all.

“—What? Why that face? They didn’t make the mistake of leaving you in the dark about me, I hope. That would just be rude. We’re supposed to be _family.”_

The utter disgust in which he said that, like a curse on his tongue, must have triggered her memory. Her hand rose to her mouth, pupils flickering up and down as she analyzed the blonde from head to toe. Once, twice, three times.

_No, no, no, no-_

“It… it _can’t_ be. It’s impossible.”

Taehyung’s grin grew into a full blown smile, throwing his head back in a wild cackle. Both the witch _and_ Bambam had stumbled.

His fangs were razor sharp but overextended, almost touching his bottom row like a wolf’s.

“Bam, can you believe that? After all these years, they’re _still_ trying to erase me. _Me!_ She didn’t even know I was still alive.”

Jisoo shook her head from side to side in total disbelief.

Of _course_ she knew of Kim Taehyung.

She tried to find everything she could about him when she was a little girl, only to be punished severely by her father for asking. She asked the witches and almost got shunned if she wasn’t who she was.

Jisoo thought he was long dead centuries ago, burned at the stake, banished to the past as a secret blemish in their family’s history.

The first Kim with vampire and witches heritage.

Probably the first of his kind - this peculiar type of hybrid, in the entire region. They were terrified of him. It was lawless. Against nature. A _mistake._

 _“...You’re_ Taehyung? I-I thought...th-this _can’t_...hyung said—!”

The two best friends exchanged an electrified glance. Taehyung leaned against the wall, tongue darting across his fangs.

“Let her in. She won’t be leaving for a while.”

Jisoo cursed, immediately turning on her heels to retreat, but Bambam anticipated the move and grasped her arm with an iron grip.

“Be careful with her. Lisa will pick up her scent.”

“Just _take_ me to her!” Jisoo exclaimed, eyes darting up to the balcony upstairs where her door is. “I don’t fucking care about stupid family drama right now, I just—“

The girl’s sentence was cut short as she yelled out in pain.

_“S-Stop it!”_

“What’s wrong with her?” Bambam’s brows furrowed, looking at Taehyung for some kind of an explanation when he suddenly stepped back. The usual golden glow of his friend’s eyes was now pitch black as he approached Jisoo.

Bambam had never seen him like this before.

“Tae, it’s you? Cut it out! Lisa, remember?!”

Jisoo’s hand caught Bambam’s wrist before he could approach him.

“He’s—it’s a _spell_. L-Look at his lips.”

“Bullshit! He doesn’t even…” Bambam’s sentence faltered as they watched the blonde’s lips move at a rapid speed. Within the next second, Jisoo had fallen to her hands and knees, shouting in agony.

Now Bambam was confused. Taehyung couldn’t call upon his abilities before, his magic was basically dormant. _Why_ _now?_

At the drop of a dime, everything was changing.

“Don’t you know how to stop him?! You’re a witch too!”

The girl clutched her stomach, eyes watering with the white hot pain that shot through her body. “He won't come out of this with magic—get him out of his trance now! If I die i-it won’t be good for either of you!”

The white haired vampire begged to differ, but he rushed up beside his friend anyway, sharp fangs impaling his neck. Taehyung lurched forward at the witch, voice low and spine chilling.

_“You will pay for what you’ve done.”_

His eyes were pitch black, veins bulging out from under them in the most sinister manner.

He swung his elbow to his gut, sending Bambam flying into the shelves of books Lisa had lining the wall. He tried to get up, but his body wasn’t able to move at all. It was like something, some force, was holding him down with all of it’s might.

Taehyung slowly approached the witch, his eyes now flickering between yellow and black like a light switch. Jisoo looked over at Bambam, eyes trailing his person until they stopped at his neck. She lifted her hand to his necklace, causing it to rip from his neck and into her hand.

“Hey! What are you—“

“I’m saving us!”

Jisoo lifted the pendant up to the blonde like a cross to a demon, causing him to growl. She began uttering some kind of spell repeatedly, voice dropping lower than the vampire had ever heard it.

Each time it was said, he’d buckle, doubling over in what looked like _excruciating_ pain.

His eyes flickered from pitch black to the glowing cat-like yellow he usually had.

It looked like he was in a losing battle with himself, and it sounded that way too with the way he was screeching. His long nails scratched against the hardwood in a way that would stain his memory forever.

Just when he was about to call out to him, the half moon pendant casted a stunning white light over the apartment, temporarily blinding them all.

Then… silence.

It stayed like that for a few long moments, both the vampire and witch too stunned to make any sudden moves. Jisoo released a deep breath she was holding, hands still outstretched in front of her.

“...Are you... are you hurt?”

Bambam ignored her, dusting off his outfit as he looked around the haphazard apartment.

Where the _hell_ was Taehyung?

“Bambam…” the witch started cautiously, hands shaking where she still clutched the necklace between her fingers.

The vampire quickly flashed around to every room of the apartment, the bedroom, the bathroom, the den. He circled back to living room, eying the fashion magazines and a massive jar of gummy bears that sat on the coffee table.

The undisturbed sight pissed him off for some reason. It reminded him that the two people he cared for most, the owners of the items, were slipping away from him night by night.

Jisoo flinched when the coffee table crashed into the wall adjacent. She gulped, standing shakily on her feet and stumbling towards a wall to lean on.

“He’s fucking gone. What the fuck did you do to him? Where is he?!”

The witch glared at the vampire, turning away to cringe and hold her head in her hands. Her ears still ringing from the assault her person went through from a long lost relative she’d been told was _dead_ all her life.

She wasn’t in the state to be interrogated by _another_ angry vampire.

“This is all your fucking fault! All of it! You and your fucked up family. First Lisa, now Taehyung!”

Bambam flashed to where Jisoo was against the wall, holding a hand to her neck—squeezing.

“Stop!” She choked, eyes welling up with tears as his grip tightened and gaze tinted terrifyingly red like a bloody rose.

“He c-couldn’t possibly go far, not with the—the ancestors—“

“Taehyung’s _gone.”_ Bambam snatched his necklace from her hand. “Taehyung’s gone and I _don’t_ trust you. I don’t care if you just ‘saved’ us or not. You probably _sent_ him somewhere to die by your creepy ass witches coven!”

Bambam loosened his grip, watching her suck in oxygen and catch her breath before speaking. “I didn’t _send_ him anywhere. He _escaped.”_

The vampire let her go, mirth making his lip curl as she collapsed onto the ground. He crouched down to her level, staring into her eyes.

Being a vampire, he wasn’t a stranger to seeing misery. And not the woe-is-me human type he usually sees, but the black holes of a neverending existence. He saw the same darkness in Kim Jisoo’s.

Bambam could laugh. He bet it _was_ pretty miserable being your brother’s slave.

“I’m going to enjoy helping Taehyung take his revenge on your shitty family. Starting with you and that Kim Seokjin. Lisa deserves so much better than this. Than _you.”_

He knew the witch was stunned to say the least, choosing silence when Bambam approached the front door.

There was a crash from the room above them, making both of their eyes shoot up towards the bedroom. Witch forgotten, Bambam rushed up the stairs with Jisoo following behind.

_“No…”_

Jisoo’s hand rose to her mouth at the haphazard state of the bedroom she spent so much time in. The broken off bed posts answered the question of the ropes around Lisa’s irritated, bloody wrists. She was curled on the floor, lying in her own sick.

The blonde’s milky gaze rested on the witch for what felt like forever, breath shallow as she watched her.

Her stomach heaved again.

“Wh-What is this…”

Bambam watched Jisoo take the sight in before flashing to Lisa’s side, restraining her and dragging her to the bathroom. It seemed she was more lethargic now, which worried him even more. Her energy was being drained by the hour.

“When I get back you better have answers. For Lisa, Taehyung, _everything.”_

Bambam turned on the bath, not having to wait a beat before Jisoo came running to Lisa’s side. She took her face in her hands, fear and _guilt_ tinting the misery as she spoke in hushed whispers to his cousin.

Bambam looked away, gripping the half moon pendant in his hand before stuffing it in his pocket and heading towards the exit one last time.

He didn’t want to leave but he had no choice. Taehyung was gone and he knew Jisoo would stay if he left Lisa with her alone.

Besides, he had _another_ Kim he promised to meet up with soon.

“You owe us at least that much, Kim Jisoo.”

 

 

***

 

 

_“You couldn’t possibly follow my example with...the way you are.”_

_“The way I am is because of you! You lied to me, mother. Y-You lied all of my life- you made me look stupid!”_

_“I did it to protect you, Yugyeom!"_

 

White noise surrounded Yugyeom as he stood in the foyer of his house. He gave a glance at the empty spot on the wall where their family portrait shattered, sprinting to his father’s office, shouldering the heavy door open.

The smell of the dusty literature hit him immediately. His eyes darted to the big window in the corner covered by the black drapes. His mother’s car was no longer in the driveway.

His father told him to protect her. This wasn’t good.

He dived under the desk in fervour, lifting the dusty carpet to reveal a small trapped door. Yugyeom gulped, trepidation stalled his movements.

Right under this door would be the safe. The safe his father just explicitly told _him_ to open—the one he’d always been forbidden to so much as _mention._

He first found it years ago when he was playing hide and seek. He got caught, scolded so harshly that he never entered the office again unless asked. His stubby eight year old hands knew no better then.

“You can do this, Yugyeom.”

Yugyeom snapped open the latch, coming face to face with the elusive safe. The memories hit him like a freight train.

 

-

 

_“He’ll never find me here!”_

_A young Yugyeom snuck into his father’s study, a mischievous grin on his face. He shut the door rather loud, grimacing when he thought he heard footsteps coming his way._

_The initial look of the room took him for a loop, electrocuting his being with childish wonder._

_Jungkook, his playmate, surely hadn’t seen the inside of this room before but neither had Yugyeom.... it was always locked for some reason._

_Now that he was here he couldn’t imagine why. It was rather boring. Just books and stuff._

_“I have to hide fast, if kook wins again he’ll take my gameboy!” Yugyeom exclaimed, crawling under the heavy desk. A few lengthy minutes passed and the six year old giggled, knowing for a fact his friend got lost in the massive house again._

_When his body hit the ground, attempting to roll on the floor in his dramatic amusement, a hollow thud from below caught his attention._

_“...What?” Yugyeom whispered, hitting the ground again and again with his palm and hearing the same thud. What was making that sound under the floor?_

_He didn’t even notice his playmate had long since rushed into the room, pointing and gloating that he found him._

_“Gyeom, pay attention to me! You lost again!”_

_“Shh! C’mere… you hear that?”_

_The brunette immediately perked up. Yugyeom felt a vague swoop of fear when he saw his friends huge eyes. The idea of a new adventure, a chance to get in some more trouble—it always set him off. Yugyeom watched with owlish awe when his friend thought to lift the carpet, running his fingers over what looked like... a door._

_“Woah...”_

_“Trapped door! It’s like a treasure hunt, Gyeomie!” Jungkook grinned and Yugyeom turned away quickly when he felt his cheeks burn._

_“Let’s open it.”_

_“—We should play something else.”_

_They said it at the same time, almost comically highlighting the two different inflections in their voices. Raw excitement and raw fear clashed, like sour notes in a musical score._

_“What, why?!”_

_“I feel weird now.” Yugyeom stared at the trapped door, shaking his head from side to side. He got a bad feeling he couldn’t explain from it. It all felt out of their depth… too grown up… he wasn’t as daring as his friend this time. He wasn’t even supposed to be in this room!_

_“Can’t we just play tag or something?”_

_Tag wouldn’t fly this time. Jungkook scoffed, crossing his arms._

_“You never wanna do anything cool. Scaredy-cat!”_

_Yugyeom balled his fists by his side. Jungkook always called him that and he hated it._

_“You’re the scaredy-cat!”_

_“Nah uh!”_

_“Uh huh!”_

_Jungkook crossed his arms._ _“I don’t wanna play with you anymore.”_

_“Kookie, stop!”_

_Yugyeom felt his annoying habit—those stupid, dumb, baby tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them, not wanting another weakness exploited._

_“Hmm… I thought you were cool, Yugyeom. Guess not. Well… Mom probably wants me home for dinner, so. I’ll see you around.”_

_Jungkook got up, crawling from the desk towards the door when Yugyeom pulled him back by his sleeve._

_“Okay, okay, stop! I-I can do it...just stay.” Yugyeom sniffled, just wanting to keep his new best friend._

_Jungkook’s demeanor changed dramatically then. His bunny smile made Yugyeom’s shoulders relax, that burning on his cheeks returned too. He didn’t even care that time, he still had his friend with him._

_The boy poked his blushing cheeks with a gloating look on his face. “Strawberry Gyeomie!”_

_Yugyeom fought off his grin. “Shut up. Let’s hurry up and do this.”_

_Both boys looked at each other before tugging at the latch over the small door. They didn’t even get it 2 inches out of the ground before a booming voice sounded through the office._

_Uh oh._

_“Dad!”_

_“What the hell are you boys doing in here?! Yugyeom, Jungkook, you know better!”_

_It was swift. Jungkook was sent home and Yugyeom was grounded for weeks without seeing him. After that unbearable punishment, the boys never even mentioned it again._

_-_

 

He turned the dial with shaky hands, keying the combo in incorrectly a few times before he heard the reassuring ‘click”.

Yugyeom let out a relieved sigh, swallowing his nerves as he opened the dark safe. It was just what he expected.

The journals. Every single volume.

Yugyeom ran his fingers over the spines, index catching over a fairly new looking white card peeking out of one. It was traced in gold embroidery—and had his name right on it. He picked it out with a trembling grip.

 

“To Kim Yugyeom... _my gifted son.”_

 

The redhead recognized his father's hasty handwriting anywhere. He clearly didn’t have time to waste.

 

_'Dear son..._

_If you’re reading this, that means you’ve gotten in the safe just fine. I wasn’t worried about that at all, as I have always known you were capable of overcoming many challenges coming face to face with your destiny as a Kim descendant._

_I want you to know that I am proud of everything you’ve accomplished. I also want you to know that I am deeply sorry.'_

 

Yugyeom put the card down for a moment, a twist in his gut. _Sorry…?_

Didn’t he _already_ apologize to him earlier?

 

_'As we discussed, these journals you’re looking at possess invaluable information on every major incident in Lakehaven history and the supernatural beings involved. I’ve carried on your great grandfather Jinwoo’s will, to finish what he started; hence my sporadic presence in your life lately._

_You probably know this, but there are very powerful, sinister people after the pages in your possession. They’ve been searching for the past century._

_This will all be explained in the journals. But as a Kim, you cannot under any circumstances let these journals get into the wrong hands, human or otherwise._

_It will spell disaster for everyone._

_Yugyeom, I need you to take every volume and read them thoroughly. Study. Make sure you know this information inside and out. Do not trust anyone with this information. No one. Not even Youngjae—you’ll see when you read. Please trust me on that, son.'_

 

 _“What?!”_ Yugyeom exclaimed, “What the hell am I supposed to do with all this on my own?”

 

_'As for your mother...she’s become so wrapped up in these dark political times, I’m afraid it’s got to the point I cannot recognize her._

_To put it plainly, this town is on the fast track back to total corruption, death, bloodshed. Lakehaven council cannot be trusted. All involved only want power._

_Distance yourself. Trust your instincts. Abandon your emotions—'_

 

Yugyeom sucked in a stuttering breath, his chest constricting with every word. He flung the card aside. He had to stabilize himself for a moment before even attempting the rest. Yugyeom dug his phone out, dialing his father again.

Straight to voicemail.

“Oh God...” Yugyeom whined, burying his head in his hands. At times like these, he needed his best friend by his side more than ever before.

But what the fuck can he do when his own father told him otherwise?

The redhead looked over the rest of the letter, letting out strings and strings of curses that would make his parents lock him up for months. This man had lost it, surely… he had to have lost it…

Besides his cousin Namjoon, there was only _one_ other name here his father mentioned was trustworthy. One he wouldn’t trust with his back turned.

“Fuck it, I can’t waste time…” Yugyeom surfed the contacts of his phone, hovering his thumb over one particular number. “Fuck it, fuck it, _fuck it_.”

He waited on the other end.

_“Yugyeom?”_

Yugyeom gulped, willing his nerves down and his will back up. This wasn’t the time.

“Jungkook, I need you.”

The brunette paused for a moment on the other end. Yugyeom stared down at the letter in his hand in disdain. Damn his father for facilitating this bullshit.

“It’s for my _dad,_ not…”

_“No, I know, I know that. Listen, Yugyeom—“_

“You _know?_ What do you mean you know?”

Jungkook sounded far away, signal fading in and out.

 _“Get—”_ the line clicked off again. _“Back door—”_

“What? Jungkook, can you hear me?”

_“Coming—”_

Yugyeom stood up, pacing around the office until the boy was cut eventually off completely. The call had dropped.

“Jungkook?!” Yugyeom shouted into the phone, “Damn it!”

He ran his hands through his hair about to let out a frustrated groan when he heard screeching tires pull up in the driveway.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He ducked to the ground when a flash of headlights briefly illuminated the room. He knew it couldn’t be his mother but he didn’t have time to speculate.

Yugyeom stuffed everything back in the safe and shut it, crouching back under the desk. He could laugh at the deja vu if he wasn’t two seconds from shitting himself. Here he was hiding under the desk holding his breath just like he was eight years old again.

 

_“Search! Check every room!”_

_“I saw his car outside.”_

_“Find the kid and hurry up! Take him alive!”_

 

The redhead’s heart pounded increasingly at the sound of the voices, clenching his eyes shut as he heard his childhood home being ransacked. Doors slammed on each floor; there was no doubt they’d soon break into this room.

He couldn’t keep hiding. He had to escape, and it had to be now.

Yugyeom crawled out from the desk, quieting his breath to listen for the intruders. The journals would have to be left until he could come back, _if_ he could. Nobody knew what was hidden in this room but him and his dad.

He ran to the closet across the room, scanning the shelves until he spotted what he was looking for.

_“I heard something in there!”_

Yugyeom cursed, eyes widening when door to the office was bust not even a couple minutes later down. He had no time to hide.

 _“There_ you are..."

There were a group of guys dressed in all black gear in the doorway, guns pointed right at him like some sick re-enactment of the night of his kidnapping. He felt his stomach twist, his heartbeat doubling in speed.

_Would he die here?_

“Is that vervain? We aren’t vampires, kid.”

Yugyeom gulped, a jar of vervain powder clutched in his hand like a vice. It was useless on humans. He had no plan. He was fucked.

“Well, you can’t be too sure in this town, can you?”

The main guy who spoke chuckled, looking back at his comrades like this was some kind of joke and they weren’t aiming rifles at his head.

“Boss was right about him and those vampires, huh.”

“...Boss?” The redhead took a long look at the men before he snarled. “Who sent you this time? The sheriff? Jungkook?”

_Ars?_

A shudder went down his spine at the thought.

“Mm, no. Try Mayor Kim herself.” The leader said, motioning for his lackeys to come inside the office. They completely blocked the exit.

“It’s about time for your vaccination, kid. Mommy said so.”

Yugyeom stilled.

_“It’s for us...it’s a precautionary shot. To protect us from them.”_

_“Them?…”_

“The vampires..”

He wouldn’t.

Whatever it is his mother was connected to it, he wouldn’t do it. It was too late. _Protect_ him from them? 

“What if I refuse? You’re gonna shoot me?”

Yugyeom slowly slid back, watching the intruders close in on him with their weapons drawn.

“I’m afraid refusing isn’t an option, golden boy.” The leader said, cocking his head towards the teen. “Grab him.”

_“No!”_

A huge shatter made them all back up, glass flew every direction along with a pungent powdery smoke that made them cover their eyes. Yugyeom wasted no time heading for the window and pushing it up for his escape. He’d come back for the journals. Smashing the vervain jar was a smart move—it bought him just enough time.

“Yeah fuckin’ right—!”

He yelped when he felt a hand grab one of his ankles, quickly kicking back the other to nail whoever it was in the balls so he could go. He quickly thanked his father for making him so damn tall, it would take a hell of a lot more manpower to get him down.

“What the hell are you guys doing, _get him!”_

Yugyeom was halfway out before a stinging spread over his scalp. Next thing he knew, his body hit the hardwood and three guys were holding him. One under his arms, another holding his legs and the leader who gripped his scalp.

The color drained from his face when he saw another man approach with a clear syringe.

He thrashed as much as he could, chest heaving up and down as he twisted away. Something about it terrified him, an unknown substance into his bloodstream meant to… protect him? What was going to happen? When did they even come up with this shit?

“Don’t you _dare_ put that in me, I’ll—”

“Somebody shut him up!”

His arm was forced down in a bruising grip, a tight rubber band tied around the top so the veins would show. He was about to scream again when a gloved hand covered his mouth completely to muffle the sounds. Tears welled in his eyes at the situation he was in.

All he wanted to do was help his dad, he was scared shitless and he weaker than he ever had before. He had no one on his side.

He was truly alone.

“Kid’s panicking. Make it quick before he passes out.”

“Shit, look at his neck… he’s marked!”

“We’ll tell Mrs. Kim, but we can’t be here any longer. Inject him, someone get the car ready.”

Yugyeom’s stomach sank.

“Keep still for us, golden boy. It’s gonna sting like a bitch.”

He screwed his eyes shut, struggling to breathe with the hand over his mouth and nose.

“Are you sure? That mark is—”

_“Now!”_

His entire body seized up, expecting the sharp pain in his arm, the screech to be ripped from his lungs. His senses hadn’t registered a thing.

He felt… nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The climax of the moment must have went to his head, maybe it was over and he already passed out.

Yugyeom didn’t notice the hands had dropped from his form and he was back onto the ground until his eyes snapped open a few seconds later.

He brought a hand to his arm where the rubber band was still tied, the pressure of it around his skin almost grounding him in the moment.

There was blood all over the place.

Yugyeom’s throat tightened when he held his hands up, seeing splatters of his blood over his trembling hands.

The men that had just been crowding him were lying beside him on the ground.

He blinked twice, bringing a hand to his face where he felt more of the warm liquid on his cheeks, lips, eyelids. He mindlessly wiped the back of his hand over his face, too afraid to look up at whatever or whoever had caused a bloodbath in his father’s study.

Wet footsteps approached him, but his body was too frozen in shock to move. He saw legs crouched down in front of him.

Yugyeom’s trembling pupils finally made contact with his saviors.

Their eyes were pitch black, sending the most uncomfortable sensation down his spine yet.

He was about to scream, but a finger lifted onto their lips to quiet him. The person chuckled when the teen compiled, looking absolutely delighted with themselves and their massacre.

“Hi there. Wow... Bammie didn’t give your looks justice at all. Our genes are  _so_ fucking blessed.”

The stranger had spoken. His voice, though it was very deep, seemed to take on an almost childish quality about it.

It creeped him out even further.

“Sorry about the mess… i’ll get it cleaned up, promise.”

The creature stared around the room, a look of concentration over his face before he waved a hand. The blood disappeared from the floors, along with the bodies.

“Damn, that was _awesome._ I’m startin’ to really dig this magic shit.”

Yugyeom couldn’t respond, his brain short circuited at the vision of the creature licking blood from his fingers like it was candy.

His pitch black eyes looked like crescent moons when he grinned at him. It was honestly one of the most terrifying things he’d ever seen. They looked at Yugyeom like they knew him.

“...Wh-Who are you?”

When the man… uh, creature… had _giggled_ in delight; Yugyeom wished he had fainted.

“Kim Taehyung.”

He held his hand out for the redhead to take, lifting him on to his feet. Taehyung’s gaze had fell to the mark on his neck, looking neither shocked or repulsed. The teen instinctively covered it up with his hand, anyway.

He thought about what the hunters had said about it, pointing it out like it made Yugyeom a spectacle.

Yeah. This mark was causing way more trouble than it should to just be _‘nothing’._

“Ooh, look at that. A vaccine, huh...”

Taehyung let out a hum at the sight of the abandoned syringe lying a few feet away from where Yugyeom stood. He twirled it in his fingers, staring down the contents in intrigue.

_This could be the missing piece they need._

“...Is Kim really your family name? A-Are we…?” Yugyeom stammered out, ripping the blonde from his thoughts. He lifted a brow at the human, carefully noting his heartbeat.

“...How do know me?”

Taehyung gave him an almost sympathetic smile this time. He could see the honest fear and curiosity in his eyes.

It was too long of a story, and the hybrid didn’t have the best control over his current state after barely escaping from Jisoo.

He had to be quick. Before he _totally_ lost it.

“I’ll tell you later. Bambam is looking for us. We should hurry.”

“I-I can’t yet…” Yugyeom’s eyes flitted over to the desk. He had to get those journals before he left anywhere, plus he didn’t even know this guy.

If they were really somehow related or not, the risk wasn’t worth it. Not now, not ever.

“I mean, thank you for saving me but… I can’t go with you. I have a promise to keep. He has to understand. Unlike him, I don’t break them. S-Sorry.”

Yugyeom held his breath, waiting for the creature to blow up and tear his head off with his teeth.

Nothing came.

“I’m not gonna harm you, Yugyeom.”

He spoke softer upon acknowledging his trembling form, but a stressed tone had underlined it. He sounded in a hurry.

“Whatever you gotta do, I won’t stop you. But I have to take you to Bammie… he’s waiting on you. He’ll literally kill me if I show up without you. I also _kinda_ disappeared on him so.."

Yugyeom chewed his bottom lip to think, grimacing at the disgusting metallic taste of blood over the skin. The vampire (he guessed) watched him with calm eyes darker than ink, rivaling the night.

Perhaps meeting with Bambam _wouldn’t_ be too bad.

He had a lot of questions for him (and now Taehyung, his relative?) and quite frankly he owed him according to what he said earlier that night.

He needed all the help he could if he was going to find his father.

“Okay.” Yugyeom’s fingers fondled with with rubber band around his arm. He pulled taught until it snapped off.

 _“Okay._ I’ll go with you… Kim Taehyung.”

The blonde’s fangs were stained red when he smiled.

 _“Yes!_ Okay, it’s too dangerous here now so you should pack a bag or something before we split. I'll wait outside, we can get to know each other more on the way!”

Yugyeom stiffly nodded, watching the vampire slip out of the door before he fell back onto his knees.

He needed all the mercy he could get tonight. And a valium.


	19. Fido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis meeting at the Kim Mansion. Jinyoung and Taeyong return (with a surprise).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave you guys a LONG one. A lot is explained/expanded on so pls ref chapters 10,12,14-16 to refresh! You're gonna love this one <3
> 
> Also wanted to add that I am currently looking for a beta reader so please [hmu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342144) if interested pls.

 

Yugyeom grabbed a huge duffle bag and stuffed every journal into it, carefully placing his school uniform and a couple textbooks to hide them. 

He scanned his room for anything else he could need, spotting a picture of him and Youngjae from their freshman year. A smile spread over his lips. He remembers when his dad picked them both up that day, taking them to get chocolate shakes after. 

There was also a photo of him and his parents on the wall from when he was little, but he quickly tore his gaze away. 

He had to get going.

The intruders had fucked up a lot of the house looking for him, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Not even for the blood splattered all over the foyer, hitting the portraits and pictures on the walls. 

He found himself stuck on the image of the blood smearing all over the huge ‘K’ on the marble floor. 

Guess Taehyung forgot to  _ magically erase _ that part.

“Ready?”

Yugyeom was descending the stairs, giving the vampire a quiet hum as they slipped out of the heavy double doors. 

He couldn’t but help but stare out the window as it the house faded into the distance. Everything was going so fast tonight—and felt too  _ final.  _ Like he’d never be back there again.

A part of him was okay with that.

“Where are we going?” 

Yugyeom mustered up the courage to ask after ten minutes of mulling the question over in his mind. His palms were sweaty—he needed to wash the blood from his skin.

“My  _ beloved  _ childhood home.” Taehyung said, not a trace of warmth in the statement. “You’ve been, right? It’s right here in town.”

The redhead gripped the strap of his bag, mulling through his memory. 

“You  _ can’t _ be talking about that old mansion, right?”

The town’s oldest mansion belonged to the Kim family. He hadn’t been there since he was a child. Something about it just creeped him out so bad. The energy felt so heavy, so weird—he cried any time his parents even  _ suggested _ visiting. They stopped taking him.

From what he knew, nobody had actually  _ lived _ in it. Not for decades now… it had been a public landmark long before he was even born, free for anyone to visit a couple days during the week. 

He carefully turned back to the vampire, who wore a tense expression over his face.

“...Taehyung?”

He didn’t say anything else. 

As soon as they pulled up to the mansion, that uncomfortable feeling from when he was little started to surge. He wanted to turn back, go home, anything but this damn place.

“I hate it here.” Yugyeom bit out, stepping out of the car with a sour expression. “N-No offense.”

Taehyung’s head started to throb excruciatingly hard when they approached the big wooden doors. He knew what that meant. The ancestors would rip him apart if they found out his magic had awakened. He knew more than a few people would love to have his head in this state

He had to do his part and be gone before anything could sabotage their plan. 

“None taken. Trust me.”

He pulled out his phone, shooting a quick text before opening the door with an elaborate looking key in hand. 

The inside was just as huge and decadent as Yugyeom remembered, his jaw dropping at the fancy interior. The paintings on the walls, the twin staircases embellished with gold on either side of the foyer. The shiny hardwood floors were freshly polished.

He’d always been well off, but his house was nothing compared to  _ this.  _ He could almost ignore the heaviness of the atmosphere in favour of the beautiful view. 

It almost felt like a normal house, he could almost pretend everything was okay until a blood curdling  _ screech  _ cut through the eerie silence of the house. Yugyeom just about jumped out his skin.

“What the fuck was that?!” Yugyeom dropped his bag, scrambling to face Taehyung who merely stared in the direction of the back exit. “Who was—someone getting  _ stabbed  _ or something back there?!”

Taehyung grimaced. “We have a lot on our plate right now.”

_ Yeah, that’s pretty damn obvious. _ Yugyeom shifted in place, a hand on his heart as his eyes darted all around the room. Just when he’d calmed down.

“I gotta get back there.” Taehyung jerked his thumb behind him, catching his eyes again. Yugyeom gasped. The color had changed from the all black they were to a.. Yellow? Almost like a cat’s.

“Your eyes…”

The vampire averted his gaze, rubbing his temples with his back slightly turned. “Y-You can put your shit upstairs in my room—my old room. Last one on the right, unlocked. There’s a bathroom in it...”

Yugyeom wasted no time heading up the stairs.

“And Yugyeom..?” Taehyung called up to him, tone leaving no room for dispute.

“Don’t leave the room after you’ve settled in. Lock the door."  
  


-

  
  


_ “Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system—“ _

  
  


“Fuck...” Yugyeom muttered around the fifteenth attempt, tossing his phone onto the king bed. 

_ Dad… what the hell is going on? What do you want me to do? _

Voices in his head whispered out the worst possibilities from every corner. Tears stung his eyes and he wiped at them, grimacing at his blood stained hands. He washed them before making the calls, but the blood caked onto the plain white soap. It was gross. 

Yugyeom sat on the edge of the bed with his legs tucked into himself. 

This really was Taehyung’s bedroom  from who knows how many centuries ago. Only at that moment when he looked around was it hitting him that he was staying in a  _ vampire’s bedroom.  _

A vampire he didn’t even know a thing about; except that he was  _ great _ at killing, knows Bambam, and was somehow related to him…

But how could that be?

Kim’s were only humans or witches according to his father and Namjoon, so what the hell happened to Taehyung who appeared to share mixed traits… how is that even  _ possible? _

Yugyeom  _ could _ get down on his knees and grab for the duffle bag with the journals and attempt to work it out, but why? Instead of going through a bunch of books, he could look around  _ here  _ and get information right from the source.

Like first, how exactly _does_ he know Bambam? What is he to him… an acquaintance? Friend? … _More_ _than that?_

Yugyeom bristled at the thought, running his hands over the items on the dresser. 

Taehyung didn’t  _ sound _ in love with Bambam. 

He figures they’re close but… well, what would  _ he _ know? If you didn’t mind the scary black eyes and the fangs.. everything about Taehyung was absolutely gorgeous. 

Yugyeom found a hand mirror and picked it up, examining his reflection (if he started comparing himself to immortal creatures he’d be in for a world of disappointment).

What if that was what the vampire wanted to tell him so bad tonight? That he was  _ already _ in love and Yugyeom was nothing but a means to an end, a place filler. That he’d never make him his because he already belonged to someone else.

Someone that wasn’t so weak and couldn’t die so easily. 

Someone just like  _ him. _

Yugyeom forced the drawers open.

_ I should be grateful. No one wants to be loved by a monster, anyway.  _

_ What would that say about me? _

The human found nothing interesting until he got the very bottom one drawer. The only one that was locked.  _ Huh.  _

Yugyeom searched the top of the dresser once again before he encountered a fabric covered jewelry box. He looked over his shoulder before he opened it, carefully sifting through the beautiful golden rings, colorful jewels, and bracelets. 

_ Woah. _

He could sell just one of these and pay for his  _ and _ Youngjae’s tuition and board all four years. 

There was one last he piece he found. It was a key on a golden chain, made like a necklace. Yugyeom smirked, doing a tiny victory dance. 

He almost overlooked it.

Clever. 

The key slipped into the lock, making the teen grin when he felt it turn, popping the drawer open for his viewing pleasure. 

Yugyeom sighed. He didn’t really know what he was _expecting_ from an ancient creature but a bunch of boring looking papers wasn’t exactly it. 

… Well, the journals he had looked rather boring as well but everyone and their mother wanted them. Maybe he’ll take a chance on these.

Yugyeom looked closer. They looked like letters.

Were they from some secret admirers back in the old days? It must be from someone pretty special since he went through all this trouble to lock them away. 

He grabbed one and read just for the hell of it.  
  


 

_ ‘To the one I look out for: _

_ It has been exactly twenty days since you have gone away.  _

_ Nothing has been the same, but I won’t become angry. It is your freedom after all. Yet… your scent lingers. Your presence is hard to forget. It’s been this way since we met, hasn’t it?’ _  
  


 

Yugyeom sat up straight. It seemed someone he left was missing him? Maybe a break-up. Yugyeom picked up another one, addressed to the same person, hoping for more. It was dated a month earlier.

  
  


_ ‘To the one I look out for: _

_ I should have known.  _

_ You always talked of the big world out there. You talked until dawn broke while I just smiled. I smiled, like the thought of you leaving did not send me into a great darkness. You told me you loved my smile. That meant more than you will ever know. _

_ … The music box was a gift, wasn't it? Just like the silk gown you slipped into each night before bed. I won’t tell a soul, but I am starting to worry. I hope you know what you are doing.’ _

  
  


He sucked in a sharp breath as he sifted through each letter, seeing they were all definitely addressed to this  _ one  _ person. 

The more he read, the more it seemed like  _ Taehyung _ was the one who had written these. 

But it looks like he never sent them.

The human could feel the pain, the  _ longing  _ in every letter. The sadness. The little moments of happiness. It was like a window to the vampire’s psyche. They were clearly private, explicitly personal… but he couldn’t put them down. 

He felt  _ connected _ to them for some reason. Like some unknown entity was pushing him on, fueling his dangerous curiosity. There was something within these he was supposed to see, he knew it.

He pulled out another. 

  
  


_ ‘To the one I look out for: _

_ It is becoming harder to hide. I never thought I would have to look over my shoulder regarding my own flesh and blood. I can practically smell it.  _

_ Their disgust. Their fear.  _

_ Tell me… what was it about the darkness that made you surrender? I wonder this often.  _

_ What makes one love a monster?  _

_ … Where does that leave me? _  
  


 

It felt like someone had punched him in the gut. 

His hands could barely grip the paper as he stared down at the cursive.

 

_ What makes one love a monster? _

 

Yugyeom slowly hunched over, arms wrapped around his frame. At that very moment, that  _ feeling _ he had since he was a child that returned upon entry to this place, had ceased entirely. 

The mansion was dead silent. 

This letter was familiar, alright. They regurgitated his  _ own _ thoughts from not even ten minutes prior.

Yugyeom wanted to know. 

Where  _ does _ that leave him?  
  


“—You were supposed to keep the door locked.”   
  


A new voice tore through the silence like a bullet. 

It startled him to the core and he shut the dresser without thinking — perhaps too hasty when it slammed into his finger. 

_ “Ah!” _  Red hot pain made him bow over and clutch his hand. A shaky breath escaped him, then a frustrated, watery groan following. It was wrong to go through Taehyung’s stuff, he knew that. He’d take the punishment he deserved and damn well wouldn’t do it again. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to distract himself from even  _ more  _ pain he was sure to endure.

“I-I’m sorry, I just- I’m sorry...don’t hurt me, I didn't see anything bad, I…”

He felt a soft hand cup his jaw. The gentle touch had shocked him into silence. 

… Was this something Taehyung liked to do before snapping your head off? 

“Hey. Look at me.”

The soft, familiar voice sent all of his senses into overdrive.

“I can’t. I know what I said but— _ please  _ just...”

The vampire’s frown deepened. He was just as shaken as his best friend described. He eyed the bruises over his arms, a redness around the forearm like a ring. That must have been where that fucked up injection was going to go.

The sight made his entire being burn with fury. 

For a second time, he wasn’t there for him. The thought of  _ anyone  _ touching him, being too rough on his skin—

“Yugyeom…  _ look at me.” _ He forced out, looking at his bruised finger. “I meant what I said. I’m  _ not _ letting anyone have you. Not again.”

The redhead whimpered in protest, just wanting to be alone. 

Suddenly, a feather soft, fragile kiss was pressed against his finger.. then a few across his hand. 

The familiar gesture made his lids flutter open. He didn’t even notice how his hand stopped trembling when the white haired vampire held it.

“Don’t tell Taehyung, please.” Yugyeom gulped, moving closer to Bambam, practically begging where he crouched before him on the floor. 

Cold eyes analyzed him. The hand that cradled his face, his teary eyes, the  _ thought  _ that Bambam would ever sell him out and put him in danger like that. He would never.  But of course, the human had no idea of his true intentions. He barely knew that himself.

“I-I don’t even really know what I _ saw…” _

“Didn’t look that way.” 

Bambam saw. He saw the very moment the human’s breath caught while he read. When he dropped the letter, stunned.

He wondered what part of Taehyung’s desperate croonings could touch the boy so deeply. 

Yugyeom dropped his gaze in shame, his hand falling from the vampires face. Bambam moved his face even closer until his mouth was at his ear, voice dropping to a whisper.

“I won’t say a word. What right do I have after what I’ve done to you?” 

Bambam watched the human’s shoulders soften. His defensiveness seemed to melt, but the determination never left his eyes.

“Just tell me why _ …  _ help me understand it,” Yugyeom gestured to the room around him, both knowing full well he meant more. “—Understand  _ this.” _

They both sat in silence. It was true. The vampire  _ had _ promised tell him everything. But he didn’t want to risk losing his trust at such a dangerous time. 

He looked over his face, spotting the dried blood across his cheeks. He always told Taehyung not to be so messy, but this…  _ version _ of him wasn’t gonna hold back for shit. 

The sight of Yugyeom’s face, covered with blood that wasn’t his own, painted an ugly picture of their situation. The outcome of this night could possibly change the human forever… and he was every bit a part of it.

It was what they planned from the beginning.

Bambam wiped at the dry streaks with his thumb, sucking it back in his mouth to taste. Human blood. He sighed.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. We can talk when you’re calm.”

Bambam watched the human go into the bathroom, letting out a huge breath once the door shut.

So why was it all starting to feel like one huge mistake?  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Yugyeom wasn’t the  _ same old Yugyeom _ when he got near that vampire.

He couldn’t explain it. Not even to Youngjae back at the hospital, when he looked him in the eyes and told him  _ never  _ to forget who they are. When his mother had told him that this is what ‘they’ do. 

According to everyone, he would end up either heartbroken or lifeless. Maybe both.

They weren’t wrong.

But this… they didn’t  _ know  _ what it was like. Maybe he was just naive because he hadn’t gone far with Jungkook, but he never felt the way he did with Bambam towards anyone else. 

He chuckled when he thought about what they were saying at the university tonight.

_ Friends. _

He shook his head, scrubbing his body with the scalding water and soap. It was hard not to cringe at the bloody water as it ran down the drain. 

Yugyeom’s mind kept drifting back to that damn phone call with his father before that.

His dad had truly scared him tonight. Talking in past tense and sounding so urgent, having that card ready for him in the safe — as if he  _ knew _ it was all gonna happen.

When Yugyeom was done with his shower, he stepped out and wrapped the towel around his hips. 

He stood in front of the mirror, staring into his reflection. 

The bruise on his neck seemed to get darker every time he looked. He tentatively brushed a finger over it, anticipating the shivers racking his spine when he made contact with it.

_ Yeah,  _ he was new to this. 

Desiring someone as much as this and going for it…knowing they were absolutely dangerous for you. The more he thought, the more he realized that Jaebum and Mark were right. 

They  _ did _ need vampires on their side. 

Without them, Yugyeom wouldn’t survive a second and tonight was just proof. He was no stranger to wanting what was ‘bad’ for him, per say...

But he  _ was  _ new to the idea of getting something out of it instead of just a broken heart.

His father said it best. It was time to start thinking about what  _ he _ needed. Right now, that was information and protection. 

Species aside, he needs someone who will give that to him, period. And he has to get it his own way.

 

“You’re taking too long.”

 

It felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped over his body the way the goosebumps just rose all over his skin. He opened his eyes, seeing that silvery white hair in the corner of his vision, the strong grip around his torso. 

“Get-  _ ah…”  _ Yugyeom let out a soft moan at his quick, sneaky touches. “Get out, Bambam...” 

The vampire was kissing all over his neck, nuzzling his nose into the mark while his surprisingly well-behaved hands stayed put around his hips.  

Bambam leaned forward and rubbed the fog off of the mirror, Yugyeom watching him planting little kisses on his jaw in the reflection when they both became visible. 

Yugyeom looked a mess. Damp red strands of hair fell over his eyes, his body flushed from the shower and from the mouth exploring his skin. 

“You said you wanted to slow down,” The human gripped the edge of the sink, trying to keep himself from melting into the floor. “—So let me go.”

“Couldn’t make that sound more convincing if you wanted to.” 

Bambam’s pupils dilated at the sight of his mark on his skin, how he desperate he sounded whining in his ear. The mark was spreading even wider now, starting to take on deep purple and pinks like flower petals over his pale skin. He’d have to ask Taehyung the significance of this later.

“You forgot I can hear every little sound you make? _Huh,_ _friend?”_

Yugyeom’s face burned at the thought of him being listened to when he was touching the mark.

“We’re not friends,” The human almost slurred when Bambam ran his fangs over the area, close to breaking skin. “We can  never be friends…”

And Yugyeom bared his neck even  _ more, _ breath hitching when he heard the vampire practically growl at the bold action. “Good… couldn’t touch you like this if we were friends.”

He’s swimming in dangerous waters, but it feels like he’s floating when his hands are all over him. 

“I need you,” Yugyeom whispered, turning his body around to face him head on. “I want everybody to know, please—“ He could barely finish his sentence before Bambam attacked his lips with a touch-starved kiss. It felt like something had  _ clicked;  _ the energy he needed flooded back into his system. 

The pair kissed like it was do or die, barely letting each other up for air unless it was to change positions. Yugyeom was up on the counter now, Bambam between his legs while he planted kisses over his chest. 

The human’s back was pressed against the cold mirror, hooded gaze on the hands squeezing his inner thighs, nimble fingers sliding under the towel to trail his skin like braille. 

Fuck, Bambam wanted nothing more than to rip that towel off and make him feel the way he  _ knows  _ the human never had before. Not how he could.

Yugyeom gripped the buckle of the vampire’s belt with his hand.

“Let’s just do it...” he pressed his forehead against his, hands smoothing over the cool silk of Bambam’s dress shirt, the lean muscles that tensed under his touch. 

The buttons gave under his fast work, a sharp moan ripping out of his throat when the friction of the towel rubbed against his hard member. He rocked his hips forward to repeat it, distracting himself from the task in front of him. God, he just wanted to be  _ touched _ so bad, he wanted to be  _ desired. _

“I need a distraction,” Yugyeom whispered, throwing the offending fabric across the room. The vampire felt the human trembling—half excited, half terrified. He couldn’t even meet his eyes, choosing to stare his body instead. 

He tugged the snow white hairs on his, coaxing out a quiet groan when he pressed kisses along it. One of Bambam’s hands were pressed against the mirror behind him, the other sliding down the human’s soft torso until he reached the top of the towel. 

Yugyeom  _ knew  _ he wanted him. 

His eyes were glowing and _ red— _ the raw hunger in them was so apparent to his untrained gaze. They were so close to being together for real, but the vampire was hesitating. Yugyeom wrapped his legs around his hips.

“I-It doesn’t mean anything.. so it’s okay, right?”

Bambam was about lose his nerve.  _ Everything— _ sight, sound, touch, scent, was attuned to every detail. 

Every vampire knows their senses become ten times sharper to humans when they’re aroused. They let off so many different pheromones. The blood is warmer, heartbeats are louder, it’s when they’re the most lively. Hell, it’s when they conceive  _ new _ life.

It was damn near impossible to break out of the headspace when you fell into it. That’s the best time to feed your appetite — it’s the reason Stigma is a nightclub and not a damn museum. The music is loud, the drinks are constant and bodies are pressed close.

Yet, _those_ _words_ … they had broken through his haze like no other, slipping through the cracks of a good dream like an alarm clock at 6am.

Bambam hands paused in their pursuit. 

He cussed and tore himself away, missing the crestfallen expression all over Yugyeom’s face. 

He hadn’t meant for it to go that far. The vampire blinked, mind going back to the urgency of their situation, their reality — they didn’t have time for this. What the  _ hell _ was he thinking? 

“You should get dressed. We can talk properly… before we do something stupid.” 

Bambam ran his hands through his hair, back turned to the human. After a moment, he heard him climb off of the counter, feet padding towards him on the tile. 

Then what was  _ certainly _ the soft fabric of Yugyeom’s towel drop to the floor. 

“I’m not doing anything. Not until you admit it.”

  
He wished the human would drop it.

  
Instead, his naked body was pressed against Bambam’s back, gently turning his face towards him so they could meet each others eyes.   
  
“I looked it up, I read about it. I know what you did with this mark. You can’t just deny it—”   
  
Bambam backed away from him. “You’re aware this isn’t some little high school fling to run and chat about to your friends, right?"   
  
The expression on Yugyeom’s face could only be called disappointment.   
  
"I never thought that."   
  
"—Good. Because it’s fucking serious and it’s your life. You could die over this kind of shit, Yugyeom. Are you not afraid?”   
  
The human didn’t move an inch, the only sign of emotion was the wavering of his voice as he stood his ground. He understood full well what this meant and he didn't appreciate the assumption he hadn't. He also understood if marking him really had been an honest mistake.   
  
But was it that terrible to him, the idea of being with Yugyeom in this way?   
  
“The night you so graciously gave me this, I was kidnapped by that fucking psychopath who had to tell me what you did to my body. So yeah, I was afraid. I was terrified."   
  
Yugyeom tugged himself away when the vampire tried to reach for him. He had enough.   
  
"But I didn't run from it.. I knew what I wanted. My only problem was you lying about it—about everything. You fucking idiot.”   
  
He wrapped the towel back around his hips and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

 

-

 

By the time the vampire left the bathroom, Yugyeom was slipping on his shirt, not sparing him one look.

He walked up to the mirror with a small black bag, taking out what looked like concealer to cover the mark.

Bambam watched the human fix his hair in the mirror. When this crazy night ended, they needed to have a long ass talk.

The vampire turned away, spotting a card with a bunch of writing sitting on the bed. He picked it up.

It looked to be from his father.

Bambam stayed calm, but as he kept reading through it, his eyes widened to the size of china plates.

Yugyeom had _every_ volume of the Kim journals ever recorded.

His father had entrusted it all to him, possibly making an 18 year old teen the target to _every_ evil supernatural being in Lakehaven… but where the hell was his father?

Why did this sound so… final.

“—You done snooping?”

Yugyeom spoke, glaring at the vampire who only gave him a leveled look back. They had way more things to worry about than themselves.

And the human didn’t tell them _anything_ about this.

If anyone outside of this house finds out, it’s game over. But while they’re here, the game is _theirs._

Talk about a double-edged sword.

“What the hell is going on, Yugyeom?”

The human clenched his jaw, conflict over each of his features. Bambam told him absolutely nothing yet here _he_ was having to spill everything?

After a few long winded moments, he finally cracked.

“I… I wanted your help to find him. My dad. You weren’t supposed to see this. At all.”

He snatched the card back, letting out a sharp exhale before looking into his eyes. Bambam could see the desperation and worry in them, weighing him down more than he showed.

He could _also_ see the challenge in them.

Bambam had just read confidential information that would leave him dead in anyone else's hands.

Now, it was Yugyeom’s turn to see what _he_ was really made of.

“According to this letter, _you’re_ not supposed to see this 'fucking idiot'  _at all.”_

Yugyeom had opened his mouth to respond when the door had burst open, making the human jump out of his skin for the _third_ time since he got here.

“Bambam—!”

The pair stared wide-eyed at the new guest who basically busted the door down with their strength. Yugyeom’s confusion must have shown all over his face.

It was a girl…?

“Uh… who’re you?”

Said girl made eye contact with Yugyeom and it never really left. Yugyeom was stuck staring himself — she was super pretty. And had a familiar looking face.

“So you’re Yugyeom.”

The human nodded even though it wasn’t a question, feeling his face start to burn under her heavy gaze.

She had a… powerful presence... and it had nothing to do with the dark clothes she wore.

He thought he saw a quirk of a smile before she became grim again, turning back to the vampire.

Bambam’s face contorted into absolute disgust, making the human alarmed.

“Jisoo… aren’t you supposed be down-fucking- _stairs_ helping Lisa? Did I bring you here for nothing?”

_Lisa..?_

The girl scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Well, asshole, I’d just thought you’d like to know your best friend is _missing.”_

 _“What?!_ Again?!”

Jisoo turned away, Bambam immediately following her and Yugyeom running to catch up on both of their heels.

They must have been talking about Taehyung, since he’d told Yugyeom he ‘went missing’ on them earlier.

They ran through the house, tearing their way through the big, beautiful garden in the backyard and onto a stone path. It lead to decently sized greenhouse.

Once at the entrance, Jisoo turned around, acknowledging Yugyeom once more.

“It’s not good for a plain human to be in there too long.”

“He goes where I go, now _move.”_

“Wait! There's—“

Bambam pushed past her while she groaned, Yugyeom following behind awkwardly. He wondered what the hell she _did_ to warrant the attitude.

“Who the _fuck_ is this?!”

“—Someone in there…” Jisoo trailed off her interrupted sentence, quickly placing herself between the new addition and the vampire.

It was a guy this time.

Nicely groomed dark hair, also classically attractive in a ‘meet the parents way’. He looked very… polished.

“Mm, he’s just as pleasant as you mentioned.” The guy quipped, coming out from behind a cot with a blonde girl laid on it, completely knocked out.

He noticed how Bambam immediately ran to her, grasping her hand and glaring at the two.

Yugyeom spotted the herbs and plants on the table, along with the syringe from the hunters.

The place was candle lit all around, crystals and gemstones lining a long table in the middle of the room with a chalk-drawn emblem on the center.

Then the kicker; the thickest book he ever saw laid open for anyone to peek into.

Okay. Now he’s _five_ hundred percent sure he was meeting witches for the first time.

“His name’s Jinyoung, I called him to help me—wanna know what happened or not?!” Jisoo yelled in exasperation, voice rising several octaves from stress.

“Listen, vamp. About Taehyung, the rabid _hybrid_ you brought into this mansion,” The newcomer swiftly took over for her, pushing her behind him as he calmly explained.

Yugyeom admired his eloquence in front of a rage filled vampire.

“From what i’m hearing, I think his magic was sealed for a long time. The seal has broken. Jisoo did a spell to starve off the effects that he _narrowly_ escaped.”

Jinyoung paused, looking the vampire in the eyes with his next statement.

“It needs to be sealed again, _soon,_ or he’s just gonna destroy everything in his path.”

Bambam cussed, kicking the leg of the table.

Yugyeom’s own nerves were on edge listening to this. “And what if nobody can find him..?”

“Our ancestors think he’s an abomination. They _will_ send a witch to kill him regardless, i’d bet this entire mansion on that.” Jisoo muttered while staring at the blonde girl where she laid on the cot.

“...Our?” Yugyeom asked, really taking a look at the girl now. She nodded, averting her gaze.

Jisoo was a Kim too. One that Taehyung and Bambam seemed to hate.

Yugyeom jumped when the spell book had _floated_ over to Jinyoung, the man merely glancing at the pages before they started to turn.

It was the first time he witnessed any magic.

“And _that’s_ assuming nobody else is out to do just that. Hunters will be falling all over themselves to get a hybrid kill. It’s gonna be a field day… hybrids don’t just happen.”

Hunters.

“Then we just have to get to him first.” Bambam said, staring at his cousin where she laid.

“Tae tell you guys his theory on Lisa before he jumped ship?”

Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung, he later learned, looked at the vampire with a small smirk.

“Well, he _was_ trying to kill Jisoo the last time they saw each other, so I was the only one he spoke to unfortunately. Turns out he already knew who I was, but anyway…”

Bambam rolled his eyes so hard they nearly got stuck.

“He was losing it, but I _did_ catch him saying the vaccine was ‘the answer’. Then… something about Yugyeom here.” Jinyoung’s analytic gaze had finally turned to the only human in the room.

He gulped.

“Tell us what just popped into that pretty little head of yours. You look like you just saw a ghost.”

Just like that, all eyes were on him.

Yugyeom took a seat on the stool, gathering his thoughts.

“The vaccine…” the human forced himself to open up, ignoring uncomfortable energy around him that _tripled_ upon walking into the greenhouse.

“This guy I know, Jungkook… he told me he’d been taking it for years. That he was the first. Like in trials.”

“Jungkook, huh.” Bambam bristled, leaning on the table besides the human. “I’ve heard his name enough times tonight. Seems like an ass.”

“What do you mean? You know Jeon Jungkook?” Yugyeom frowned. This was getting weird.

“Jeon, you said. Is he perhaps related to Sheriff Jeon?” Jinyoung asked, legs crossed.

“His son.” Yugyeom then turned to the vampire. “I need to know what happened tonight. I think we all do… right?”

The two witches agreed and gave the floor to Bambam, who sighed.

“I was at Stigma tonight, talking to some girl— _not like that_ —but all of a sudden _your_ friend, Lisa, and some witch dude come running up to us starting shit because of it.”

Yugyeom’s bottom lip always poked out when he was confused. The vampire hid his smirk behind his hand when he turned to him.

“Youngjae was starting shit in the club with you?”

Jinyoung stiffened at the mention of Youngjae, remembering _two_ angry vampires coming to him about the same person.

Jisoo had shifted in her seat as well, averting her gaze entirely.

“Well, more so with the girl. He _mentioned_ you and the Jungkook dude, then shit hit the fan after. I slipped out while that happened, I wasn’t with the bullshit… what’s wrong?”

Yugyeom recalled what he was doing earlier tonight — getting caught by his mother. Then that ominous statement she said about Bambam that made him worry.

 _Something_ must have happened. There was no mistake with how frazzled the vampire looked tonight.

“... What did my mother say to you when you came to my house?”

Yugyeom turned to the witches to explain. “Bambam stopped by my house before the club and my mom caught him.”

Bambam’s face looked disturbed at the subject change, a twist to his mouth. He tapped his fingers along the table, grabbing a plant stem and twisting it between his fingers.

“Nothin’ I haven’t heard before. She did sound mighty smug though. Why, were you worried about me?”

So she _did_ threaten him. Yugyeom bit the inside of his cheek. “Who was the girl you were talking to.”

”Are you jealous?”

“Seriously. You remember a name?”

“You’re no fun tonight.” Bambam sighed, taking the human’s hand in his and playing with his fingers. “Started with an ‘S’.. Suzy or some shit, I dunno. You’re _way_ hotter than her. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Shit. Yugyeom’s heart dropped. It had to be Seulgi.

What the hell was _she_ doing at Stigma?

No wonder Youngjae was down her throat… and what was _Youngjae_ doing at the club with a witch?

Is that why he wasn’t texting him back all night?

“Tell me what’s wrong.” The vampire watched the color starting to drain from his face. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes in questioning.

“Just… finish the story. Please.”

“Okay, then. Here’s where it gets crazy. I get this call from Hoseok and he said.. he said something was _wrong_ with Lisa. Like, _really_ wrong.”

The vampire sat up, leaning against the table with his arms crossed in front of him. Yugyeom never formally met Lisa, but she knew from Bambam that she worked there and they were close.

“He sounded _way_ too freaked out, so I rushed back in a flash. There was blood everywhere… she was .. ripping people limb from limb. I-I saw her tackle your friend, she looked... _rabid._ I can’t even describe, it was terrifying. They said it was like she _snapped_ all of a sudden.”

Yugyeom’s heart picked up as he continued, noting the tremor of his voice. Something he never heard from the vampire before.

This was serious.

He saw how Jisoo ran her hands through her hair, looking back at the girl for the hundredth time.

“Did she hurt Youngjae?!”

“Oh, no. Before she could even bite, her body crashed into the bar. That’s when I saw Mark. I tackled him for touching her but he tackled me back, then took your friend away. Don’t ask me where.”

Jinyoung made a special note in his mind to ask Mark about all of this. This was insane.

“Fuck, this is...” Yugyeom sat in shock, running a hand through damp hair.

Who knows what the hell Mark had done with his best friend?

“Listen. Tonight, my mom.. she sent the hunters specifically to _give me_ that vaccine. They told me that themselves. They worked for the Jeon’s, and I already know Jeon’s do ‘special’ jobs if paid well enough.”

 _“Go on.”_ All three of them said it at once. The floor was back to him.

“Kang Seulgi was the girl. Her father is the doctor who patented the vaccine… and she… huh. Let’s just say Jungkook knows her very well.”

Yugyeom clenched his jaw and Bambam stood tall, face taking on a serious expression.

The day to finally kill that twerp seemed to be coming closer and closer. Hell, he’d _take_ the hunter's curse for it if he had to.

“He looked so traumatized talking about that vaccine. He doesn’t even seem like the same _guy_. I mean, cheating asshole sure but… the way he turned out after was so different. That made me fight for my life when those guys tried to force it on me.”

The vampire had started to pace around the small area while Yugyeom rambled on. His theory _was_ sounding very similar to Taehyung’s. The common denominator.

“When you say different…?”

Yugyeom thought back to the warehouse. To their last real conversation at his house.

It was pretty awkward having to discuss your ex-boyfriend in front two strangers and a jealous vampire, but he’d do it if it meant answers.

“He’s very… neurotic, almost? Doesn’t have a rhyme or reason to his actions when he used to be annoyingly logical. And he’s...secretive. His father has no idea what he’s doing, ever. I don’t even know with him anymore.”

Yugyeom waved his hand, moving on to the meat of his theory.

“But it kind of made me wonder… if the vaccine could do that to the human it’s meant to _protect…”_

Jinyoung turned to him.

“What could it do the _vampire_ that it isn’t?”

All four of them stared at each other, letting the theory sink in. They all looked at Lisa.

Bambam piped up first. “Come to think of it. Suzy chick was saying she came to meet up with Jungkook at the club while they were all arguing.”

“Then she’s a liar. He’s a fucking hunter, he’d _never_ go there.” Yugyeom snapped, rubbing his temples. “...He told _me_ they broke up, so that makes no sense. But he’s lied to my face plenty of times.”

“We’re still missing links.” Jinyoung started. “If he’s lied to you, he’s lied to her. Also, not trying to start shit... but the mayor has close ties with the Jeon’s. She _obviously_ has an issue with Bambam dating her son-“

Yugyeom cut in. “Not dating.”

 _“Trying_ to date her son. What if she has something to do with this?”

Jisoo interjected, hands up to pacify the situation. Things can get messy when parents are accused, family in general. She would know.

“Woah now, wait a second—“

“Wait  _what?”_

It was like a pot boiled over when Bambam snapped at the witch. Yugyeom grabbed his hand, trying to pull him back but it barely jostled him.

Jisoo stood up as well, eyes filled with mirth and something _darker_ as she carefully watched the vampire.

“For all we fucking know _you’re_ part of this plan. You’re the one working with Seokjin, you used Lisa for your own gain — I wouldn’t put shit past _you.”_

Jinyoung stood to his feet to put himself between them, but it didn’t stop the venomous words the vampire spat. Yugyeom curled in on himself, the energy from the room starting to overwhelm him.

“Acting like you didn’t know Taehyung, _fuck_ that. You ran back and told Seokjin every little thing for all the time she’s loved you!”

Jisoo stepped forward, the flame atop the colorful candles in the room were swaying wildly.

“I’m trying to fucking _help_ you!”

“I’d say it’s guilt but i’d really have to kill you then. It’s too late for _guilt.”_

There a short moment of silence, only the sound of their heavy breathing was audible.

“...What makes you think you could kill me? I could make you suffer every fucking day for an _eternity._ ” Jisoo shot back, making the vampire chuckle in response before he stepped closer.

His fangs glinted in the low light of the room.

“I’ll rip you head off your shoulders before you get the _chance.”_

“— _Hey.”_

Jinyoung stared the vampire down, hand on his chest to keep him where he was. It looked a lot like a warning.

“Take a couple steps back and remember where you are, Bambam. You’re playing on _our_ turf while you’re here and _I_ taught her what she knows.”

Bambam’s eyes flashed red as he stared the man down, seeming to be looking in his eyes for something remotely trustworthy before he eventually stood down.

“She’s lucky you’re even here. But I bet you already know that. Let’s go.”

He shoved Jinyoung’s hand from his chest and turned to grab Yugyeom’s, only to see he had totally shrunk into himself, unresponsive to his gesture.

“Gyeomie, I said let’s go…. baby, you hear me?” He grabbed the humans cheeks, frowning when he saw his brown eyes looking rather empty when they stared back at him. He looked back at the witches.

“That’s why I told you not to bring him in.” Jisoo shook her head, her phone suddenly ringing off the hook. “Make him drink it all. I gotta take this.”

She threw him a bottle of some suspicious looking purple-witchy-juice in a mini fridge across the room. Jinyoung nodded in confirmation.

“He seems to be extra sensitive to energies. This potion will help.”

Bambam sighed, looking back over at Lisa, then at the witches. Jisoo picked up the phone, ducking outside of the greenhouse with her other hand to her ear.

Yugyeom held the vampires hand while he drank, sputtering at the disgusting taste. Jinyoung flipped through his spell book, seemingly to be on the hunt for something.

_“You gotta drink the entire thing, Gyeomie.”_

_“Ugh, but it’s nasty…”_

Jinyoung peeked up at the both of them. They definitely had an indisputable connection… if that poorly concealed mark on the side of his neck didn’t prove it.

“Hand it here.”

Yugyeom looked up at the witch, a cautious expression over his features. Jinyoung chuckled, leaning his elbows over his book.

“I’m not gonna poison you, just give it.”

Bambam took the bottle from him and gave it to the witch, both watching closely when he set on the table in front of him.

He closed his eyes, hovering his hand over it for a minute before he handed it back.

Yugyeom opened it up, gingerly pressing it to his lips. _Oh, wow._ The taste had totally changed.

He continued to drink, doing a thumbs up to the witch while he chuckled, Bambam taking a test sip himself.

 _“Damn,_ that’s kind of awesome...”

“I know. I do that a lot for the kids I work with for their medicine. Comes in handy.”

“Thanks a lot.” Yugyeom muttered, perking up when the door of the greenhouse opened again.

Jisoo stood there, biting her lip and gripping her phone for dear life. Bambam ignored her, calling out to other witch.

“About that seal. Think you’re powerful enough to pull it off?”

Jinyoung looked at Bambam. “You’re kidding, right? A Kim witch would need to, and a very powerful one since their _ancestors_ had placed it on him in the first place.”

The man then turned to Jisoo. “And _you_ look spooked. What happened?”

She crossed her arms, eyes fluttering over to Lisa. “Hyung… he just called for me. I-I think I have to go.”

Bambam stood to his feet. “Seokjin?!”

Jinyoung gave him a look, pointing to the human. They didn’t need to knock the boy unconscious this time because he couldn’t control his anger.

“What did he say?” Jinyoung asked, slowly rising to his feet as well.

He knew Jisoo well. After her coven rejected her, the young woman had came to him personally to train her for about a year and a half in order to build up her skills and confidence. If anybody knew the truth behind Jisoo’s situation, it was him.

Saying _no_ to Seokjin? That was just something you didn’t do.

“He just told me to get there now… he said he had something important for me to do. And..”

“And?”

“He uh…” Jisoo looked over at the human. “He wants me to invite Yugyeom over tomorrow. For dinner.”

Bambam moved fast it was almost funny. He placed his body in front of the human like a shield.

“There’s no way in _hell.”_

Jinyoung pursed his lips. “Then what do you suggest, Romeo? She can’t just tell him _no.”_

“Never said she had to, _genius._ Once we find Taehyung, we’ll just go in her _and_ Yugyeom’s place.”

With a lazy hand, Bambam pointed to the other witch. “Jisoo stays with Lisa in case she wakes… and _you.”_ He turns to Jinyoung last, a sick smirk spreading across his face.

“You’re coming with me. Something tells me we’re gonna need a witch.”

Jinyoung gave the vampire an unamused look.

This was the last thing, and the last _person_ he wanted to be spending the remainder of the night until dawn with.

Yet, looking at how shaken Jisoo was about openly defying her brothers rules for probably the first time in her life...

Damn his empathetic tendencies. He ultimately agreed.

“I should warn you, I don’t do anything regarding vampires for free. Let’s hurry and get going before—“

_“No!”_

The human had yelled rather suddenly, making all three of them flinch.

 _No._ This was going too fast, Yugyeom’s original objective ran farther and farther away the more they spoke—he couldn’t have that. He couldn’t.

“You promised to help me.” His voice shook, but the determination was there as he turned to the vampire.

“I need to find my _dad,_ Bambam. You promised me. I can’t just run around with you guys when he could be -“

Yugyeom cut himself off, burying his face in his hands.

Jinyoung’s eyes widened. There was more unfolding to this mystery than he could ever anticipate.

“What…? Your father is missing? Why didn’t you tell us that before?”

 _“When?_ Between finding a miraculous cure for Lisa and _then_ locating a missing hybrid? While stopping you all from killing each other?”

The human swallowed heavily, taking a moment to collect himself. He wouldn’t get any proper help if he freaked out on them now.

“I just... didn’t wanna burden anyone, but... this is the most important thing to me right now. I have to find him. My mom… she betrayed us. He’s all I have left.”

The admission had instantly made the air heavier in the greenhouse.

Tense stares were exchanged. Truthfully, none of them knew it if it was possible to get all done in such a small amount of time. Not with just the three of them.

“We can do it… we just need more people on our side.” The vampire broke the silence. “On one end, we’re close to figuring out the answer for Lisa, but we need someone who was _there_ the whole time.”

“True. Can we get in contact with Youngjae? Does anyone have an idea what Mark could’ve done with him?”

Jinyoung looked to Yugyeom who bit his lip in hesitation, the vampire just gave a shrug. Jisoo just stayed silent, watching them.

“Who fuckin’ knows, the guy is nuts, no use.”

“—He hasn’t been texting me back. We can go by his place and check… hope for the best?”

Jinyoung took in Yugyeom’s words, taking a moment to think.

That _Youngjae_ wasn’t going to be easy to get to. But hey, they had to try. He just hoped Mark hadn’t done something irreversible to the kid.

“Then we’ll do that.” Jinyoung pointed to page in his spell book. “As far as Taehyung, I can do a location spell since we’re in his old home, but I can’t do it in here.”

The witch gave the human a grim look.

“Unfortunately, for my type of location spell.. I don’t have anything that belongs to your dad here to do it.”

“We could go to my house and—“

“No.” Bambam put the brakes on that immediately. “Too dangerous.”

From besides Lisa’s bed, Jisoo had an idea of her own.

“Werewolves. They’re experts at hunting. Seokjin hyung uses them all the time to find people. You could use the extra protection, no?”

Bambam scoffed. Out of all the supernatural factions in Lakehaven, the werewolves were the _last_ ones to help anyone. Those wild animals stayed to themselves and for good reason.

“Sure. If you _just so_ _happen_ to just have a _werewolf_ on hand at your beck and call, please let us know.”

Jinyoung’s mind drifted to the angsty teen Jaebum and Mark basically had on a leash when they visited last. The one who gave him and the ancestors of this land the creeps.

But of course, he’s on a _leash,_ so—

“Actually…” Yugyeom pulled out his phone, dialing up the number he stole from Youngjae’s phone.

The new kid.

He dialed the number, biting his lip. _Pick up, pick up, pick up._

_“...Hello?”_

A deep voice answered on the third ring.

This would be his first real conversation with him, and more importantly — his first interaction with a werewolf. His phone almost slipped from his hands before he set it on the table, clicking the speaker button.

“Hey… this is Tae’s phone, right?”

The voice on the other end took a while to respond, most likely confused from the unknown number and voice.

_“Yes. Who am I speaking to?”_

Jinyoung sucked in a sharp breath. Bambam gave him a confused look.

 _The voice._ Fuck, that’s definitely the same boy. Jinyoung was starting to get a bad feeling about all this.

“Oh, cool. This is Yugyeom, Youngjae’s best friend from school. This is random, but… I was wondering if you could do us a huge favor.”

_“...Youngjae?”_

“Yeah. I got your number from him.”

_“What’s the favor?… is he alright?"_

Yugyeom was surprised. It seemed the werewolf actually cared for his friend. Good.. that would make this easier, he hoped.

“We’re actually about to go find that out, man. We need to track someone down who’s … really important to me. Youngjae said good things.”

There was a lull that lasted too long. Panic clawed at his throat.

_“... I.. I don’t think I can do that. I’m sorry.”_

Yugyeom’s heart dropped. “Wh-What? But—“

Suddenly, Jinyoung leaned forward and snatched the phone into his hands, making everyone’s eyes widen.

“Hello, Taeyong? You recognize my voice, don’t you?”

The line went dead silent. Jinyoung had to check and see if the kid hung up.

_“...What do you want? What is this?”_

A devilish smirk played on the witch’s lips. So he _did_ remember

“Just relax. If you help us, we’ll do you a solid in return. No one will know a thing. Anything reasonable, consider it done.”

“Now don’t get carried awa—“ Jinyoung held a finger up to silence the vampire as he continued his bribe.

Unlike vampires, witches didn’t just _demand_ favors out of their peers without equivalent exchange. It was just how things worked. Basic alchemy.

“You’d do well to think about this, Taeyong.”

Like a switch, Jinyoung had changed. His tone, no longer as open and disarming as before, slipped into it’s more sinister relative. You wouldn’t be able to notice if you weren’t attuned to those things.

No, only _after_ the game had long since been over and he’s got he wanted from you.

“An honest favor, _completely_ confidential, just between us. Sure, you don’t have to trust me, maybe you shouldn’t—but it’s an intriguing offer, no?”

Yugyeom found himself in awe.

“What do you say? There has to be _something_ you want that only a powerful witch can do."

While shocked at the switch in the witch’s demeanor, the three continued to hold their breath as they waited on the response.

_“Send me the location.”_

Just like that, it was over.

Jinyoung handed Yugyeom his phone, not without flashing him an award-winning smile with adorable little crinkles at the edge of his eyes.

_What the hell has he gotten himself into?_

“I… well.. thanks?” Yugyeom babbled out, still reeling from the anxiety inducing call.

There was an elongated silence before Bambam slid up to the witch, throwing an arm around his shoulders with his own sharp smile.

“You’re just full of fucking surprises, huh.” He turned to the redhead, a giggle tumbling out of his mouth. Jisoo stirred uncomfortably in her seat.

“I _like_ him.”

 

***

 

Pain.

That was all Taeyong could feel.

Relinquishing control to an inhuman force when the full moon arrived wasn’t something to celebrate anymore. He had no pack. No one to help him, no support — no one to go to.

Taeyong had been at the apex of another transition and once again, he was left alone in the hollow loft twiddling his thumbs and waiting for some _order_ while his own body was turning against him.

First Mark had left, then it was Jaebum, who didn’t so much as _glance_ before he was met with the slam of the wooden door.

But, unlike every other night they left in a flash — the door was unlocked.

Never one to pass up an opportunity, Taeyong found himself back on the streets faster than he could process, this time with his _own_ goal.

He had to find that damn witch again. He needed another one of those half moon necklaces — _something_ to starve off his transition until he was ready, even if just for a while. It wasn’t even a full moon yet!

He left his last one in that forest, but thinking back that was a stupid move. He hadn’t been able to go back in a while. The brooch was probably long gone by now, along with the stranger he left it for.

“Fuck…” The cold sweat covering him made the biting chill of the autumn air much worse. He slipped out of the door without even thinking about a jacket. He blinked once, twice, vision hazy like a vignette as he turned the corner—

_“HEY!”_

The concrete dug into his palms when he broke his fall. His breathing was ragged, he could see people’s steps slow when they passed him, likely wondering what drugs he was probably on.

Oh, how he wishes it were _that_ simple.

The long beep of the cars right behind him eventually bled into his consciousness and shocked him into a moment of clarity.

Taeyong looked up. A yellow jeep and an angry driver — shouting at _him_ it looked like. It _looked_ like it. He couldn’t hear a thing, not over the ringing in his ears.

Not over the sound of the toilet flushing in one of the apartment complexes a few blocks away, no sound of the toilet seat closing after and _oh,_ _someone’s getting divorced—_

_“Hey, kid! You gonna get out the road or fuckin what?!?”_

Delirious, is what he was.

The screaming faded into the distance as he dragged himself away from the scene of an unfortunate almost-ending. It only just dawned on the wolf that he _indeed_ walked into the street without looking and almost got flattened.

He slipped into a deserted alleyway, ignoring the cat that hissed in his direction as he leaned against the brick and hid himself from immediate view.

He had no time. His teeth were aching, so was his _spine_ and calves — he’s gonna turn in the middle of the fucking _street_ and end up on someone’s Instagram story.

And then, because the world is just sickeningly ironic, a phone had rang.

It took him a moment to register it, but after a moment to catch the vibration against his thigh he realized it was his.

Taeyong couldn't imagine picking up the one call would lead him back to where he was right _now:_

Sitting in the middle of a high school kid and an annoying vampire in _orange_ eyeshadow.

And if that wasn’t all, Jaebum and Mark’s favorite _witch_ was their driver; completely content with himself after bribing Taeyong mid-transition knowing he couldn’t say no.

 

“It’s creepy out here.”

Yugyeom stared out of the window at the tall, skinny trees, wringing his hands together. He discreetly snuck glances at the boy beside him. Taeyong, he now knew his full name was.

He still looked _impossibly_ handsome, even now — confirmed by the curious once overs the vampire gave him upon arrival… but he looked way different.

The black hair was gone, replaced by silver hair with dark roots, casual clothes instead of the stuffy school uniform.

 _It fit him better,_ Yugyeom thought. Youngjae would think so too. It fit right into his mysterious, bad boy vibe.

“Yeah. Looks like the place where the Lakehaven murderer chops up his high profile _victims.”_ Bambam joked and the human gave him a deadpan stare. The witch sighed in the front seat.

“Don’t say shit like that...” Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

“What, you’re scared? It’s a load of bullshit.” The vampire laughed before he leaned over the humans thighs, nudging the werewolf on the other side.

“Yo, Fido. Need the window open over there? We won’t mind, heard you guys liked that kinda stuff during car rides.”

He _couldn’t_ be fucking serious. The silver haired wolf glared at the vampire. “I’m not a fucking _dog,_ you bloodsucking cunt.”

Bambam was in the midst of his fakest innocent shrug, clearly amused, when the wolf caught Jinyoung at the front eyeing him through the rearview.

They both talked of this ‘favor’ before they got on the road. The witch had promised to make him a new pendant to suppress his ever constant transitions — Taeyong may change his request to something even more handy when he wasn’t ready to burst out of his skin.

“I’m gonna stop before we get too far out.”

Jinyoung pulled into a dark clearing, parking in the opening where the moon shone on the trees.

He could see the wolf struggling to contain himself, and he didn’t want the boy to turn and rip everyone apart in the car.

“—Taeyong.”

He turned, facing the witch who had a flashlight in one hand, passing it off to the human after he complained of his phone having died.

It was freezing cold, but the hot blood pumping through Taeyong’s veins made him feel overheated.

“Yeah.” He responded, a low growl escaping his throat as he scanned the area. His vision immediately adjusted, eyes being the first feature to transition — had the headache to prove it.

“Start searching the area.” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, steps crunching on the leaves as he shone the bright flashlight around the shrubs. “If you don’t find shit within twenty minutes, come back to the car. We’ll be here.”

The wolf nodded, the motion making his vision swim before he felt a soft touch on the crook of his elbow. He jerked around, spotting Yugyeom looking right into his no doubt golden gaze. He heard him swallow heavily, voice near lost in the song of the forest.

“Sorry for dragging you out here like this, Tae. It’s my fault, s-so I wanted to say it, you know.”

Taeyong didn’t trust himself to respond to the boy at the moment, so he just gave him what he hoped wasn’t a murderous glare in response.

Very much the _opposite_ intention of the vampire beside him, staring lasers into the hand the human had on his arm. His jaw was clenched, nose turning up and away when the wolf made eye contact with him. His lip curled in disgust.

“Are vampires _always_ this arrogant?” Taeyong bit out, more towards the witch than him, making the human flinch and pull his hand away.

To his surprise, Jinyoung lifted a hand over his mouth and laughed—or something. He wasn’t sure if it was a real one.

“We’ll grab Youngjae after together, yeah?” The human quickly added, eyes flickering around the forest nervously. He didn’t know if Yugyeom was more scared of the darkness or of him.

“So, you should come back safe…. deal?"

 

_“...Come back to me, alright gorgeous?”_

 

Taeyong swallowed heavily at the memory, turning to look into the large expanse of the land.

For a moment, he could trick himself into believing he was free.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll find him." 

In a flash, the silver haired boy bolted off into the darkness. He broke into a sprint on his hands and feet, that soon turned into hind legs and paws with a magnificent growl to match, leaving the three in the clearing to stare in awe.

There was a short moment of silence before Yugyeom whispered something along the lines of _‘wow’._

Bambam crossed his arms, staring into the distance. “You really think he’ll find him?”

Jinyoung pushed his scarf down under his chin with a confident smirk.

“A pure alpha like that...?” He turned towards the SUV, thinking in his mind about how good he must be at hunting since Seokjin had previously been using him.

The others had no idea of that fact, of course.

“There no way he’ll show up empty handed, that’s for sure.”

He’d told Taeyong to keep it quiet, not wanting to duplicate the dustrust with Jisoo when they needed his ability.

Bambam was hard enough to work with as it is — even if his personality reminded Jinyoung fondly of a _certain_ vampire he knew in the past.

“I have something we can do while we wait.”

As Jinyoung looked at the human bounding towards him with a nervous wobbly smile, something Taeyong had told them before they left had stuck out.

_“Are you sure you can find his father with none of his items here to catch a scent from?”_

_There was a ghost of a smile on the young wolf’s face._

_“I’ve done more with less. As far as this Taehyung guy, if what you told me about his family history was true…”_

_Jinyoung looked up._

_“I’d go straight to the source. Paint the city red with my pain.”_

_“I see. A vendetta…”_

_“No.” Taeyong headed towards the door, a chilling look fell over his features, sharp eyes glaring at a point in the distance. “A duty to myself.”_

In that moment, Jinyoung started to understand what Jaebum saw in the young kid, what kept Mark on edge. Taeyong was a different breed. He’d either claw his way out of their shackles one day, or be their most loyal bitch. No inbetween.

Yet, Jinyoung had a feeling the boy had another plan up his sleeve.

He couldn’t wait to see it.

“Get me that map out of the glove compartment.” Jinyoung took the paper from the human’s hands, and with a snap of his fingers it burned in thin air.

“—What the fuck?”

“Is this a spell?!”

Jinyoung looked up at the pair, holding up a small portion of the paper the small flame had left.

“Good news. Your dad’s still in Lakehaven. So is Taehyung. Now it’s up to the wolf to tell us exactly where.”

Bambam frowned, the human gasping as he took hold of the map.

“Thought you couldn’t perform another location spell without a lock of hair and the blood of his first born or some shit… why’d you lie?”

The witch rolled his eyes.

“Like _i’d_ reveal my full hand to a vampire. Or, as much as I adore her, Jisoo. The facts are the facts. I’m not that stupid.”

She was still working for Seokjin, and Jinyoung couldn’t risk the possibility of her slipping their locations to that crazy bastard if he pressured her.

The vampire threw his head back with an obnoxious cackle.

“Yeah, we’re _definitely_ keeping you around.”

 

***

 

_'With the energy of full moon, a shift is approaching… I can feel it.'_

 

The branches snapped below the wolves paws as he ran farther and farther, the witches words echoed in his mind. It felt familiar, the feel of the leaves and soil, the crispness of the air — he’s been here before.

He’s been here before.

Something bright reflected in his peripheral.

He stalled in the middle of the dirt path, nose to the ground, sensing he was about to arrive upon what he’d been searching for.

It was different than the surging energy coming from the north — the distinct scent he picked up from Yugyeom’s items he brought from home. It was  _way_ different.

He was so close, but so far away. It’s been ten minutes now and he should head back as not to get too far. But, damn that shiny object, he couldn’t turn away. The closer he got, the more he could see the color and shape of it.

It was jewelry. A ring. 

Taeyong poked at it with his snout, making a questioning sound as it glinted in the moonlight. A gold ring.

His gut twisted. It wasn’t just any ring. He’s seen this ring before, plenty of times—but only on the hands of two people. Two  _vampires._

It was a sunlight ring.

Remembering what happened the last time he even mentioned one of those, Taeyong started to back away from it. He wanted no parts.

Well, not until he heard the impossibly soft steps that came from behind him.

He bared his teeth, ready to rip at whatever dumbass decided to sneak up on him — but all that left him was a pitiful bark.

Full lips, strong brows, innocent eyes.

No way.

The bun was gone this time, leaving his dark hair to fall over his eyes.

It was him. It was the boy from last time.

Taeyong watched him carefully, wondering what the hell he was always doing wandering the forest and why, when the boy stood before him.

He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a very familiar  _silver half moon brooch._

Taeyong was frozen.

The boy was more forward this time, less timid, looking the werewolf right into the eye.

Best of all, he’d done exactly what Taeyong hoped. And by the looks of the golden ring he picked up from the ground and slipped comfortably around his finger — the two had played the same game.

If he could laugh, he would.

Taeyong took it as permission. He slowly approached the boy — _vampire_ — bowing his head and sitting on his hind paws. The hint had been taken when he slipped the pendant around his neck, watching the chain disappear below his stark white fur.

Taeyong kept his head bowed, nudging it against the fabric of his pants until he felt a light hand brush over his ears, down the back of his neck, running over the thick coat.

The wolf was silent, not wanting to make any sudden moves and scare him away. As his primal eyes scanned his features from head toe, sniffing him to remember his scent — he wondered why the face of this boy was so familiar to him.

Why his presence, even after discovering he was a vampire, made him feel more serene than he had in ages.

The wolf let out a low whine when the boy had lifted his hand up and away. A shuffling in the bushes nearby made him turn his head.

When Taeyong looked back, the boy had disappeared into the night.

 

-

 

_"We’re on the edge of something new. Will you be ready for it?”_

  
Despite the unforeseen, the wolf had a mission to complete. He’d be a few minutes late to the meeting spot, but he figured it’d all be worth it if he followed his senses all the way through and found an even better lead. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but all he could think of was the stranger he’d met once again. How did they know it was him in his wolf form? Were they watching him?

The thought sent his mind elsewhere, wondering why he would have boldly approached the likes of a monster like him not once, but  _twice._

Well, the boy being a vampire technically meant they were  _both_ ‘monsters’, but he would never use such a harsh term to describe such a gentle person.

Taeyong hadn’t noticed the fact he’d passed by the same tree three times until he felt a sharp pain in his chest area, forcing him back to the present.

It made the wolf whimper in pain, letting out a long howl. Despite it all, Taeyong had pushed onward. The long sprint slowing into more of a gallop, but on he went. He pushed on as long as he could.

Until it became  _unbearable._

 

_“We should go back, it’s late.”_

 

_“Not yet, I have to make the pack proud and polish off my skill… i’ll meet you guys back there.”_

 

_“Yah, Taeyongie don’t push it!” His kind smile faced him when the rest of the boys ran back to camp._

 

_“Don’t take too long, okay. We need our alpha beside us, okay? See you for dinner!”_

 

Blood. So much blood.

Taeyong stumbled, feeling a sharp pain shoot up his spine — sharp enough to rip a pained grow that was loud enough to rustle the trees. 

_It was all his fault, he shouldn’t have left, he should’ve stayed—_

_“Agh, no!”_ Taeyong felt his body rejecting the transition, reverting to his human form, back to the weak boy who had to face his demons.

His vision was barely qualified to  _be_ vision, black spots starting to take control — yet he  _knew_ he was still in the same spot, stuck in the same loop. It felt like hell. His own personal hell.

A rough cough escaped his throat, followed by a sickening splatter across the ground. He choked on his breath. He was coughing up his  _blood..?_

“Come out!” Taeyong screamed, voice rough, the undertone of his wolf form making it echo across the forest. “Come and face me, you cowards!”

His breath hitched when that pain in his chest decided to make itself known again. He brought a trembling hand down his body, spotting a thin needle that impaled in his pectoral.

He blinked, looking around the forest. The night had been exchanged for a gloomy day with clouds, the rain soaking his naked form, making him tremble with force.

He couldn’t hear, only white noise ringing in his ears as he crawled on the ground with his bloody, scraped knees. The sight around him was sickeningly familiar. A vision from his nightmares.

His deepest, darkest shame.

The wolf blinked again, the scatter of dead bodies, mangled and disfigured all around him. Homes burned to the ground. Taeyong lifted his hands, seeing blood traveling up the expanse of his forearms.

A silent scream ripped from his lungs.

He got up to run, but almost tripped at a body below right his feet.

The honey blonde hair, the kind eyes, the lips that used to whisper about the pack he’d one day rule covered in dark, black, blood — no.

Not this.  _Anything_ but this.

“Stop it!  _Stop it!”_

Taeyong took his bloody hand and ripped the brooch from his person — the desperate action seemed to ground him and force his reality back to the present. He didn’t even care that it was gone again, the adrenaline forcing his injured body to retreat.

He  _hated_ this. He felt like a fish out of water and gasping for air, like a fool running from something he couldn’t see. He felt  _weak._

“Time to sleep now, little pup.”

His vision slowly faded to black, unconscious before he collapsed to the ground.

 

***

 

Lone wolves wandering where they shouldn’t be.

Typical.

 _Annoying,_ but typical.

“Is this the guy… what’s with the silver hair?”

“You askin’ me?”

The blonde haired man stopped in front of their newest guest, who was currently chained up to a brick wall in the torture chambers.

“This is weird. He has nothing.” He looked over the boy’s body, a bored expression over his face when he eyed the cuts and bruises. “No pack symbols. No identification at all… where’d you guys even find this kid?”

No ID meant there was no one to punish about the infraction. No one to punish meant nothing would happen tonight.

Annoying.

“Where else? Wandering right into our territory like a dumbass.”

Well, it couldn’t be helped.

The man sighed deep within his chest, like the whole situation was a bother, before raising his hand to deliver to sharp slaps to the side of his cheeks.

The boy’s eyes finally started to blink open, bleary gaze looking around the dark cell in confusion. He was silent, taking in his surroundings with a half lidded gaze. He didn’t even notice the man in front of him yet.

“Wakey, wakey, princess.”

The boy’s eyes cut to his in an instant. He backed up with a chuckle when the shackles around his wrist started to shake, a throaty growl escaping his lips. He was practically foaming at the mouth, probably a result of the poison still in his system—

“Geez —  _fuck, kid!”_

 _That_ was the moment he barfed all over the floor in front of him.

The man gave him a disgusted glare, motioning for the men outside of the bars to release him. Once again….  _annoying._

“Ah, Yoongi! That was fuckin’ hilarious, he almost got you!”

The man sharply turned to his partner who was currently holding his stomach laughing, pointing at the both of them.

“Cut it, Wonho. You need to lay off the weed already, you’re stinkin’ the place up.” The small man grumbled. “We’re supposed to patch the kid up not  _hotbox_ him…”

“Yeah, well.” Wonho shrugged his muscular shoulders, looking nonchalant as ever. “I gotta be high as hell before I torture anybody, you know that.”

Yoongi motioned for the guards to bring the kid some water. They weren’t torturing anyone tonight, and that was orders from the boss. _“That_ excuse again, huh?”

Wonho grinned, leaning down over the table to get a good look at the newcomer. He was still out of it, but the poison should be on the way out of his system by now.

“...Looks  _real_ young. Too young.”

“Yeah, I know..” Yoongi watched the kid choke on some water before gulping the entire glass down. A cloud of smoke blocked his vision. He waved it away.

“Can’t believe he ‘bout barfed on me, though… stupid kid.”

Wonho giggled at the man, slapping a hand on his shoulder from behind. “You’re the right hand man, A.D… if anyone’s gettin’ barfed on it’s you.”

Yoongi sighed for the millionth time tonight.

“Here, pass me the whiskey and get the fuck out, will you?” Wonho did as asked, the blunt muffling his speech. “Oh,  _mood.”_

“Ain’t for me, dumbass. For him.” Yoongi opened the medicine kit on the table, eyeing the wounds over the boy’s chest. That’ll be a bitch to clean.

“He’ll need something to numb the pain. Can’t have him screaming everywhere, i’m too old for it.”

Wonho looked at the label and smirked.

“Oh, this’ll do it to ya. Tastes good too.” Another cloud of smoke hit his lashes and Yoongi cut a harsh glare at him.

“Seriously — outside. If it smells dank as fuck in here and I get yelled at i’ll beat your ass. Now go on, I can handle the kid.”

“Sure thing, cap.” Wonho turned on his heel with a sarcastic salute, only to be stopped by Yoongi, who then took the offending blunt from his hand and put it to his lips, taking a deep hit that swirled inside his chest.

“Yeah.. that is the good stuff, huh.”

“Old fuckin’  _hypocrite.”_ Wonho stole his blunt back while Yoongi laughed him out of the door.

 _I mean, hey.._ Yoongi thought.  _It was gonna be a long night for everyone, right?_

When Taeyong came back to consciousness, it was to the sound of his own pained shouts and a stranger in front of him wrapping gauze around his chest. There was a bottle of whiskey to his lips.

 

-

 

“When you go in there, it’s best you keep that pretty mouth shut. And if you like your tongue in your mouth — kneel.”

 

The words faded in and out, Taeyong only caught the last sentence before grumbling a half cocked response that earned him a slap behind the head from the man from earlier.

There were goons hovering over his shoulder and his wrists were locked together behind him like some prisoner.

“Get your drunk ass together. Fuck, I know I shouldn’t have let him have the bottle...”

The small man muttered that to himself more than anyone, walking in front of him while he was being lead down a long, dim-lit hallway.

“Where.. am I?” Taeyong asked, barely keeping up with the blonde’s fast pace as he listed off more things the boy showed do to ‘keep his tongue’ or whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean.

It went in one ear and out of the other, getting distracted by the expanse of the property from the floor to window ceilings in the halls.

He was led up some glossy wooden stairs, a subtle scent of pine needles in the air tickling his nose. It felt like he was in  _Narnia_ or some shit, the way everything was so fancy and woodsy at the same time.

Then finally, after all the endless walking, they stood outside of two huge double doors with pretty gold knobs that looked like wolves heads.

_—Wolves heads?_

The man, Yoongi, motioned one of the guards to announce their presence. Taeyong was seven steps past confused, so he just let it happen.

“Come.”

He heard a deep voice from the other side of the door resonate through the small group he was in, the goons and Yoongi wasting no time entering.

The atmosphere of the room told him at once he was in a wolves den.

He stiffened from head to toe, unconsciously sizing up the six men that sat across the room from him. They each glared at him like an enemy — like he didn’t belong.

To be fair, he didn’t and this was classic protocol for their kind, but it didn’t mean it hadn’t pissed him off any less.

And then there’s was one.

He didn’t see a door there, off to the side. But he noticed the man who walked  _through_ it, no doubt about it. Anyone would have.

Curiously enough, Yoongi had relaxed upon his arrival while the other pack members bowed their heads in respect. A rough  _kick_ to the back of Taeyong’s knees sent his already wobbly stance tumbling down in an embarrassing heap.

Oh, right —  _kneel._

The wolf kept his head down, hair blocking his face from view. He noticed they’d dressed him closed that weren’t his, way more expensive versions than his own.

The feeling inside this room was overwhelming — the man, the one who’s boots just stopped right in front of him was even  _more_ overwhelming.

It reminded him of once upon a time back in his pack. That pressure in his chest, hell, in his entire  _being_ that he got whenever their head alpha approached — it told him to  _submit._

“Face me.”

Taeyong gulped. His neck felt paralyzed.

The truth is, he didn’t have a pack anymore. So why the hell should  _he_ have to submit to another wolf ever again?

_“What’s wrong with this stupid kid…”_

Someone muttered from behind sounding a whole lot like Yoongi. There was no time to speculate before before a rough hand squeezed the sides of his neck, another forcing jaw and chin up to finally face the man.

Taeyong was panting hard, unexplainable heat behind his eyes at he stared at the alpha who gave such a  _blank_ look down at him. Like he had something to prove to him.

It made him angry for some reason, and it  _showed,_ because a low growl from the base of his throat had slipped out.

The leader’s brows quirked up.

“Who the hell're you?” Taeyong slurred out, paying no mind to the seven angry men perched behind him. They all stood to their feet, ready to charge at him, rip his head off his body with a snap of this guy’s fingers.

The leader only held a hand up, and that immediately silencing them. Taeyong clicked his teeth at his calm ass demeanor.

“Relax, guys. Kid wants to know who I am, I’ll tell him who I am.”

The man leaned down to his level, giving the wolf no choice but to look into his glowing golden eyes.

They had a red ring around the iris that he’d never seen on anyone before.

“Wang Kayee Jackson.”

That deep voice resonated within him again. He couldn’t look away if he wanted to, staring at the dark brown bangs that fell over his face. The strong, dark brows above his round eyes, the straight slope of his nose.

“Commonly known as Jackson Wang. The alpha of the Wang pack in Lakehaven, the most powerful pack in the city.”

Of course it is. The wolf felt like a newborn just  _being_ in this room.

“One of the biggest packs on the coast, actually.. and the world. If you ever find yourself across the water.”

Taeyong peeked around him, just now noticing the symbols carved into all of the furniture. The carpet he was kneeled on. Fuck.

China. The guy had packs in China.

The leader noted the shock in the young boy’s eyes, taking a step back and standing tall again.

“Now… who are you?” Jackson motioned for his guards to stand the kid up and leave him. It was amusing, how he stumbled to his feet, barely able to hold himself up. Yet he still glared at Jackson.

“He’s drunk.”

“Mm.” Yoongi scratched the back of his head, earning a shake of a head from his best friend. “I kinda got carried away cleaning his wounds. Let em’ have the bottle.”

“He’s underaged, Yoongi.”

“No one told em’ to touch the bottom.”

There was a stifled chuckle from some dude he vaguely remembered seeing before Jackson grabbed his attention again.

“Family name and how you arrived here.”

Jackson was told he had no pack markings, which was why he wanted to meet the kid himself and not slay him on sight like what normally would’ve happened.

It had been a long time since someone was  _this_ bold. He had to figure out if this was an honest accident by some lost kid, or a power play.

“Taeyong.” The kid bit out harshly. “I have no family.”

Jackson sighed. He’d get the name later.

“Very well,  _Taeyong._ How you arrived?”

Taeyong gulped, the images of the nightmare flashing in his mind's eye. He felt himself starting to tremble. Damn it, that whiskey was bullshit.

“That forest… I-I got lost, I think. Lost…”

Jackson eyed his shaken demeanor, the fists balled tight by his sides. He was right there but almost had to strain his ears to hear him.

“Ah, that… I had a witch hex that part of the forest to  _trick_ hunters. Make them think they’re going crazy and trigger their worst fears — they’ll never trespass again. Works the same on wolves and vampires...”

The werewolf king eyed the teen. He looked especially shaken up, more so than some  _men_ from what he heard out of the team.

It peaked his curiosity like no other, not in such a long time.

“You’ve been through your fair share even so young, I see.”

They boy clenched his jaw so tight, staring at the man like he had a personal vendetta. From what he was told, and what he can clearly see — the kid’s an alpha. That much was obvious when he walked through his door.

Where it went up a notch was the refusal to kneel, to show him any  _kind_ of basic respect. He was defiant for the sake of being defiant, like anything else would kill him. The Wang pack took in troubled kids like himself all the time, it was a concept Jackson was very familiar with.

But the look in this kid's eyes was _far_ from the run of the mill orphan kid, wandering around lost in the world. There was a very  _mature_ sense of darkness about him. Like he had everything then lost it all at once.

It was interesting. Unsettling, to say the least. But very interesting.

“Look, I really don’t care what you guys do here, but I have to go.” Taeyong barked, glaring at everyone around him. “I was in the middle of something important until you  _kidnapped_ me.”

Jackson crossed his arms. “What part of ‘you wandered into my territory’ don’t you understand?”

The wolf’s temper flared up, the guards coming to his side and restraining his arms just in case.

“The part where you keep me  _locked up_ here asking me stupid fucking questions! I could care less about you or this pack—just let me go.”

The alpha chuckled, seeing Yoongi rub his temples behind him, probably cursing everyone for this night. ‘Annoying’ as he would say.

“But we’re not done with you yet, Taeyong. What’s the rush to leave. Do you really have anywhere else to go?”

A visceral glare passed over his face. The wolf shook his head, an empty chuckle leaving him. He didn’t want to pull this card, but it was time..

“If you don’t let me go, they’ll come and get me themselves. They probably already tracked me down. You’ll all be sorry, then.”

 _“We'll_ be sorry? Is the stray seriously threatening us?!"

A shocked voice asked from the back of him. Jackson knew it was Jooheon’s. He never could resist a good battle being one of his rowdiest pack members. He was pulled back by Shownu and Wonho, but all three were poised to attack.

Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon on the other side were the quieter wolves, preferring to observe and collect intel. They're the one's who brought this kid in without him noticing.

 _“They?”_  Jackson narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“Are you insinuating someone will  _come_ for you? You have no pack, no family, no one tied to you. There’s no reason  _for_ anyone to come get you.”

Taeyong shut his eyes, blocking out his words. He’s an asset now, though. He _is_ important. People are counting on him and he wouldn’t break another promise.

“You’re wrong,  _alpha._ They will come, and you’ll be splattered on the walls when they tear this shitty den apart.”

The alpha didn’t take well to threats, because shortly after the wolf heard a series of chuckles coming from him. He was mocking him, definitely. The energy had shifted entirely. Dying here was a very real option — but he was an asset.

He couldn’t die.

“And who the hell would rescue you, huh?”

Jackson’s voice was calm, stalking up to the guest with an amused glint in his eye. Yoongi eyes the pack, the guards, making sure they were on guard. This was clearly an interrogation tactic, designed to get the truth out of short tempered people like this one.

“You’re disrespectful. You’re  _weak._ Couldn’t even figure out you were hexed… running around like a scared pup—“

Taeyong jumped and lunged, eyes glowing fiercely, canines glinting at the leader. He barely made it a millimeter before the air was knocked out of his back and he was pinned down by his guards.

“Always with these  _stupid_ g-guards, huh?! Too much of a pussy to come at me?!?”

The wolf looked absolutely  _feral,_ foaming at the mouth once again — his words were sluggish and obscene, movements slow. Jackson walked over to him, standing over his weak body.

“You seem to have a death wish, Taeyong.”

The wolf  _spat_ up at the leader, earning a hard kick to his healing gut from one of the guards. He doubled over in pain, letting out a large growl.

“Go ahead and fucking try it! They’ll come—both of them will come! They’ll  _end_ you!”

Jackson crouched down, staring at the pitiful way the boy was held down from all angles by his staff.

Yoongi was just behind him, looking mighty disturbed at the sight, most probably thinking  _‘what kind of a damn kid is this?’  —_ and he couldn’t agree more. At least they were falling upon something interesting now.

“Humor me, kid. Who the hell is coming for  _you?_ Who is it?”

Taeyong let out a maniacal laugh. The next thing that came from his mouth was something no one had ever anticipated.

“Ha! _Im Jaebum!”_ He shouted first, knowing he was the most powerful of the pair.

The wolves perched at their chairs came rushing up to him in an instant, fangs bared and claws drawn. Jackson’s own eyes smoldered him with a look of hatred upon hearing  _that_ name.

Yoongi had a hand on his friends shoulder, eyes a sharp ice blue when they glowered down at the kid.

 _Well._ He surely was wrong about this being an uneventful night.

 

_"He's back?!_

 

_“What the fuck does he know about Jaebum!"_

 

_“Ha! That jackass would never—"_

 

**_“SILENCE.”_ **

 

Jackson growled so loud the room shook like an earthquake hit. His face had totally changed, taking on his wolf attributes to the fullest.

“You’re bluffing, you god damn  _liar._ Im Jaebum would never step foot in here.”

Jackson grit to his teeth, the urge to claw the kids eyes out getting especially hard to suppress. Taeyong’s eyes widened at the sight of the seething alpha, but he kept the same sick smirk, no, it widened like a cheshire cat’s when he asked him  _‘who else?’_

“Ah, who else?"Taeyong chuckled again. “Who  _else_ would Jaebum trust with retrieving someone like me from the likes of you?”

Yoongi eyed Jackson’s shifting demeanor. The kid wouldn’t go there, he  _couldn’t._ He didn’t know anything — he's a bluff.

“Mark will be here. He will. Mark always comes.”

Everyone had gone silent.

Taeyong hadn’t registered the feeling until after it happened.

Jackson had pounced on him, gripped him by his throat and raised him high above his head. His claws were black and sharp, damn near digging into the vital veins that could end his life instantly. His vision was fading.

“Don’t you  _ever—“_ Jackson growled again, his pack immediately transitioning, ready to tear the boy limb from limb. “Mention that name to my pack again!”

Yoongi had to take control.

“He’s fucking bluffing!” The blonde inserted himself between Jackson and the boy, leveling him with a look that he knew always worked on him since they were kids. “Jackson, put him the fuck  _down._ Mark hasn’t been around in  _years.”_

And put him down, he did.

Taeyong’s body was dropped onto the ground,  _hard._ Yoongi made quick moves to make sure the guards grabbed the boy and removed him from the premises.

Jackson turned to Yoongi with wild eyes.

“Take him down to the dungeons."

Yoongi was damn growling himself, having to half transition to keep Jackson from doing something utterly idiotic by his own hand.

“The kid's drunk! He could be lying—“

“He’s telling the damn  _truth,_ Yoongi!”

The entire pack had quieted down. They all stood in shock as they looked towards their leader.

“I already know he’s here… both of those fucking bastards. I.M confirmed it weeks ago. They’re here.”

_“What?!”_

Yoongi was blindsided, and hell if he didn't _hate_ being blindsided.

I.M was their youngest, an ear to the ground so-to-speak. He was a wolf that they sent to be undercover in Kim Seokjin's little makeshift pack. If he said it, then _fuck,_ cause he must've seen the bastards with his own two eyes.

 _Damn._ So much for neutrality, huh.

Just what the fuck were those guys doing back in Lakehaven?

Jackson shut his eyes for a few minutes before they opened again, willing them back to their regular state. The pack was surrounding him, waiting for the one order they needed. He couldn't fly off the rails now.

The alpha stared at the guards holding the unconscious boy by the door. This troublesome fucking  _kid._ There was only one thing to do.

“I want him gone.  _Now.”_

“Don't be hasty. If he wasn’t lying, you'd better expect a damn hurricane at our front porch."

“Then let it come!” The alpha shouted. He leveled his best friend with a stare and he already knew there was no other way.

It was an  _order._ One he could never defy.

_“Kill him.”_

And when the combined sound of the Wang pack's howl bled into the hollow atmosphere, they fell loudest upon the ears of those who were waiting.

The shift was complete.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who Taehyung was writing about? Who Taeyong met in the forest? I'll give you a silent cookie.  
> ps since ur at the end, let me know if you want longer chapters like this or shorter ones like the one before! Thanks for reading - Gigi <3


	20. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pieces are finally coming together for the cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a bit! i'm starting school soon so I wanted to go ahead an publish this now. Enjoy! <3 ref chapter 16! this all takes place on the same night.

As soon as that big wooden door slammed for the last time, it was clear Mark was officially on his own. He had one order.

 

_Find the dog. Bring him home._

 

But he didn’t expect to feel like  _this_  — not now. Not anymore.

Tonight Mark tortured and murdered in cold blood without a flinch — but only  _now_ did he shudder with disgust.

It started when he stepped out into the living room and saw that human curled up on the couch in  _Jaebum’s_ clothing.

He froze, an angry vignette obstructing his vision. He swallowed his pride though, answered his stupid questions; but the entire scene felt  _too_ familiar.

Mark couldn’t help it when his claws threatened to itch their way out of his nail beds, poised to snatch the eyes out of his sockets.

The sight of that boy, his mere presence—hell, how Jaebum looked at him when he thought Mark was distracted… it triggered something repulsive (and quite human _)_ within him.

_Envy._

That malignant part of him had been  _threatening_  to boil over as soon as that venomous Ars popped back into their lives, like the pest he had always been.

Jaebum felt it long ago.

That night he moved without him and Ars stabbed with the stake — he read the underlying story in Mark’s eyes so clearly. If Taeyong hadn’t walked in then, who knows what would’ve happened.

The brunette swirled the alcohol around his glass, ignoring the stares in the dingy bar he found himself in tonight.

Mark just didn’t understand. He did everything  _right._

He separated from him, and when he  _did_ come back he changed. He stopped letting his touch manipulate him, no matter how much he craved it or what he  _thought_ he saw in his eyes.

He closed himself off emotionally, physically, mentally — he fucking did  _everything!_

Mark seized the glass in his vice grip, letting the last drops drip onto his tongue. Five years of hard work almost  _dashed_  in an instant.

The truth was, when he was with Jaebum, he felt powerful, untouchable, the trust he had in him kept him vibrant for as  _long_  as he could remember.

But there was always the other side.

The side that enabled Mark to run away. The side that enabled him to feel second to a  _kid_ — with only centuries of proof to validate it every time he looked at his damn face. The side that sucked the  _life_  out of him.

 

_"Don't you realize? You're going to be so hell bent on killing him, you'll see your own end! Nobody wants you here. Us. You remember what we did."_

_Jaebum huffed, pinning Mark's hands beside his head. "_ _Then it's time we stopped running away from it! Fucking face it. My demons are coming back in pairs now. How about yours, Mark?"_

 

Mark would never forget. But luckily, little beknownst to Jaebum, he had way more business in this town than to be stuck by his side.

He had his own  _things._

Things he kept to himself, things not even Jaebum could ruin. With that in mind, he hadn’t  _totally_  dropped the ball on his sanity yet.

The bartender gasped when the glass shattered in Mark’s tight grip. 

_“Woah! Sir, wait—are you okay?!”_

But that didn’t mean Mark still wasn’t angry.

The brunette watched the blood drip from the lacerations in his palm, rather callous to the spectacle. He barely noticed, and the humans around him were too drunk to care; those beer bellied alcoholics had seen worse.

Mark licked the injury with his tongue, only then noticing that was the same bartender staring from last time...

In the  _same_  bar he and Jaebum adopted Taeyong from all that time ago.

_How ironic._

Mark dipped into his wallet, tossing more than a couple bills for the drink and the glass. The poor bartender babbled at the sight, receiving a familiar wink from the vampire before he dashed out of sight.

“Thanks for the drink.”

It was time to get back to work.

_Find the dog. Bring him home._

 

 

~*~

 

 

“—What the _hell_ was that?!”

 

Yugyeom jumped up high and grabbed onto Bambam’s arm. Jinyoung barely flinched, looking up from his map and scanning the forest with his flashlight for the millionth time that night.

After Taeyong took off, well over twenty minutes had passed for when he was set to return — which led to Yugyeom suggesting they looked for him.

Jinyoung agreed seeing as _they_ brought him here in the first place. Bambam being a vampire was obviously reluctant to care for the wellbeing of a wolf, but he walked alongside in silence anyway.

The forest was never ending, cold, pitch black. They couldn’t find their own hands in front of them, let alone a whole person.

But just when they were about to throw in the towel, an enormous, throaty growl reverberated across the area, sending Bambam into attack mode and Yugyeom into visible distress.

Jinyoung on had stilled, pointing his flashlight between the shrubs, even along the ground like he was looking for something they dropped.

_“—Jinyoung.”_

The witch glanced at the vampires searing eyes, cursing to himself as he shut his flashlight off. They couldn’t draw too much attention to themselves right now.

“Calm down and stay focused. It was a werewolf’s growl. Probably Taeyong’s.”

Yugyeom’s eyes widened, flashing his light around them quickly. “Is Tae in trouble? What are we gonna do?!”

Bambam scoffed. “Absolutely nothing. The dog can defend himself just fine and Jinyoung’s still here to help. No need to go sniffing around.” He gritted out, likely starting to sense there was more than one wolf out there.

Jinyoung pursed his lips. This night was just stocked full of surprises, huh?

“A number of things could be happening right now… but i’m willing to bet he sniffed his way into some packs territory and got fucking neutered.”

The pair gave him quite a puzzled look.

“Werewolves love to leave traps. Bear traps on the ground, wooden arrows from the trees, poison smoke bombs, anything…”

“Huh. Those mutts are crafty little things.”

 _Poison?_ They could walk right into something and not even know it. Get an arrow to the eyeball, their legs chopped up by some sick metal _trap._

Yugyeom’s blood ran cold.

“By the sound of that growl… he stepped into something vicious, no doubt.” Jinyoung lowered his voice, feeling a dreadful energy coming from farther in the forest.

The witch withheld the more up to date rumors so the human wouldn’t shit his pants. There was no telling what the hell they’d walk into up there, in all honesty.

“Let’s retreat for now.” He adjusted his leather jacket around his neck, nodding back towards where they came from.  “Not worth our lives. Especially the fully human one here, thank you.”

Bambam agreed, still on guard with fangs bared. Yugyeom turned to the witch, scandalized.

“We can’t just _leave_ him like that, we’re the whole reason he’s in this predicament!”

Yugyeom wasn’t bold to consider them _friends_ , but they’re the reason he’s possibly in danger of his life. Doing a favor for _him._ If something happens—

“Yugyeom, trust me. He’s got people looking out for him that can do way more than we ever could.”

 

-

 

When the trio made it back to the SUV, a new destination was determined. Yugyeom fell asleep in the backseat, while Bambam sat in the passenger to discuss.

To make matters worse, a _thunderstorm_ had started as soon as they got back on the road. It was making it difficult to see in front of them as they drove, slowing their roll considerably.

“He looks exhausted…”

Jinyoung commented, looking the boy over from the rearview. Bambam’s coat was thrown over his shoulders like a blanket, but he could still see the muddy purple markings peeking up from the side of his neck.

“Worst part is, the night isn’t even half over.”

Bambam kept his eyes forward, much quieter when they hit the road the second time. Ever since the new location was revealed, he’d withdrawn into his mind.

“For us, no. For him…” Bambam pointed up at the rearview at the human. Jinyoung glanced at him curiously.

“What do you mean?”

Bambam adjusted his watch, the matching gold rings reflecting off of the window. Jinyoung carefully noted that _neither_ of them were sunlight rings. Guess they were in a race against time in _every_ sense.

“We’ll take him to see Youngjae like he wants and get the info… that’ll be it for him.”

He decided this on the trek back through the forest; seeing the human’s terror stricken expression at the mere thought of leaving his friend behind. He wasn’t built for this…not like Bambam and Jinyoung.

Kim Yugyeom’s heart was pure — _he_ was pure.

The human’s love was light, _incinerating_ the vampire from the inside out. It was never _for_ him to have.

“The rest is on us. I’m not putting him in anymore danger tonight. Not with the next destination.”

Jinyoung stayed silent after that, but of course, the vampire knew better than that when he spoke up again mere minutes later.

“You really care for that human, don’t you?”

Bambam stared at the moon, absentmindedly fondling his necklace. If the human was the morning star—that rock up there was him.

Beholden to the shadows, forever indebted.

“If so, you should respect his choices.” Jinyoung kept his eyes on the ongoing, black stretch of a highway.

“He won’t stop until his father is found. Family is everything to Kim’s. They live and breathe it.”

Yeah, _right._ He witnessed his best friend almost snuff out one of his own, damn the blood that ran through his veins, and swear revenge until his last dying breath.

Nevermind how tonight they _all_ witnessed a mother turn on her son and spouse as a chess move (and if their theory rings true — take out everyone close to said son to prove a point).

“I’ll have to disagree with you on that bullshit.”

The witch chuckled. It was understandable, if anything — he had two eyes. But of course, they both knew where he was going with this.

“But I _can_ say this… Kim Taehyung is certainly an extraordinary case.”

“What, the hybrid thing?… It _is_ pretty creepy.”

“Not just that. Jisoo told me as soon as the seal broke he was already performing advanced abilities. Telekinesis, pain infliction…”

Bambam grimaced when remembered how Jisoo cradled her head and collapsed to the ground — how his limbs were paralyzed after getting _tossed_ across the room like an old ragdoll.

“...Can’t all you witches do that?”

“With years and years of mastery, sure — even that isn’t really guaranteed. Taehyung is different from us. His powers were sealed for who knows how long… at what point _could_ he gain mastery?”

Bambam shrugged. This was getting deeper and deeper by the minute. He didn’t know shit about witches, so the conversation was beyond him.

Jinyoung continued anyway. “At any rate, with the location spell we at least know where he’s headed now… but _you_..” He nudged him with his elbow.

“You knew we would end up there from the beginning. Am I correct?”

Bambam furrowed his brows. “And how the hell would you know that?”

Jinyoung just did his annoying smirk, tapping the side of his temple.

 _Oh._ The vampire rolled his eyes. _Witchy shit._

“I want you to keep in mind that Yugyeom is still a Kim. He’s apart of that family. Hell, he’s the future of it… and I _know_ you just want to keep him from harm's way, but—

Bambam threw him a leveled look, “Then you know the conversation ends here.”

“But it doesn’t. Not when _you,_ a vampire, made the conscious decision to bed that human.”

When the vampire warned him about his tongue, a loud bout of thunder applauded the night sky.

 _“Watch it._ I didn’t ‘bed’ anyone.”

“—Look at his body. You sealed Yugyeom’s fate. Even more than it was on the day he was born.”

Those words pierced him like a bullet, paralyzing the vampire for a second time. The night’s events flashed in his mind's eye like a slideshow.

Him and Taehyung’s entire plan seemed to fall apart and _accelerate_ all at once. With Yugyeom, he never felt closer to him — yet the human could slip through his fingers at any moment.

Lisa?… She was hanging on the edge of something no one knew shit about.

Bambam was just waiting on the other shoe to drop at this point.

“That… wasn’t part of the plan.” He mumbled, unaware he actually said it aloud.

The witch shrugged. “Then change the plan.”

As if it was so _simple._ The vampire glared at him, fists tight at his sides.

“—You’re _ridiculous.”_

Jinyoung straight up laughed then, hand forgone as his cackle rang out over the pouring rain.

If you told Bambam 24 hours ago he’d be trapped in a storm with a self-important witch with shitty humor, he’d have offed you.

“Man... this is humorous to me, you know. You vampires? _All_ the same.”

The human started to stir from his sleep, making Bambam turn to check on him before responding.

“I’m glad you find the bullshit that comes out of your mouth funny ‘cause nobody else does.”

The witch sighed, calming down from his laughing fit. It dawned on him then, the pattern he was witnessing with the undead species.

“As ancient as you creatures are… you _still_ get shocked by the lengths a human will go for someone they love.”

Bambam’s shoulders tensed, feeling the human come to consciousness in the backseat.

“Never understood it.”

Jinyoung glanced at Yugyeom in the rearview, how his eyes softened at the sight of Bambam’s coat covering his body.

“You will. It’s the most human thing about us all.”

 

-

 

Yugyeom came to once they pulled into Youngjae’s neighborhood, easily recognizing the lay of the repeated suburban houses. He told them which one it was and they stopped a couple blocks down across the street so they wouldn’t be seen.

Jinyoung and Bambam caught the human peering at the house through the window with one hand on the door handle.

Bambam put a hand on his shoulder. “You gonna go in?”

“Yeah..” he whispered, bottom lip tucked in his teeth. “I mean I _have_ to. He hasn’t went this long without contacting me before…”

Anyone with eyes, supernatural or otherwise could see the problem. The human was scared — understandably so.

Jinyoung turned back to him. “Bottom line you have to go in there and see, Yugyeom… if he’s not, we’ll deal with it then. But you gotta find out first, right?”

The vampire hummed in agreement, taking one hand into his. “You got this, Gyeomie. You’ve seen so much tonight, whatever’s on the other side of that door is nothing.”

Unexpectedly, Yugyeom slipped his hand away from his grip, along with Bambam’s jacket from his shoulders.

He gave him a leveled look that made the vampire’s brows furrow.

“Sure.”

He turned to Jinyoung, who gave him a slight nod of encouragement before he finally climbed out of the vehicle.

The pair watched him sneak across the street, dipping off from the driveway out of view. After a few seconds of silence, Bambam blurted out.

“What the fuck… what was that look about?”

“I don’t know,” The witch chuckled, a hand over his mouth. “You guys must have some beef.”

“He couldn’t _still_ be mad.” Bambam mumbled indignantly, though his eyes were trained on the dark house. “Humans…”

Jinyoung looked at the vampire, then back at the house. He pursed his lips.

“You should go after him. Keep watch so some nosey neighbor doesn’t call the cops for a break-in or something.”

The vampire scoffed, but he saw his head had already been on the door handle anyway.

“What dumbass calls the cops on the mayor’s son?”

Jinyoung didn’t have time to answer when the white haired vampire slipped out of the door.

“I’ll be back.” Bambam looked into the distance, their last conversation running through his mind.

“Hopefully alone.”

 

-

 

It was too late to go knocking like last time, so Yugyeom could ducked below the front windows and crouched until he made it the one in front his bedroom.

He picked up a small rock from the ground, tossing it at the window repeatedly until he noticed like some corny ass romance.

Nothing.

Yugyeom groaned, pulling out his phone and dialing him up the normal way they did this. Of course — _nothing._

He crossed his arms, staring at the window like an enemy before he felt a chill behind his neck. Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

“I wanted to do it alone.”

He turned around, glaring at the vampire who followed him out of the car.

“How’d you know it was me?” Bambam frowned, only getting a shrug in return. “..No luck?”

Yugyeom chucked another small pebble at the window. “Not yet. Guess he’s deep in his sleep.”

Bambam admired how his faith in his friend hadn’t wavered. That made one of them.

“I can hear a heartbeat, so _someone’s_ definitely in there…” After a long look, in an instant he had Yugyeom bridal style in his arms. “Hold on to me.”

“Wait— _Hey!”_

Yugyeom gasped when he felt his feet leave the ground, wrapping his arms tight around his neck.

He held his breath as the vampire _flew_ up to the window’s ledge, perched on the edge of it when he opened it with ease.

“I’ll be waiting down here. Don’t take forever.”

He let Yugyeom hop inside of the room before he disappeared, leaving him completely alone with his best friend. Dazed, he shook his head slightly and looked away from the window.

Well, shit. _Talk about making an entrance..._

He squinted as he scanned the dark room, about to use his phone’s flashlight until spotted a lump covered in a blanket on the bed.

There he is.

Yugyeom almost tripped over the clothes strewn all over the floor when he creeped over to the bed.

“Jae jae…” He called out softly, reaching a hand out to touch him before he pulled it back. He was so… still. Maybe he really was asleep.

He dialed his phone again just to see what it would do.

The default ringtone blared within the small room. It came from right beside his feet on the bedroom floor. So, it wasn’t on silent. He was ignoring him.

Yugyeom watched the lump stir, stepping back when he suddenly threw the covers off of himself, revealing sopping wet hair and nothing on his body but boxers.

What stuck out the most was the way he was trembling, curled up in fetal position facing the wall… it was like he didn’t even notice his best friend was standing right there.

It gave him deja vu — back when they first got into this entire mess, Youngjae was locked in his room for days on end talking to himself in the mirror. Yugyeom shuddered at the unnerving thought.

 _“Youngjae…”_ Yugyeom called out a little louder, shaking his shoulder. He felt his stomach drop for the millionth time at his lack of response in his dead eyes.

It was like he wasn’t even… _there._

“Youngjae, c-can you hear me? It’s Yuggie…”

That must have done it. Like a hypnotist who snapped his fingers; Youngjae’s body shook with a violent jolt, fixing the redhead’s concerned stare with a startled one in return.

“Yugyeom, w-what? What are you... doing here?”

Youngjae babbled, leaning forward and gripping his damp hair. _What..? How the fuck..?_ Youngjae cursed, his eyes flickering over to the window beside them just to ‘check’ before he spoke again.

“Why did you come? I-I didn’t call you over, you can’t just _show_ up!” he raised his voice in increments, wide eyes scanning the state of his room in panic.

Yugyeom only stepped back when the brunette started to whisper to himself.

“He can’t just… did he send him—”

Why the hell was he acting so… _paranoid?_

 _“What?_ Jae, look at me. What are you talking about right now? I can’t just _show up?”_

Yugyeom was bewildered, but it was clear there was a missing piece of the puzzle with how frazzled his friend was at the moment.

All he ever _did_ was ‘show up’, they’re best fucking friends.

He stepped closer to him to try to explain, but Youngjae threw his hands out in front of him before he could get any closer.

“Stay where you are!”

Yugyeom’s mouth dropped open. “Why are you being like this? I just wanted to see you!”

Youngjae’s face contorted in discomfort before he turned away. He didn’t say anything more or offer any kind of real explanation for his absence — it started to piss Yugyeom off the longer he took.

“Youngjae, _come on—”_

“No! You can’t be here because I don’t want you here, just leave me the hell _alone!”_

It didn’t compute at first, like he’d heard a different language.

Of all things the boy anticipated to come from his best friend’s mouth during their reunion this wasn’t even on the _radar._

“I..I _what?”_

The worst part about it was his _tone._ The way he didn’t even bother to look Yugyeom in the eye to say it. He meant it.

Yugyeom tried again, but the longer he remained there the more his patience started to dwindle.

“Youngjae, i’m _here_ for you… and I _thought_ you would be here for me, but you can’t even pick up the phone or shoot me a text!” He crossed his arms tight, heart squeezing in his chest.

“...Do you have any fucking _clue_ what’s happening right now?!”

It felt like the last straw had been pulled.

The situation with his father and the journals, Taeyong going missing, the shitshow with Bambam and now _this._

Not even his best friend had his back. The one person through all of this shit who he always could count on. This felt familiar.. too familiar.

It took him back, not to when they first discovered this new world, but back to their Junior year.

Youngjae had pushed Yugyeom away for months after his suicide scare, saying he wanted nothing to do with him, looking at him with so much dread it made him sick to his stomach.

He didn’t even let him visit him at the mental hospital afterward. To this day he never knew the reason _why._ They were just lucky to have picked the pieces back up.

“You promised me you would be there. We made a fucking _promise.”_

Youngjae remained cold until he suddenly jerked his head towards the window, backing up against the wall in fright.

Yugyeom whipped his own head around and rolled his eyes. It was just Bambam.

His eyes glinted red as he stared Youngjae down — similar to when he was about to attack. He must have heard them arguing and sensed Yugyeom’s distress.

Bambam pursed his lips. “What’s going on here?”

“Nothing.”

Yugyeom met an unamused look from the vampire when he insisted again, stepping up to the window he was perched on. _“Nothing._ Let’s just go. He wants me to go, so let’s go.”

 _Yeah, right._ Bambam narrowed his gaze at them both before he zeroed in on Youngjae’s trembling form. Huh. He heard his heart beating a mile a minute for a while now — _clearly_ he was anxious.

Despite his distant attitude towards Yugyeom, he was terrified right now. It was apparent, the reason he was pushing his own best friend away.

That doppelgänger was hiding something.

“Invite me in, _Youngjae.”_

Yugyeom looked confused at the mocking lilt the vampire’s voice had taken on, sparing his friend a glance before he walked up to him and blocked his view.

“Hey… what are you trying to do?”

Bambam’s eyes didn’t leave Youngjae’s. “Your friend is hiding something from you. From the both of us.”

And like a tattle tale, his heart had skipped a beat at his words. He knew it. Bambam gave the redhead a ‘I got this’ look, making him reluctantly move to the side as he addressed the boy even further.

“I’m here to learn about what happened to my cousin Lisa tonight. You were the last people with her, so no one’s going _anywhere_ until you tell me.”

Yugyeom held his breath as he looked between the pair.

What he _didn’t_ expect was when Youngjae looked at the vampire, then back at Yugyeom — and slowly nodded. He _agreed._

Bambam wasted no time stepping into his space, walking over to where Youngjae sat half naked, damp and shaken up. He only looked him over once before making a one off comment.

“Good call.”

Yugyeom was still in awe, barely noticing when the vampire stopped at the pair of jeans where his phone was buried. Bambam kicked the pants aside and gave Yugyeom a pointed look. He then pulled out the chair from the computer desk, sitting right next to Youngjae’s bed.

“Long time, no see. Let’s get right down to it. What happened to Lisa after I left?”

Youngjae stared ahead, staying silent for a minute or two.

“I didn’t see anything... I was upstairs with the owner Hoseok? We were talking.. and then everything just went left. At first he thought I was Ars and almost… I didn’t get to see.”

_Hoseok?_

“You both came in with someone else—that witch dude she hangs with, what’s-his-face.”

Yugyeom looked down to wipe his sweaty palms off on his pants, spotting Youngjae’s phone at his feet. The lock screen was lit, showing multiple rounds of new texts blowing his phone up.

“...I haven’t spoken to him yet.”

He peeked over to see where Bambam and Youngjae were speaking, noticing the vampire _conveniently_ blocking Youngjae’s view of him.

_Oh._

_That’s_ why Bambam gave him that look.

Yugyeom got the message. He bent down and slipped the phone in his back pocket, mumbling some excuse that he had to use the bathroom.

He put his ear to the door, making sure the pair were still talking before he typed in Youngjae’s passcode. He got a closer look at the messages.

**New message: K. Seungyoon (5)**

Yugyeom frowned… _Seungyoon?_ Could this be the witch Bambam was talking about?

**You done talking with that weird dude yet? I can’t find Lisa anywhere… [sent at 9:45pm]**

 

Lisa. Fuck. Yugyeom gulped, willing himself to continue scrolling.

 

**Yo where’d you go?!? Why did Mark fucking Tuan snatch you and leave! Message me back man. [sent at 10:15pm]**

**Seriously… where the hell are you??? Is this why you were asking us all those questions? Don’t make me use magic to find you. [sent at 11:32pm]**

**Found this on the ground outside the club. Call me immediately. [sent at 12:50am]**

**[image.jpg] … weird, right?**

 

Yugyeom nearly dropped the phone on the tiles.

_“Shit.”_

He zoomed up on the photo, getting a closer look.

Yeah… he was 100% sure this was the syringe the hunters almost stabbed in his arm. This was the vaccine. _Right_ _outside of the club doors..._

Yugyeom gulped, clutching the phone in his hands. Their theory was correct — it had to be, there’s no other way!

He ran the sink water, quickly dialing the witches phone number in his contacts.

It barely took one ring.

_“—Youngjae, the hell are you doing in a empty warehouse with that crazy ass fucker?!? Did he hurt you?!”_

Yugyeom almost dropped the phone (again) at what the deep voice on the other line said. Warehouse?!

_“—Hey! Speak up!”_

“I uh — this isn’t him. It’s his close friend.“

_“Oh, fuck me, of course it is… how do you have his phone? He okay, Yugyeom?”_

He already knows his name? Yugyeom backed away from the door, twisting the second faucet.

“More or less, I-I can’t explain right now. Tell me what happened to Lisa—quickly.”

Seungyoon wasted no time.

_“I’m foggy, but all I know is after our run in with the club owner, Lisa offered walk that Seulgi chick outside to get some fresh air after all the bullshit..”_

Fucking _Seulgi._ Yugyeom hummed, signaling he was still listening.

_“Then I see Lisa again and she’s like a walking zombie. Didn’t answer when I called her name, lost her in the crowd. Next thing I know she fuckin’ snapped and killed half the club, I lost Youngjae—and I couldn’t find that damn girl anywhere!"  
_

Yugyeom clenched his jaw—he wanted to slam his _fist_ into the goddamn drywall.

They were right. They were fucking _right._

“Listen, Seungyoon. That syringe you found was from a new vampire vaccine. This is gonna sound crazy, but Seulgi is the daughter of the doctor who created it.”

_“...You’re fucking with me. A fucking vampire vaccine? You gotta be fucking with me—shit!”_

Oh, how he _wishes_ that were the case. Yugyeom could tell from silence that the witch was putting the pieces together on the other line.

“No way. Thanks for this, you have no idea. Do you think there’s a cure… can magic fix Lisa?”

Seungyoon sighed. _“I don’t know. If this is manmade bullshit like you’re saying, it’s possible. Anything’s possible these days.”_

When he ended the call, all he could count on were those words. They needed every win they could get.

Yugyeom took a deep breath before he opened the door. What he saw on the other side was the last thing he anticipated. This night was never-ending.

 _“Come on!_ Tell us what the fuck you’re planning! _”_

Youngjae was crushed up against the wall, a hand around his throat — Bambam was threatening him. His fangs were out, nails digging into the side of throat making imprints he could see from where he was standing.

“You’re watching it all from the sidelines like it’s a game?! Like you can just play with our lives?!”

Youngjae struggled, scratching at the vampires hand until he drew blood. The sight stunned Yugyeom to the core, but the moment his best friends eyes connected with his from across the room, he jumped into action.

“Let him the fuck go! Are you crazy?!”

Yugyeom used all his strength to yank Bambam back, but he sometimes forgets the vampire isn’t as waify as he appears being hundreds of years old and undead. He barely moved.

Youngjae’s face was red all over, eyes were rolling back into his head.

Yugyeom felt the dread turn his blood into ice. He was going to die.

He couldn’t let this happen.

“Bam, stop it! You’ll kill him! Please stop!” He gripped onto his jacket, tugging him with all his might. The vampire growled, turning back to the human.

“Can’t you tell already?! This bastard isn’t your friend! It’s _Ars_ playing his games — and it’ll be the last time he does.”

Yugyeom didn’t care, just the sight of his best friend losing oxygen in front of him took away all forms of logic in that moment.

He grabbed the creature from behind, using all the strength he had left to wrestle him away. His arm hooked around his neck, but Bambam easily pried him away and sent him stumbling back into the center of the room.

Yugyeom felt his eyes well up with tears. He couldn’t fight him off — he was still _weak._

Bambam turned back to him with his eyes blown wide in shock, “Yugyeom, what the hell are you doing?!”

The redhead had stepped on something hard when he stumbled. It was a pocket knife — a really expensive one he didn’t know Youngjae ever owned.

“Let him go _now!”_

Yugyeom held the knife in his shaky grip, only letting it go once he saw Youngjae — or not Youngjae — drop to the ground.

Bambam immediately ran up to Yugyeom and kicked the knife away, but he pushed past him and crouched in front of his friend. Youngjae was retching on the ground, eyes welled up with leftover tears as he took in big stuttered breaths.

Yugyeom knew his neck would be bruised to hell in a minute. He gently rubbed his back while Bambam glared.

“How could you do that? You _know_ how much he means to me?!”

Youngjae grabbed his shoulder shaking his head from side to side. “Don’t— the knife."

“You don’t have to speak.”

“Don’t be like…” Youngjae trailed off, burying his head into his hands.

“Don’t be like what…? Jae, what’s wrong, please..” Yugyeom clenched his jaw, turning back to the vampire who watched the scene with a cautious expression, making no moves to help either of them.

“There’s blood under his fingernails and it isn’t his.” Bambam barked out. “He wouldn’t answer my questions about where he was after the club. If you’re not Ars, explain that bullshit to us now, cause it doesn’t make sense.”

“Just stop!” Yugyeom shouted back. “I almost lost him because of you!”

Yugyeom looked closer at Youngjae’s hands, carefully prying them off his face.

“You can tell me, Jae… what happened?”

Youngjae’s hands were trembling now, and he could barely look him in the eye. The redhead felt the fear radiating from him, and it made his own stomach twist. What could possibly be this bad..?

“I messed up,” Youngjae started, hair hanging down and blocking his face. Bambam crossed his arms at his distance, inwardly stuck at Yugyeom coming at him with the knife. “You’ll hate me. You’ll leave me… I can’t, I can’t—"

“Youngjae, _I won’t.”_ Yugyeom gripped his face with his hands, his own voice trembling. “Didn’t you see me just now? I've never held a weapon like that before.”

After a few moments, Youngjae spoke.

 

“I...I  _killed_ someone…”

 

Yugyeom froze.

He _had_ to have misheard.

Bambam’s eyes slightly widened, checking on Yugyeom who looked like he’s just seen a ghost.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to-”

“No, no..” Yugyeom tightened his grip on his best friend’s hands. It felt like he’d officially lost it. He felt Bambam’s hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off, turning back to his friend.

“What—maybe you’re recalling it wrong. Yeah.. Are-are you sure it wasn’t Mark and y-you just…”

Youngjae shook his head, pressing his his forehead into Yugyeom’s shoulder. He felt his body shuddering.

“I killed someone.. Mark was there. They-they told me I _had_ to.. if I didn’t he was gonna put me in _prison—_ I couldn’t leave you to deal with this shit alone!”

_“Youngjae…”_

“—He was gonna fr-frame me! There were pictures of me… he said I was a monster and I just, I _swear_ I didn’t think, I didn’t want it to _be_ like this…”

Yugyeom wobbled as he to his feet. Bambam stepped in his place, watching him stumble into the bathroom and slam the door behind him.

The vampire clenched his jaw. This wasn’t right. This boy wasn’t capable… of _that._

Fucking _Mark._

The pair heard the sound of human being sick over the running tap.

The brunette was slumped against the wall, staring up at the vampire.

“He’s disgusted by me.”

“He’s _not.”_

“I would be. I’m no different than Ars now… he should just stay away from me before—”

Bambam cut him off. “He picked up a _knife_ for you. The last thing he is, is disgusted. He’s just going through a lot of shit right now…”

They both remained silent after that, staring at the bathroom door. There was a common denominator in all of this. He just knew it.

“I apologize for earlier.. attacking you like that. I didn't think.”

Youngjae didn’t respond, neither acknowledging or accepting the apology. He met the vampires hard stare with one of his own.

“Don’t let him become like me. Don’t let him kill.”

Bambam sucked in a breath. “You aren't suddenly _evil,_ you know. Everyone has their dirt-“

“You can’t let him, Bambam. It will change him forever and it won’t be good for anyone. Do _not_  let him kill.” Youngjae continued, “I saw his neck. You need to protect him now, cause’.. I don’t know if i’ll be able to anymore. Not like this."

Bambam opened his mouth to reply but the bathroom door opened, revealing a shattered Yugyeom standing in the doorway.

The vampire and the doppelgänger exchanged a look, silently making a pact between themselves to protect him.

They could do everything in their power to keep that promise, Bambam knew _he_ would.

But when everything someone cares about is on the line and they’re dangerously close to having nothing… would that be enough?

“Let’s go get my dad back.” Yugyeom ran a hand through his hair, crouching down beside his friend.

“I’ll come back for you. We’ll fix this. We’ll fix everything. "

Bambam stared at the pair caught in their embrace, a breath caught in his throat at the determined look Yugyeom got when he turned away.

It was easy for them to make a pact, to _say_ the right things that sounded good, that made them feel comfortable in the moment.

Bambam nodded, grabbing the humans hand as he lifted the window. He stared into the sky. Time wasn’t stopping for them. The dawn was approaching.

But there was only one question on his mind.

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

_What does Kim Yugyeom want?_

 

~*~

 

Jinyoung watched the vampire leave after Yugyeom, letting out a breath of relief when the car door slammed shut.

He was alone now and that was great—he could _finally_ fucking think.

Never did Jinyoung, who prided himself on minding his own business (with very little exception), expect himself to be wrapped up in such a situation.

He preferred to work in the shadows where his magic thrived so _this,_ headlining an off-the-cuff mission, parked in front of a _doppelganger’s_ home was not regularly scheduled programming.

Though he couldn’t lie... there was the slightest bit of, dare he say it… _excitement?_

The possibility of seeing the phenomena of a creature before his own two eyes — one who most likely _still_ believed they were human like any other teenager.

...If they’d _hurry the hell up_ and get back to the car, that is.

Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered closed, the sound of crickets and dead silence accompanying him before he stepped out of the vehicle. He took a look around at each home lined up around the block.

The neighborhood was…average, he guessed. This is where the ordinary people of Lakehaven resided, stuck in their own little bubble.

 _Well,_ _maybe not for long._

He thought back to that vaccination… only a matter of time before their _ordinary_ changed as well, huh?

Jinyoung chuckled, dipping into the pockets of his jacket until he felt the cool, familiar metal of his brush against his fingertips.

He flipped the top of the old, silver lighter and stared at the dancing flame.

He shouldn’t.

He took a look around him. Judging by the stillness of the block, everyone was asleep, the others were still in the house.. he had a bit of time.

Hell, there was no _better_ time.

The witch pulled out the rolled joint from his jacket and lit it, taking one last look around in before taking the first hit he’d had in what felt like _forever._

This wasn’t exactly appropriate, but a little critical thinking would tell you witches definitely had the know when it came to mother nature and her gifts — cannabis included.

How could you blame him? In this crazy ass town, he was taking the utmost advantage of that.

But not all the way. Once that anxious voice in the back of his mind had started to mute itself, he brusquely put out the joint and climbed back into the car with a new sense of clarity.

Yes, clarity. The few hits he took wouldn’t even get a human high, unfortunately. But it did relax him.

The witch checked his phone before rolling his eyes and sitting back, closing them completely.

Not even a minute later, the passenger door beside him had slammed shut.

“Finally.” Jinyoung didn’t open his eyes. “Was about to drive off and leave you.”

“Huh...” He heard shuffling from the passenger side.

“Didn’t take you for a smoker, Jinyoungie. Guess I’m learning all _types_ of new shit about you tonight.”

It had been awhile since the witch felt his entire body lock up like that.

“What’s that look?”

The familiar voice spoke again with a teasing lilt, sending Jinyoung’s chest caving in. He felt the bile rise in his throat.

“Don’t tell me you thought I wouldn’t find out. You’re smarter than that."

Jinyoung sighed, willing his nerves steady.

“You’re right.”

This wasn’t a shock. He waiting on this. Jinyoung knew what would most likely occur when he accepted a role in this silly plan.

The witch relaxed in his seat, sending a sly grin he knew the other man loved.

“I needed _some_ entertainment. Been too long since you came to see me since your last little tirade...”

But the shock of _Im Jaebum_ coming to visit you never quite fades… especially under these less than desirable circumstances.

Jaebum tipped his head to the side. “I guess that’s true, huh.”

And needles to say, it can absolutely _ruin_ a high.

“You know, Jinyoung,” Jaebum dropped his voice to a low whisper, leaning his body over until he was just shy of his ear. “I wish I would’ve learned about this way earlier. Too bad i’m not Mark, huh.”

The mention of the other vampires made the witch’s eyes flutter open.

“What are you saying? I haven’t spoken to him in days.”

Jaebum remained silent as he looked over the man, ears barely catching onto how fast Jinyoung’s heart was beating. It sounded like a hummingbird, especially when Mark was mentioned.

“See, now _that…_ that was a lie.”

There was no need to play coy and drag things out. He knew that he and Mark were meeting up behind his back since he first introduced them.

Jaebum couldn’t give less of a fuck what they do in private, but when things like _this_ happen and he has to start questioning loyalty on top of the rest of the tasks on his plate — that’s when he gets just a _tiny_ bit annoyed.

“Since when did you start lying? I thought _we_ were the close ones.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips, keeping his mouth shut before he incriminated himself and Jaebum found something to pounce on.

“It’s absolutely fine though.. about him. I know he’s your favorite.”

“Really.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Childish to say aloud, don’t you think?”

Interesting. Jaebum pressed his lips into a line, rubbing his hand over it when he turned away. It looked like he was about to bust out laughing, and Jinyoung couldn’t stand it.

If there was one thing they had in common, it was that they _hated_ when people tried to play them for a fool.

So why was Jinyoung still trying to do it to him?

“No more childish than your pathetic little crush on him.”

Jinyoung stiffened up completely.

Jaebum tsked, staring out of the window while he vaguely heard the witch trying to reason himself out of it in his mind.

“I don’t think I need to tell you _how_ pathetic that really is, do I?.”

It seemed he _knew_ this truth—and another blatant one right behind it stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Mark likes you, yeah? Whatever you’re doing for him—if it’s anything like it was for me, he’s definitely fine with it. Any man would be.”

 

_The vampire paused. The cold gaze he gave Jinyoung made him stagger._

_"You don't know me, Jinyoung. Just because I come here and actually talk to you instead of banging you against every surface for favors like Jaebum does—"_

 

“Seriously? I’m not _fucking_ him if that’s what you’re trying to insinuate. You and I were a different story, one you can forget ever happening again.”

Jinyoung was visibly bothered now, grinding his teeth against each other while his fists were balled in his lap.

“Now, now, I didn’t say any of that...” Jaebum quirked a brow at his blatant display of body language. He was usually more careful around him than this.

“Now I _am_ kind of curious on what goes on since you got so angry, but let's not lie. Mark doesn't know your body the way I do, that's just a fact. I got a bit of a head start on that, don't you think?”

“—Get out of my damn head and say what you came here to say.”

The vampire chuckled, grabbing Jinyoung's soft hand in his. Once upon a time, the witch had a little crush on _him._  But it seemed Mark's standoffish nature posed more of a challenge. Like a puzzle he wanted to solve or something. It didn't take long for that to snowball into something for him, even if Mark was visibly jealous of the nature of their relationship.

“He won't admit it, but hasn’t been the same since he came back to me. Forcing love into the paradigm now would only hurt you. Thought you of _all_ people would understand that.”

This was stupid. Jinyoung knew he was operating off of his emotions and lashing out, but he couldn’t help how much Jaebum’s little condescending smirk and _tone_ had triggered him.

Jinyoung _hated_ feeling belittled and he knew that — no way in hell this wasn’t him _using_ it.

And he fell right for the bait. 

 _“You_ just can’t stand the thought of him crawling out from under your ass and falling for someone who reciprocates his feelings.”

“—His _feelings.”_ Jaebum threw his head back to cackle. This was rich. “Damn, he’s done a number on you. Too bad… I championed the more realistic, linear thought process you had before. Made things fun.”

The vampire stared at Youngjae’s home just across the street for the second time that night.

And as fun as it always was playing with Jinyoung, it was time to get to the point of this visit.

“Which makes me wonder, just why in the hell you’re providing assistance to such a weak bunch like this.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips. There it is.

“And when you want to borrow someone’s pet, it’s in poor taste to _lose_ them while they’re in your care.”

Jaebum’s voice took on an edge that made the witch shut his eyes. He let out a slow exhale before he spoke.

“I didn’t do this to spite you.”

“Mark is looking everywhere for that kid and he was with you the entire time. Now you _lost_ him?”

“It just happened… I didn’t ask Jisoo to call me there and help her, shit just happened like that. I knew you were gonna show up anyway.”

Jaebum hummed, drumming his fingers on the windowsill. Jinyoung continued to explain himself, unaware of just how much intel the vampire collected prior to showing up.

Jinyoung just did most of the leg work for him.

“I’m taking Yugyeom and your precious little doppelgänger to Seokjin’s. Bambam is coming along, I assume you know of him—“

“Absolutely not.” Jaebum cut in. “Youngjae stays where he’s at. Won’t be much help to anyone at the moment anyway. Bambam is irrelevant to me. Mark can handle him.”

Jinyoung sent him a questioning look before looking over Jaebum’s shoulder at the house.

“Well, they’ll be coming back to the car any moment. You can tell them that yourself.”

“Oh, I _would.”_ Jaebum adjusted his leather jacket, sending a sharp smirk Jinyoung’s way. “But I’ll leave that part to you.”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes. The Jaebum he knew would be a lot more angry, barking orders left and right and taking off unhinged…

“Why are you so relaxed? Two of your pawns are AWOL, and Mark is.. _wherever_ during your best chance to kill Seokjin.”

Jaebum scoffed. “Nothing about this night hasn’t been anticipated. Taeyong, that’s a bit of a bummer, but I don’t need him to take out Kim Seokjin.”

“Isn’t that the reason you’re keeping him around in the first place?”

“That is why you should never assume.” Jaebum chuckled. All that moving behind his back and he didn’t think to cover his tracks.

“You shouldn’t have left your _friend_ Jisoo alone in that house with every single volume of the Kim Journals ever written. Those of which Seokjin and Ars are just _dying_ to get their hands on.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened. He _couldn’t_ be serious.

“Yeah, I know… what do _you_ think Seokjin would choose.. between his sister and all the knowledge he’d ever need to run this city forever. Quite interesting don’t you think?”

“You can’t. Jisoo will lose her trust in me—they all will! Do you have any idea how hard trust is to build? Don’t do anything stupid, Jaebum.”

The vampire shrugged, not a smidgen of sympathy for his sticky plight. Jinyoung clenched his fists —he must _really_ be confident in the bullshit he had planned this time.

“What about Yugyeom’s missing father? He’ll be there too. You can’t just ignore the people who are innocent to this.”

— _and_ Kim Taehyung would definitely be there, but the witch chose to keep that fact to himself.

The vampire gave him a deadpan look.

“Yugyeom’s father isn’t innocent. He left his son alone for years for research, only to leave the burden of the journals on his son just to walk into Kim Seokjin’s trap.”

Jinyoung scoffed. He was sure the real reason his father did that was about protecting his son, not dumping the load on his shoulders and walking into a death trap.

Of course _his_ perspective on family would be obscured.

Not that he knew anything about Jaebum’s background, but it was obvious he didn’t have any ties of that nature to empathize.

“Don’t act like you _care._ You’ll steal them from Yugyeom as soon as you get the chance — that’s probably the only reason you bothered to save his life from Ars.”

Jaebum’s brows rose before he busted out laughing. The witch was sharp. “Interesting theory, there. Come up with more for me later, i’ve always loved a good twist.”

“I—just be careful, okay. That man is Yugyeom’s father. We can come up with something different-”

There was no telling what Yugyeom would become if this happened. Jinyoung only just met him, but losing his heart was the last thing he wanted to see happen. Even for humans, Yugyeom was a pure spirit.

“Stop protecting people.” Jaebum cut in. “You gave me more than enough material to work with tonight, now leave the rest up to me.”

_“Jaebum.”_

Jinyoung grimaced when he felt his gentle grip around his jaw, turning his face up to look him dead in the eye.

The witch couldn’t rip his gaze away the way he wanted to — Jaebum’s power was greatly attributed to his compulsion abilities.

He could tell Jinyoung to crash this same car off some cliff right now and he wouldn’t be able to counter it.

“Mind your place, Park. Keep in mind I still haven’t properly dealt with you yet.”

Jinyoung shuddered from the contrast of Jaebum’s light touch and the heavy look in his eye. He finally looked away, shutting his eyes while the vampire issued a final send off.

“Just get them to Seokjin’s and watch the show from the sidelines. Don’t make this harder than it has to be. Behave and I’ll keep you in mind when the city is back under my control.”

_Don’t even bother._

Just a minute later, the heavy pressure in his chest subsided, and his heart rate slowed back to normal. Jaebum had left.

Jinyoung looked up to the sky, hoping wherever Mark was he could stop this freakshow before it started.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

Unfortunately, Mark couldn’t get drunk.

He wasn’t particularly fast on his feet at any rate, choosing to hop in the car and head to the forest he knew Taeyong was likely sniffing around in.

Mark wanted to make a quick stop to the Kim Mansion to check on something, but he figured he wasted enough time faking drunk at the bar to do that.

The last thing he needed was Jaebum breathing down his neck while he was pissed.

So here he was, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and walking the empty blocks. Things were relatively mundane until he saw a group of five dressed in all black dip into an alleyway.

There was no mistake. Hunters.

Sure, this wouldn’t be his business normally… but it kind of piqued his interest when the group hadn’t come back _out._ Mark shrugged, aware he’d have to pass by the spectacle without stopping. At least that was the intention.

 _That_ was before he heard limbs popping from sockets and blood spilling on the asphalt like a faucet. Remnants of the aforementioned men were tossed back out onto the concrete like trash before he even reached the alley’s entrance.

_What in the hell..._

The sight itself wasn’t what shocked him (Jaebum was fond of the same gory methods) but the _speed_ of it was. It took no more than maybe _two minutes._

He started to get closer now, eyeing how mangled the body parts actually _were,_ like a wild animal had gotten to them. He suspected a werewolf, but he would’ve sniffed that out by now.

This was something entirely different.

Mark had his back to the brick wall besides the entrance. He heard the wet, grueling sounds from whatever the hell was in there. They were hungry, that was for sure. And to do it in public where anyone could walk by….

He spotted the combat boots on one of the mangled parts, marking the uniform as familiar. He continued to stare until he noticed the sounds had come to _complete_ halt.

“I can feel you. Come on out.”

They noticed him.

Mark smirked. He slowly stepped out into view, hood concealing his identity. The full scope of the massacre was even worse head on, and the smell of all the blood was slightly tantalizing even if he was well fed.

“Now it’s your turn.”

Mark pulled his hood down, the small smirk now a sly grin when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He hated to admit it, but he loved when people reacted to him that way.

“Of course.” The voice was deep, sending a shudder down his spine without a real rhyme or reason. Something tells him he should’ve kept on walking, left this shit alone.

But it was like his mind forced his feet to keep walking, to investigate. There was a short stretch of silence before he heard anything again.

“Anything for you, Yien.”

A chill passed through his body.

 

_Yien._

 

Mark’s hands twitched by his side, goosebumps breaking out over his arms.

The culprit stepped out of the shadows and the vampire’s eyes burned a fierce gold at the sight before him.

Platinum hair, cat eyes… it was the same guy from the Kim Mansion. The one Jinyoung told him he’d fucking _hallucinated,_ but that’s beside the point.

Only one other person _alive_ knew him by that name—and it wasn’t this fucking _stranger._

“Who the fuck are you?!”

Mark pounced at the other man who flashed a bold, bloody grin before his head slammed against the filthy brick wall.

The vampire gripped him by his throat, heart rattling in his ribcage — he didn’t fucking know what was going on, who this was, how he would _know_ that.

Mark’s eyes assaulted his person, clawing through his mind for a name to the face.

“So you don’t remember anything at all...” The man’s eyes flickered from the previous yellow to a pitch black, but the gaze he had the nerve to send Mark had the nerve to look _sad….._ like he pitied him.

There was _nothing_ Mark hated more than pity.

“No, I do. You’re that creepy asshole from the Kim Mansion that time…” Mark tightened his hold, grimacing when that eerie feeling he had when he first encountered this man came back full force. He fucking hated this.

_He knows too much and you can’t afford it now. He has to die._

“I’m gonna give you five seconds to identify yourself before I make what you did here look like _practice_ compared to me you fucking _bastard.”_

 _Bastard._ The man visibly recoiled when he said that, but Mark didn’t care. He was shouting all kinds of shit now, veins in his neck popping out.

Taehyung thought he was absolutely remarkable, even in his anger. The red rims around his iris _captivated_ the other man when he looked into his gaze.

_“My name… is Taehyung.”_

The man whispered around the vice grip on his throat. He brought his hand over Mark’s and shut his eyes.

 

As much as this hurt, Taehyung couldn’t believe his luck.

Mark wasn’t the same, not by a longshot… but letting the moment slip through his fingers was no option. Not after how long he’d been waiting for this.

Tonight was his only chance.

“Taehyung?” Mark repeated, loosening his grip so the other could speak. His brows furrowed while his eyes shut, pained groans escaping his blood covered mouth.

Mark rolled his eyes and tossed him down on the concrete. The other man turned and spat the blood from his mouth, a lazy smile spreading over his face when he looked back up at the vampire.

 _“Come on…_ think a little bit. You remember me, Yien.”

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Mark spat, though failing to dash the hope in his eyes. He hated how _smug_ he was, he wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face and send him back to wherever he came from.

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose

“You’re annoying… no wonder so many people want to you to die. I’m guessing this isn’t the first attempt to get rid of you.”

“—I _won’t_ die.”

Taehyung shut his eyes, wiping the blood off of his face with his sleeve.

He took a deep breath, shifting his mind back to where it needed to be. The more he fed, the more control he gained over this body, this new energy.

“You don’t seem to get it. I don’t care _how_ many assassins they send. I’ll keep killing them, one by one, until I get what I want.”

Mark noticed his demeanor had changed, eyes pitch black as they stared up at him. The vibe of him was totally different from last time. Hell, different from _most_ people.

“Looks like you enjoyed it...” Mark mumbled, eyeing the carnage around him. “You still look hungry.”

“Because I _am,_ Mark.” He stood to his feet and dusted off his pants. “That’s what you want me to call you, right? ..Mark?”

Taehyung took the time to really look the vampire over. Damn… the rumors were true.

His beauty was something to behold, even after all this time. The sight would send him to his knees in his weaker form, but now... he could see beyond that.

“These are Jeon’s guys.” Mark tore his gaze away from the other. If the most prestigious hunter family was after him, he wasn’t your average Joe..

 _“Someone’s_ out to get you. Can’t say I don’t share the same sentiment right about now…”

Taehyung chuckled. Ever the honest one.

“At least ask me _who._ You used to be a lot more fun than this.”

“We’re _strangers.”_ Mark rolled his eyes. Maybe this guy was just some…. old hookup from his heydays that turned obsessed. He had _plenty_ of those in his lifetime — it wasn’t unrealistic.

This Taehyung character definitely wasn’t hard on the eyes… but Mark _knew_ he wouldn’t forget be able to forget a face like this. He had to be fucking with him — _someone_ had to be fucking with him.

“Besides, i’m not interested in you. Just tell your _informant_ to come see me in person. I’d like to have a couple words with them.”

Eventually.

Like hell if _he_ was getting involved in another mystery tonight. He had a wolf to find. The vampire stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking back over his shoulder.

“And just so you know… if I ever see you again after this, i’ll _actually_ kill you.”

Mark barely turned on his heels when the blonde flashed in front of him, blocking his path completely.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

The vampire’s eyes widened as he stumbled back. Taehyung’s face and clothing was completely clear from the blood — the bodies that decorated the ground had _disappeared_.

_Shit._

He wasn’t just a vampire.

And if he was his abilities were beyond insane — blatantly magical. Mark couldn’t believe what the hell he was witnessing, but the pieces were starting to come together.

He wasn’t a ripper like Ars, killing for the thrill and pure bloodlust. _This_ was completely different.

He seemed to be some sort of.. _combination._ Most likely of a vampire.. and a witch? Shit, this sounded straight up impossible.. _._

_What the fuck is happening in this city anymore?_

Mark eyed him carefully, watching how he inched closer and closer into his personal space. His eyes were alight with amusement, like he noticed the realization falling over his face.

Killing him wouldn’t be as easy as Mark thought. No wonder there were so many people after him.

 _“You_ still think i’m a bluff.”

Mark scoffed, backing away when Taehyung followed, walking him back into a nearby wall.

“Rather than little old me, you _should_ be worried about surviving the night, half breed.”

Taehyung just chuckled, but it soon turned into a full blown bout of laughter.

 _Worry?_ He knew _exactly_ who sent the party. In fact he was heading straight there to pay them back accordingly after his meal.

Hopefully Bambam wasn’t doing anything idiotic, like _following_ him there. Someone needed to be there monitoring Jisoo, Lisa — _the_ _journals._

“Perhaps. But I’d rather talk about you… the one I hear _so_ much about. It’s hard not to in this city, you know. You’ve made quite the name for yourself.”

“I’m aware.” Mark quipped, as stubborn as he’d always been. He hadn’t left yet, so maybe Taehyung was getting somewhere.

Perhaps he felt something, _anything_ … if so, it was time to play ball.

Taehyung narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure about that?”

“I don’t have time for this.”

Taehyung smirked, watching him walk away. He let him reach the end of the alleyway before he spoke again.

“Is it Jaebum’s fault you know nothing of your past, Tuan Yien?”

He saw it, the way his body went completely rigid.

 

 _“—That’s_ _it.”_

 

He barely processed the speed, but Taehyung stepped back, effectively dodging each of Mark’s advances this time.

As soon as Jaebum was mentioned, his demeanor hardened — he showcased that pin-drop persona that most knew him for.

“You know _nothing!”_

Taehyung ducked when Mark grabbed an old fashioned wooden steak one of the hunters belts and cocked his arm back.

Luckily he dodged it, using his newfound agility to bring Mark down to his knees with a flick of his wrist. It was headed to his heart.

Taehyung narrowed his eyes while he watched the vampire writhe. If he concentrated hard enough he could immobilize him — it seemed that was the case when the vampire almost foamed at the mouth with his rage.

His arms hung limp by his sides.

“What is this shit?! I can’t—I can’t _move!”_

Taehyung’s own head started to throb at the power exertion, but he grabbed the same wooden steak Mark meant to do him in with, stalking over to the vampire with a determined look in his eye.

He crouched down in front of him, taking the wood and dragging the sharp point over his chest.

“What the hell do you _want_ from me... who _are_ you?!”

On this inside, Taehyung felt his weaker version recoil in fear. He heard it, the old him, telling him stop — to _let him go._

But the thing is… he was never a great listener.

For no reason in particular, he took the stake and lifted the bottom of his hoodie and shirt. Mark’s teeth were grinding against one another when Taehyung’s eyes landed on his body.

He tore his eyes away from the scene, uninterested in the delayed reaction.

Taehyung was confused, needless to say.

“What’s…”

“—If you’re gonna kill me, get on with it. Don’t drag it out like a little bitch.” Mark bit out.

The hybrid quirked an eyebrow at the brunette before covering him up again.

“I don’t want to.”

Mark scoffed.

“You don’t _want_ to?”

Taehyung tossed the stake away, the sound of it clattering echoed in the air around them.

“No.” He spoke, Mark tossing him a questioning look before Taehyung brought his large hand to the vampire’s soft cheek. He looked like he wanted to gut him, but Taehyung cherished the moment before removing his touch.

“There’s something about this town...” The hybrid shook his head, looking somewhere behind Mark while he spoke.

“If I could leave this shitshow forever I would… never look back. Worst times of my life were all here.”

Mark’s heart skipped, but he kept his poker face on while the blonde spoke.

“Yet… yet we all seem to find ourselves doing a complete 360. Right back where we came. It’s pretty funny, if you think about it.”

Taehyung looked into Mark’s eyes, seeming to convey more than what he actually said. Like he wanted— _needed_ to catch on.

The vampire refused to play this game… but just how long could he do that.

 

_"Save it, Mark. We're all back here for a reason, aren't we? Everyone wants something. Control, revenge, answers..."_

 

“—Did Ars put you up to this shit or something?” Mark asked, “Just tell me where the fuck he’s hiding!”

Taehyung chuckled, standing to his feet.

“Nope. But I can guarantee he’s the main one trying to kill me right now—nice ring by the way.”

Mark’s scowl was apparent now as he watched the hybrid walk behind him, towards the exit.

Even Ars is trying to kill him? Is he really _that_ much of a threat?

“You wanna prove my credibility, Mark?”

Taehyung’s voice was suddenly right by his ear, sending a shudder down his spine.

“I’ll leave you with this. Next time you see your little witch friend _Park Jinyoung_ … ask him what a _sire bond_ is.”

Mark clenched his jaw at the mention of the witch, thankfully starting to sense the feeling coming back into his body.

…A _sire_ bond?

And just like that, the looming presence was gone, leaving Mark alone on the filthy floor of the alley. He sat there, staring into the distance until he noticed his phone had been blowing up for the last two minutes.

He dug it out of his pocket with shaky hands, sliding his thumb across the screen.

 

_“You find em’ yet?"_

 

It was Jaebum.

Mark gulped, slowly standing to his feet. He had to use the brick wall to keep his balance. “No. Not yet.”

_“Forget it. New plan starting now.”_

The brunette stopped in his tracks.

_“Go by the Kim Mansion and find Jinwoo’s journals. They’re in there.”_

What the fuck is he talking about.. this better not be another one of his crazy last minute plans.

“What about Taeyong?”

Jaebum fired off another order as if he hadn’t spoken.

_“—But before that, make sure Jisoo doesn’t leave that house by any means necessary. If you have to knock her out, do it. Actually, just tie her up.”_

Mark’s brows furrowed. Hadn’t he kidnapped _enough_ people tonight? Mark was going to start charging for this shit, especially since Jaebum isn’t there to help for the _second_ time.

_“Wait, why all of a sudden? Are you gonna go get him?”_

Jaebum briskly explained the current situation, including the area where he apparently knew exactly where Taeyong was — still missing, of course. Mark assumed Youngjae was still at home, traumatized.

He heard Jaebum sigh on the other end.

_“I can practically hear you overthinking.”_

“Thought you didn’t read my mind.”

Mark smirked at the sound of another exasperated sigh.

_“Figure of speech. Anyways, i’m going to pay Seokjin a visit with a couple friends of ours; you’re gonna get to the mansion and help out the cause.”_

“We don’t _have_ any friends.” Mark climbed into his car, fumbling in his pockets for his keys.

_“You down or what? We can get the boy back after we destroy Seokjin. Everything’ll be ours again pretty soon. Just like the old days.”_

The _old days_ were nothing great to reminisce about to Mark, but hey, he was here to help make this happen. He didn’t have much of a choice on the matter as long as he was. May as well participate and see what happens.

_“Alright, i’m off.”_

“—Wait. I have a… question.” Mark gnawed at his bottom lip, eyes flickering over to the black entrance of the alleyway across the street.

He couldn’t hang up without at least asking… just to see if the man was worth his salt.

“Did you do something?”

“No, it’s just... do you know of anybody named Kim Taehyung?”

Mark held his breath, but only two beats of silence went by before he got his answer.

“Should I?”

 _...Should he?_ His mouth opened around air, about to spill his guts — but he closed it shut.

That was a good question.

 _Why_ should he? If he did, he’d just insert himself… Taehyung seemed to know a lot about Mark. He didn’t need Jaebum catching on before he even felt out the situation.

In other words, he could still control this.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be at the mansion in 10.”

Mark hung up the phone, gripping it tightly in his hands as he stared down at it.

He replayed the conversation in his mind as he pull out onto the road. He didn’t even ask who it was, no questions, no nothing. Maybe he was just too busy, he did tend to get snappy when he came up with a good plan.

Mark sped up along the route, suddenly more eager to get to the old mansion he hated so much.

He gripped the steering wheel tight. He was paranoid, sure. But cautious was a better word.

The truth lingered in the back of his mind, waiting for Mark to claim it.

 

Jaebum had just lied to him.  
  



End file.
